


Shooting Star, Come My Way

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cloud Strife, Confessions, Coping with trauma, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Petting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Intersex Cloud Strife, Intimacy, Language Barrier, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Mental Anguish, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, More plot than porn, Morning After, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Permanent Injury, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Zack Fair, Recovery, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tentacle Dick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Zack Fair, Trust Issues, Young Love, but they're soft, no protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Zack Fair lived a simple life, helping out on the farm of the men who took him in when he needed it most. Things were easy. He helped out as he could, spent time with the people he cared about. What more could he want?He didn't know a wish on a star could change his destiny so suddenly and lead him to a new dream.He could be somebody's hero.(Alternative Universe - Country boy meets Alien)
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 481
Kudos: 399





	1. Break The Thread (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self assigned summer writing project.  
> I came up with this AU the other day and knew I HAD to write it.  
> The main ship of this story is Zack/Cloud but there is a decent amount of build up to get there.  
> Fair warning: It involves Sephiroth manipulating Cloud at certain points and past abuse/non-con. 
> 
> But if you're down, stick around! This is gonna be a bumpy ride.  
> I am actually unsure of how many chapters this bad boy will be. We'll see what we're working with as I get going haha.  
> I'm also just saying this up front: I like Sephiroth as a character a lot. He's interesting. He's complex. But he's the main negative force in this.  
> If that isn't your thing, I totally getcha.  
> Hope you hang in there with me!
> 
> EDIT: Howdy there. I made some adjustments to Chapter one, added some things that were important.

_ It’s gray. It’s always been a dark gray that was too hazy to see anything beyond what was allowed. Like a river, too deep and swift to wade through without assistance. A sheen of deep grays and emerald green painted the world so long that it was hard to imagine a vision without such details. Like a dream where you’re tugged along every which way and your own motions a mere suggestion not of your own mind. It was cold. Liquid silver poured into his bones and left to stay there. An almost constant state of suspension, like watching someone play puppeteer with an unwilling body.  _

_ Invisible threads curled tightly across the body and strung mercilessly into flesh and into the soul. Too tightly wound for far too long. A small frey; a tear of a single string.  _

_ It unraveled everything. _

_ A sudden swallow from a barely used throat, a once bound man gasped for breath. His hands hit the floor and he stared down at the cool white marble under his fingers.  _

_ Gray and jades bled into whites and blacks, blondes swaying into his vision as his unruly hair covered his face and fell into his slowly blinking eyes. Long blonde hair trailed down his lithe frame and rested among the black silks of the large tunic resting over him.  _

_ He didn’t remember having such long hair when he was chosen.  _

_ One breath in, one breath out. Too fast and shallow to truly get any air. It burned. It ached. It felt incredible.  _

_ Faint sensation slowly started to seep back into his cold, cold bones. Goosebumps speckled on his freezing, deathly white skin and for the first time in what felt like eons, he could really feel it. Like he was moved into the forefront of his mind. It was his own sensation.  _

_ His knees desperately ached, despite the silken pillow underneath him and adorning his little corner of a much larger room. Too clean and sterile, the room looked untouched.  _

_ How long had he been instructed to sit there, awaiting another command? He didn’t know. It didn’t matter.  _

_ With all the strength he could muster, the young man stood to his feet, wincing as he was yanked backwards sharply and stumbled to a knee. A chain attached firmly to the ornate white and silver ring secured around his neck and adorned with a black sphere gemstone in the center. Opulent and possessive. It made him sick to his stomach.  _

_ Hissing, the blonde pulled at the thing, his fingers ached as he scraped and scratched at the unmoving metal surrounding him and kept him firmly in place among his carefully arranged bed of pillows. Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth, he pressed forward with all his weight, panic and adrenaline overtaking him.  _

_ Heat and tears pricked at his eyes and his body shook with effort he could barely muster. Unease and desperation filled his bones and seeped into his flesh. With a ragged deep breath and silent cry of pain, a single light yellow wing burst forth from the man’s back and spread wide behind him. Pale feathers flared outwards with each hard flap of the long unused appendage.  _

_ With a sudden jolt, the link of the silver chain connected to the collar gave way and the once prisoner stumbled forward, bare feet touching the cold marble floor.  _

_ The young man’s chest heaved, hands still fisted to the damn collar around his neck with clenched teeth. He was free. He could worry about the rest later.  _

_ Without a moment to think and with a fluke of fate on his side, his bare feet hit the floor with renewed life and surged forward toward the large black metal doors of the bedroom where he was kept.  _

_ And he ran.  _

_ He ran and ran and ran.  _

_ Winding marble hallways and stale, sanitized air burned his lungs with each gasping breath. A flurry of thoughts blended together in his head, the haze from before threatening to overcome him with each step forward. He could barely see as he shoved past something, no  _ **_someone. One of those three…_ **

_ “My, Cloud, Where are you going in such a hurry? Is this some game from our-” The man’s words were cut off as it dawned on him when the blonde shot past. It only took a split second to see the cat-like pupil of the bright green eyes locked on him constrict intp a sharp line. A slightly surprised expression flitted across his face, shoulder length silver hair blowing as their brief encounter ended.  _

_ ‘Shit.’ The curse briefly flitted across the blonde’s mind but he kept running. Nothing could be done now.  _

**_They’d all know_ ** _ he’d broken from their influence. He’d met Kadaj’s eyes for a split second, but it was all he knew he needed. _

_ A wicked smile shifted onto the silver haired man’s face. He could sense his kin from deep recesses of his mind and extended his consciousness easily to report. It would be trouble if their eldest realized his puppet was gone.  _

**_“Brothers. We have someone important we need to catch. It would be a pain if he injured himself more than necessary.”_ **

**_“Roger!”_ **

**_“Understood.”_ **

_ Cloud swept forward, continuously tripping on his unsteady feet but using his wing to compensate the best he could. The labyrinth of bare hallways was dizzying but he saw it, a door. Opened a crack already. He barreled through it, jumping up and catching the nearly nonexistent breeze let in for the waiting balcony. He stood on the ledge, looking down. Dark. Nothing below. Nothing at all. It was like the damn fortress had sprung froth from the terra all it’s own. Maybe it had.  _

_ He heard the door slam open behind him and a flurry of footsteps gaining in on him.  _

_ “You shouldn’t be doing that.” One voice lightly chastised, there was a cock of a gun.  _

_ Cloud looked over his shoulder with a fixed glare, his wing flaring out against the never ending darkness of the open sky.  _

_ “I won’t be your plaything.” he spat lowly, all resolve before falling forward and down.  _

_ A rush of cold wind flew into his face and eyes as he fell before he clenched hi fist and flapped his wing with all the strength he could somehow muster into his neglected body.  _

_ Suddenly, he flew up and up and reached for the heavens beyond the dark sky of that abysmal planet. He broke the atmosphere with a flourish and he felt his heart clench. Free. He was free.  _

_ Three remnants stood on the balcony and watched. The short haired one looked curiously to his brothers.  _

_ “Should we go after him?” he asked, his fingers twitched with excitement on the sturdy metal rail.  _

_ The tallest shook his head and sighed. He slid his gun into a holster strapped to his hip.  _

_ “No. He’ll want to handle this himself. I already can sense his presence closing in.”  _

_ The shortest one, Kadaj, huffed quietly. His eyes burned as he watched.  _

_ “Serves him right…”  _

_ Cloud had been close. So fucking close.  _

_ Splitting pain adhered itself into his skull and he gasped, clutching his head into his hands. _

**_“Do you honestly expect to be rid of me that easily, Cloud?”_ **

_ The voice in his mind spoke coyly as if chuckling at an amusing joke. Cloud wouldn’t look back. He couldn’t. If he did, it’d be over. He knew it was already over.  _

_ He swallowed hard. He wanted him out of his head, out of his mind. He wouldn't let Sephiroth control him again. He grit his teeth, continuing his journey upwards through the throbbing pain in his head. It felt like his throat restricted suddenly and he grabbed hold of that damn collar fastened securely around his neck.  _

_ The voice chuckled bemusedly before dropping off into an unfeeling tone.  _

**_“You will return to my side, but not without retribution.”_ **

_ The cold vacuum of space didn’t phase the blonde as he soared upward still, through the agony and constriction. The further away he was from the planet, the better.  _

_ He stretched his wing and spread his arms. He could feel, the frost didn’t touch or mar his sparkling skin. He could see color, the various stars and worlds far beyond his sight. His feelings were his own again. The constriction lessened and ache dulled considerably the farther up he flew. _

_ He was free. Then He was _

_ Burning.  _

_ White hot pain seared back into the forefront of his mind and physical pain shot through his back, his voice and wretched scream lost in the cold and open emptiness of space. He couldn’t tell which way he was going, where he was going, as he tumbled at the mercy of the cosmos. It all hurt, his body, his soul, everything. He was too weak to do anything but to curl in on himself as his feathers singed painfully. His long unruly hair catching alight in the flames that surrounded him. His body screamed at him for penance. He’d been so, so close this time…  _

**_“I will retrieve you, in time. Await our reunion. Until then, Cloud.”_ **

_ This was his punishment. For thinking he could escape. For thinking his life belonged to him. But fuck, if his life wasn’t worth it, at least he could finally be dead. That feeling, or lack thereof, would be his own. He wouldn't be a pawn of Sephiroth or Jenova any longer.  _

_ Cloud couldn’t even feel the agonizing heat any longer as his eyes fell shut into unconsciousness and he soared across the void in a streak of white.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments extremely appreciated! C:


	2. Wishing for a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack makes a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to where the main event begins!
> 
> So sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors! It's awfully late and I didn't thoroughly edit. 
> 
> Thanks so much and enjoy ♡

“Zack, would you mind picking extra stock today while you’re out there? Aerith and Tifa are stopping by tomorrow for their run into town. There’s a good amount of apples in the trees down near the stream.” Angeal glanced over his shoulder at his protege from the counter and sighed quietly, watching the young man practically shoveling his lunch into his mouth. 

Zack grinned around a mouth stuffed full of turkey and cheese, giving a thumbs up and chewing heartily. He leaned back into the rickety wooden chair with little elegance. 

“Gotcha. The girls stopping by this early in the week? It is summer, huh…” He mused and looked at the ceiling at nothing particularly interesting. 

“There’s a festival in town tonight for a meteor shower. First one in a long time, I hear. We should be able to see it tonight, if we’re not dog tired already.” The older man hummed and hawed as he finished preparing another few sandwiches and placed them on the table. Angeal pulled out his own seat and sat, wiping his hands on a spare cloth and placing it back into his pocket. His long black hair was slicked back out of his face and stubble lining his well defined features. 

“Ooh. More people in town, more sales. Got it, Angeal. You can count on me!” The dark haired young man stood up from the table and stretched his hands over his head.    


“Thanks for lunch,” He grinned as he dusted crumbs off his navy blue flannel and unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor. He pushed his chair into the table and headed toward the old screen door which led out to the porch. 

“If I see Genesis, want me to send him your way? He probably hasn’t eaten anything today.” Zack asked over his shoulder as he tied up his leather boots. 

Angeal nodded agreeably and smiled. 

“Yes, thanks. He needs to eat sometime. You know how he gets.” He rolled his eyes but not without the warm fondness he used whenever he lightly chastised his partner. 

“Not if he’s deep in ‘his creative space’ or whatever he calls it. I’ll make sure to bother him plenty for you.” Zack saluted playfully and before getting a reply, stepped out onto the creaky wooden porch. 

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Zack Fair looked out over the little apple orchard he’d called home for so many years. The Rhapsodos family orchard, though Genesis had barely anything to do with the farming part of the whole place anyway. He’d pawned that onto Angeal the third date, or so the story goes. It was peaceful, groves upon groves of Banora White apple trees strewn about. A big barn in an open field behind their decently sized brown house.

It wasn’t a bad place to live and learn the ropes of life. After his folks passed young and he was tossed around from estranged family member to estranged family member, Angeal, a late friend of his parents, had readily offered the young boy a place to stay and learn to care for himself. 

It wasn’t a bad deal to be under Angeal Hewley’s ‘tutelage’, or so he called it. But damn, if the work wasn’t backbreaking. If he wasn’t so young and spry, Zack wasn’t sure if he’d cut it with the man’s intense work ethic. 

_ He’d asked when he was younger why the older man always worked so hard, especially on a lonely little apple farm in the middle of nowhere of all places. The man had just shaken his head and his lip quirked up at the corner.  _

_ “It’s just what I do,” he’d said curtly as he helted an axe down onto an awaiting log to split. He was strong and sure in each cut, his muscular body seasoned by years of hard work and dedication. _

_ “I’m working hard to achieve my dreams and do so with honor.”  _

_ “What are your dreams then?” Zack had asked, wide eyed and young. He tried to cut his own stack of logs. The majority of them were unevenly sliced and clipped. He was still growing into his fairly lanky body, his growth spurt having just reached his peak a year or so prior. He probably needed to do more well rounded training besides just squats. _

_ Angeal held his axe over his shoulder and smiled at the kid. His eyes gleamed with a warm kindness underneath. He reached over and patted the kid’s shoulder.  _

_ “To do right by Genesis and to do right by you. To make this family proud.”  _

_ Zack had been red in the face. He was part of that family? Wow. _

__ He’d worked his ass off everyday ever since. Apple picking, animal handling, physical fitness… Angeal had taught it all. He appreciated it. It was like having your old man show you the ropes. 

Taking in a deep breath and letting it go, Zack hopped off the porch and down onto the gravel path. He hitched up the wheelbarrow rested to the side of the house and pushed it down the winding path towards the creek. 

The Banora white trees arched over the pathway just so, giving him a bit of shading from the scorching afternoon sun. He hummed some cheesy pop song absentmindedly as he trekked up the orchard when he came across the little break in the foliage by the lake. 

Seated on a boulder by the river bed, Genesis sat with a bound notebook in hand and in the other, a pen flourishing across the page. Probably working on some new script for whatever drama he was writing now. His green eyes were focused keenly on the page and didn’t even bother to look up as Zack approached him. 

Zack put the wheelbarrow down and sauntered up to his side and leaned over slowly, trying to sneak a peek at what the auburn haired man was writing when he suddenly huffed loudly and snapped the little book shut. 

Zack jumped back and held his hands up in mock innocence and grinned. 

“Hey, Gen. Angeal said food’s ready for ya, back at the house.” He said easily as he watched Genesis’ shoulders slump. 

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“So that’s what you’ve come out here to tell me… I suppose a break is long overdue,” He mumbled to himself before standing up from his seat on the shore. 

“I was channeling something very moving but, alas, It is lost forever.” He leveled his gaze on the younger man evenly before Zack smiled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Aw man, really? I wanted to just sneak a tiny look… Sorry, Genesis. You’ll get it back though in no time. Like you always do.” Zack tried to give him his best reassuring smile. 

_ Zack had met Genesis for the first time when he was ushered inside on his first night under Angeal’s care. He’d been unusually somber, his usual chipper attitude stored away from the still new blow of having lost his parents and the realization no one really wanted him. At least until Angeal came forward. _

_ Angeal had ushered him forward into the little den of the house and by the fireplace, sat a man dressed in deep reds and blacks. He hadn’t even looked up as they entered but read aloud from the little white book in his hand.  _

_ “My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow,”  _

_ Zack stared at him in silence before he rubbed at his tear streaked cheeks and face. The man with auburn hair had looked up from his book when he had briefly looked away. The man’s green eyes showed curiosity and a deep seated compassion.  _

_ Zack immediately knew Genesis knew how he felt.  _

_ The young man put on a brave face and smiled crookedly at the older man who looked at him with vague understanding.  _

_ “H..Hi. I’m Zack.” He’d said in as best of a confident voice as he could muster.  _

_ The man smiled lightly and took his hand in a light handshake.  _

_ “Genesis Rhapsodos. I assume we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”  _

Genesis shook his head but sighed softly, his shoulders relaxing a bit. He wasn’t truly mad at the younger man or he would have really let him have it. The man was a starving artist and a hardass in all respects, but only really let loose if someone really deserved it. His lip quirked up slightly and with a flourish, he swept past Zack up the path and waved behind him.   
  
“I’ll tell Ang you’ve bothered my flow of creativity plenty for today. Happy dumbapple hunting.” He said without even looking back. 

Zack rolled his eyes fondly, used to the dramatic playwright’s usual antics. He always appeared bothered by everyone but deep down, he knew the shrewd man had a big heart. 

Zack paced back over to where the branches curved downwards towards the gravel path and reached up, plucking a nice ripe Banora White apple. He looked at the deep purple fruit and smiled softly. Angeal put a lot of effort and time into properly tending to the orchard and it showed in every stunning fruit he plucked off the sloping branches. 

Within a few hours, the wheelbarrow was filled to the brim with apples and the sun had sunk low in the sky, close to the horizon. Zack wiped sweat from his brow and dusted off his palms. His flannel was long since discarded and tied low around his hips, having built up a sweat as he worked. His black undershirt clung to his skin across his broad chest as stretched absentmindedly. 

‘Seems about enough…’ He thought to himself as he picked back up the handles of the wheelbarrow with a low huff to the extra weight. He trekked back up the path towards the house with a spring in his step, the day mostly over besides tending to the chocobos before bed. 

As he stepped closer to the house, headlights flickered up from the dirt road leading to town and a beat up blue truck rumbled over the gravel and stopped in front of the house. The cargo bed was overflowing with different kinds of flowers all in different arrangements, visible in even the fading light of day.

A woman with long chestnut hued hair tied up with a pink ribbon leaned out the car window, waving up the orchard path. She smiled widely and opened the door, hoping out elegantly. She sported a lovely pale cream sundress, a dirt stained smock covering it and tied around her waist. 

“Just in time! Hello, Zack!” She hummed, leaning back on the balls of her feet. 

Zack grinned as he picked up the pace and broke into a jog to the shabby truck. He grunted as he set the wheelbarrow down and smiled at his longtime friend. 

“Aerith! hey. Phew, almost missed you guys. Angeal would have been pissed.” He greeted as he caught his breath. He straightened up, hands behind his head nonchalantly. The other truck door clicked shut and another woman walked around the truck, leaning on the hood with a fond smile. Her hair was all dark browns and hung in a low ponytail down her back. She folded her arms over her chest with a fond look in her eye. She wore simpler attire, a denim skirt and simple white button up blouse. She crossed one booted foot over the other in front of her. 

“Hi, Soldier boy.” She chuckled as she watched his carefree attitude. Same as always.

“Heya, Tifa. Hope you guys stopping isn’t making you too late to the festival.” Zack scratched his cheek bashfully as the taller woman waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it, Zack. It’ll be going on all night,” She shrugged easily. 

“We even managed to snag Aerith a stall.” Tifa looked proudly at the smaller woman who nodded eagerly. 

Aerith smiled mischievously, clapping her hand together. 

“You should really come with us, Zack! I’m sure you’d be a big help!” She snickered. 

Zack snorted and folded his muscular arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re only saying that to have me hold all your bags when you guys go nuts at the other stalls.” 

Tifa and Aerith exchanged a look before they both burst out laughing, mirth covering their expressions. 

“Guilty as charged! You know us too well.” Aerith admitted and tried to cover her smile. 

“But I mean it! You’ll have fun. Don’t you want to see the meteor shower?” 

Zack looked up at the quickly darkening sky and hummed lowly. 

“Mmm… I think I’ll stick around here this time around. Or if I get the itch, I can just take my bike over for a bit.” He shrugged. 

Tifa raised an eyebrow this time and smirked lightly. 

“You might risk missing out on meeting a new fling? I’m surprised at you, Fair.” 

Zack faked offense, putting a hand to his chest. 

“Me? Oogle at the cute folks in town? Why, I’d never!” He feigned and nearly tripped over the set wheelbarrow on the ground. 

“Nah, but really. I’m wiped. You guys go on ahead and enjoy yourself.” He winked at them playfully. 

Tifa’s cheeks tinted pink and she averted her eyes awkwardly. 

Aerith smiled warmly and winked back to Zack, giving him a thumbs up when Tifa wasn’t looking. 

“Well suit yourself, party pooper. Now help us pack all these dumbapples up, if you would.” She gestured to the bounty of fresh fruit. 

Tifa straightened up and walked to the back of the truck, popping down the hatch and pulled out a few wooden crates and put them down. 

With little trouble the three loaded up the apples and stacked them onto the back of the truck beside Aerith’s flowers. Zack sighed in relief as he flipped the hatch back up and patted the top of the truck in completion. 

The rickety door on the porch creaked open and Angeal stepped out. He raised his hand in greeting to the two girls and smiled lightly. 

“Pick enough for the ladies, puppy?” He joked and chuckled when Zack groaned loudly at the use of his old, embarrassing nickname. 

Tifa snickered under her breath but waved overhead at Angeal. 

“He got plenty! We’ll give you your cut of what we sell tomorrow, yeah?” She called as she walked back to the driver’s side of the truck. 

Angeal nodded in approval and leaned against the railing of the old porch. It creaked under his weight. 

Aerith turned to Zack, a warm glint in her eye as she reached into the back and picked up a stray flower from her bouquets. She took Zack’s hand and placed the flower into his palm. It was a light yellow Lily. She patted the top of Zack’s hand lightly. 

“I think you’re going to need this.” She said surely and with that, walked opened the truck door and climbed inside. She shut the door and waved out the window. 

“Don’t forget to look at the falling stars tonight!” The small woman reminded with playfulness in her tone. She waved to both Zack and Angeal before Tifa started the engine and peeled out and up the dirt road toward town. 

Zack blinked down at the flower in his hand with a wrinkled brow. Aerith could be cryptic sometimes, but she always seemed to know things no one else did. He sighed and put the stem of the flower into the front pocket of his jeans before he hefted up the empty wheelbarrow. 

Angeal rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched. 

“Good work today. You mind checking up on the chocobos before coming in? Genesis is ‘in a mood’, so you know I need to help him settle down, right?” He smirked a bit. 

Zack stuck his tongue out at the older man and wrinkled his nose. 

“Gross. But yeah, no problem.” He called as he walked the wheelbarrow back to it’s spot against the house and dropped it. He looked to the horizon, the sun setting and settling below the faraway mountains. 

Angeal straightened up and went back to the door. 

“Thanks, kid.” He said simply before heading inside, leaving Zack in the dark. 

Zack sighed and kicked his booted foot in the dirt. He raked his hand through his thick black hair thoughtfully, glancing to the sky as stars began to peek out as the sun left for the night. He shoved a hand into his pocket, careful of the flower carefully tucked in the other before he made his way around the old house and towards the run down barn towards the back. 

The old rickety building was up to decent condition, faded red wood and uneven hinges. The soft trills of the chocobos grazing inside carried through the quiet night air and made Zack chuckle. He didn’t really mind this part. 

With a loud creak, he pried open the heavy doors and stepped inside, finding the beautiful birds as they lined the sides of the open space. White, red, and yellow. The three birds were kewhing softly to one another as they ate grass from their trough. 

Zack walked forward and whistled, the birds looking up to attention but then all tilted their heads curiously. 

“Evening, everybody. Enjoying the grub? Need anything? A napkin?” He talked to the large birds as he stepped around the beauties and to the large pile of loose grass and hay in the corner of the large space. He lifted the pitchfork up from where it was stabbed into the pile and shoveled some up, walking it over and laying more into the proper trough. 

The bird closest to him nudged at his shoulder and blinked at him with wide eyes. The beast’s white feathers were standing up at odd angles. Zack chuckled and brushed his fingers through the chocobo’s crest of feathers. 

“Sebastian slacking on grooming ya huh, Essai? I’ll give him a scolding for you, if you want.” He spoke warmly to the bird who chirped in response and leaned into his strokes. 

The red chocobo fluffed up his feathers, seeming to know Zack was referring to him and he squawked loudly. 

The yellow chocobo simply continued to indulge in the fresh grass Zack had laid out and didn’t pay them any mind. 

Zack chuckled and rolled his eyes. He glanced up at the open window up high on the wall, adjacent to the loft. The sky was dark and he caught the faintest view of a sudden streak across the darkness. He blinked. 

_ ‘Oh yeah… The meteor shower.’  _ He thought to himself. He gave each chocobo a few more strokes of their feathers, saying goodnight to each one like an old friend. 

He came up to the yellow one and ruffled his feathers affectionately. Kunsel was always the one who seemed to get him the best. 

“Night, buddy. Enjoy the grass. Not like you need my permission.” He laughed as the bird looked over at him, almost an annoyed look from being disturbed while eating. 

Zack walked out of the barn and looked up. The sky was a deep navy, the only light coming from the fullness of the moon and the steady stream of faraway meteors as they dashed across the sky. 

Zack sat right where he stood, his back pressed up to the heavy barn door. He rested his hands on his knees and simply stared into the heavens. It was nice. To be here. When he was younger, he’d never dreamed he’d be living in the country. He didn’t live in what was considered ‘the city’ before, but the vastness of the countryside was something else from the suburban landscape his parents had settled down in. 

He let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and squeezed his eyes shut. Sometimes, when things got quiet, he’d feel a little sting in his chest when he thought of them. His folks… He’d been young when they passed, then tossed back and forth between unwilling relatives until Angeal finally stepped in and offered to raise him. He’d been lucky. Other kids didn’t get that kind of chance. 

Crickets chirped and the quiet sound of the wind shaking through the nearby orchard soothed the wrinkle in his brow and he opened his eyes. Up in the endless sky, one clear streak was slowly trailing across the darkness. It was bright. 

Zack swallowed. A shooting star. 

What could a guy wish for, when things were pretty damn good… 

He squinted up at the star and smiled faintly. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he let it all out.

“I wish... I had a dream. Like Angeal or like Genesis. Hell, Aerith and Tifa are living their dream, selling flowers and being happy together,” he groaned quietly and stood up, opening his eyes to face the great open sky. 

“I want to leave a mark on this place. Some Legacy, so someone remembers my name.” He spoke aloud to no one in particular. Just a secret shared between him, the stars, and the moon. 

The air seemed to stand still. The wind stopped altogether. Zack blinked a few times, looking up at that bright,  _ bright  _ star as it hurtled across the sky. It looked like… It was getting bigger. 

Bigger? Wait, that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Zack stared, transfixed as the light seemed to streak faster and faster, closer and closer. It felt like slow motion as the perfect sphere of light flew overhead, Zack catching a glimpse of flame and blinding light. Before it passed over him and time sped back up, a huge gust of wind nearly threw him to the ground. 

He looked after it, dumbfounded as the  _ thing  _ struck down just over the horizon with a flickering flash of light as it touched down just out of his sight. 

He blinked. 

He stared. 

_ ‘That… was weird.’  _ He distantly thought before he was already in a sprint to the back of the house where he kept his harley davidson covered by a tarp the majority of the time. He threw the cover off with little finesse and fumbled in his pocket, slamming the key into the ignition and tearing off down the dirt road in the direction he saw the fireball fall. 

The ride was relatively quick, no one else being on an old dirt path and being able to open up. As he got closer, he saw a steady stream of black smoke rising from a hole in the ground. 

He skid to a hard stop by the edge of the multed black rocks and hopped off his bike. He looked into the crater and his breath stopped in his throat. 

There was… a bundle? In the center of the crater. With little time to think, Zack judged that the hole wasn’t too steep and he jumped down into it. He slowly worked his way down on uneven terrain and well worn boots. 

He edged closer to the smoking object… and stopped dead in his tracks a foot or so away. 

Zack opened his mouth but no sound escaped. 

There on the ground, laid what looked vaguely like a  _ person  _ but distinctly  _ other  _ at the same time. 

Unnaturally pale and lightly shining skin, softly flickering dots down the lithe figure’s cheeks and shoulders ( _freckles?)_ , uneven and smoldering long blonde hair ( _Look at those spikes…)._ The thing was completely burned up, but the long black fabric draping around the figure seemed untouched, as did the stark white and silver metal fastened to what Zack assumed was its neck. A large black gemstone embedded in it. but the weirdest thing… was the twisted, _bloody_ mass of appendage sticking at an almost unnatural angle from the _person’s(?)_ left shoulder. It looked… almost like… 

“A wing?” Zack blurted and ran his hand back through his own long black mane to get it out of his eyes. He  _ could not  _ believe what he was seeing. He pinched himself. Yep. Still awake. 

He sank to his knees beside the figure and hesitated as he reached towards the unconscious figure, his hand hovering just over it’s shoulder. 

Zack focused in on the figure’s face and his breath stalled for the third time that night. 

The figure… was beautiful. It looked like a young man, probably about his age if not just slightly younger. Delicate eyelashes on lightly closed eyes, light yellow feathers mingling in with his wild spikes of blonde framing his handsomely chiseled but boyish face. Zack stared. 

His hand trembled over this strange, otherworldly man’s shoulder. 

The figure made a small noise, a grunt of discomfort and his eyelids fluttered. 

Zack stared, dumbstruck, at the star. 

And the star stared back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and comments are unendingly appreciated!  
> Basically, Zack lives with his two lovely uncles. Lmao 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Established Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen enigma and the farmhand meet at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Chapter 3 is a go. So sorry for any typos and the like! It's 12:30am.   
> I'm extremely surprised at myself for how fast I'm pumping this bad boy out. 
> 
> I edited the prologue and made some important changes and additions, like the introduction of the Remnants!  
> I have pretty big plans boiling for this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Like a solar system. 

Zack felt like he could see the furthest reaches of the shining cosmos when his own eyes met the peculiar young man’s before him. Two swirling pools of the purest blue he’d ever seen in his life. They were luminous, faintly lighting up the defined features of his face as they silently looked at each other in the night. His dark slitted pupils were mesmerizing… Zack couldn’t tear his eyes away.

A wrinkle appeared in the brow of the fallen entity and his shoulders tensed, hunching forward in visible pain. The broken and managed wing hung limply at his back and looked charred beyond recognition, if not for the obvious partially burned feathers that littered the crater. 

Zack reached out instinctively to steady the strange young man and placed his hand softly onto his small shoulder. 

The figure looked up abruptly and recoiled, slapping the offending hand away and scrambled backwards. He let out a hiss of pain as he fell backwards onto his ass and held up his clenched fists in front of his chest defensively. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but his expression was a clear show of trepidation. 

Zack held up his hands in a show of complacently and no intention of harm. He sat up onto his knees and inched closer. 

“H..Hey.. Easy… You’re hurt,” He spoke clearly and slowly, noting the way the figure’s expression scrunched up again and it tilted his head slightly. Confusion bled into the blonde’s expression and he held his guarded stance as Zack hesitantly approached again. 

Zack studied his expression and looked at him curiously. He slowly moved closer to be within arms reach of the wincing figure. 

“Can you… Understand me?” He broached slowly as realization hit him. 

Zack nearly hit himself in the head for his idiocy. Of course this guy didn’t speak his language… He wasn’t of this  _ world.  _

“Guess not, huh?” The dark hair man chuckled to himself and sat back on his haunches, scratching the back of his head. 

The winged man just stared at him, looking him up and down with serious unease written in every curve of his body. His arms shook as they were held in front of him. Fatigue, no doubt. 

Zack blew out a puff of air and his shoulders slumped. He looked at his knees with a furrowed brow. 

_ ‘Alright… What to do, what to do…’  _ He thought to himself hopelessly when his dark eyes were drawn to the soft yellow flower sticking out of his front pocket. He blinked at it a few times before a small smile tugged at his lip. 

_ ‘How'd she know…’  _

Zack glanced back up at the clearly agitated young man in front of him as he pulled the flower from his pocket. He held his hands up again to appear as unassuming as possible. He slowly edged closer so their knees almost touched and then with sudden speed, he grabbed hold of one of the young man’s fists between both his palms. He held lightly onto his freezing skin and marveled for a small moment over how small his hand was compared to his… 

  
The dark haired man slowly uncurled the now dumbfounded looking man’s fist and placed the stem of the flower gently into his grip. He guided his hand back to curl over the stem and hold it lightly. He kept both his palms lightly cradling the other’s fist in a show of reassurance. 

The man looked at him with an open mouth, an unfamiliar stream of syllables he couldn’t understand coming out. 

Zack just stared at him and waited. He didn’t know what else he could do. 

The mysterious figure blinked a few times before his eyebrows shot up in what looked to be sudden understanding and he softly tightened his grip on the stem of the flower in his palm. His other fist lowered hesitantly into his lap. He clicked his tongue in what looked to be thought before he snapped suddenly, an idea seeming to come to him. 

The blonde placed his not occupied hand onto Zack’s and closed his eyes. 

A sudden warmth flooded to the forefront of Zack’s mind and spread through his body, warm and slow like molasses. He tightened his grip lightly on the man’s hands. 

He recognized the imposed emotions that suddenly flooded his senses…  _ Fear, rage, confusion, and then… curiosity.  _

Zack nearly burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, a few miles from his house in the middle of nowhere, holding hands with some kind of  _ entity  _ from who-knows-where, who just shared his goddamn  _ emotions  _ with him. Who the fuck did that happen to? 

The figure slowly opened his eyes, his expression softened around the edges as he looked at the man across from him.  _ Could he tell what Zack was feeling? Who knows. _

But no more disdain was visible in his gaze. His clear exhaustion and a hint of curiosity. His shoulders eased down from his defensive position. His fair eyelashes fluttered, his radiant eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slumped backwards suddenly. 

Zack reacted quickly, grabbing hold of both of the smaller man’s shoulders and easing him forward instead of back and into his chest. He blinked down at the unconscious man now sprawled in his lap. He smelled like ash and ozone… 

_ Well shit.  _

After a few moments, Zack huffed and hoisted the man up into his arms as carefully as he could. He didn’t want to jostle him and aggravate his various injuries any further. He rested the blonde’s head to his shoulder and walked back up and out of the crater to where his bike stood. With little grace, he eased his unconscious passenger onto the bike in front of him and held him securely in his lap. He turned the key back into the ignition and the bike roared to life. 

He took one final look at the deep night sky. The falling stars had stopped… He guessed it was fitting. One really fell. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ ‘Ok, Ok… How am I doing this…’  _ Zack mused to himself and clicked his tongue. His hands were fisted in his lap as he sat cross legged on the dirt floor of the barn. 

The three chocobo’s milled around him but refused to get too close to the new addition who the man had brought back with him. They curiously peered at them from their corners of the barn.

The stranger laid limp on his side in the large pile of chocobo hay to avoid further crushing his mangled, charred black wing. In his fist, he clutched the lily Zack had given to him like a lifeline. 

Zack’s pinched expression softened slightly at the sight. He was surprised the winged man had the presence of mind to hold onto it. 

The blonde’s breathing came in shallow bouts and in the low candlelight of the barn, Zack could see his unnaturally pale but…  _ sparkly _ skin was flushed. 

Zack leaned forward carefully and smoothed his soft blonde fringe from his forehead. He pressed his palm as gently as he could to his forehead. It was clammy and felt warm to the touch, unlike the unnaturally cool feeling when he touched his hand previously. 

The young man’s face contorted in visible pain, sweat beading down his lightly luminous skin. It was entrancing… 

Zack had to shake his head to snap himself out of staring at the enigma of a being sprawled before him. He stood up slowly to not disturb his guest and turned to the other feathered occupants of the barn. 

“Listen up, boys! I need you to keep an eye on my uh… friend here. Don’t bother him too much, got it?” He announced to the chocobos who squawked in attention. 

With the birds looking at him curiously, Zack walked through the barn doors and ran quickly towards the house. He jogged up onto the porch and leaned over, catching his breath. He looked through the screen and into the kitchen. No one was there…

‘Good…’ he thought briefly before he scared his breath and walked in. The house was quiet. The kitchen was clean and dishes were left out to dry on the counter. He waltzed up to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a few water bottles and placed them on the counter. He looked around, trying to envision whatever else he needed for this kind of situation. 

“First aid, first aid…” The dark hair man mumbled under his breath as he looked around the kitchen. He snapped his fingers as he turned tail and ran up the old wooden steps. He ran past Genesis’ study, the sturdy wooden door opened a crack. 

The young man slowed and peeked inside briefly. He saw his two guardians, lounged together on a sofa he distinctly remembered they bickered about buying but definitely seemed to enjoy now. The room was cast in a soft glow from an oil lamp that Angeal insisted they keep from his youth. The low light cast a glimmer onto the large ornately decorated broadsword hung up above an unlit fireplace. Family heirloom, if Zack remembered correctly. Damn, how Zack wanted to swing it around when he was a kid… and even now sometimes. 

The two occupants seemed to just be enjoying the evening and their time together. Genesis lounged with his back to Angeal with his legs crossed one other the other as elegantly as always. They both appeared content with a quiet evening. 

Zack smiled softly to himself as he stepped lightly away from the door and made a beeline for the little bathroom between the study and his own room. He rummaged around the cabinet for the first aid kit he knew Angeal kept there. When he found the little metal case in the drawer under the cabinet he sighed in relief. He didn’t think it’d have been the best idea to ask where the darn thing was or he’d have to explain himself. 

Once he grabbed the metal case, he walked directly into his room and threw the already gathered supplies down on his modest twin sized bed. He went right to his closet and rummaged around some more. He pulled out a few old worn out T-shirts, a pair of loose sweats, and an older shirt of his, a small white T-shirt. Hopefully it was small enough to fit the young man waiting in his barn…. Maybe if he cut a hole for the wing… 

After he gathered a few more supplies, he threw an old duffel back onto his bed and loaded everything he’d scavenged inside. Helfing it up onto his shoulder, he silently shut his door behind him and rushed back down the steps to the kitchen. He threw the water bottles in the bag and glanced at an apple on the counter. He swiped that too, for good measure. 

As soon as he turned tail to head back out the door, the floors creaked and Angeal stood at the top of the steps. He raised an eyebrow at his charge and crossed his arms over his large chest. 

“Going somewhere, Zachary?” He smiled slightly, a bit of a jest as the young man looked at him with wide eyes like he’d been caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. 

Zack laughed a bit too loud as he scratched his cheek. 

“Nah. Just headed back to the barn. Uh, Kunsel screwed up his wing. I think he sprained it. So I wanted to check it out and see if we needed to call somebody to have a look.” He rambled a bit too quickly to be normal, even for a fast talker like himself. 

Angeal nodded silently, looking Zack over with slight suspicion before he shook his head and waved him off. 

“Alright. Remember to lock the door when you come back in unless you decide to camp out there. There’s new sheets up in the loft, if I remember right.” He instructed nonchalantly before he stepped back and down the hall. 

As soon as the older man was out of sight, Zack slumped and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Thank gaia that Genesis was a sucker for finding different spots for ‘inspiration’. The eccentric man would often find himself all around the property, looking for somewhere new to write and organize his thoughts. Zack silently thanked whoever was listening for not having to lie even worse to his mentor and guardian. Sure, he was 20, but he still lived under their roof. It didn’t feel right to lie to the man… 

Hurrying back to the barn, after of course locking the door behind him, he stumbled back into the dimly lit barn and nearly choked at the sight. 

All three chocobos were gathered around the bed of hay where his previously unconscious visitor laid withering, forehead slick with sweat and furiously clutching his shoulder. He looked up in shock at the sound of the barn door opening abruptly and his eyes flashed an unusual green before flickering back to the vivid blue from before. 

The birds kewled softly, almost like they were trying to console their new winged acquaintance the best they could and watch him like Zack had said. They were intelligent guys, just like Zack had always insisted. 

“H-hey, hey! Don’t move too much.” Zack tried to keep his voice even to avoid frightening the young man as he shooed the birds to the side and sank to his knees in front of him. He reached out, grabbing hold of the thin wrist that clutched desperately to his shoulder and softly guided it away. 

The winged boy looked at him through partially closed eyes, his slit pupils still visible and their unnaturally blue hue still haunting. His vision looked to be clouded in pain nonetheless, his thrashing coming in unmatched fits and quiet grunts. 

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s ok… I gotcha. I have stuff to help.” Zack breathed out as soothingly as he could. He reached up with his other hand and carefully swept the slick bangs from the other’s forehead. 

The young man looked up at him carefully, his eyes struggling to focus but he seemed to sense his intention. He ceased his violent thrashing but grumbled in an unknown language as he sat up completely. 

Zack blinked a few times as he came to see the full extent of the damage done to his back. 

What Zack could tell used to be a wing was completely charred a leathery black, the feathers having singed away completely. The placement of the bones were ragged and wrong, most likely dislocated. The burns littered the whole of the man’s back, bits and pieces of the silk cloth tunic he was wearing was burnt and fraying at the edge. 

Zack could tell the guy had decently long hair before… now it was burnt off and torn up at the ends all the way up to his neck. It was uneven and jagged. There were light yellow feathers still intact at the base of the man’s neck that swept downward in a few even lines. 

Zack swallowed. It was equally the most freaky yet beautiful creature he’d ever seen… 

Clearing his throat, the farmhand put his duffel back down on the ground beside him and started rummaging through it. He pulled out the bottle of water and cracked it open, holding it out encouragingly to the winged man. 

The blonde stared at him with an impassive expression, cat-like eyes narrowing to suss out if it was alright to accept the extended object. 

Zack urged the bottle towards him gently, smiling reassuringly. He tilted the closed bottle back, in a mock display of how to drink it. 

The winged man’s brow furrowed slightly before he begrudgingly took the bottle and looked at it in shaky hand carefully. With some hesitation, he twisted the top and brought it to his lips. His eyes widened as the cold water touched his tongue. He made a noise of surprise before upending the bottle, guzzling greedily. The man hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the water was offered. 

Zack held back a laugh at how suddenly eager the guy seemed but was silently relieved as he kept digging around the bag. He removed the few old shirts and started ripping them up into strips of cloth. 

When the winged man finished his drink, he turned his head to watch silently as the dark haired man worked. He seemed a bit more relaxed but still tense with pain and discomfort from his burns. 

When he finished preparing the makeshift bandages, Zack took a smaller one and gathered up his wild mane of black hair and tied it back in a tight ponytail so it wouldn’t obscure his vision. He knew he needed to be precise for the next part of this process and could distinctly tell his new friend was not going to appreciate it. 

Zack looked up at the young man and met his eyes. He held out his hand. 

“This next part… is going to suck. But we have to do it if we want you to heal correctly.” He spoke quietly, even though he knew the man couldn’t understand him. He held out his hand a little more eagerly, hoping the blonde could do whatever he did last time to somehow understand he wasn’t attempting to hurt him worse. 

The blonde looked at his hand for a few seconds before sighing quietly and reaching out to grab hold of it. He squeezed it firmly and didn’t remove his gaze when he caught Zack’s dark one. 

The feeling of immense discomfort and unease overwhelmed Zack suddenly and he involuntarily squeezed the blonde’s hand whose mouth ticked up in an almost apologetic look. But behind it all, there was a glimmer of trust. Zack knew he understood he meant no harm. He hoped he could sense his intention to help him. 

Zack couldn’t hold back the bashful grin that overtook his face from the connection before he hesitantly let go and stood up to his knees. He maneuvered to sit behind the man and blinked. He was about a head shorter than him. He hadn’t noticed before. 

He cracked his knuckles and lightly placed a hand onto where the wing met his shoulder blade. He patted the spot once gently. He placed his other hand onto the further up portion that was moved out of joint and softly held. He inhaled a deep breath.

“... I’m really, really sorry about this, buddy-” He said before he moved sharply, snapping the dislocated bone back into place. 

It only took a second but the blonde shouted out in agony as Zack expected him to but was surprised when he covered his mouth, biting into his own hand to muffle the sound. Tears trailed down the pale man’s cheeks and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked really, really pissed off. It would have almost been funny, if Zack didn’t feel so bad for his oversight. 

“Ah, hey! Don’t do that, shit, I should have given you something to bite into…” Zack rambled as he slumped in defeat. He reached over, pulling the bag towards him and popped open the first aid kit. He held up a few tongue compressors and lined them up little by little then used a little tape to make a makeshift splint. He carefully placed it just so, to support the wing before he began to gently wrap it in the cloth bandages he’d prepared before.

He worked slowly but surely, wrapping up the rugged appendage with light deftness. He wondered if the wing used to have feathers like the ones that trailed down his neck. Now it was a leathery black and married with torn flesh and burns, almost like a bat's wing… 

When he finished wrapping the wing out in a splint he took a deep breath and slapped his hands down onto his knees. 

“There…” he hummed. 

He looked at the smaller man’s back and noted how he seemed a lot more calm now, his breathing a lot more steady but still shaky. Poor guy probably had a fever. 

  
  


Zack maneuvered himself to sit beside the winged man, sinking into the hay with a short bounce. He glanced at him, seeing the blonde was glaring daggers at him and holding his now bite marked hand to his chest. The feathers at the back of his neck even ruffled, his spiked bangs looked to do the same as he looked at him almost accusingly. 

Zack snorted. 

“Hey. You did that, not me.” he joked lightly before pulling another bandage from the floor and lightly wrapped up the slowly bleeding bite mark on his new friend’s fist. 

The blonde simply watched him, impassive but with an edge of curiosity in his every movement. 

When he finished, Zack leaned back a bit and smiled. 

“Alright… how we feeling?” He asked, though didn’t expect an answer. 

The winged man blinked at him, then down at his now neatly wrapped hand then back at him. He nodded a few times, his splinted wing even flaring out the little bit it could. 

Zack chuckled as he watched. 

“A bit better, huh? Well, you’re gonna feel even more comfy in a sec.” He announced as he pulled the wrinkled T-shirt and sweats from his bag and plopped them into the blonde’s lap. He pointed at the clothes then at the winged stranger. 

“Put those on. I’ll get you set up in the loft.” He said, more for himself then to his guest, before standing up. 

The blonde looked at the clothes distributed into his lap with wide eyes. His whole expression read skepticism but he nodded slowly, seeming to understand what he was being told in some weird sense. 

Zack nodded back at him once before walking over to the old wooden ladder that led up to the upper loft space of the barn. He climbed up with relative ease and sighed in relief to see that there were new sheets on the nicely made cot. There were bales of hay up there, stacked neatly to one side and a window to the other side of the cot on the wall. There was a makeshift desk with neatly stacked pages on top shoved to the corner of the space and an unlit gas lamp. 

Zack silently thanked Gaia again that Genesis was such a weirdo to want to write in a barn sometimes. 

He stalked over to the bed and shook the dust off the old comforter, one of those weird heavy blankets with a wolf or something on it. Zack rolled his eyes. Must be Angeal’s. 

He leaned over the edge and unhitched the window and hiked it open, letting the nice night air blow in. The moonlight was all the illumination he needed to navigate the open loft for the time being.

When that was all situated, Zack walked back over the edge of the loft and called down. 

“When you’re done, come on up!” He called but waited by the ladder in case the guy didn’t understand what he wanted. 

He heard some shuffling and a distinct ‘Kweh’ of a chocobo before the ladder shifted and creaked as someone climbed up. 

Blonde spikes peaked up from below and the winged man stood up, righting himself on the loft floor. He still held tightly to the lily that he was given from the crater. It stayed firmly in his grasp as he stood there awkwardly. The sweatpants Zack had given him were a size or two too large and hung from his frame loosely but he seemed to have tied the string tight around the waist so they wouldn’t slip. The T-shirt looked to fit alright, though there was a gaping hole in the back to accommodate for a wing. 

_ ‘Wait…’  _ Zack thought before his internal question was immediately answered. 

The winged man held out a piece of torn fabric. His expression actually appeared sheepish, gnawing on his pale lip as he waited for Zack to accept. The hole from the back of the shirt. Zack choked on hiding his laugh as he took the piece of material from him. He grinned as he shoved the useless material into his pocket. 

He gestured to the cot before waving him over with him. He patted the soft blanket. 

“You should rest up… We can… figure something out tomorrow.” Zack tried to explain. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he could say that the mysterious man from the sky could understand. 

Before he could even move, the blonde walked up and put his hand lightly over Zack’s. He looked at him with a crooked, tiny smile. The smallest, most unsure expression he’d ever seen on a person in his life. 

Zack startled as he felt the wave of warmth flow back into him from the connection and the feeling of immense, if not somewhat begrudging gratitude the man had towards him. He blinked, feeling his cheeks warm at the intimate emotion. They stared at each other for a little longer before the blonde stepped away and moved to sit on the bed. He sunk in and the springs creaked. His brows wrinkled again before he seemed to shake his head and lay down on his side, careful not to disturb his wing. 

The winged man looked at him through the darkness, his eyes still a vivid and nearly glowing blue. 

Zack sunk to the floor beside the cot and sighed quietly. He didn’t move for at least five minutes before he slowly turned and see that the man’s eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily. The yellow lily was laid beside his face on the old pillow where he rested his head. Blonde hair fell gracefully around his face and in the moonlight, he looked absolutely ethereal to his human eyes. 

The dark haired man took a shaky breath, his own arms suddenly beginning to tremble as realization finally overtook him. 

  
_ ‘What…  _ **_are_ ** _ you?’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments greatly appreciated!!!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Dumbapples and Haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up and moving along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seriously threw me for a loop because I started with one idea, then got a really STUPID one and had to write it. 
> 
> God, I hope nothing is too OOC or cringe... God, Do I not want to be cringe. 
> 
> Anyway, apologies again for any typos or grammatical errors! I may be a writing major but, man, am I bad at editing.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Wherever he was, it was warm. Not like the other times when he had managed to focus enough to feel bitter cold crawling under his skin. Before when his body felt like it was numbed to the core and his consciousness stayed hazy. This time seemed different, at least for the moment. Like softness and a warm fire, laid up comfortably beside it in the dead of winter.

He curled in on himself and felt his sore muscles constrict and flex as he moved. Cloud felt an anxiety over opening his eyes. He’d just end up back at that place with the coldness consuming him again. He wanted to lie to himself a little longer and immerse himself in the illusion that he was safe for just a little while more. 

Whatever he laid on was soft and soaked in all the heat from his body. It felt nice to be warm. It settled pleasantly in his chest and spread all the way to his fingers and toes to the tips of his wing. He felt like he could lay there forever, wherever he was. 

A soft buzz came to the back of the blonde’s head. It started softly until it rang loudly in his ears and rattled his skull. Familiar dread climbed up his spine and he felt the loose pull of silver threads spindeling across his consciousness. He gasped sharply, his eyes snapped open but he couldn’t see anything at all. All he saw were cutting emerald eye peering right into his very soul. 

**_“There you are, Puppet.”_ **

Cloud’s fist hit something solid and his eyes popped open, for real now. His chest heaved as he stared up into those kind, but visibly worried dark blue eyes he thought weren’t real. 

The dark haired man from the night before… 

Cloud took in his surroundings as he caught his breath. The man was leaning over him on the bed, his hand clasped delicately onto the blonde’s wrist where his hand was shakily balled into a fist. His eyes darted around, squinting as bright light streamed in from the window and onto his face. The room was bright, much more so then the fluorescent lights he was used to. 

It dawned on him. He wasn’t with Sephiroth. He was here. In some strange place with some weird… person who had decided to treat his wounds and let him sleep comfortably. 

The blonde sat up slowly, his head bumping lightly against the taller man’s chest until he sat back to give him room. He blinked at the man, glancing to where he still held onto his wrist before he noticed he himself was still holding on and hesitantly let go. 

The black haired man uttered something he couldn’t understand and a bashful expression crossed his well defined features. His mouth was moving and a low voice was coming out but everything he said made no sense to him… He could tell his voice was kind and unsure though. 

Cloud furrowed his brow as the man kept making weird noises which he assumed were words at him and gesturing about. 

“Okay, Okay, Stop… Here,” He huffed, knowing he was speaking more for his own benefit then to convey anything useful. With a roll of his eyes, he reached out and touched the guys hand and he went stark still. 

He felt slightly annoyed that the only way he could communicate even slightly with the other was by doing something Sephiroth ingrained into him. To portray base feelings and state of mind. But it was useful, so to hell with it. 

Cloud closed his eyes and pushed forth his emotion from the recesses of his mind, focusing the flow of it like liquid floating through a stream. He felt… apologetic. For nearly hitting the person who had done so much for him already. He felt embarrassed. For letting a stupid nightmare cause him to lash out. And then he felt fear. That his nightmare was real. He lessened the connection, feeling understanding and concern meet his fingertips from where he touched the other man. It made something in his chest flutter. 

When he opened his eyes again, the dark haired man was looking at him with his own apologetic gaze but he offered a soft smile. It read reassurance and no sense of judgement at all. 

He felt a little better somehow knowing that the man who had helped him didn’t become angry when he had unintentionally lashed out. He pulled his hand away and placed them into his lap gently. He noted the one top of his fist distantly throbbed from where he’d bitten into it instinctively. He sighed heavily under what he could tell was the other man’s curious gaze.

The blonde stretched his shoulders and the joints cracked loudly. His lip twitched up in a tiny smile when he noticed the dark haired man jump at the sound. 

It had been much too long since he had autonomy of his body for such a stretch of time. It felt good. He flexed his wing lightly and winced at the stiffness of it and the deep ache that set in his shoulder and down his back. His shoulders visibly slumped at the realization that it would most likely stay useless, at least for a while. Sephiroth had meant it when he wanted him to pay for his transgression. His eyes drew down into his lap as he looked at his palms and absentmindedly curled and flexed each finger. 

Just that little act of control felt like an act of defiance. It felt extraordinary. 

* * *

  
  
  


Zack studied the winged man curiously and ran his hand back through his own long hair to push his bangs from his eyes. He was overall, extremely amazed by the slight and the huge differences between them. The wing, the eyes, the sparkling skin, the pointed ear, the pointed nails, the  _ damn feathers?  _

Zack leaned his cheek against his hand as he just watched the other carefully. He distinctly looked somewhat uncomfortable in every movement. As if he was unsure of exactly what he was doing and paying extreme attention to every detail. 

Zack hadn’t noticed how hungry he was before his stomach loudly rumbled. The blonde’s eyes darted up and toward him with alert, his posture stiffening. Zack couldn’t help himself when he burst out laughing, doubling over at the other’s shock. 

He grinned and waved his hands dismissively, gesturing to his abdomen. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just hungry. You must be too, huh?” He leaned back on his hands as he watched the winged man squint at him before slowly nodded. He seemed to understand the concept of a grumbling belly, at least. 

Zack snorted and shook his head as he stood, the bed creaking at the lessened weight.

“Hunger transcends language, I guess.” He scratched his cheek bashfully as bright blues continued to track him. 

Walking to the ladder, he pointed down to the ground floor.   
“I brought something for you to eat last night. Down there.” He made a mock gesture of bringing an apple to his mouth and biting into it. 

The mysterious winged man squinted at him, curling his lip into a short frown. He actually looked annoyed. Maybe it was from the sort of dumbing down Zack was doing, trying to get his point across. The dark haired man sighed quietly before smiling again reassuringly. 

He waved him over before he made his way down the ladder. When he reached the last two steps he let go, hopping to the ground and checked his watch. It was still decently early, Angeal probably already awake and milling around the farm. Genesis was probably still getting ready for the day or still sleeping. Angeal spoiled him too much. 

Zack reasoned with himself that he had enough time to sneak back into the house unnoticed, maybe grab something more substantial then the single apple he’d swiped last night. If he was hungry, he could bet that the chicken wing of a man who’d fallen from the sky was famished. 

He paced over to the duffel back where he’d left it and pulled out the second bottle of water and the purple hued apple. 

The blonde had followed him down the ladder and rubbed at his arm awkwardly, shifting his weight from one bare foot to the other in the dirt. 

“Heads up!” Zack called and beamed, tossing the apple underhandedly to the guy. His guest’s eyes widened in surprise but he held his hands up and caught it easily. He looked at the strange fruit and turned it around in his hand. 

Zack walked back over to him and held out the water bottle. He pointed at the fruit. 

“We grow these here. That’s a Banora white. But we call ‘em Dumbapples.” He explained and carefully scored the other’s perplexed expression. Zack pointed at the fruit. 

“Dumbapple. See?” 

The blonde nodded slowly and licked his dry lips, seeming to try and figure something out in his head before he quietly spoke with a bizzare twang. His mouth moved slow to wrap around each syllable. 

“Dumb...apple?” His expression wrinkled, clearly off put as the words clumsily tumbled out of his mouth but Zack’s whole face lit up. He nodded eagerly and gave a thumbs up. 

“Hey! You’re getting it- uhhh, Shoot… I still don’t know your name…” Zack scratched the back of his head and looked his strange house guest up and down. His particularly spiked tufts of blonde hair caught his eye. 

“Hmm… Until I know your name, I’m hereby dubbing you ‘Spike’.” He beamed proudly, pointing at the winged man who merely blinked at him, almost like he was unimpressed though Zack knew he couldn’t understand what he even said. 

The dark haired man gestured to himself, jabbing a thumb into his own chest with the most charming smile he could muster. 

“And my name’s Zack.” He explained before he pointed at his face for good measure. 

“Zack.” 

‘Spike’ tilted his head and furrowed his brow, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he met the taller man’s gaze with conviction. 

“Za..Zack.” He pointed his finger to Zack’s chest. He nodded once, surely. 

Surprise overtook Zack’s face before his mouth broke into a wide grin. He couldn’t help the way his cheeks reddened just a little bit. He couldn’t actually believe this guy understood what he meant, much less said his name and  _ seemed to know it referred to him.  _

Zack couldn’t help himself and ruffled the blonde’s mess of hair. 

The winged man made a noise that almost sounded like a squawk of surprise and his pale cheeks reddened. Even the tips of his pointed ears burned light pink at the downright  _ embarrassing  _ attention. He hunched in on himself slightly, his shoulders stiffened and wing tapered in a bit. 

Zack snorted at the sudden bashful attitude from the other man before he backed up, picked up his buffel bag and pointed to the barn door. 

“You? Eat. I’m going to grab some things.” He gestured back and forth from the apple to the winged man’s face. 

The blonde slowly nodded. He looked back at the apple held in his hand, seeming to be scrutinizing it. 

Zack chuckled as he walked toward the barn door again, glancing back to where the three chocobos were huddled together in the corner and fighting over the grass he’d put out the day prior. He shook his head fondly before stepping outside. 

The sun was still low in the sky, far from the peak of the day. It was humid, which was expected in the summer months but still made sweat bead on Zack’s forehead already. 

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

  
  


The mission of getting back inside the house without being noticed was a relatively easy one, considering Angeal would usually be breathing down his neck to get to work by now. 

‘Must be taking it slow today because of the festival…’ he thought dimly as he first checked Genesis’ study. Empty, with an empty wine bottle on the table to match. He maneuvered quietly down the hall and peeked into his guardian’s room next. The curtains were drawn and clothes were strewn about the dark room. Zack wrinkled his nose but sighed quietly. Both were still asleep. Once again,  _ Thank Gaia for small favors, even if it involves your guardians’ sex life.  _

Zack silently shut their door and paced into the bathroom next. He dumped the buffel onto the floor gracelessly and peeled off his black T-shirt and tossed it down as well. A quick shower, another bout of gathering supplies, and he was golden. He looked himself in the mirror and his shoulders sagged. His cheek was red and scuffed with dirt from where he’d ended up slumped on the floor for the night. Sure he was tired, but it was worth it to know that the poor guy he’d taken in had at least properly slept for a while. At least until he had begun to toss and turn and thrash around violently. 

With another sigh, Zack reached around and pulled at the strip of material he used to tie back his hair and let it all fall back down his shoulders and onto his back. He ruffled his dark spiked locks around before straightening up. He tossed off the flannel wrapped around his waist and shucked his jeans and boxers off with little finesse. He stepped over his worn clothes and to the shower, putting it on as hot as it’d go. 

When the water wasn’t freezing anymore, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in and immediately stepped under the spray. He let out a contented sigh as the hot water rolled off his sore muscles and he felt the grim start to peel away from his skin. He scrubbed his hair roughly, grunting when he snagged on knots but relieved when they each came undone. He lathered up with a nice aloe soap Genesis had sworn upon and rinsed it away when he was finished. 

He smiled to himself under the warm spray of water. Okay, now he could think clearly. He could straighten his thoughts, access the situation and come up with a game plan. For…  _ whatever this whole situation was.  _

Zack sighed in defeat as the water started to run lukewarm and with a sigh, he finished rinsing off and turned off the tap. He ran his fingers through his hair to shake out the excess water before he slid open the curtain and froze. 

He shouted in terror, stumbling and nearly slipping on the slick floor of the tub if not for his quick reflexes. His eyes bugged out in object horror at the  _ unexpected audience  _ he suddenly had. 

On the toilet, sat the winged man, who only offered him a brief wave of greeting and a raised eyebrow before he bit heartily into his nearly finished dumbapple. One leg lazily pulled to his chest as he casually lounged on the porcelain seat, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Zack stared at the blonde and then down at himself.  _ His extremely nude self.  _ He pulled the curtain over himself to try and save what little of his pride was left. 

“W.. What the hell?! How did you-” He began in a low whisper before there came a hard few knocks on the door. 

“Zack? Was that shrill cry from  _ you? _ ” Genesis asked incredulously from behind the door. 

“I could have sworn there was a forlorn maiden in our little house, if i didn’t know any better… It isn’t, right?” 

Zack’s eyes darted back and forth between the door and the blonde who sat nonchalantly beside him. The young man only seemed to be looking at Zack curiously, his brow furrowed for what felt like the millionth time as he looked the taller man over the best he could while he hid his modesty. Zack fidgeted where he stood.

“HA-” Zack cleared his throat hard when his voice cracked.  _ Shit.  _

“Nah! You know I don’t roll like that anymore! Uh, Don’t worry, Gen. I kinda slipped in here. Sorry if I woke you up!” he called in his best chipper tone, though on the inside his gut twisted nervously. 

He didn’t want Genesis to think he was messing around like he was when he was a stupid teenager, high on hormones. Aerith was a one time thing and they had an understanding. And he was an adult now. And remarkably single. On a farm. in the middle of nowhere. With his two adult legal guardians.

He silently bashed his palm into his forehead a few times. 

The man dubbed Spike looked at him with a perplexed expression, then silently glanced back to the door to where the other voice came. 

“Mmm… If you say so. Do be careful. You nearly gave us a heart attack.” Came Genesis’ easy reply before his footsteps grew distant down the hall. 

Zack held his breath until Genesis was far enough away before he heaved out, his heart beating a mile a minute. He reached out to the towel rack beside the shower and pulled one off, wrapping it quickly around his waist before stepping out of the shower. 

The blonde seemed unfazed, beside how he averted his eyes and the pink tint that had worked itself up to the tips of his ears and colored his cheeks faintly. 

‘Oh, so  _ now  _ he gets it.’ Zack thought a bit bitterly before he scooped up all his dirty clothes and deposited the clothes into the duffel. He waved the winged man over to the door when he peeked out and saw no one in the hallway and all the doors were closed. 

The winged man stood up and stayed a few steps behind the dark haired man, still nibbling on the fruit he had brought with him. 

Zack reached out in the blink of an eye and shoved the blonde in front of him as quickly as possible, pushing him out into the hallway and made a mad dash to his bedroom. The blonde winced but followed along without a word. He could probably sense that would be an awful idea. 

Zack threw open the door and threw them both inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. He leaned back against the door and caught his breath.  _ Holy shit.  _

“How… How did you get in? How could you tell what room I was in? Did you see me naked? H-” He rambled, holding one hand to his forehead as he tried to gather all his thoughts but they all just spilled out. 

The blonde man looked at him, a bit of an anxious expression covered his features and he reached out like before and touched his hand to the one holding Zack’s face and urged it away. 

Zack immediately felt a wave of apology wash through where their hands met and traveled up his tense shoulders until he instinctively softened a bit. The blonde offered him a slight tilt of the head and averted his gaze. Embarrassment. For startling him. 

Zack’s shoulders slumped and he offered the guy a small smile. 

“I’m not mad… You seriously just scared the absolute shit out of me.” He sighed as the man retracted his hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Zack went over to the laundry basket beside his closet and dumped his dirty clothes inside. He rummaged around his closet and pulled on a simple navy blue racer-back. He pulled some clean boxers from a little drawer and slipped those on before pulling on a pair of clean dark jeans. 

When he returned from out of his small closet, Spike sat on his bed on his knees. The core of the dumbapple he ate sat neatly on the nightstand. He faced away from where Zack stood, most likely to try and give him privacy after before. He grunted as he tugged at the knots in his blonde hair. 

‘... Kind of like how a chocobo grooms,’ Zack mused to himself. He smiled a little as he saw pale fingers start to tug lightly and leaf through burnt and matted strands of blonde hair. His hair stopped at his shoulder blades, clearly where the burning of  _ whatever could do that  _ had stopped and left a mess of weak and brittle clumps. 

“Something really did a number on you, huh?” he asked aloud and chuckled when the blonde looked at him over his shoulder with a stoic expression. His brow creased like he was pretty irritated. 

“You not liking how your hair feels? It  _ is _ kind of crispy. Hm… I can help you with that.” Zack noted how the blonde was watching him out of the corner of his eye like a hawk, his body rigid again. 

Zack waved him off and smiled lightly. 

“Guess I was being kind of inconsiderate to take a shower and not let you get one. We can rectify that later, when nobody’s home.” He talked in as conversational a tone as he could muster, hoping to ease the tension in his new friend. 

He rummaged around in the little drawer shoved to the wall opposite the bed and grinned as he pulled a small hand mirror and some scissors out. He turned and noted how the blonde was staring at him at alert, stark stiff and his pupils a thin line. His hands were fisted tightly into the sweats he wore and his eyes darted around quickly, visibly in distress. 

Zack blinked a few times at the response and shook his head. He held the scissors by the blade end and edged forward, holding it out for his guest to see. 

“Spike, hey… Calm down… I’m not gonna hurt you.” He said evenly as he edged closer. 

The blonde shifted backwards on the bed, scrambling a bit backwards to lean back on his hands. His eyes darted between the scissors and Zack’s face cautiously. 

Zack pursed his lips in thought for a moment before he smiled. He pulled a piece of long black hair from where it hung damp around his shoulders and took a small piece into his hands. He brought the scissors up and cut off a strand. 

“See that? No biggie.” He grinned with as much reassurance as he could and his smile softened when he saw the blonde become slightly less rigid. 

“Not gonna hurt you. I promise.” He said with confidence. He held his hand out to the other. An open offer to prove his intentions. 

The winged man looked at his hand warily before he reached up and grabbed hold, using the grip to sit up properly again. He could tell he had no intention of harm… 

Now with a crisis averted, Zack sat down next to the blonde on his bed and gestured for him to turn around. 

Spike looked at him skeptically before nodding once and turned his back to the other. He placed his hands lightly in his lap. 

Zack’s eyes wandered over the smaller man’s back. His companion’s dark wing still splinted and bandaged securely. He noted the way his shirt looked a bit baggy on him. He chuckled quietly to himself before he got to work. 

He started slow, trimming the clumps of melted together hair and tried to even everything out. The majority of it was salvageable. 

‘That’s a shame… wonder how long it was before.’ He wondered absentmindedly as he snipped the hair up to his neck. Under the longer strands, some undamaged yellow feathers lined down his neck and peeked out from under where his new hairline was. Zack couldn’t help himself when he patted the feathers lightly. 

The young man twitched but didn’t dart away, which was a good sign. He smiled quietly as he worked then clapped his hands together.   
  
“Alright. All done. I saved what I could, Sorry, Spikey..”

The blonde reached up and felt at the back of his head curiously and turned to sit fully beside the other with his legs off the side of the bed. He touched curiously at his now short hair. There were still a few longer pieces that hung down to frame his face, but Zack thought them fitting and healthy enough to keep. He softly touched at his now much softer hair and a light smile appeared on his lips. He gazed at him from under his wildly spiked fringe and the dark haired man swallowed hard. 

_ Wow…  _

“Like it? I’m not a hairdresser so-” Zack rambled, glancing away and scratching at his cheek awkwardly. 

When he looked back, his mouth went dry. 

The winged man sat there, the light yellow lily from the night before seated lightly in his lap and a small, sincere smile tugging at the blonde man’s face as he ducked his head down to admire it. 

_ ‘I’m doomed.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback extremely appreciated!
> 
> [Lowkey, this is kind of like what I'm referring to when I say Cloud's skin is sparkly I'm so sorry](https://www.tiktok.com/@marleejwilson/video/6828806240034999557)


	5. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack decides to break down a barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So sorry this is a shorter one, but for good reason!  
> I think the events of this one are simple but important for further on in this story! 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around this far!  
> Enjoy!

It had been a solid three days since the meteor shower that brought sudden change into Zack’s little corner of the world. It had been weird. And awkward. And uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Having to hide a literal alien from your two guardians who rarely ever left the property had started to become a struggle. First, he had long burnt and matted clumps of blonde hair laying around his room. Those were thrown away discreetly and forgotten about easily enough. 

But ushering the blonde enigma between his bedroom in the house and back to the barn was such a feat in itself that Zack was honestly surprised it appeared as if Angeal and Genesis were none the wiser. 

Maybe Angeal had dropped a hint or two that he thought Zack had to be hiding another stray dog, but those accusations were easy enough to brush under the rug and explain away. 

Since the early summer months were usually less busy for the farm, it had left plenty of time for Zack to continuously slip in and out of the barn to check on his house guest between bouts of doing jobs around the property or helping out with anything that needed to be done. Most of the work having to do with the shabby little building were up to Zack to complete anyway, so he felt confident they wouldn’t easily be found out anytime soon.

The blonde seemed to like the quiet time he had to himself, simply pacing around the barn where he spent the majority of his time and watching what his three chocobo cohabitants were doing. The three birds had been cautious of the new presence at first, but slowly began to warm to him with each passing day. They’d even sit close enough to him to pat gently at the feathers behind their long neck, which they seemed to enjoy. Maybe it was the whole ‘birds of a feather’ dynamic instilled in birds ( _ or bird-like people?) _ . Zack couldn’t say. 

Zack had made it his routine to check up on his new friend whenever he could. A small but sure dread rose in his chest whenever he went along his day without at least stopping in again every few hours. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he figured it had to do with the gravity of the other’s injuries and the abrupt way they’d met. And the entire bizarre situation as a whole. 

He tried not to ask too many questions of the other just yet, knowing that the winged man appeared lost at each phrase Zack uttered to him unless it involved the words ‘dumbapple’ or ‘Zack’. It made fondness well up in his chest to know the blonde cared enough to remember it. He did have to admit, though, that he was curious about the blonde man. 

_ ‘Just who are you, anyway?’  _ he caught himself thinking more often than not. He enjoyed his quiet company, sure, but he wanted to know  _ more.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Zack pressed open the barn door with a loud creak, the setting sun cast his shadow long across the floor among the rays of bright oranges and hues of purple in the sky behind him. In his arms, he held a cardboard box stacked high with different sized books. 

‘Spike’ looked up from where he perched on a large bale of hay, legs crossed lightly as he sat among the chocobos who squawked back and forth to one another. Essai nuzzled his beak into Sebastian’s red feathers as they groomed each other. Kunsel sat perched near the winged man almost appearing to have been having a staring contest with him before Zack appeared. The big yellow bird chuffed in what Zack assumed was annoyance as the blonde looked away from him. 

Zack chuckled and couldn’t help but smile at the scene. It was good to see his favorite chocobo and his new friend get along. 

“Hey, Spikey. Sorry I took so long today.” He said conversationally as he paced over and set the box down at the blonde’s feet. 

The young man looked from the taller man down to the box and back again with a tilt of his head. He leaned forward, leaning on his knees and he peered curiously at what Zack had brought with him this time. Usually it was food, more bandage, or some kind of ointment Zack had applied to the leathery, painful mess which used to be his wing. It’d stung and made him swear and the dark hair man to snort a laugh. 

The blonde’s eyes seemed to light with a sort of recognition at what he’d brought with him today.

Zack knelt down in front of the box and started to empty the contents onto the dry dirt ground in neat piles. The majority of items looked like children’s books with various pictures about various topics kids were expected to learn as they grew. A few appeared like normal novels as he set them out. 

Pursing his lip in thought, Zack hemmed and hawed for a minute before picking up a simple children’s illustrated dictionary. He stood up properly, shooing Kunsel away with light movements so as to not piss the big baby off anymore then he already had by stealing all the attention he was getting from Spike. After the peeved bird stood and trotted away with a loud kewl, the farmhand sat himself on the edge of the hay bale beside the winged man, and was careful not to nudge into his still snuggly wrapped wing. 

Zack plopped the book into the middle of them both, one end on the blonde’s thigh while the other was on his. He tapped the top of the book with one hand while the one closest to the blonde patted the top of his hand. He’d started to figure out that the slight contact seemed to ease the winged man quite a bit, as did the strange empathic energy he could admit from himself. 

Zack swallowed shallowly before he cleared his throat. 

“This… is a book. With words. I think it might help us understand each other better.” He said slowly and heaved a sigh. This would be more difficult than he thought. 

From where Zack’s palm covered the top of Spike’s hand, he felt a kind of vague understanding. Zack blinked at him curiously and pointed at the book again. 

“... So you know books? Books?” 

The blonde’s brow creased but he slowly nodded his head, tapping the hardcover of the book itself. 

“...Book.” He said back with a quiet confidence. He leaned a bit closer to look between them.

Zack smiled as he opened to the first page.

Simple pictures covered the page with big, bolded words beside them. The first page had something the winged man already recognized and he nodded in understanding. He tapped the cartoony depiction of a bright red apple.    


Zack grinned over at him, lightly nudging his shoulder. 

“Remember that one, huh? Nice job.” He teased playfully. 

The younger appearing man ducked his head at the praise, smiling just a little under his fringe as it covered his face. 

Zack clicked his tongue, thinking for a moment before he pushed the book completely into the man’s lap and patted the pages.   
“Go ahead. Start flipping.” He smiled encouragingly, leaning on close now to look over his shoulder. 

The blonde looked down at the book but took it carefully. His eyes glazed over the page, looking at the pictures and squinting as he silently mouthed words to try and put the syllables and pictures together. He gestured to a cartoon style drawing of a crumbling ruin. 

“An...Ancient?” He looked to Zack for approval, a slight cock of his head. 

Zack grinned and nodded his head, leaning close over his shoulder to peek at the pages in the blonde’s lap. He felt the smaller man tense against his side but seemed to slowly relax the more Zack got into his personal space. 

“Hey, that’s the spirit! You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Zack cheered and patted his shoulder. 

Spike nodded firmly and flipped a few more pages. He mouthed out a couple of words to himself but his eyes brightened at a familiar picture that adorned the page. He tapped on it with a proudness and sureless that was almost laughable. 

“Barn.” He smirked a little coyly, copying the slight twang he’d heard when Zack previously mentioned the building. Great, now he was turning  _ an alien  _ into what Genesis had affectionately, if not sarcastically, called ‘A country bumpkin’. 

Zack snorted but nodded in affirmation. 

"Figured that one out too, huh? The barn is where you're staying." He explained but was again met with a perplexed look. Slightly less lost then he'd been originally since he understood a few words. But still a bit behind. 

Zack shrugged and looked back at the book as the blonde slowly turned some more pages. He offered occasional help and pointed to different pictures and clearly spoke a word for the other, who seemed to watch him with intense focus. Determination. 

Zack grinned at the other as he seemed to start beginning to form syllables on his own, reading out the phrases as they turned to them. He wrinkled his brow here and there as he sounded out a particularly hard word. It was the word ‘Baggage’ next to a photograph of suitcases. Zack didn’t think 

“Need help, Spikey? It goes ba-” Zack began but choked on a laugh full stop when the winged man held up his palm to stop him from going any further, an annoyed but focused expression clear on his face. He grunted and tapped his foot a few times. 

“B..Baggage?” The blonde finally spit out and Zack gave him a cheery thumbs up of approval. He patted his back gently. 

“Damn, you’re a quick study. I’m jealous!” The black haired man praised and chuckled when the blonde ducked his gaze to the side. He noticed the obvious light pink coloring of his ears. 

“Aw, buddy, don’t be embarrassed! It’s great! We’ll be chattin’ like old pals in no time at all.” He softly encouraged with another playful nudge to the side. The blonde chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking just a little as he tried to duck away to hide it. 

Zack beamed. 

_ ‘Cute…’  _

They fell back into a comfortable rhythm of the winged man trying to verbalize on his own, Zack assisting when needed, and so on. It felt relaxing in a way to watch as the mysterious man poured with focus over the little children’s book. The dark haired man watched him fondly and felt a little foolish for already being so fascinated with the other… Sure, he was different, but he was…  _ interesting.  _ And seemed like a good, stubborn guy. Zack could respect that. 

“C...C..” The blonde grunted and pursed his lips, squinting at the unfamiliar work on the page. Beside the word were little, childishly drawn wisps of white decorating a warm blue sky. The young man wrinkled his nose and nudged the book over for Zack to see, an admission of needing some assistance. 

Zack peered down at the page and nodded once. 

“Oh this one? That’s an easy one. Those are clouds.” He shrugged simply, nudging the book gently back onto the other’s lap. 

The young man’s expression brightened some in what appeared to be surprise. He pointed down in a hurry to the little picture and the words. He then pointed back at Zack who tilted his head curiously over the man’s sudden reaction. 

“What? Still having trouble saying it? Hmm.. Guess the Cl- sound is a little tricky…” he wondered aloud but the blonde fiercely shook his head. He moved his hand in a backwards movement, like he was telling him to speak again. 

“You want me to say it again? Clouds?” 

The blonde nodded and his thin lips broke into a tiny grin. He pointed to himself surely, tapping right over his chest. 

“...Cloud.” He spoke slowly but seemed confident in the sound. 

Zack stared at the man in awe for a second, his breath catching at the idea of this being what he thought it was… 

“You...Wait… Is that your name?” Zack couldn’t help the rising excitement in his voice. 

“Your name’s Cloud?” He asked urgently and leaned closer. He pointed at the blonde to emphasize the point of his question. 

The blonde nodded his head eagerly and pulled his legs up to sit cross legged on the hay and to face his friend completely. His wing stretched out a little, flapping a few times in a tiny movement. He pointed to the farmhand and savior with warmth in his shining blue eyes and a smug smile on his lips. 

“Your… Zack.” 

He then pointed back to himself. 

“My name… is Cloud.” He grinned proudly as he spoke. His voice was low, so soft and subdued. But confident and focused like he had a secret strength underneath his burnt away feathers and fluffy blonde hair. 

Zack couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest or the broad smile that spread on his face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and comments much appreciated!! :D


	6. Wildflowers and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack takes Cloud out for a spin on his bike and they're caught red-handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I seriously have no idea how I'm pumping these chapters out as fast as I am.  
> God, I apologize for how SLOW OF A BURN THIS IS.  
> But they're working their way there.  
> Anyway, this chapter has it all. Fluff, Angst, Fluff again, Drama, you'll see! 
> 
> Again and as always, super sorry for any typos or grammar mishaps. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cloud was, in fact, as quick of a study as Zack had originally thought. 

It had only been a few days after he had brought him his first little picture book, but the young man had already breezed through the first simple ones he was provided and trudged on through the more difficult texts that Zack had gathered for him. Most of the literature the farmhand could readily get his hands on were from Genesis’ collection, which included some of the older man's own published works. 

Zack had to admit he felt a ping of pride in his chest when he had handed off a small paperback book to Cloud, who took it and gazed upon it with interest, turning it this way and that in his hands. Raw curiosity. It felt like the response Genesis always spoke of craving for his works. He insisted he wanted more for his audience than mere ‘fans’ or people who wanted to read something quick and simple. 

_ “I want to make people think, Zachary. It isn’t about pushing out a linear story with a means to an end type narrative. It’s about the journey and inference, what comes from each phrase.”  _ Zack had remembered the redhead regaled to him, once upon a time. 

After he had dropped off the new book and a protein bar for the blonde in the early hours of the morning, he’d gone about his daily tasks. Harvesting newly ripened Banora white’s from the trees, fixing a creaky wheel on the wheelbarrow that started to drive him up the wall, and other small things Angeal or Genesis asked of him. The day was marginally cooler than most of the days in early summer so far. It stayed overcast into the early afternoon as he worked. Must be a storm brewing.

To his pleasant surprise, he even had time to join his two guardians inside for lunch at the small, round wooden table. In his gut, he felt a little bad for Cloud. Outside in the barn, with only the chocobos for company until he stopped by again. Maybe he could sneak him another snack… 

Zack sighed quietly, his eyes downcast for a moment too long to go unnoticed by Angeal’s keen eyes as they ate. 

“Is something the matter? You’ve been spacing out a lot lately,” Angeal raised an eyebrow to his protege. He inquired conversationally, as to not surprise Zack in the slightest if something was amiss. 

Zack blinked a few times before laughing and scratched the back of his head. 

“The matter? Nah. Just kind of tired, ya know? Been busy with the chocobos. You know how they molt in summer.” He said with a small shrug. 

Angeal tapped his fork to the glass dish in front of him, just noticeable enough to draw attention. 

“Well… If you need any help, let me know. Don’t overwork yourself, if you’re coming down with something, Zack. I’m being serious.” He eyed the young man with a straight enough face, but Zack shivered. It always felt like his mentor could see right through him. 

“Oh, leave him be. I bet he’s just getting up to what boys his age go out and about for.” Genesis waved his hand nonchalantly, an apple perched just so in his hand between bites. He looked at Zack a little too knowingly. 

“I’d love to keep my nose out of the happenings of a young man in his prime and I advise you do as well, Ang.”

Zack flushed and wheezed on an awkward laugh that got caught in his throat. Seriously? 

“Gen! It’s not like that, I told you!” He groaned, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. The red haired instagator obviously still didn’t believe when earlier in the week he happened to ‘fall in the shower.’ Figures. 

“I really fell! You didn’t see anybody leave, right? See! Nothin’ explicit going on with this guy!” He groaned even louder. Now he just sounded pathetic. 

Genesis held back a playful snicker, biting into his apple with an air of smugness. 

Angeal cleared his throat and sighed. 

“What am I going to do with the both of you, Gaia…” He shook his head but his lip quirked up a bit. 

The older man gave Zack a serious gaze, straightening up a bit as he looked him over.   
“Gen’s right though, Zack. If you ever need ‘alone time’ or permission to bring someone home, all you have to do is ask. You’ve heard this before. Pursue partners with honesty and integrity and honor will see your relationship through.” He nodded assuredly. 

Zack sighed heavily and his cheeks still burned.

“Yeah, yeah… You told me the same thing when I hit puberty. I got it.” He rolled his eyes before standing up from the table. He pulled his black zip-up sweatshirt from where it was draped across the back of his seat. He slung it over his shoulder casually as he headed toward the door. 

“Thanks, guys. But really. I’m all good. Just got my head in the clouds sometimes, ya know?” He smiled crookedly, internally wanting to slap himself for the unintentional joke only he would understand. 

Angeal nodded solemnly and slicked his own long black hair back from his face. He returned his pupil’s kind gaze nonetheless. He clearly cared much more than he needed too, and for that, Zack was grateful even if he was embarrassed at their blunt attitudes. 

Genesis simply caught his eyes with a jesting expression as he continued to silently eat his apple with gracefully crossed legs. Definitely not the look of someone whose family farm they lived in. 

“Got to let the birds run for a bit before it rains. See ya,” Zack called behind him as he swept out of the screen door without even looking back. 

His shoulders slumped as he stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, then let go abruptly. The effort it took to keep his new friend a secret from his family started to weigh on him. Not that he’d force Cloud to leave! But the juggling it took to make sure the winged blonde was hidden whenever he heard Ang headed for the barn or explaining to Genesis where a large portion of one of his book shelves had disappeared to, began to wear him at the seams. 

Before he got too worked up, the man huffed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. With renewed resolve, Zack headed down off the porch and around the house back to the barn. The sky stayed a dull gray, low lying clouds rolling slowly through the air above. 

As he opened the door to the barn with a loud creek, Zack brought two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. The three chocobos snapped to attention from their various positions in the barn, eyes wide and kewls of confusion. He didn’t immediately see everyone accounted for until he saw a wisp of blonde hair from behind a pillar underneath the loft of the barn. Zack chuckled and shoved the door the rest of the way open. 

“Alright, guys. It’s roaming day.” He called in as he stepped inside but left the large door open wide. 

The man paced over to where he saw his guest, sitting against the support beam and the paperback book he’d brought for him previously in his lap. The blonde turned the page then glanced up, his eyes brightening a bit as the familiar dark haired man came into his view. 

“Hey, bud. Enjoying that book?” Zack asked with a grin, leaning down a bit to look down at the other man while he stood over him. 

“...I think so… Really, uh, wordy.” Cloud responded slowly but shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. He folded the corner of the page he was on and shut the book before going to stand. 

Zack held out his palm and stepped back a bit to give the other room. The wing man looked at his hand curiously before snapping himself from his stupor and grabbed hold of it, letting himself he hoisted up. He kept light hold of his hand for a moment, the warm feeling of contentment coursed through their connected fingertips and the blonde smiled a tad awkwardly before letting go. He scratched his cheek and averted his eyes momentarily before they went wide. He pointed behind Zack towards the wide open barn door and to the chocobos who were grazing just beyond the door. 

“They’re leaving?” Cloud furrowed his brows slightly, glancing at Zack for an answer. 

Zack snorted and nodded simply. 

“Yep. A few times a week, I let ‘em roam around the place and herd them back from my bike.” he explained. 

The blonde only looked more confused at the explanation but nodded slowly. 

“Ah, okay… You’re leaving then?” He grumbled lowly, rubbing his arm and glanced away again. 

Zack shook his head and held up the baggy black sweatshirt that was still slung over his arm. He tossed it to the other young man who easily caught it and looked at it curiously. 

“Nope. You’re coming with me. Put that on.” He grinned cheekily, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. 

Cloud looked at the foreign piece of clothing and held it up to himself. 

“... You sure? I… I am sort of..” He frowned, trying to find the words but simply ended up gesturing to himself in his entirety. 

Zack chuckled and waved his worry off. 

“Hell yeah, I’m sure. You gotta be cramped in here, after what, like a week? Throw that on and nobody will be any the wiser.” He beamed. He had to admit, he was pretty pleased with his little improvised plan. With the hoodie on, the strange man’s wing would barely be visible under the bulkley black fabric. 

Zack waited patiently as the blonde turned the jacket this way and that before figuring out where he could slip his arms into the sleeves and pull it on over his back. It was baggy on his slightly smaller frame so it hid his wing fairly well. 

Cloud looked at him, holding his arms up in a ‘so there’ kind of gesture which made the dark haired man snicker. Zack reached behind the blonde and pulled up the black hood to cover his obviously pointed ears and obscure his face. 

“There. Now you look just like any other country boy hanging around a farm.” He gave a thumbs up. 

The blonde fondly shook his head, another light smile curving just the corner of his lip. 

Zack liked that look on him. 

Waving over his shoulder, the farmhand made his way to the door and glanced behind him. 

“Get a move on, Spikey. We got birds to keep an eye on.” He grinned teasingly but kept on walking. 

Kunsel, Essai, and Sebastian loitered around the front of the barn, eating little sprouts of grass that popped up from the soil and through gravel. They didn’t seem bothered by the dull, lifeless weather. They kewled and huffed at each other, nudging each other to get what little grass grew directly in front of their home. 

Zack rolled his eyes as he watched them. Always picking fights, those guys. He strutted up to his harley, still parked up against the house where he’d left it. He kicked up the stand and glanced behind him. 

He saw that familiar tuft of blonde sticking out just so from inside the barn door. Cloud held onto the barn door, cautiously looking around outside with a perplexed expression. He looked up in Zack’s direction. He appeared daunted. 

Zack waved over to him, hoping he’d get the memo to come over to where he now sat perched on his bike. He fumbled around in his jean pockets for the keys which he pulled out with an “ah ha!”

Hesitantly, Cloud stepped outside of the barn. He wrinkled his nose and stood completely still for a few seconds like he expected something to happen, but when nothing came, he continued towards Zack until he stood beside him. 

“... I thought you said a ‘bike’.” He mumbled, but definitely looked interested in the machine that Zack had. 

Zack chuckled and shook his head. He leaned against the handlebars and patted the seat fondly. 

“Nope. Sorry, I forgot. We call these things bikes too. But they’re really called motorcycles.” 

Cloud nodded and pursed his lips, doing a walk around of the strange machine. His lip turnt up slightly again. 

“It’s cool.” He said simply and brought his gaze back to Zack. 

The dark hair man grinned and patted the seat behind him. 

“It’s even cooler to ride, ya know. Hop on.” 

The blonde pulled another face but this one read pleasant surprise instead of confusion. 

“Really? Two people can?” He blinked a few times. 

Zack nodded and put the keys into the ignition. He turned them and a satisfying purr admitted from the engine as it roared to life. 

“Trust me on this. You’ll like it, promise.” He smiled reassuringly towards the blonde. 

Cloud’s nostrils flared a bit, his eyes wide and pupils a little wider as well as he stared down the bike then Zack’s face. He heaved out a sigh as he stepped closer and mounted the bike behind the taller man. 

Zack looked over his shoulder at him and winked playfully. 

“Grab hold of me, and don’t let go, okay?” He instructed before he revved the engine. 

Cloud furrowed his brows.

With another loud whistle, the chocobos looked up at attention and seeing their keeper mount his bike, they knew they were free to go off to the races. Without missing a beat, the three large birds took off trotting quickly toward the open nearby fields and hills through tall grass. 

Zack revved the engine again before the bike lurched forward underneath him and he gave chase quickly behind the three chocobos as they ran on ahead at top speed. The smell of gasoline and the fresh air blowing through his wild hair felt wonderful as usual to Zack. It felt like freedom. He glanced back and couldn’t help feeling his heart race alongside the chocobos as he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and squeeze tightly. 

Cloud had his cheek pressed to his back lightly and his bright blue eyes were wide with wonder. His lips were slightly parted in awe as they drove forward through the endless field. Strands of his hair whipped around his face but he looked unbothered as he took everything in. 

Zack couldn’t hold back the tiny, soft smile that graced his own lips at the sight. He looked… relaxed. But also like he was having fun. 

He laughed before revving the engine again and gunned it. 

* * *

  
  
  


The two followed the chocobos for a while before the three birds plopped down in an open field of low grass and wildflowers. It was decently a few times from where the farmhouse was situated. The now exhausted birds sat among the grass and grazed, unhurriedly. 

Zack pulled his bike to a stop and kicked out the kickstand, leaning the bike to the side and turning off the engine. He glanced back at Cloud with an amused expression, raising an eyebrow as the blonde didn’t immediately let go from around his waist. Zack brought a hand up and patted at his smaller ones lightly. 

“Hey. We’re here. You can let go.” He said softly but chuckled lightly. 

The blonde blinked a few times before suddenly dropping his arms and scooting off the bike, nearly tripping over himself as he went. Zack snorted as he watched but stood up alongside him, patting his shoulder in reassurance. 

“Whatcha think? I’m not that bad a driver, huh?” 

Cloud stood beside him, distractedly gazing out and around the clearing. Little wildflowers of various colors sprouted up from the healthy looking green grass. He glanced back to Zack and gave a small nod. 

“That felt… exhilarating.” He said simply with another noncommittal shrug. 

Zack beamed. 

“It does, right? I love it. A taste of freedom, ya know?” He nudged the other but his smile dropped slightly when he noted the far off look that overtook the other’s face. 

“Hey… You alright?” He asked quietly and placed a hand onto the young man’s elbow to tug his attention back to the present. 

Cloud cleared his throat and nodded curtly before plopping down in the grass. He sighed and loosely hugged his knees. 

Zack followed suit and glanced at him skeptically. 

“Hey… When I said you could come out of the barn, why’d you hang back like that?” He asked, genuinely curious as he thought back on the weird little detail. 

The blonde sighed and reached his cheek against his hand. 

“Mmm… Orders are orders, or something like that, right?” He glanced to Zack subtly. 

Zack blinked in confusion. 

“What? Orders? Did you think I wanted you to stay in there forever, or something?” He furrowed his brow. 

Cloud sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“... When I left last time you got, uh…. What’s it… ‘pissed off’ or whatever you said.” He grumbled but glanced in Zack’s direction to see his expression. 

Zack’s eyes widened in utter bewilderment. 

“Wh- Hey, wait! Just because last time, you scared me shitless in the house and I got kind of heated, doesn't mean that I wanted you to stay in the barn forever,” he waved his hands urgently in front of him. He leaned closer, gaze full of concern. 

“My suggesting you stay put in the barn wasn't... 'orders.' I just didn’t want my uh… the two guys I live with to see you. They’d freak out, you being an alien and injured and everything…” he sighed loudly in defeat, his shoulders slumping. 

“Oh.” The blonde breathed quietly. His shoulders relaxed softly but he still narrowed his eyes skeptically. 

“... What’s an alien?” He asked bluntly, completely derailing the conversation. 

Zack stared at him silently, his mouth opening and closing a few times dumbly. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of the words. 

“I mean… I guess… it means different, right? You’re just… different. Then me. And the people here.” He worked out slowly, wrinkling his nose at the way it sounded. 

Cloud clicked his tongue and rested his chin on his knees as he pulled them closer to his chest. 

“Different, huh?” He said dully. He looked out across the field, the soft sound of the wind whipping through taller strands of grass made a symphony of the silence that stretched between them. 

_ ‘Sephiroth has said that too…’  _ The thought crossed his mind, a bitter flavor rising on his tongue. He squeezed his palms into tight fists on his knees.

“... Why did you help me?” Came the quiet question. Cloud didn’t meet his eyes when he asked. He simply put it out there into the world. 

Zack rested his own hands into his lap and looked out across the field. 

“I don’t… know. You were hurt. And alone.” He responded quietly. 

The silence between them stretched. 

Zack ran his hand through his mane of long hair and hummed quietly, as if in thought. 

“When you woke up and stared at me, you looked ready to kick my ass. Even though you’d clearly been through the wringer… I couldn’t just leave you there.” He admitted and turned to Cloud. 

“I didn’t… I  _ don’t  _ care if you’re different. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know?” He scratched at his cheek awkwardly. He didn’t completely understand why he felt so okay with explaining himself to this strange man. He seemed… dependable. And resilient. With a story to tell, underneath it all. And Zack wanted to listen. 

Cloud turned to Zack and gave a small smile, like one Angeal would give him after a lecture. Chastising but with fondness underneath. It seemed like whatever he had said had dispelled some of the bitterness that had seeped in his posture. 

“... You’re really reckless. For helping me. An ‘alien’ you don’t know anything about.” He spoke slowly but his eyes shined lightly in the ugly gray day that surrounded them. 

“You… seem like a good guy, Zack.” His lip quipped up in more of a teasing look. 

Zack stared at him, his own eyes wide. He felt his cheeks warm slightly and he grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Aw… Come on… It’s not everyday a guy who looks like an angel falls from the sky-” He rambled a bit too loudly. 

Beside him, Cloud’s shoulders shook with a barely audible laugh. 

Zack nearly choked. He pointed at his companion accusingly. 

“Are you laughing at me, Spikey? After all I’ve done for you!” He faked dramatics and only made the blonde slap a hand over his mouth to try and conceal his now obvious laughter. 

Cloud’s eyes crinkled with mirth as he laughed and Zack couldn’t help but to join him. 

They continued to sit together, both of them catching their breath from their respective laughing fit. Zack leaned back on his palms and looked up into the gray sky. 

“Hey… when your wings is better… where are you going to go?” He asked suddenly, not looking at the blonde. 

Cloud hmm’d quietly and leaned back on his hands as well, copying Zack’s position. 

“... I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He responded blasély. 

Zack chuckled once and glanced over at him. 

“Really? What were you trying to do?” 

Cloud looked up at the sky then back down to his lap. A small smile fluted briefly across his mouth before it disappeared again. 

“Get my freedom.” 

Zack hummed quietly. 

“... Did you get it? Your freedom?” He looked over at the blonde. 

Cloud sat silently for a few moments before his grip tightened on the delicate strands of grass underneath his palms. He felt a dull ache in the back of his skull, a burning at the base of his neck where the metal collar fastened to his skin stayed. He swallowed heavily. 

“... I’ll let you know.” he said softly. He looked down, his long bangs shadowed his face along with the black hood. His wing twitched painfully underneath the large piece of clothing draped across his back. 

Zack nodded once and stared up into the gray, lifeless sky. It swirled, blurring away any remnants of the sun from only yesterday. 

“I’ll be here when you do. I’m not going anywhere.” he nodded once, nudging lightly at the blonde’s shoulder. 

Cloud only nodded, offering him an apologetic gaze before bringing his attention back to the sky, how the gray clouds swirled in the wind. 

A few raindrops splattered onto his sparkling cheeks and he winced, bringing his hand to wipe away the water. 

Zack let out a low whistle and stood up with a grunt. He offered his hand to Cloud who took it gently again, gripping his palm firmly as he lifted himself up again. 

“Looks like a storm is rolling in. We should head back.” Zack gestured to the bike and brought his fingers to his mouth to whistle, low and sharp to the crowd of birds who also looked confusedly to the sky. 

“Back we go, fellas!” He called and looked back to his bike. Surprisingly, Cloud was already on the edge of the seat and ready for Zack to hop on. His face was still upturned to the sky though as more rain began to fall. His eyes were bright, less drowned out and dull like they’d been from their conversation. 

_ ‘What’s your story…’  _ Zack thought briefly before he climbed astride his bike and slammed the keys into the ignition as a loud boom of thunder cracked above them. Cloud jumped in his seat and fell forward against Zack’s back, reaching out and grabbing hold tightly. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

Zack couldn’t help the fondness welling in his chest at the sight before he turned back to the now standing bird, looking at him for direction. They appeared unnerved by the emerging storm as well. 

He revved the engine. 

“You know the drill, guys! Follow me!” He shouted to the birds before he tore off through the field back towards home. Thunder clapped loudly in their wake. 

* * *

  
  


By the time they’d pulled back up to the barn and the chocobos had safely run inside to their shelter, the two men were soaked to the bone. 

Zack clambered inside, wiping wet strands of hair that stuck to his face from his eyes and let out a loud sigh of relief. 

“Good GAIA, it’s freezing!” he whistled lowly and shucked his completely soaked T-shirt from his chest and to the floor. He pulled his long black hair over to the front of his shoulder and squeezed some, water gushing out and onto the floor as he rung himself out. 

Cloud had followed him inside, pulling the thick black fabric that stuck to his skin until it slopped to the floor with a heavy shk. He shook his head, his spiked blonde hair completely soaked and flattened against his head. He sneezed and his wing unfurled slightly, causing the man to hiss in pain from overextending it. Even his feathers were damp. 

“Some storm, huh! Comes on us really quick too.” Zack said to no one in particular as he continued to shake his thick head of hair out until it at least didn’t drip anymore. 

Cloud nodded, rubbing water from his face and sneezed again. The feathers on the back of his neck fluffed up. He frowned, slicking his hair back from his eyes. 

Zack watched him with a quiet snort. 

“Aw, come on. Lighten up. That was fun, right?” He beamed. 

Cloud huffed out a breath but nodded once. 

“... Yeah. Guess so.” He flushed a bit, either from the chill or embarrassment. 

Zack started on a laugh when a loud boom of thunder crashed through the barn, Cloud wincing hard and his wing flapped out in alarm. It definitely tugged awkwardly at the makeshift splints Zack had applied before. 

Just when Zack was about to ask if the Blonde was alright, he froze. Cloud’s eyes were wide, his slitted pupils in fine lines as he pointed at the entrance of the barn. 

Zack’s blood ran colder than the rain that had pelted them. 

Turning slowly, Zack looked up to the  _ unmistakable figure  _ standing in the doorway. A large black umbrella in hand and a towel in the other, Angeal blinked slowly. His mouth was in a thin line and his eyes were hard, analyzing the situation. All his muscles appeared tense, tension clear in his posture as he took in the bizarre sight of his charge and…  _ something.  _

Zack broke into a cold sweat, instinctively stepping in front of Cloud and away from the blunt of Angeal’s scrutinizing gaze. 

“Hey, Ang. Um… I think I have someone I want, no, need you to meet.” 


	7. Clean up, Buck up, then We'll Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal reacts... better than expected?  
> Cloud washes away the grime on and under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another episode of agonizing slow burn  
> I seriously don't know how I'm updating this so fast. I might start I schedule, but I don't think i'd be able to contain my excitement whenever I finish a chapter lol. 
> 
> Anyway, Pardon the typos and grammar once again!  
> I hope you enjoy!! and stay tuned for next time!!

Zack held his arm out, a minimal but still protective barrier between the clearly freaked out alien at his flank and the concerned man who had raised him to his front. He took a deep breath before huffing it out in a flurry. It did nothing to stop his pulse from racing loudly against his ears.

“Angeal. You’re making a really freaky face right now. Can I explain?” He started and cleared his throat. He glanced behind him to the blonde, whose gaze was fixed firmly on the burly man standing in the doorway. 

Cloud looked wildly back and forth between Zack and the new man. Gears seemed like they were turning in his head, at least that was what Zack realized suddenly. As soon as the blonde made a sharp move to turntail and go  _ somewhere, anywhere,  _ Zack reached out instinctively, grabbing hold of the blonde’s hand. He didn’t squeeze. Simply held. 

The blonde stiffened, his shoulders tensed and he winced like he’d expected something to happen when he tried to make a dash for it. It made Zack frown deeply with concern.

He snapped his fingers a few times in front of the blonde’s face, watching wild, unfocused blue eyes dart around until he breathed out shakily, looking at Zack’s face in confusion. His breathing was heavy and Zack could feel his racing pulse where their hands were joined. 

“Hey, Hey, Buddy, Cloud, I’m right here. No one’s going to hurt you…” Zack said as soothingly as he could and gave a small reassuring smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Cloud looked down at their hands then back slowly to look Zack in the face. He swallowed thickly before giving a shaky nod with a grimace. They both knew there was no running from this. He glanced over Zack’s shoulder to the intruder, who still stood in the doorway with a stupefied expression on his chiseled features. 

Zack heaved out a heavy sigh but patted the top of Cloud’s hand with his other one firmly. More quiet reassurance like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Trust me, okay?” He asked softly, peering into his companion’s gaze. 

The winged man let out another shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before he nodded curtly and squeezed Zack’s hand back once, very tightly. 

Zack turned to look back at his guardian, his features scoring into one of seriousness and gently urged Cloud to step a little bit closer with him. 

“Angeal… This guy right here, is Cloud.” He said in his most diplomatic voice, urging the winged man forward by his side. They stood before the taller man who looked at the two skeptically, seeming unsure of just what to do. 

“I’ve been looking after him. When I found him, he was in really, really bad shape.” The farmhand explained calmly, averting his gaze from whatever expression his mentor had to be making at him. 

From beside him, Zack saw Cloud nodded his head and he finally spoke up. 

“... It’s true. He saved my life.” He conceded with certainty, his voice sounded a bit funny off the newly learned syllables but he made his point. 

The words made Zack’s heart stutter momentarily in his chest and his blood race with a spark, despite the chill from the rain. He liked when the blonde spoke up with such certainty. 

Angeal continued to look at them scrutinizingly, his expression nearly impassive except for the crease in his brows as he looked the winged man over carefully. What struck the older man most, besides the obvious charred wing and inhuman features, was just how  _ dirty  _ this young man looked. It was a shame… Zack had obviously tried his best to do the right thing on his own, without wanting any outside assistance. Only  _ what was the right thing? What is this… thing in here, speaking and being protected by Zack?  _ The questions only brought more agitation to the forefront of his mind. 

Clearing his throat, Angeal finally held out the towel he had been holding to Zack. His muscles were still tense and at attention, for any sign of threat at all from the unnerved blonde. Zack took the towel and just held it limply in his grasp.

“Zack… I.. I do not even know where to begin right now. I-..,” His eyes searched his pupil’s face before he quickly glanced at the blonde enigma beside him. 

“We’re going to need to discuss  _ this _ .” He said bluntly, holding his arms over his broad chest and looking down the short distance at him seriously. 

The younger man didn’t dare finch. 

“But first. At least help him clean himself up. Burns can become infected if not properly sanitized.” He said without wavering and shook his head slowly in disbelief. He turned back to the open barn door and held up his umbrella again. 

“When you’re both finished. We’re going to talk. All of us.” he said firmly with one last look over his shoulder before walking back out into the rain. 

* * *

  
  
  


Cloud stared into the mountain of bubbles that emerged from the bathtub. He squinted at them with deathly seriousness, The spheres wiggling and bouncing in the steaming water as the tub filled. 

Zack spoke as he knelt by the side of the tub, something about how he was sorry for how he got them caught, but the blonde could barely hear his savior’s kind tenor over the roar within his own head. He felt pressure press against his chest. One breath in, one breath out. The sound of running water sent goosebumps across his skin. Minutely, he curled and uncurled his fists. When was the last time he remembered bathing…? He winced, hard, clutching his temple for mercy from the bolt that cracked through his skull and the haze of green that descended on him suffocatingly. 

_ White, sanitized tile floors and looming walls to match. The sound of running water trickled in the back of his mind. Head down, long blonde hair fell across his shoulders and back. Fluffy yellow wing curled away for now, in that subspace where it hid among his muscles when it disappeared. His back dully ached as he sat slumped forward on a hard metal stool. Like everything else, it felt frigid underneath his already freezing skin.  _

_ One breath in, another out. He couldn’t do anything else.  _

_ “He’s neglected you for some time now, hasn’t he, big brother?” The nearly soothing voice came with a hard yank to his long bangs and pulled his face up, into bright green eyes and a disappointed expression across young features. Kadaj tilted his head side to side, inspecting his disheveled, filthy state. He let out an irritated breath and dropped his bangs disinterestedly.  _

_ Cloud’s head fell back gracelessly to peer down into his naked lap with an unseeing gaze. His finger vaguely twitched against his side. He was no kin of  _ **_them._ **

_ With an annoyed click of his tongue, Kadaj spoke.  _

_ “Yazoo, get the pail, will you? We have to clean him up. Brother and Mother want him returned shortly.”  _

_ A quiet hum of affirmation and shuffling out of earshot. He wanted to shout, to make a fuss, to raise hell. But there was nothing he could do as he felt strong arms lift him up and sling him over a firm shoulder.  _

_ “Come on, Big bro! Time to get you clean.” Came a deeper yet more sing-song voice than the other two remnants. Loz patted his back almost encouragingly, if Cloud didn’t know better. The man walked him further into the room and suddenly dumped him abruptly into a freezing pool of water in the center of the immaculate tile floor.  _

_ He couldn’t breathe. Only frigid water entered and burned his lungs for a moment before he was sharply pulled up from the shallow pool by the unforgiving collar fastened tightly to his neck.  _

_ Kadaj knelt by the side of the pool with his gloved hand fisted hard into the metal that bit at his skin, the other two shadows standing behind him. They seemed almost ghostly, in their visage. The man who held him up looked entirely unimpressed when he spoke quietly but his feline eyes narrowed in on his own.  _

**_“You may breathe.”_ ** _ Came the command and Cloud couldn’t stop the violent coughing and choking that tore through his throat as swallowed water bubbled from his lips. His breathing came in rough wheezes and hisses as the welcome air came back to his sore lungs.  _

_ Kadaj released the collar and let the blonde slump in a sitting position in the water. He reached beside him and dipped the metal pail he’d requested into the cold pool.  _

_ Cloud simply looked down into the freezing water, blinking dully as he felt those familiar threads squeeze around his consciousness. He almost had it for a moment. But it slipped right back from his fingers.  _

_ “Hm… Will Sephiroth be displeased if we don’t scrub him? I don’t feel the need too…” Came a lighter voice, smooth and almost charming. Probably Yazoo.  _

_ Kadaj scoffed and dumped the cold bucket of water right onto the blonde’s head. If he wasn’t chilled to the bone already, he’d have flinched. He wasn’t allowed to flinch.  _

_ “This should suffice. If he’d wanted more thorough measures, he would have done it himself.” He said curtly. His fist tightened against the handle of the bucket in agitation. He reached out and grabbed hold of the blonde’s chin and brought their eyes to meet. Crystalline emerald to murky, muddy jade.  _

_ The silver haired man grimaced in disgust before he slammed Cloud forward and into the water, holding him under as his body weakly responded and tried to preserve itself. He could only react because Kadaj let him.  _

  
  
  
  


“-oud. Cloud!” 

The blonde’s eyes snapped open and he looked up into the concerned baby blue eyes of Zack, who stood in front of him and gently squeezed his shoulders. 

“Ah, there you are.” The dark haired man smiled softly and released his grip, only lingering for a moment before stepping back to give the other space. He awkwardly shifted one foot to the other.

“You okay…?” He asked carefully, an empathetic smile flittered on his lips. 

Cloud averted his eyes quickly and grimaced hard. He felt shame flood his senses as his face heated. 

“...’m fine… Sorry.” He grumbled, rubbing at his arm lightly. 

Zack shook his head, scratching the back of his wild mane of spikes with a crooked smile. 

“Hey, no worries… You just got… really quiet and spaced out. The water’s all drawn, if you want to hop in.” He explained and gestured to the full tub. Pretty bubbles covered the surface and steam rose. 

Cloud looked at the bath, breathing in a quiet breath before he nodded once. He stepped towards the tub, still fully clothed. 

Zack made a choked noise and waved his hands in front of him. His face was red as he turned towards the bathroom door. 

“Hey, Hey wait! Ok, I can leave if you want to get undressed and wash up! I’ll be right outs-” 

“Wait.” 

Cloud spoke up suddenly. His eyes were wide when his head whipped quickly to look after Zack. He had his foot up, on the ledge of the tub. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. Control, he had control. The feathers at the back of his neck ruffled up anxiously. 

“Don’t go where I can’t see you. Please.” He focused his gaze at nowhere in particular on the floor. He felt too ashamed to look the other man in the eye. 

Zack stared at him for a few seconds before he smiled softly. He took a cautious step forward and away from the door. 

“Hey… Don’t look so conflicted. I don’t mind staying.” He chuckled lightly and carefully crossed the small space to stand beside the young man who stood rigid at his tub. He placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright… Everything is alright.” 

Cloud slowly peeked back up at Zack from under his fringe of wild blonde spikes. His shoulders hunched forward as if he was trying to curl in on himself and he visibly swallowed thickly. His lightly colored lashes fluttered as Zack just looked at him. 

‘ _ Oh… he’s scared.’  _ It dawned onto the farmhand like a wave as it washed over him. 

Zack gave him a soft smile and rubbed his shoulder lightly, urging him off the edge of the tub and back to stand on the floor. 

“Okay… Let’s go at your pace, yeah? You alright with getting washed up? You have to feel gross, right? Sorry I couldn't help with that sooner... couldn't really sneak you in here unnoticed, huh?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Cloud looked down at his arms, specks of dirt and ash still clung to his skin even after a whole week had passed. He felt the grime the more he thought about it, and the crunch of leathery skin of his wing. He slowly nodded. 

He looked at the tub, making to step in again fully clothed. 

Zack snorted. 

“Ok. How about this. You get  _ undressed _ and in the tub. I’ll leave the door open, grab some clean clothes for you, then come right back in. That sound okay with you?” He asked cautiously again. He wanted to make sure the other man was as comfortable as possible. 

Cloud pursed his lips in a small pout before he quietly blew out a stream of air and blew his bangs out of his eyes. He nodded once and sat at the edge, fussing with the drawstring of the sweats Zack had lent him before. 

Zack fought with the urge to stay and help him as he picked at the tight knot holding the pants up before he shook himself out of it and turned heel and out of the room. Once he stepped into the hallway and away from the door, he slumped over and hit his knees. 

_ Holy shit.  _ The energy in the bathroom had suddenly turned suffocating when he looked up and saw his winged companion frozen, clutching desperately at his head. He’d gotten up in an instant to try and get his attention and held his shoulders tightly to try and snap him out of whatever was happening to him. It could have been a trick of the light, but when Cloud had looked up, his eyes flashed an emerald color before he blinked, his eyes wide and blue like before. 

_ ‘What did I get myself into…’  _

Zack took a deep breath and stood up, stretching his shoulders with a few crackles of his joints. He walked down the hall to his room and dug around in his closet for clean clothes he could give to the blonde. He grinned triumphantly when he found another of his racer-back tank tops and another pair of sweats. 

With the new clothes gathered in his arms, he headed back to the bathroom and stilled momentarily at the sight before him. 

Cloud sat in the tub, immersed up to his waist and draped by bubbles. His previously wrapped wing was stretched out behind him albeit limply and still healing. It appeared rigid and entirely black. Light yellow feathers were laid lightly down the man’s deeply angled collarbone and up his pale shoulders. Zack hadn’t noticed before… 

Clearing his throat, Zack held up the fresh clothes and laid them up on top of the sink. He paced back over and sat on the floor next to the tub, cross legged. 

“Water okay? How’s the wing feeling?” He asked curiously, tilting his head with a smile. He felt a little awkward sitting next to somebody, somebody  _ attractive and an alien  _ at that, entirely naked in the bathtub. But, hey, stranger things had properly happened, right? Plus, Cloud had peeked at him in the shower  _ first.  _

Cloud looked up at him, moving his hands slowly through the water. 

“It’s warm…” he noted, more to himself than anyone else. He seemed quietly pleased at that as he guided each finger through the warm pool. Though he’d completely avoided the topic of his wing. It sloped softly into the water, some of the bandages he couldn’t removed soaked up the hot water and bubbles. 

Zack grinned fondly, noting the other’s contented expression. 

“Good then? Nice, nice…” He hummed nonchalantly. He tried not to stare as the blonde rubbed the dirt and grim from his skin amongst the piles of bubbles. Maybe Zack had gone a  _ little bit  _ overboard with the soap. 

Cloud cupped water in his palms and brought it up to splash and clean off his face. He rubbed at his cheeks and forehead. 

Zack stood and moved to sit at the edge of the tub. He leaned close to the little cabinet on the floor beside it and pulled out a clean washcloth. 

“Want some help?” 

Cloud looked up at him and nodded once. His cheeks were a light pink that stood out against his pale skin. His wing stretched out a little, causing the smaller man to grunt and wince. 

“Mmm… let’s see here.” Zack sighed out loud as he moved to look closer at the man’s strange appendage. Now that he was undressed and he was seeing it, the wing jutted out from his shoulder blade and seemed to meld right into his flesh. The wing’s leathery appearance looked painful, tugging tightly across his bones and pulled taunt. His eyes fell down over Cloud’s toned back and shimmering skin but he blinked a few times when his eyes rested on a spot of skin risen in dark scar tissue. It was a decently sized tilted line on his upper back near the man’s spine but just missing it. 

Without thinking, he reached out and lightly touched the scar with gentle but calloused fingers. 

Cloud jumped and turned his head over his shoulder to look with an annoyed expression to the dark haired man. His shoulders eased back down though when he saw Zack’s own perplexed gaze 

“‘S nothing… Pretty old.” He sighed out and hugged his bare knees to his chest. 

Zack wrinkled his brow and brought the damp washcloth to the spot and rubbed lightly, getting some of the grim coating it off. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me, smart guy.” He jested softly. He rubbed the washcloth in soothing circles along his back then to the base of his wing where it connected to his back. 

“This might sting a bit. Sorry.” Zack tried to reassure before he patted lightly to the sensitive wing. 

“Shit.” Cloud cursed and Zack choked on a laugh, smile evident in his voice as he worked on cleaning the burnt appendage. 

“Where’d you learn that? I don’t remember teaching you to swear.” The dark haired man chuckled. 

Cloud rested his head on his knee, turned in Zack’s direction with an amused smile on his lips. 

“In one of those little books you gave me.” He said easily but had a glint of mischief in his eyes. He only twitched once and a while as his wing was washed. 

“Ah, a Genesis original. Should have known.” Zack laughed and shook his head fondly. Leave it to Genesis to teach an alien to curse. Sounded like something he’d poeticize about. 

Cloud stayed silent for a moment before he looked back to Zack hesitantly. 

“... Genesis. Was that the guy from the barn?” He intoned lightly. 

Zack shook his head but kept a warm expression on his face. 

“Nah. Guy who scared us both half to death was Angeal. He’s like my mentor and wouldn’t hurt a fly, no matter how intimidating he looks. Genesis is my other guardian. He lives here too. He writes all those little books I grab for you, and a bunch of other stuff.” He explained with a fondness as he spoke. He truly appreciated his makeshift family. He really hoped they’d be open minded about the whole… Cloud situation. 

He didn’t know what he’d do if they weren’t. 

“Alright, all clean. We should let it air out a bit now, then we can wrap it back up later.” Zack smiled and cupped some water with his hands before dropping it back over the blonde’s back and head to wet his wild spiked mess of hair. He ruffled his fingers into blonde locks and smiled quietly to himself at just how soft his hair was. The smaller man shivered and caused the taller of the two to chuckle as he finished up. 

When Cloud turned to face the side of the tub, Zack stared. 

With his shirt off and now fully facing him, Zack saw the matching end of the scar on the blonde’s back. An identical angle and everything, a thick and jaggedly healing line cut right next to where a human heart should have been. He didn’t know alien anatomy but,  _ shit. That means something went straight through, right- _

Cloud caught him staring and wrinkled his eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest lightly. 

“... You’re staring.” He said bluntly. Another faint flush painted his now clean and vaguely shimmering cheeks. 

Zack startled out of his stupor and his expression morphed to one of concern. 

“Cloud…” he began but stopped when the blonde shook his head. 

“It will make sense. When I tell you where I left from.” He said quietly. His shoulders slouched in defeat and there on his face was that familiar simmering anger and sadness. Zack didn’t like to see his face make that expression. 

With a clap and dropped the used cloth into the water, Zack stood and pulled a fluffy white towel from the little cabinet this time and held it out to his blonde companion. 

“Let's get you dry and comfy.” He encouraged with a reassuring smile. He didn’t want to push him too far already, when he knew Angeal would insist on getting the full picture from him anyway. The least he could do was be there for him. 

Cloud looked up at him, a small pout formed on his mouth again before he nodded once and took the towel. He stood up, wrapping the towel around himself and stretching above his head. His joints cracked and he sighed contentedly again, his wing flaring out a little in a way Zack knew would have been even more breathtaking if he wasn’t so terribly burned. He wondered what it had looked like before… 

Cloud stepped out of the tub and looked at Zack expectantly. 

Zack peered at him, tilting his head before snapping and pulling one more big fluffy towel from the cabinet. Guess he was on laundry duty later, anyway. Without a word, but with a wide goofy grin, he covered the blonde’s head with the towel and rubbed it dry, snorting when the blonde squeaked from underneath. 

When he pulled the towel back, his wild blonde spikes seemed fluffier and much softer now that they were properly cleaned and void of dirt. Now that he looked closer, the blonde’s skin seemed even more inhumanly pale than he previously thought, almost with a strange grayish tint to it underneath yellow feathers that splayed on his shoulders. 

Cloud’s face was red and he pouted when Zack had pulled the towel away and only caused the taller man to laugh warmly and pat his shoulder. 

“Aw, you’re still living up to the name I gave you, Spikey.” He teased and choked on more laughter as the blonde batted him away. 

Zack took a step back out of Cloud’s reach and rolled his eyes fondly. He gestured to the clothes. 

“Alright. This shirt shouldn’t need any cutting this time because it gathers in the back. Give it a go.” He Informed his companion as he tossed him the garment which he caught easily. 

Cloud looked at the black tank top curiously before he nodded and started to work it on over his head, folding his wing in a surprising amount before it popped back free from the space on the back of the shirt. He looked relieved when it fit, and almost embarrassed to think of the last shirt of Zack’s he ruined. 

Zack nodded approvingly and gave a thumbs up. He tossed the new sweats to the blonde before he stepped back toward the door. 

“Okay, don’t think you need me for uh.. This part. I’ll be out here.” He said as he stepped into the hall. 

Cloud sighed quietly as he dropped the towel when the man had left the room. He assumed their anatomy was… slightly different after their  _ incident  _ with the shower. But he was still grateful for the privacy. He tugged on the sweats that bunched at his ankles and tied the waistband in another tight knot. With a sigh, he turned to look into the mirror above the sink. 

He looked… clean. And his cheeks were a soft red he hadn’t seen in a long time. Like he was alive. Well, he'd  _ always been _ alive… it just hadn't felt like it in ages. He clenched his fists against the cool counter. He was in control. His body was his. He ruffled at his hair the best he could, attempting to style it into only a few prominent blonde spikes but it was pretty unruly on it’s own. And he saw his eyes. Blue. They were blue. 

With one more heavy sigh, Cloud opened the bathroom door and joined Zack who waited expectantly by the steps. His warm smile eased the tension coiling in the blonde’s gut as he approached the steps. He heard low talking downstairs. 

Zack put a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“... Don’t worry. I got your back. And both of them would never hurt you. Promise.” He said resolutely. He looked carefully into the alien’s conflicted gaze. 

“... You ready?”

Cloud stared back. He could only see sincerity and kindness in Zack’s own violet blue gaze. He felt his muted emotions through his grip on his shoulder. Pure reassurance and compassion. He swallowed thickly, turning back to the daunting steps before him.  Zack stood at his side, his presence comfortingly at his back.

“I’m ready.” 

And he took the first step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and comments soooo appreciated!!  
> Stuff gets clearer next chapter, I promise!! I mean as clear as they can for now-


	8. Pieces of A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family discussion  
> And pieces begin to fit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, everyone.  
> To the first load of Plot dump you're going to get with this fic.  
> Fair warning! There's still A LOT THAT NEEDS TO BE COVERED.  
> And a lot more mystery to be solved and issues to be dealt with!  
> My apologies, like always, for my sloppy grammer and spellin, in case I miss anything when I reread. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank RedMercenary so much for their [Absolutely stunning Fanart of Cloud from chapter 1!!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBZOCAtAonw/?fbclid=IwAR25wGtGXWbIfdOcSVabA79q8dm2E48RRJkYI72mhey56e8BS_5w9sHUdjw) I'm absolutely in love with it and am a blushing mess.
> 
> EDIT: Updates from here on out might come a little slower as my work just opened again so I'm back on the clock. But I am still working on more chapters! Don't you worry!

Each floorboard made a loud creak as the two made their way down the steps and into the hallway close to the front door. Each footfall sounded deafening to Cloud as he turned to look toward a room where a light was on, the sound of quietly clinking dishes and hushed conversation drifted from the space. 

His eyes drifted around the interior of the house. The dark hues of the mahogany floor and walls were made of felt warm and inviting, unlike that of which he’d felt in years. The walls were lined with skillfully taken photos of different types of scenery, some abstract paintings. A few things that vaguely looked like group shots from where he stood. Probably family photos… The space radiated life and a quiet family living the best life they could. He felt out of place, like he’d clawed his way into a place where he didn’t quite fit. 

He’d grapple with that later. Cloud was on enough edge as is, feeling vulnerable and raw now that he was clean. Much cleaner than he’d been in years, with less of the sterilized sting of antiseptic.

Zack stepped up behind him where his companion stood frozen as he looked around the room. He placed a hand on his shoulder gently to stir him from his thoughts. He shook his shoulder lightly, an overly affectionate and encouraging gesture. 

“Hey. You don’t have to say anything you aren’t okay with, you know that right?” He said quietly and smiled reassuringly. 

“I won’t let them push you too hard. They can be a little pushy sometimes. But they don’t mean anything by it.”

Cloud glanced back at the taller man and then back to the entryway out of the hall and into the other room. He took a deep breath before he nodded his head. He squeezed his hands into fists and relaxed them again at his side a few times. He looked sidelong at Zack expectantly. 

Zack took him gently by the shoulder, smiling down at him softly at the way the smaller man fit comfortably under his arm. Small blessings, and whatnot. He guided him into the kitchen and stopped in front of the round breakfast table. 

Angeal sat at the table, an open beer in front of him and his hands clasped firmly on the table. His expression stayed in a grim line, pressing his forehead to his hands. 

Genesis sat beside him, a chair pulled up right next to him at the table. He nursed a healthy amount of wine in a large glass, swirling it absentmindedly with his legs crossed one over the other. His eyes widened a fraction as the two young men emerged into the kitchen. Well.. a young man he was all too familiar with and the strange enigma of a young man who entered with him. 

Zack cleared his throat, shaking Cloud under his arm gently as he looked from one of his guardians to the other. The blonde shook, his hair falling over his eyes and his feathers fluffing slightly. 

“Hey, Gen. Angeal probably already spilled the beans about my uh… friend, right?” he asked with genuine curiosity. 

Genesis brought his wine to his lips, taking a small sip and swishing it around his mouth before setting his glass down on the table. He crossed his arms over his knee and eyed them both over carefully. 

“Mmm… He gave the bare minimum, of course. But I assumed you’d be bringing us to meet someone.” He conceded. His eyes read, for the most part, genuine interest and curiosity at the smaller male under Zack’s strong arm. 

“I’m guessing that would be you then, Blondie.” Genesis said with a small grin, leaning forward on the table and rested his chin into his palm. Cloud blinked at the new man slowly. The easygoing way he was acting hadn’t been the reaction he had expected at all. 

Genesis cleared his throat and lightly nudged at Angeal who still pressed his forehead to his clasped hands on the table. 

“Angeal, buck up, please. Where’s that ‘honor’ you’re always going on about. A guest is a guest, no matter the number of feathers.” The auburn haired man said rather promptly. 

Zack opened his mouth before shutting it again, utterly awestruck yet somehow not surprised at all by Genesis’ relaxed and composed demeanor. He had always been the eccentric one in the family, after all. ‘Part of his charm’ or whatever Angeal had insisted the other man had. Zack had always just thought his guardian was just slightly off the edge of his rocker, but he couldn’t have been more grateful. 

Angeal gave a heavy breath before he sat back properly in his chair. He scratched lightly at his goatee. He looked up at the two with a softer gaze then when they’d first both come in. 

“Sorry about that. I’m still just struggling to wrap my head around this whole… thing.” He cleared his throat before he gestured down to the two wooden chairs set up across from where he and his spouse sat. 

Cloud swallowed hard and looked up at Zack. He swayed his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. 

Zack gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he let go and pulled out one of the chairs for him to sit. Once Cloud was seated as to not bump his wing against the back, Zack took his seat beside him and smiled at his guardians apologetically. He scratched the back of his black mane bashfully. 

“Before we start with anything, I have to say. You guys are genuinely taking this extremely well.” He said, drumming his palms against the tabletop. 

“For your charity case hiding an alien under your nose for over a week, I mean.” 

Angeal let out an audible huff and folded his arms over his broad chest. He raised a cautious eyebrow. 

“I’m still processing. But I want to understand what’s going on.” He gave his charge a meaningful look. 

“And you’ve known for a long time you aren’t a simple act of charity to us, Zack. You’re just as much a member of this family as either of us.” 

Zack ducked his head down slightly, the light smile still on his lips. 

“Yeah, I know, Ang. Just saying, was all.” He chuckled lightly. 

Genesis hummed lowly, leaning forward on the table to drag his eyes over their guest. 

“Now… Do indulge us in your story, blondie.” He mused, smiling lightly. Though it was more fascinated than plainly kind like Zack. 

Cloud coughed awkwardly into his fist and looked around the room, averting his eyes a bit cautiously. 

“Um…. Hey.” He said quietly. He glanced to his side for guidance from what felt like the only entity he could trust in that moment. 

Zack gave him a kind smile, nodding his head once and gesturing to his family. 

"Maybe start off small. Ease into whatever you're cool with sharing. Like your name." He suggested easily. He wanted to be there to support his strange new friend. 

Cloud swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry. He eyed the two men across the table warily before huffing out a puff of air. 

"My name’s Cloud… I'm not.. too great at your language yet," he started and grimaced at his own words. 

The smaller young man pushed some blonde bangs from his face as he spoke. 

Genesis hummed in approval and nodded his head. 

"Cloud, then. A pleasure. I assume you're aware from Zachary's constant banter already, I am Genesis Rhapsodos-Hewley." He said conversationally, holding his hands primly on his knee. He cast a sidelong glance at the uncomfortably shifting man in the chair at his side. 

"And I can assume that since we're here, you've met Angeal. Don't let him frighten you in the slightest." He waved his hand dismissively towards his partner who only shook his head fondly at him. 

"He may appear like a behemoth, but he's generally quite chivalrous." A hint of mischief under laced his tone but Angeal only rolled his eyes, a small flush touching his cheeks be it from the beer in his hand or the jest. 

Angeal eyed Cloud carefully from across the table, his keen eyes squinted as he sized him up. 

"So.. Cloud. Are you really… not a creature of Gaia?" He cut right to the chase. 

The blonde frowned lightly, his luminous blue eyes cast down at the table as he gathered his thoughts. He looked back up slowly. 

"Gaia? That's the name of this planet?" He blinked a few times and tilted his head. 

"Then... no. I'm not from here." He said shortly and rubbed at his arm. 

Angeal nodded his head, his suspicions confirmed. He tapped his fingers to the hard wood tabletop. 

"I see. Then why are you here?" He said simply.

Zack frowned. His fist twitched in his lap. Something about that bothered him. The bluntness. Wasn't obvious to anyone else that Cloud had to be running from something? The injuries were so bad… they didn't look or feel accidental to him based on his instincts. And Zack was a man to trust his gut. 

Cloud pursed and unpursed his lips as he thought. He brought his hand up to jerk and fist his hand the best he could around the thick metal collar fastened around his throat. He gave it a hard yank and grunted when it only managed to jerk him around and didn't budge. The shiny black orb embedded in it flickered briefly but it was barely noticeable. 

He clicked his tongue. 

"I want this thing off. And I wanted out of where I was before." He shrugged his shoulders unenthusiastically. 

“I didn’t… choose to end up here. I just landed here.” 

Zack looked over at him curiously, really zeroing in on the metal choker on the blonde’s neck. He quirked his brow, leaning in a little too close as Cloud startled and looked back at him skeptically. He simply poked at the metal. 

“It doesn’t just come off? Try any pliers or anything on it before?” He asked. 

Cloud’s brows creased together and he slouched again, dropping his hands from around the collar and averting his gaze. Even his wing visibly sagged at his back. He mumbled something almost inaudible under his breath, and definitely not in a language any of them could understand. 

Genesis seemed interested, shifting on his seat but stayed silent. Angeal looked equally as curious, if not more uncomfortable. 

Zack blinked at Cloud and scooted a bit closer on his seat, tugging it across the floor with a loud squeak against the old wooden flooring. 

“Hey… Guess not, huh? We can try helping you with that, no questions asked.” He ducked his head lower, trying to make sure he was in the blonde’s line of sight from under his long bangs. He smiled at him softly, only the smallest quirk of the mouth but it felt just as sincere as every other smile the dark hair man had offered. Genuinely kind. 

Cloud really wasn’t used to that. 

He huffed and nodded his head once. He tucked a few stray strands of long hair behind his pointed ear and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, thanks…. That’d… be great.” He said simply. He brought his eyes back up to glanced at everyone at the table. He didn’t feel any ill intent from anyone, at least. 

Zack hummed in affirmation before sitting back up in his chair, a confident look in his eye as he nodded to Angeal. He felt confident enough in his ability to make sure that his new strange friend knew they weren’t going to gang up on him. And to make sure he felt comfortable. 

Angeal sighed softly, taking a long swig of his open beer before he put the bottle back to the table with a light click. He breathed out carefully before he looked at Zack. His expression appeared hard to suss out, his mouth in a grim line... He stood from the table with a soft grunt, glancing to Genesis at his side. 

“Before we continue, I think I’d like to talk with Zack for a minute outside. Can you keep our guest company?” He raised an eyebrow at his partner who waved him off and continued to swirl the contents of his glass around. 

Zack’s eyes widened and he stood abruptly, pressing his hands a little bit too forcefully to the table top. He looked back and forth from Cloud to his family. He felt heavy dread in turn in his gut.

“I don’t-” 

“Zack.” Cloud piped up, gazing up at him. His expression appeared calm. Rational. He swallowed heavily.

“Go. I’m okay.” he said surely and gestured with his chin towards the door that Angeal held open for him. 

Zack looked conflicted, eyes desperately searching the man’s face for any sign he shouldn’t leave, but there was none. At least the guy had his resolve. He glanced at Genesis who nodded resolutely in his direction. It didn’t help the prickling of anxiety that buzzed under his skin.

He walked past Cloud towards the door but not before putting a heavy hand on his boney shoulder. 

“Call me if you need me, Okay?” He said lowly and gave his shoulder one last squeeze before he followed Angeal outside onto the porch. 

When he looked back before the screen door shut, two pairs of bright blue eyes trailed after him. 

* * *

  
  


Angeal leaned over the railing of the wrap around porch, fumbling with a cigarette he’d taken from the pack in his pocket. He glanced to the man he had dubbed his ‘pupil’ all those years ago who walked up beside him. The rail creaked from the added weight leaned against it. 

Thick sheets of rain fell before them, not having let up at all since they’d all went inside. The usual gravel path had become caked with mud and puddles began to form. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Angeal lit his cigarette then held the box out to Zack without a word. 

“You only smoke when you and Gen bicker about something.” The younger of the two said offhandedly but withdrew one anyway from the box and brought it to his lips. He’d been a social smoker, sure. But right now, he desperately wanted something to take the edge off the worry coiling in his chest. 

Angeal chuckled lightly at that, taking a drag then letting it go from his lungs. 

“Actually, it’s only when I’m stressed. But I can see where you got that conclusion from.” He smiled faintly as he stared out into the downpour. 

He held out the lighter, flicking it on for Zack to light his before he pocketed the old thing again. 

Zack took a long drag and held it a bit longer then he should have, before exhaling the smoke with a soured expression. He looked down among the mud building under the porch. 

“So… Are you going to make him leave?” He finally asked quietly. He folded his arms lightly over the rail. 

Angeal took another puff before glancing back the younger man’s way. 

“That’s what I wanted to ask about, Zack.” he sighed and scratched at his short beard lightly. 

“... Why’d you take this  _ thing  _ in? Is he threatening you? Playing some kind of fucked up mind game we don’t understand?” He turned to look fully at Zack. 

“How can Gen and I be sure this is really what you want?” 

Zack openly gawked at his mentor. 

“Are.. are you serious? Who cares  _ what  _ he is, when I found him he was in pain and all alone! I couldn’t just ignore it and leave things be like I never saw him fall from the sky!” He blurted and frowned openly. 

“And look at him! Threatening me? Half the time, he looks freaked out of his goddamn mind. Like he’d never been outside before. He isn’t dangerous.” He sighed heavily, hanging his head. 

Angeal narrowed his eyes. 

“You don’t know that. You aren’t sure  _ what  _ he’s capable of. Look at him, Zack, He’s not  _ human. _ ” he tried to reason, shaking his head. 

Zack squeezed his hands hard into fists and shook his head vehemently. 

“But we also don’t know that he’d do something like hurt us! Where the hell's that ‘honor’ you’re always lecturing me about.. There’s no honor in turning someone who's lost and afraid away, or turning a blind eye.” 

As soon as it left his mouth, Zack cringed inwardly at himself. That was a low blow, even for him. But he needed to do  _ something.  _

Thunder boomed closer by, lightning flickered in their wake. Angeal shifted slightly beside him before he sighed audibly and rolled his shoulders. 

“... If you want to put that much faith in him, Zack, he can stay.” He said curtly. 

Zack’s head shot up, his eyes wide and a grin spreading across his face before the older man held up his hand to stop him. 

“But we need ground rules. One, he has to help you where he can around the farm, if he’s going to stick around. Two, If he does something, anything, to hurt you or us… You know what has to be done.” There was finality in his words that Zack knew he couldn’t disagree with. And his caution and hesitancy made sense. But it still stung. 

Zack swallowed hard and dropped the half finished cigarette to the porch before stomping it out. He slumped forward against the railing, dropping his face to his palm and just breathing slowly in and out. He felt frustrated.

“... Okay. I get it… I don’t know what’s going on with me, Ang… I just… really want to help this guy. I know it’s stupid and rash a-” 

He was silenced by a hand fondly placed on his muss of black spikes. 

Zack peeked over towards his mentor who looked at him, a flicker of understanding evidence in his gentle gaze. 

“No… I think I get it. At least some of it.” the older man said simply. 

Zack just stared at him for a little while before he smiled faintly, chuckling and sighing deeply. 

The rain continued to pour and thunder rumbled over the valleys. 

* * *

  
  


To his pleasant surprise when they walked back inside, Genesis and Cloud were both still intact. 

Well. Mostly intact, besides a portion of Cloud’s dignity that must have left with Genesis sitting where Zack was previously and studying him with utter focus. He jotted down notes in a little leather notebook as he looked at the blonde who sat, red up to his ears and shifted awkwardly in his chair. 

Zack snorted at the scene, nearly choking on another laugh at the pleading look that appeared on Cloud’s face as soon as he saw him. He walked back over, nudging Genesis with his hip and grinned. 

“Hey, ease up on the guy, would you? I thought the aliens were supposed to do the probing, even if it’s just with your eyes, Gen.” He joked. 

Genesis glanced up to Zack and simply tapped his pen to his lips before he stood. 

“Your friend appears to be a very interesting fellow, so far. I think I can draw some inspiration from him, if he’d share his time.” A vaguely predatory smile curled on his lip to which Cloud flushed harder, averting his eyes and frowning deeply, definitely embarrassed at the scrutiny. 

Zack snorted and patted Cloud on the back lightly. 

“Aw, relax, buddy. He’s only joking… Actually, speaking of which…” He looked at Genesis with a proud gleam in his eyes. 

“Cloud here has read pretty much  _ all  _ of your books since he’s been here.” He pointed out. 

Genesis blinked, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ as he processed the new information. He definitely appeared much more thoughtful after that. 

“Now, did he? Oh, Goddess knows I now  _ must  _ pick your brain later for your thoughts.” He said rather seriously to the blonde but a small smile tilted his lip up. Genuine, not over dramatic, as he usually did. 

Cloud furrowed his brows as Genesis went back to his seat previously to pick up his wine again. 

“Pick my what…” He scrunched his face in confusion. 

Zack chuckled as he plopped back down next to Cloud at the table and nudged him playfully. 

“That’s what we call an expression. He wants to hear what you think of the stuff he wrote later.” He explained and smiled fondly at the way Cloud only turned pink in the cheeks again. It was rather endearing. 

Angeal had returned to where he sat previously, seeming a lot more relaxed then he had before. He cleared his throat and gestured to Cloud. 

  
  


“So, Cloud… Can you tell us anything about yourself?” He raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Cloud brushed some more of his messy fringe from his eyes and bit at his lip in thought. 

“Uh… I’m not from here, you know that…” He grumbled and glanced away. 

Genesis leaned forward this time, his legs neatly crossed one over the other again. 

“If I may be so bold, you said previously that you didn’t choose to come to Gaia. Then where were you going?” He asked matter-of-factly, resting his chin in his waiting hand. 

Cloud visibly stiffened and looked down into his lap for a few beats. His mouth downturned in a frown. He seemed to roll a few ideas around his head before he quietly sighed and scratched at his cheek. 

“I… Didn’t have a destination in mind? I just wanted out.” He glanced to Zack at his side and ducked his head in a way that could be described as bashful. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He mumbled. 

Zack openly blinked at the smaller man and tilted his head ever so slightly. 

“Wanted out? Were you in a shitty situation? Are you alright?” He asked, a tad more urgency in his voice than he wanted. Some puzzle pieces began to slowly click together in his head… 

Cloud heaved out another labored sigh and folded his legs under him in the wooden chair which creaked from the shifting. He clicked his tongue again resolutely before he continued. 

“I’m doing a lot better now thanks to you...” His expression softened at the edges.

“And I was. I don’t know how to say it right uh…” He squinted, like he was trying to focus and leaned against the tabletop. 

“I was held before. Captured, really.” He started and tried not to look too closely at any of the men who surrounded him’s faces. He didn’t want to see their pity. 

“I couldn’t control myself for a long, long time.” 

Angeal quirked his brow up curiously. 

“Couldn’t control yourself? Like emotionally or…” 

Cloud shook his head and scratched at his mess of blonde strands. 

“Not like that. Like… Mmm… Oh. He called me ‘puppet’. I think that’s the word…” He huffed in frustration at not being able to properly convey all his thoughts. 

“Like my body moved and obeyed orders on it’s own. Without my mind’s consent.” He tried to explain. He slumped forward a little. 

“I don’t remember long stretches of time.” 

Genesis scribbled more notes down in his little leather book but looked as unnerved as Angeal and Zack did as the alien man spoke. 

Zack felt heat simmering in his veins. 

“Wait, wait.. Captured? Like kidnapped?” He blurted out and took the blonde’s bicep in his hand without thinking. He squeezed it gently. 

Cloud tried not to look Zack in the face. He felt too pathetic for his pained expression. 

“Yeah… My whole village was destroyed… No, I think it was my whole planet? I barely remember it. Everything burned. Everyone tried to protect me and get me away with this,” He tapped at the dark onyx orb on the metal around his neck. 

* * *

  
  


_ They had run into a dead end, the high mountainous cliff side that rose up and blocked the group's path almost mocking them. The sounds of screams and death throes echoed through the area. _

_ Cloud cursed, his bare feet crunching through the thick snow that layered atop the ground. His small hunting blade felt heavy in his palm. Just what the hell was happening… The morning had been quiet until shrieks and the stench of blood filled the hair and the world was painted in hues of red.  _

_ “What do we do? Where can we go!” A woman desperately shouted amongst the group of people that had fled their burning village to escape the onslaught of terror.  _

_ “Everyone, calm down! We can go around and head down the other cliffside!” A woman Cloud knew very well shouted from the back of the grouping. She stood up on a nearby rock and waved her arms to make herself seen amongst the confusion. Claudia had always been loved among the community, with a wicked humor and strong well. Cloud had always looked up to his mother. She had insisted he head to the front of the group, his duty wrapped in a white handkerchief and stuffed into his heavy coat. He didn’t think he’d be the one to protect it just yet… They just needed to get away from the village.  _

_ “Stick together and head to the south!” She urged when suddenly her eyes went wide.  _

_ Horrified shrieks and shouts broke from the small group as a double ended blade protruded from Claudia’s stomach, her hands trembling as she blindly grabbed for the object impaling her. Blood spilled from her pale lips as her unseeing blue eyes searched the crowd for her boy.  _

_ The woman reached forward shakily. _

_ “Cl-”  _

_ With a sickening shink, the long blade was pulled from behind the woman and her body fell with a splatter to the ground, her blood melting the snow around her unmoving corpse. _

**_“Brother. I don’t sense it on this one.”_ ** Came an annoyed sigh, a man clad in dark leather and shoulder length silver hair emerged and stepped directly over the corpse of an innocent woman. 

**_“Continue. Mother insists it is here.”_ **

_ Cloud could only stare, wide eyed. Hot tears blurred his vision as he stared forward.  _

_ ‘M..Mom…?’  _

_ More screams of terror filled the night as the heavy scent of blood saturated the air, people screaming and crying and begging for their lives.  _

_ A few of them made a dash for it into the trees, Panic and darkness blinding everyone as they scattered.  _

_ An older man ran to Cloud who panted heavily as he ran, the man shoving him towards the south like his mother had said.  _

_ “Go! Go! You have to survive! Go!” he shouted at him.  _

_ “They want the Materia! Go!”  _

_ Cloud’s blood ran cold as the man’s skull was cleaved in two right before his eyes. Then he met the eyes. Piercing green and as luminous. Feline like, and so much like his own. It made him want to be sick.  _

_ ‘Only we had that… mom and I…’ the thought came and went before he grit his teeth. _

_ Anger simmered underneath the surface as Cloud held up his hunting blade with slightly shaking hands. He stared the man down with utter disgust.  _

_ He was tall, and had long silver hair that blew behind him in the nighttime breeze. His body clothed in dark leathers and shining silver shoulder pieces. He would have looked like an angel, with his perfect features and shining eyes. The man smiled almost coyly, his keen eyes narrowing in on the blonde. He swung his long sword to the side, a long line of the old man’s blood splattering into the snow. _

**_“Ah. Here you are.”_ ** _ He said and the deepness of his voice sent a chill up Cloud’s spine. The tall man stepped forward, moving with purpose and like a predator.  _

_ “You… Bastard!” Cloud spat as he darted forward, his blade raised and tears blurring his vision. These monsters had invaded his village, slaughtered so many innocent people, all for some stupid relic his lineage was tasked with protecting. He refused to let that go unavenged.  _

_ The man’s lip ticked up in the ghost of a smile.  _

_ He moved far too quickly for Cloud to comprehend before he felt it. The sickening cracking of his ribs and the thick flow of blood that sprung forth from his lips as he felt hard steel go right through him. His eyes were blown wide, looking down at the handle of the weapon jutting though him as it pressed just before his chest. The silver haired man stepped into his space entirely and clutched him close, smiling against his ear as he went limp.  _

_ His heart beat loudly in his ears as his eyelids drew heavy, his consciousness becoming more and more distorted and tinged green as the man held him close and held his blade firmly into him.  _

_ Before his eyes drifted shut, all he saw was a flurry of black feathers against the dark night sky.  _

**_“You’re safe now. Mother has a purpose for you, as do I. Sleep, my puppet.”_ ** _ The voice commanded.  _

_ So he did.  _

* * *

  
  


“I was taken away and allowed to live while my whole planet was consumed by fire and whatever they do when they… consume everything.” He mumbled. 

The three other men in the room stayed deathly quiet. It was… kind of a lot of weird information to take in at once. 

Zack softly squeezed his arm and his brows wrinkled in thought, a deep frown creased his lips. 

“Cloud, hold up. We’re trying to understand. Who are the ‘they’ that you’re talking about?” He blinked. 

Cloud looked physically exhausted by that point, dark bags having formed under his eyes against his pale as could be skin.

“The ones who kept me prisoner,” He frowned, his jaw tensing in agitation. 

“The sons of Jenova.” 

Angeal rubbed at his temples and seemed just as perplexed. 

“Jenova? Kid, you’re going to have to try and paint a picture for us.” 

Cloud slumped back into his seat and rung his hands together as he thought. 

“Jenova is an abomination. A parasite.” He practically sneered, leaning his cheek against his fist as it rested on the table. He looked downright pissed off. 

“Something that kills whole planets. But she’s too weak to do things herself. So she has her offspring do it for her.” 

Genesis kept jotting things down, looking back and forth between everyone before continuing to write and look back at his page. He frowned. 

“Something that can kill an entire planet? I’ve never heard of a thing like that besides in fiction,” He muttered offhandedly. 

Zack scratched his head. 

“What does all that have to do with you?” he asked Cloud seriously. He felt absolutely lost, even more so then he did originally. 

Cloud sighed softly and pointed to the black gem embedded on the collar again. 

“They wanted this. It’s destructive. And my family are the ones who can use it still. Well were..” He grimaced. 

“I’m all that’s left of my species now. And have some... far off connection to Jenova.” 

Zack’s gaze softened, his hand moving down Cloud’s arm to his hand. He squeezed softly, trying to be supportive. 

“Shit… Cloud…” He bit his lip and looked down, at a loss for words. 

Angeal simply stared at them, his mouth agape like he wanted to say something but he closed it again quietly. He looked to Genesis who also seemed at a loss for words but his wine glass sat completely empty. 

Cloud shifted awkwardly and stretched out his wing a bit. He squeezed Zack’s offered hand in return, feeling his genuine concern for him flow through their connection. It made him feel slightly more grounded. 

“If I may say something.” Genesis piped up after clearing his throat. The other men looked in his direction. 

“... If what they desire so much is attached to you… Then why did they let you escape.” He asked bluntly. 

Heavy dread settled in Zack’s gut as the answer already began to dawn on him. 

Cloud winced, his eyes downcast and shadowed by his long fringe. He pulled his hand away from Zack’s slowly and clenched his fists hard. 

“... I’m guessing they didn’t.” He looked up at all of them with a grim expression. His eyes burned with anguish and visible frustration, like a man who knew his fate. 

“They’re going to come for me eventually.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and comments greatly appreciated!!  
> Hope you guys don't clobber me for this chapter and another cliffhanger.  
> Stay tuned!


	9. Tabletop Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests are fought for and feelings start to warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, once again! To the world's slowest slow burn.  
> Here's the finishing of this little segment of 'meet the parents' in this fic lol.  
> Now things are slowly starting to warm up. :) And we can dive forward into the real meat!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And once again, So sorry for any grammatical errors!

Zack frowned and leaned closer toward the winged young man beside him when he pulled his hand away from his. He didn’t like the way his eyes darkened as he spoke.

“To come get you? You mean, like, to take you back with them?” He furrowed his brow.

Cloud looked back into his lap and heaved a sigh.

“...yeah.” He didn’t want to see the frustrated expression that flashed onto the other man’s face.  
  


Zack tilted his head and genuinely looked confused by his new friend’s response.  
“Do you… want to go back?” He shook his head as he answered his own question, no that probably wasn’t it. 

“Why would they get you? If they let you leave in the first place, why would they want you back!” He questioned, not even realizing he had started to raise his voice. It just didn’t make any sense.  
  


Cloud swallowed thickly and slowly looked back up. Grief and shame creased his expression, his lips down turned in a tight frown.

“... To punish me and make me regret leaving.” he said back plainly, tightening his hands into fists on his knees. 

“And to make sure I never try it again.” 

Zack stared at him with wide, concerned eyes as he reached out and took hold of his shoulder firmly. Cloud stiffened and shifted awkwardly at the close proximity. He only tried harder to get the blonde to look him in the eye.

“You can’t be serious! They can’t just do that!” 

Angeal cleared his throat and sat up straighter, leaning forward on the table and leveling his gaze at the two across from him and glanced briefly to his partner on his side. 

“Zack,” He said calmly and his eyes hinted empathy as he glanced toward Cloud. 

“You need to hear what he’s saying.” 

Zack blinked, looking at where his hand held tightly to the other young man’s shoulder and how he’d shifted so close without realizing. He looked down a tad dejectedly as he backed up a bit. He breathed in and out heavily before sifting his hand through his wild black spikes. 

“Shit, I’m Sorry, I… got too excited.” He looked at Cloud hesitantly. 

“Why would they need to teach you a lesson? You didn’t do anything bad…” 

Cloud pursed his lip in thought, rubbing his own hand through his long blonde bangs. 

“I…” He began but took a deep breath. He looked down at his palms, opening and closing them slowly. He could say whatever he needed to. No one would stop him from speaking his mind here. 

“I don’t remember the last time I had control of my body like this. When I was there with them, I barely remember anything.” He swallowed slowly, glancing everyone over before he continued. 

“But suddenly, it was like I woke up. I could move again on my own so I thought now was my only chance.” The winged man scratched his cheek lightly. 

“But my… shit, there’s a word for it… Uh… Never mind. Sephiroth. He’s… strong. Jenova’s strongest son. But something must have shifted with him, or his focus slipped somehow but suddenly, I wasn’t a puppet anymore. So I made a run for it. But he noticed almost immediately and made me pay for it.” He gestured back to his tender black wing and his shoulders slumped a bit sadly. 

“And promised he’d come and find me again…” 

Zack wrinkled his nose, frowning at the notion underneath his explanation. 

“So… This Sephiroth guy basically got pissed off that you tried to leave, severely injured you, then left you to crash wherever the hell you’d end up in the universe all just to watch you suffer and teach you a lesson about being obedient?!” He sputtered, utterly flummoxed. _Just what kind of manipulative asshole were they dealing with?_

Cloud averted his eyes but simply nodded his head once. He shrugged unenthusiastically. 

“He’s… like that.” He said blandly. He appeared unsurprised at the turn of events that had happened to him. 

Angeal cleared his throat, looking at both the young men across the table from him with confusion visible on his face. He quietly sighed and folded his hands on the tabletop. An image of professionalism. 

“This sounds way out of our depth.” He said firmly, eyeing Zack warily as he spoke. He knew he wouldn’t like what he had to say.

“This entire situation.” He furrowed his brow. 

Genesis quietly cleared his throat uncomfortably but nodded in agreement as he set the notebook he’d been writing on onto the table. He hummed lightly in thought, resting his chin in his open palm as it rested on his knee. 

“It is… rather a lot of information.” He commented. 

Angeal sighed and looked at Zack with a serious expression. He took a glance at Cloud who seemed to have shrunk back in on himself as if bracing for the inevitable. 

“Look, Did you say those… _things_ are going to come here, looking for you?” He asked Cloud as delicately as possible. 

Cloud frowned but nodded resolutely. 

“... Yeah. And they are no doubt ‘pissed.’” He said, repeating Zack’s earlier phrasing but still seemed just as tense as before. 

Angeal rubbed at his temple as he looked at both the young men, confliction clear on his face. 

“Kid, These guys sound dangerous. I just don’t think we can handle that…” He winced, trying not to come across as to callus to the blonde. The kid seemed to have been through enough of shit already.

“Cloud, You seem like a good man. But, please understand, we’re just three people. I...” He sighed heavily as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Cloud squeezed his hands together in his lap and gave a slow nod. He had expected as much when Angeal had demanded they talk in the barn. He’d overstayed his welcome. 

Zack’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between his mentor and his new companion. He stood abruptly, his chair skidding across the floor.

“Wait.. You’re not asking him to leave, are you? Right, Angeal?” He asked, voice tight and panic stricken. The thudding of his heart only grew louder as Angeal frowned, signaling his hunch had been right. 

“You can’t do that to him! Seriously, this isn’t even funny!” he looked at his guardians with sincerity and a conviction in his nearly indigo eyes. A blue flame flickering in his soul. 

Genesis ran a hand back through his auburn bangs and gave a small sigh. He glanced at Angeal hesitantly. He appeared like he wanted to speak but chose to stay silent. 

Zack continued to stare down Angeal, heated defiance clear in his gaze. He stood firmly, squaring his shoulders. 

“We might not get what's going on entirely, but neither does he! When I found Cloud, he was scorched half to death on a planet he didn’t, and still doesn’t, entirely know! He could barely speak our language a few days ago! So we’re all in the same boat of the ‘S.S. What the Fuck is Going on’ so we all should stick together and adapt!” He slapped his hands to the table and leaned forward. 

“We can help him learn about Gaia while he’s healing and he can help out around here! So there! perfect, right?” he breathed heavily, the room having gone entirely silent. 

His heartbeat thudded loudly against his eardrums. Zack knew that was a longshot, but Goddess be damned if he wasn’t going to at least try and be there for Cloud. No one should have to deal with so much pain alone. And something inside him demanded he fight for the other man to stay. He'd already grown to really like his company...  
  
When Zack finally willed himself to look at Cloud, his heart stuttered in his chest. The blonde looked up at him with genuine surprise on his face and his eyes were blown wide. His lips were parted a fraction, like he’d meant to say something but completely lost the words. He simply looked at Zack with almost a wondrous gleam. 

Zack’s mouth went dry and he blinked mutely as he stared back. 

“I-I mean if he wants to stay here. It’s all his choice, after yours.” Something foreign stirred in his chest, but he could only muster up a small crooked smile. 

Angeal cleared his throat again to catch their attention amid their intense staring match, but a small amused smile tugged at his own lip. The tense air from before seemed to have slipped away from the room rather smoothly. The older man shook his head lightly, rubbing at his temple. 

“... You really know how to persuade someone when you try, Zack.” He chuckled quietly. He wasn’t about to step on the guys toes, especially when he was so clearly concerned for the alien young man’s well-being. He’d felt that way once before for someone too, so he couldn’t blame Zack’s stubbornness. 

At his side, Genesis nodded in approval and looked toward Angeal with a light smile. He hummed lowly as he sat up straighter. 

“I was going to protest as well, be it for more selfish literature pursuits, but it appears your ‘student’ did all the work for me.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but seemed pleased nonetheless. Zack had a way with words when he felt like it, and could ‘rally the troops’ as Angeal put it, when he was really dead set on something. It was a more admiral trait about the young man who they’d taken in all those years ago. 

Cloud simply looked back and forth between all three men. He blinked a few times.  
“You.. So you’re letting me _stay?”_ He winced slightly but his wing drooped at his back. He scratched at his cheek lightly with his pointed nails. A nervous habit. 

“I really don’t know if that’s a good idea…” he sighed. 

Zack knelt on a knee beside the enigma of a man’s chair, putting his hand firmly on Cloud’s shoulder. He smiled softly at him. 

“Hey. If you think you’re being a burden on anybody, you’re wrong. We just want to help you out,” He urged quietly. He shook his shoulder fondly. 

“We’re friends now, right? So you can depend on me to help you out of a tight spot.” 

The sincerity in his voice felt so honest and entirely genuine that Cloud couldn’t bring himself to argue with him. 

For the first time in recent memory, in an instance he could clearly remember, Cloud felt seen. Not in the invasive and gut-twisting way of when he was bound and compelled against his will, only to be used. But the way Zack met and held his gaze and leveled with him felt more _intimate_ and kind. And it startled him. 

Cloud swallowed slowly and nodded his head. He stared back at the dark haired man, searching his eyes for some kind of answer as to _why,_ but shook himself slightly from the thought. 

“Right… Friends.” He nodded more assuredly and felt his cheeks go a light pink. 

Zack grinned widely, giving his shoulder another tight squeeze. 

_Friends with an alien angel, huh? Not bad._

* * *

“Got everything you need? Warm enough? Need another pillow?” Zack listed off, pacing around his small bedroom at the foot of where his bed and the cot Angeal had suggested he set up for Cloud stood. Couldn’t have him sleeping in the barn during a storm anyway. The roof was bound to be leaking judging from the rain still steadily falling outside in the darkness. There was a little space between the two beds, enough to easily slip in and out without tripping. But there wasn’t a lot of space in the room to begin with, the cot almost blocking the door from swinging inward. The dim lamp on the bedside table cast a low glow across the room, giving it a cozy feeling. 

The blonde sat cross-legged on the rickety cot on freshly laundered sheets. He snorted quietly at Zack’s fussing and shook his head. 

“I’m fine. Really. You’ve already done more than enough,” He said seriously. He looked up as Zack slowed his pacing and stood at the edge of the bed. 

The dark haired man smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head bashfully. 

“Right, sorry, sorry. Just want to make sure you’re all set for the night. It’s pretty chilly for summer, so…” he trailed off absentmindedly before he flopped down onto his own bed, laying on his back and looking upward. He turned so his head faced his guest. He smiled jovially. 

“I’ve never had a roomie before.” 

Cloud scrunched up his brow and tilted his head. He laid back onto the cot, which groaned under his weight, and shifted onto his side to face Zack fully. His dark wing tucked in against his shoulder and back out in the open as to not be crushed under his weight. It still appeared stiff and uncomfortable. 

“‘roomie?’ “ he repeated back with a raised eyebrow. 

Zack chuckled lightly and smiled wider. 

“Hmm.. like a buddy to share my room with.” he explained. 

  
Cloud pursed his lips in thought and nodded slowly. 

“Mmm… Not sharing sounds good to me.” He shrugged but had a smile in his eyes. 

Zack rolled onto his stomach and laid his cheek against his arms as a pillow. He hummed lowly and crossed his ankles lazily. 

“Hey… Are you okay here? Staying with us? I didn’t mean to strong arm you into it if you really don’t want to…” He said quietly. 

Cloud shook his head. He sighed out lightly and his gaze drew down away from Zack momentarily before he looked back at him. 

“No, I just didn’t expect you to want me to stay.” he conceded quietly and furrowed his brows together in thought before he continued. 

“No one has ever… done anything like that for me.” His bright luminous eyes shined faintly against the dimness of the room. He blushed, averting his gaze awkwardly.

Zack hummed thoughtfully and smiled softly, just not being able to help it when the smaller male seemed so bashful suddenly. It was annoyingly endearing, he realized the more he was around the strange young man.

“Well, of course I want you to stay. And now that my folks know about you, they want you to stay too. Ang means well, I promise. And Gen can be a lot but he’s a good guy too.” He reassured him easily. He chuckled, scooting closer to the edge of his bed and held out his hand to the little gap between them. A silent offer to understand him further in that strange way they’d done before. 

“You aren’t alone here. So I want you to know you can rely on me, yeah?” 

Cloud simply stared at him and glanced down to his offered hand. He hesitated momentarily before he reached out and carefully slotted their fingers together. The more they did it, the more Cloud realized that Zack’s hand was a little bigger than his and calloused from a life of hard work and duty. It interested him, the difference between his own barely used hands. That light buzz of connection flowed through where their palms joined. It was a murky mash of feeling and energy, a bit confusing for either to decipher. But not necessarily unpleasant. Cloud shifted slightly but pursed his mouth thoughtfully again. 

“Why… are you being so nice to me?” He questioned quietly. 

Zack couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled from his mouth and he squeezed the blonde’s palm without even thinking about it. He quirked a blow upwards curiously. 

“Why? Do I need a reason?” He snorted but once he scored his expression, all that remained were those kind eyes and a confident look of assurance. 

“Because everyone deserves that much, you know? You literally fell into my life and decided to let me look after you. Plus we’re friends now. So obviously, i’m nice just because.” 

Cloud looked at him blankly before the tiniest smile curved on his lip. It appeared relaxed and more at ease then the dark haired man had seen the alien young man before. 

“Just because, huh?” He mused back. 

“... You’re weird, Zack.” 

Zack nearly choked as he wheezed out a laugh and smirked. 

“You? Crashing on _my_ planet and saying that _I’m_ weird? That’s cruel, buddy!” 

Cloud snickered quietly, squeezing Zack’s hand as their fingers knit tightly together. It felt good, natural. They felt equal. That was all he could ask for. 

Zack smiled sheepishly as his eyes drifted to their connected hands. 

"Hey… what _is_ this thing you can do? Like… when we touch sometimes." He tilted his head. 

"It's sort of like I can feel what you're feeling? And I’m pretty sure you can feel mine, right?" He pouted, internally berating himself for if he sounded foolish.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and didn’t seem to mind. With a feather-light touch he squeezed his hand gently, applying light pressure. A little zip of jest slipped through their touch. 

"I don't know how to describe it... It's something I could do with my mom, a long time ago. It just felt natural to do, I guess. Since I couldn't understand you when we first met." He flushed lightly and Zack could just make it out by the dim light of the room. 

"I wanted to get across that I was choosing to trust you, at that moment. I could tell you really just… wanted to help me. I could tell that much from you, and the flower you gave me." He smiled softly at the memory. He’d left the flower, now dry but still beautiful, in the barn on the little cot where he’d first spent the night. It was the first night in a really long time he felt genuinely safe. 

Zack hummed in understanding as he nodded along. He suddenly wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. 

"You still trust me, Cloudy?" 

The young man snorted and rolled his eyes at the man’s silly antics but nodded once, solemnly. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that broke in his chest and the mirth that squinted into his eyes. 

Their hearts beat steadily in time, amid the sound of the pouring rain. 

"...yeah. I think I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback and comments are loved and cherished!  
> Thanks so much for reading! See ya next chapter


	10. Reflected In the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud discovers another problem with his connection to Sephiroth  
> Zack makes promises he isn't sure he can keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everybody!  
> Welcome back and FINALLY we begin to get into the push and pull of Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack in this fic.  
> There's going to be a lot of possessive and unnerving behavior from Sephiroth but uh. That's kind of the point.  
> But here onward, the real meat and story begins to unfold. I'm trying, anyway! haha 
> 
> Forgive me for any grammar and spelling errors, as usual!  
> And I hope you enjoy sweet, sweet angst and hurt comfort.

When Cloud had finally eased his racing thoughts to a crawl, he had felt warm and almost optimistic for the future. Zack had pleaded his case to his family and they accepted him enough to allow him to stay until his wing healed. The little farm he had crashed upon felt warm and lived in, good memories and familial pride seeming to seep from every corner. It felt foreign. But he recognized that feeling vaguely in the flickers of memories he had of his mother from time to time. From that cozy little village tucked away in the mountains, he felt that warmth there as well once upon a time. 

The warmth felt slightly intrusive yet not unwelcome. It helped to calm his anxious mind and ease him to the brink of unconsciousness, along with the rhythmic, slow breathing of the dark haired farmhand asleep across from him and the quiet drumming of the rain. It still felt odd. To be looked after so fiercely, and with so much passion for nothing in return. Why did this kind stranger decide to help him? It made a pleasant warmth flood his chest as he rolled further over onto his side. His eyelids drooped, staring at the other young man’s handsome features. The man was unendingly optimistic and full of energy, yet always talked and dealt with him like he was something… No, someone worthwhile. He smiled lightly to himself in the dark. 

_ ‘When have I felt this safe before?’  _ The thought barely crossed his sleep drawn mind as he drifted off. 

  
  
  


The warmth ripped itself from his body, as if swept up by a sharp frigid wind that froze him down to his very core. 

Bright blue eyes snapped open and he stared back into feline emerald eyes. That stare pinned him in place and forced the breath from his lungs.

A small smile displayed itself on a defined and unearthly pale, yet strangely handsome face. Framed with long silver hair, all sharp angles and a distinct lack of warmth, against a pitch black background of endless dark.

“Hello, Cloud.” He spoke calmly, his tone nonchalant as he reached out with a gloved hand and held the blonde’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger. 

“Has your taste of freedom sated you?” 

“Sephiroth…” Cloud could barely speak, his eyes wide and  _ horrified  _ that the monster had come for him so soon. He furrowed his brow as he attempted to score his expression. Hide utter modification behind indifference. 

The man hummed quietly and tilted his prize’s head side to side, almost as if to inspect him. 

“Have you longed for my company?” He mused with an expression that could almost be called genuine curiosity. Sephiroth guided him forward, closer to his body and reached with his other hand, grasping at his horribly burned and mutilated wing. 

Cloud hissed in pain and shoved hard against the man’s unmoving chest. The silver haired monster didn’t move as he stroked his fingers along the leathery appendage. 

“A shame, truly. Mother will be displeased. It could not be helped though.” He spoke easily against his ear, like the entire situation made perfect sense. 

“As you attempted to leave us.” 

Cloud grunted and shoved again, hard and balling his fists against the beast’s chest as he held him uncomfortably close. Possessive. 

“Let go… You let me leave,” He hissed. He arched his back in an attempt to squirm out of his nightmare’s strong grip and firm hold. Still, he didn’t budge. 

Sephiroth chuckled quietly, toying lightly with the thin leather of his wing. He seemed entirely unbothered by the smaller man’s protests and squirming. 

“I  _ allowed _ you to wallow in your punishment. But I’ve felt pity for you, among that pitiful planet and it’s filth. So I will come for you, soon enough. Isn’t that what you wanted?” A sickening smile flitted across his face. 

“For me to retrieve you from that wretched place and bring you home?”

Cloud shoved hard, hard enough to put at least enough distance to glare into the eyes of his once captor. 

“No. No! I won’t be your puppet.” He grit his teeth, readying himself to fight if he so needed. He wouldn’t let himself be lured back. Not after he finally made his break away from him. From all of them. 

“You can’t control me anymore!” He practically snarled. 

Sephiroth’s eyes gleamed with interest, still entirely unbothered by his act of defiance. 

“You will always remain mine, puppet” He said simply. He moved faster than Cloud could react to, pinning him flat on his back with his wrists held firmly over his head in one of the silver monster’s large hands. Trapped. He stared back at his prey.

“You have nowhere else. You belong beside me, Cloud. Your purpose is clear.” His gaze remained firm and unmoving, his free hand finding itself clutching at the blonde’s soft cheek with his pointed nails. Almost claws scratching into his skin.

“You and  _ this _ ,” he dragged his hand down his cheek to the collar tightly fastened to his neck, tracing his fingers delicately over the shining black materia nestled inside.

“exist for me to  _ use _ .” 

Cloud bared his teeth and continued to thrash under Sephiroth’s unmoving weight. He strained uselessly, yet he knew it would all be fruitless as the tendrils of bright greens and blacks pulled at the edges of his consciousness. 

“Fuck… you! Hg..” He choked out underneath the pressure of Sephiroth sitting astride his chest. He felt weak. And small. He hated it. He knew the silver haired man hadn’t just taken control of him because he wanted to watch him struggle. It made his stomach turn. 

Sephiroth merely continued to look at him boredly, applying light pressure to where the ornate collar sat upon his throat as he watched the smaller man squirm helplessly. 

“After all this time, you still cannot deny your pull to me. Our reunion is inevitable.” 

Cloud strained against his unforgiving grip and let out a sharp cry as his wing strained painfully against the darkness below his back. He breathed heavily, feeling his chest burn with nausea. 

“Stop..! Let me go!” He continued to shout. 

Sephiroth smiled coldly, leaning further over him until their faces were mere inches apart. His pupils were like slits as they peered into his, prederatory and amused. 

“You cannot survive without me. You may feel at ease with the fauna of that planet, yet they cannot use your full potential as I can.” he spoke softly, almost affectionately. His eyes glinted, terrifying and mysterious. 

“I see the way you speak of Mother and I to them. It wounds me, truly.” 

Cloud’s breath caught in his throat at the words, his eyes widening again in realization. 

“How… do you know…” He rasped out shakily, slowing his fight just for a moment. 

Sephiroth only chuckled quietly and stroked his cheek once more, all cruel and a facade of affection. A mock of a lover's touch. 

“Oh, how naive you remain. You may be away from me, but you are never out of my grasp,” 

The tight grip returned to his throat, pressing him against the hard ground and filling his entire vision with deep green and a sheen of silver. The tendrils of darkness pulled at his consciousness. His vision swam as he thrashed, unable to breath in any air as it was pressed out of his lungs. 

Another airy laugh and bright green eyes, peering through the darkness. 

“So await me a while longer, Cloud.  _ Await our reunion _ .” 

Then, there was nothing. 

* * *

  
  


Cloud opened his eyes with a start, squinting at the sunlight that streamed into his face from the window from the otherside of Zack’s bed. Right, Zack… The man wasn’t in the room, but his sheets were thrown haphazardly across the bed.

He swallowed hard and sat up, taking a heavy breath out. A dream… It had just been another nightmare. Right... He shifted uncomfortably on the cot as he dangled his legs over the edge. His shoulders slumped. He still felt exhausted as if he hadn’t slept a wink, yet he clearly had if the late morning sun had any say in the matter. He felt as if his body was completely sapped for energy. 

The door opened with a creak of Zack strolled in, a towel slung around his waist and another hanging around his neck. His long black hair dripped, fresh from the shower. He began to smile at the blonde when his expression fell. 

Cloud furrowed his brow and turned to face his host completely. 

“What?” He questioned and tilted his head at the alarmed expression on Zack’s face. It unnerved him… 

Zack stared at the winged man, brief expressions of fear then anger then worry crossing his face in the span of seconds. He took a deep breath, stepping closer and reaching out slowly but not touching the blonde. 

“Cloud… What happened to your neck?” He asked, genuine concern in his eyes as he decided to settle his hand lightly on his shoulder. 

“My neck? What? What are y-” He began when his voice died in his throat. He stood slowly, rising to his feet and brushing past Zack and out of his room, back to where he remembered the bathroom to be. 

He flung open the door, the air still hot and humid from the shower Zack had just taken. The mirror above the sink sat partially fogged from steam. Cloud dragged his hand across the surface in quick swipes before he slammed his hands down onto the sink and stared at his reflection in horror. 

On his unnaturally pale skin, high up on his neck, a large angry bruise wrapped around his skin. Grotesque shades of black and purple that showed up vibrantly against his grey-hued skin. His blood ran ice cold in his veins. 

“It… was real.” he swallowed hard, talking more to himself then to anyone in particular. Even as Zack stood by the doorframe and watched. 

Cloud looked up slowly and in Zack’s direction. His face twisted into one of pure frustration, hot tears sprung into his eyes and he hit the top of the sink before his knees shook, like they’d give out any moment. 

Zack rushed forward, catching the smaller man by the shoulders and pulling him close to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around him. 

“Hey… Hey, deep breaths…” He whispered quietly into soft tufts of blonde hair as Cloud fisted his hands against his bare chest and held on for dear life like he’d disappear if he let go. 

“Damn it… Damn it…” He grit out between angry sobs. Being close to Zack helped, at least. To be held kindly. 

“Shit… ‘m Sorry,” Cloud breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath and regain his balance so all his weight wasn’t on the other man. He slowly returned the embrace, just to have something solid to hold onto.

Zack shook his head and continued to rub soothing circles into Cloud’s back and rested his chin lightly on top of Cloud’s head. He simply quietly held him until his shoulders didn’t shake and tremble as much. 

“Hey.. Spike, shh.. It’s okay.. I gotcha.” He spoke quietly but let the smaller man cry it out. He felt worried, of course, with the deep purple bruise that had formed on his neck but he didn’t want to push too far with his questions. Especially if he seemed so angry and afraid. 

Cloud sniffled, pulling his arms away slowly and rubbing feverishly at his tear streaked face. He glanced a look up at Zack and felt his cheeks tinge a light red. His wing drooped in shame. 

“Shit.. Shit, Shit..” he kept repeating rather angrily to himself, continuing to wipe furiously at his eyes and bat away whatever more tears sprung up. 

Zack frowned and softly caught one of Cloud’s wrists, holding it gently but just enough to stop him from rubbing his face raw. 

“Cloud? Cloud. Look at me for a sec, yeah?” He asked quietly, his finger lightly stroked across the blonde’s bony wrist and caused him to shakily still and look up at him. 

“Hey… It’s okay to freak out… I’m not judging you.” He said assuredly. He put on the softest, more reassuring smile he could muster. It broke his heart to see the blonde haired male so torn up and frightened. It didn’t sit right with him… 

Cloud stared at him, his heart pounding out of his chest and thudding loudly in his ears. The light touch on his wrist and the kindness in his eyes spoke volumes to him. He wasn’t used to such genuinely careful contact. He swallowed hard again and nodded his head once. 

With a trembling hand, he pushed his bangs from his eyes and laughed bitterly. 

“Shit, shit… Zack… I’m sorry” He huffed quietly. He felt genuinely embarrassed at having broken down, full of too much bitterness and anger to Jenova and his circumstances.

Zack smiled sympathetically, lightly continuing to rub circles on the blonde’s back. 

“Don’t have anything to apologize for…” He whispered quietly. He simply held on, allowing Cloud to use him as a means to ground himself. 

Cloud breathed in and out slowly, glancing back at the mirror and cringing at the molted colors that wrapped around his neck. It made his stomach twist angrily. He looked back slowly to Zack and frowned lightly. He brought a hand up and touched at his neck, hot and sore to the touch. 

“... I had a dream.” he began quietly, unknowing if it was wise to share what he’d seen with someone. He didn’t know if there were anymore circumstances that would come into play over this. 

Zack raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, his wet black hair flopping to the side comically. 

“A dream?” 

Cloud took a shaky breath before he nodded. He looked seriously into Zack’s eyes and frowned. 

“In my dream, I spoke to him,” He averted his eyes and his frown only deepened. 

“Sephiroth.” 

Zack’s eyes grew wide and he took Cloud’s shoulders firmly into hand. He looked over his deep bruises and felt his heart stutter. 

“Wait, wait…  _ He  _ did that to you?!” He squeezed his shoulders hard and only felt more angry when the blonde nodded shortly. 

“Wh.. How?! It was a dream, right?!” 

Cloud shrunk in on himself, his lip twitching in a scowl as it crossed his face. 

“He can see everything I do. Through my eyes.” He squeezed his hands into fists. 

“It’s this connection we have… He grabbed me by the neck in my dream.” the more he spoke, the more his shoulders shook with utter irritation and barely contained fury. "I can't... I can't go back. Ever. I won't." He stated firmly, despite the shake of his hands.

Zack only tightened his grip on his shoulders before he pulled the smaller young man back into his grip and wrapped him tight in a hug. He pressed his face directly into his blonde spikes and squeezed him tightly. Cloud flinched but slowly loosened up and reached around, holding onto him tightly in return. It felt safer that way. 

“Fuck… Cloud… I’m so sorry,” He whispered urgently. He didn’t want to let him go. 

“Shit, I don’t get exactly how he can do that but, I swear, I won’t let that happen to you again, okay? I promise you.” He said surely and pulled back slightly, only to be immediately pulled back in by skinny arms wrapped tight around his bare chest. 

Cloud nodded his head silently into Zack’s chest. He silently stood there, feeling immensely hopeless but at the same time, entirely optimistic. 

He didn’t know how or if he’d be able to do it, but Zack promised him. 

It was the first real promise anyone had even made for him. And he intended to let him keep it. 


	11. Pancake Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing more comfortable, Share a meal, and mutual trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> So I know this is the world slowest possible burn but I am TRYING to lay a lot of stuff out as much as I can asdfghh.  
> So sorry if it's taking a long, long time to get to my point. pfft.  
> Anyway, Things are progressing! Some fluff to counteract last chapter's weird energy. 
> 
> As usual, Pardon my spelling and grammar!!! ^^" So sorry if I miss anything.

Once Cloud had calmed down enough to be guided back to Zack’s bedroom, he lowered himself slowly back to the cot. He folded his hands in his lap, shame burning under his skin from the realization that Zack had witnessed him crumble. He remained silent as his host fumbled around his closet, pulling out fresh clothes to change into for him and his guest. 

“Hm… Since you’re going to be here for a while, I’ll have the girls pick up some stuff for you to wear next time they're in town... My clothes are definitely too big for you,” Zack said casually, trying in earnest to lighten the mood as he moved about the room to get separate pieces of clothing from the closet and some drawers. He glanced over his shoulder towards the winged man sitting awkwardly on the spare bed and sighed quietly. 

With the fresh clothes in tow, Zack walked over and sat down next to him. He bumped shoulders with the blonde lightly and smiled. 

“Hey… It’s okay to be freaked out and overwhelmed sometimes. I’m not judging you.” He said seriously, leaning forward to try and catch Cloud’s eyes. 

“I still don’t get how uh this,” he gestured vaguely to the bruised coiled around his pale neck. “Got here but… We can figure it out.”

Cloud glanced away, his cheeks turning a light pink. He shoulders rose a bit, shrinking in on himself. 

“... Forget about it, please.” he mumbled. 

“No can do, Cloudy. But don’t worry about it. Whatever happens, we can tackle it together, alright?” Zack offered sincerely. He stood back up from the cot, taking his own little pile of clothes in hand then plopping the other small pile into Cloud’s lap. 

“Get changed, then we can get you an ice pack for your neck and maybe try working that thing off. How’s that sound?” he flashed a warm smile. 

Cloud’s shoulders relaxed little by little as Zack spoke reassuringly to him, still all kindness and concern behind his words and mannerisms. It meant a lot to him, even if he was so unused to that kind of interaction. He looked back to meet his host’s gaze and nodded shortly but attempted to return the smallest smile he could muster up. 

“Yeah, alright,” He scratched the side of his throat slowly, feeling the soreness left behind with each light touch. The movement was unsure and cautious.

“But, really… Thanks.” He said quietly

Zack nodded his head and reached out, patting the top of his shoulder lightly. 

“No need to thank me for anything. Now get changed and meet me out there. Bet Angeal made pancakes.” He grinned and turned heel, walking to the doorway. He looked back one more time before closing the door behind him to let the blonde get dressed. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Aw, boy! Angeal, you’re really the best, you know that?” Zack beamed. The rambunctious young man had stacked at least 3 fluffy pancakes onto his plate and drizzled them generously with syrup. He didn’t seem at all bothered by the awkward energy that floated above the table. 

Cloud sat stiffly in the chair beside Zack that he had the night before. He had a bag of ice rested on the back of his neck and carefully balanced it. He rubbed at his arm lightly, scratching a bit at the starchy material of the oversize blue flannel he was wearing. His wild blonde spikes were tamed a bit, courtesy of Zack trying his best to press them down. It didn’t do much, but at least he felt a bit more presentable to the other humans in the house. 

Angeal sat at the other side of the table, sipping every so often from a dark mug and stirred it, bouncing the tea bag on the string that hung over the ledge. He glanced every so often at their guest but smiled lightly. 

“You distinctly  _ only _ say that when I make pancakes.” he chuckled. 

“Then make ‘em more often!” Zack said around a mouthful of food, chewing eagerly. 

“We deserve it! Even if Gen complains when I don’t save him any! He snoozes, he loses!” 

Angeal huffed warmly and eyed over the younger looking guest at the table. He sighed quietly when he noticed the strange, bandaged wing poking out of a hole in the back of Zack’s older blue flannel shirt. 

“... You definitely need to get him some better clothes than your hand me downs if he’s going to stay with us.” he commented but went back to sipping his tea. "I'm unsure if you'd get to badger Aerith for something more his size without raising some questions though."

Zack nodded thoughtfully as he continued to eat but slowed to a stop. He looked over at his companion and his eyes widened when he saw his plate sat completely empty. He pointed with his fork to the plate in the middle of the table, piled high with pancakes and a bowl beside it with nicely cut fruits. 

“You gonna have anything, Cloud?” He blinked. 

The blonde startled, looking up to where Zack pointed and squinted. He leaned forward and examined what… exactly he was looking at. 

“Uh… What.. is this?” He asked bluntly, gesturing to the food. 

Zack wheezed and nearly choked on his own mouthful before he swallowed and looked to his winged friend with horror. 

“You. are telling me. That you’ve never had a pancake? EVER?” He sounded offended at the mere thought. 

Cloud snorted quietly at his overly exaggerated reaction but nodded. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t think so… We had something that looked similar where I’m from. But yours smells uh… what is it? Sugary?” He pursed his lips thoughtfully before suddenly looking slightly crestfallen. 

Zack noticed his sudden shift and frowned slightly. He playfully nudged his side and began to load up his plate for him, scooping some fresh berries onto it and then one pancake, to start off. 

“Well now you’re going to try it! This is definitely the best Gaia has to offer. Angeal makes a mean breakfast! And lunch. And dinner. You get the gist.” he rambled excitedly, trying to lighten the mood and lift the saddened crease from Cloud’s brow. 

Cloud watched as Zack loaded up his plate with foods he hadn’t seen before. They seemed unusual to him, but he couldn’t help but feel at least a little excited by the idea of trying something new. He snickered quietly when Zack shoved a fork up to his mouth with a piece of the pastry he’d called a pancake stuck on the end of it. The dark haired man waved it back and forth with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Here comes the train! Open up!” He faux ordered, grinning wider when Cloud only looked confused. 

“What’s a tra-” he began before the fork was shoved into his open mouth with a satisfied laugh from Zack. 

Zack tried,  _ really tried, _ not to look too long at how cute the other man’s mouth was, lightly pink lips and a surprised expression as he chewed around his first bite. He felt his face warm as he stared a bit too long, averting his eyes suddenly and scratching the back of his neck bashfully. 

When he looked back up, he openly gawked. Cloud had an enraptured expression on his face, chewing slowly and smiling as he savored the flavor. He rubbed at his eye, wiping away a few tears that had gathered there. 

Zack blinked, staring when Angeal cleared his throat. He smiled and chuckled quietly as he watched. 

“Didn’t think they were that good, kid.” He hummed before taking another sip of his tea. 

Cloud rubbed his arm furiously across his eyes before he swallowed and looked back at them both. 

“H-hah, sorry… Just made me think of my hometown,” He said but a fondness glazed over his eyes. He picked up his own fork as they kept watching him as he stabbed into a small blueberry and brought it back to his mouth. He hummed appreciatively, seeming rather content. 

Zack flashed Angeal with a broad smile and gave him an obvious thumbs up across the way. He leaned on the table, watching as Cloud ate eagerly. 

“Sorry I couldn’t give you a real meal sooner. Sneaking a plate of food into the barn would have been a lot harder than the small stuff I brought you.” he explained as he leaned his cheek to his hand. It somehow felt nice to watch the lanky blonde eat. To know he was getting his strength back. 

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, biting a piece off the pancake Zack had cut up for him. 

“Real? The stuff you gave me before was great. This is even better.” 

Zack blinked a few times. 

“Protein bars and apples for a week are great? I usually like my stuff with more sustenance, if i’m being honest,” He scratched at his cheek guiltily. 

“I was scared I was neglecting you!” 

The blonde shook his head and raised an eyebrow. 

“That was the first real food I’d eaten in a long time. So it was great to me.” He shrugged easily as he continued to eat the fresh fruit on his plate and finished up the pancake. 

“Everything… All this? It's great.” 

Zack tilted his head and furrowed his brows suddenly. 

“But… Don’t you need to eat too? Or if this some alien difference thing…” He puzzled aloud. 

Cloud shook his head, licking the fruit juice from his lips. 

“No, I have to eat like you do. But I got this… stuff, when I was taken. Some liquid with all the things you need to survive.” he downcast his gaze awkwardly. 

Zack frowned. The entire situation as it became clearer and clearer to him was beginning to piss him off. Cloud sounded like he’d been through hell and worse, and fuck, if he wasn’t going to help him when he needed someone to show him a little kindness. 

“Well… eat up! Have as much as you want!” He encouraged and smiled again, chuckling quietly at the rather excitable nod from the blonde who continued to eat his fill. 

Angeal watched the two curiously, simply staying quiet and observing as he sipped at his morning tea. He raised both his eyebrows to Zack when the young man glanced over. He shot his young friend a knowing look which Zack stiffened up to, looking a bit confused before he rolled his eyes and focused back onto the smaller male beside him. 

The older man chuckled to himself before he stood and walked to the counter, placing his mug into the sink and discarding the used teabag. 

“So… I assume you’re going to look around and figure out how to get that off?” He asked, leaning back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. He lifted his chin in Cloud’s direction, definitely meaning the tight metal fastened around his neck. 

“Bruising like that… be careful.” He offered lightly, his stoic gaze softened a fraction when he focused on the overtly visible abuse around the strange young man’s neck. 

Cloud frowned but continued to chew on his food, looking down at his plate and fussed around with the few contents left. He felt that familiar shame simmer under his skin, his neck feeling hot and exposed. 

Zack nodded and patted Cloud’s arm reassuringly, shaking it lightly. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan. We’ll figure something out in no time.” He said more to his companion then to Angeal but gave his mentor a meaningful smile when he looked over at him. 

“There’s a few tools in the barn and some more mundane ones in the study, if you think they’d help. I have some work to do, but don’t be afraid to call if you need anything.” The older man spoke and nodded to Cloud and gave him a small smile. It was guarded and cautious, but still welcoming in it’s own way. 

“Gotcha. Thanks, ‘geal! And thanks for the grub.” Zack gave a thumbs up.

“Oh, and Cloud? Don’t let Zack run you ragged and look after yourself.” Angeal advised in jest and chuckled when Zack shouted in accusation before the older man walked to the screen door and stepped out into the morning air. 

Cloud finished up his meal and looked to Zack, still seemingly on pins and needles as he shifted in his seat. He rubbed at his arm lightly and took the now melted back of ice from his neck and placed it onto the table.

“... He seems nice.” He commented quietly. 

Zack nodded his head and stood up. He collected all the empty plates and utensils before walking to the sink and placing them inside to wash off later. He grinned over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. He’s a really good guy. Lucky for me he decided to look after a dork like me.” He mused and walked over to the door leading over to the stairs. 

“Let’s make a pitstop in Gens’ study before he wakes up. He definitely has questions he’s going to bombard you with.” He rolled his eyes fondly but shrugged. 

“That can wait though. Right now we can see if he’s got a letter opener or something we can try first before we break out the big guns.” He explained and waved him to follow over his shoulder. 

Cloud scrambled to his feet and followed Zack up the stairs and into the small office space they’d walked past a few times already. Zack walked straight to a desk shoved into the far corner and started to look through the various drawers and compartments. 

The blonde looked around the room, taking in the different abstract pieces of art that hung from the walls and the few bookshelves that decorated the space. Ash laid messily in a heap in the fireplace. His bright eyes drew up to the mantle above the hearth and he squinted. The large broadsword mounted on the wall looked… interesting. At least a lot more advanced than the other tools he’d seen out in the barn. The intricate lines and three slotted holes on the base… Something about it struck him as vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Ah ha!” Zack called and pulled out an ornate silver letter opener from the drawer and clicked it shut. He gestured for Cloud to take a seat on the loveseat sofa in the center of the floor and took a seat beside him when he slid in. He scooted closer until their thighs bumped each other and Zack turned to face him. 

“Ok… I’m going to give this a try first. Let me know if I knick you or if you need me to stop.” 

  
  
  


Cloud nodded once and lifted his chin so the other could get a grip on the two thin strips of metal that crisscrossed around his throat. Zack slipped two fingers underneath the pieces and pulled it out lightly to give some room to work away from the blonde’s neck. He felt sweat bead his brow lightly, noting he could feel the smaller man’s pulse under his fingers as he adjusted himself to slip the letter opener underneath in the room he made. 

“Okay… On three. One, two,... three!” He instructed before he pulled the blade outward, against the thin metal. It didn’t budge in the slightest, making Cloud wince and gag against the band as it tugged against his already abused throat. Fear spiked momentarily in the winged man at the alarmingly familiar sensation of his air being cut before Zack stopped immediately as he’d said he would.

“Shit, shit, sorry…” Zack apologized quickly as he slipped the letter opener back from under the band and sighed. He scratched at the back of his head. 

“Damn… Well that didn’t work. Worth a shot though.” He smiled apologetically at Cloud as his shoulders slumped. 

“Hey! Don’t go giving up yet. We still have a bunch of stuff to try outside.” He encouraged and stood back up. Before he realized, he held his hand out to help the blonde up, even though he probably didn’t need it… He just wanted to. 

Cloud looked at the farmhand’s extended palm warily before he sighed quietly and took it, squeezing his palm and standing up on his own two feet. The momentary connection sparked as it did before and for an instance, Zack and Cloud felt each other’s warmth. The give and pull of trusting someone and learning to be vulnerable. 

Zack squeezed Cloud’s hand lightly, a soft smile still on his lips and a gleam of confidence that sparkled in his eyes. He nodded his head assuredly. 

“We’re going to get you free. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?” 

Cloud searched his overly expressive face for the telltale sign of a lie. He found none. Only conviction remained. 

“... Got it.” He spoke up, giving a tiny nod in return. 

Zack patted his over top of Cloud's once before he stepped away and back towards the desk. He looked over his shoulder at him, eyelids lowered slightly but a warm smile spread across his face.

The alien man blinked a few times, awestruck. Somehow, it made his heart quicken, that look of utter fascination Zack gave him.

If anyone could help him at this point, it was this guy. 

Armed with a letter opener, a showy grin, and a lot of confidence. 

He’d be the one to help him be free. 


	12. Meetings and Mirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack introduces Cloud to some friends and they grow a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa welcome back.  
> This chapter... took some time and a lot of thinking to sort out what I wanted to happen.  
> But I think I finally landed on what I was going for.  
> Now, we're coming into the good stuff (I think) but please bear with me ;w; i hope it all adds up and makes sense.  
> Thanks so much for sticking around. Feel free to hit me up on my twitter [@Telesthesian](https://twitter.com/Telesthesian) :)
> 
> Anyhow, you know the drill. Pardon my grammar and spelling, I'm awful at it haha.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: added a bit to the end. Shhh

Another few days had gone by already with Cloud living with the three human men inside their little home. Zack had been adamant on helping their new addition get more comfortable moving around the house without assistance or permission. He still moved with hesitance but Cloud slowly began to relax as time went on. The gentle reassurance and playful demeanor from Zack helped him the most. It made him feel like he wasn’t being too much of a burden.

Genesis and Angeal were a different story entirely. While Zack had gone headfirst into the new situation, the two older men took their time tiptoeing around the alien man. Angeal stayed cordial but with an air of caution whenever he spent time or spoke with the blonde. Genesis, on the other hand, had been overjoyed at the opportunity to pry information from their guest at any and every given opportunity. Even cornering him at random times to pick his brain for his thoughts. At first, Cloud appeared uncomfortable but he slowly warmed and grew used to the probing questions. He enjoyed speaking about how he remembered his life was like when he lived with his mother in a mountainous village. And give little details on his surroundings, not too unlike those on Gaia, he was coming to grasp. 

But a variety of broken tools later and hours on end of trying, Zack had to admit he seemed to be stumped. He promised that he’d find a way to remove the damn choker but he was beginning to doubt himself and if he’d be able to fulfill that promise anytime soon… 

After another failed and uncomfortable attempt, Cloud sat on the porch with a book in hand, idly flipping through the pages one at a time and skimming each page as he read along. Zack lounged back with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the white puffy clouds that floated across the afternoon sky.

It felt comfortable, just sitting beside the smaller man in silence. Zack had to admit that he grew to like the company of someone who seemed a lot closer to his age and more willing to participate in whatever plans he dreamed up as they came. It made his daily chores more enjoyable as well, watching as the blonde tried to figure out tasks that seemed so mundane and second nature to Zack. 

Each day, Cloud began to open up little by little. The awkward edge the alien man had been on since day one had subsided, if only a little. It was definitely worth it, to see him relax. 

Zack kicked his legs lazily off the edge of the porch and yawned. He stretched over his head and turned to the side. He watched, finding himself mesmerized as he gazed at Cloud as he turned the page, golden hair splayed and nearly reflective while backed by the lovely blue sky. It was almost as bright as the blue as his eyes… 

Suddenly, a beeping startled Zack from his thoughts and he fumbled and sat up. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his PHS. He snickered when he noticed Cloud had slammed the book shut in his surprise and the feathers on the back of his neck were ruffled. The blonde tilted his head as he stared at the little device in his hand. 

Zack grinned teasingly, waving the little phone up before he looked at the message he received from… Aerith. He squinted down at the tiny screen and his eyes immediately widened. 

“Oh, shit…” He grumbled to himself as he typed out a quick reply and pushed himself up to his feet. 

Cloud looked at him, raising an eyebrow and set the book into his lap. 

Zack scratched at his head and sighed quietly. 

“Hey… sooo… Those girls I mentioned before. They’re family friends who're stopping by today to drop off some stuff from town for Angeal. I  _ might  _ have asked them to pick up some clothes that should fit you…” He smiled softly, trying to ease the sudden stiffness that set into the blonde’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t think they’d be coming so soon. So… This next part is up to you. Would you rather hide and I came up with, like, some kind of excuse for needing clothes almost three sizes too small for me? Or… You could meet them?” 

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, leaning back against the rail on the side of the porch. 

“...How would I? Wouldn’t this,” He spread out his wing slowly, the range having improved slightly over the few days he’d been there. 

“Be better left hidden? Angeal already doesn’t like that you three are saddled with me.” he seemed genuinely perplexed by the option of meeting two more humans. 

Zack grinned and waggled his eyebrows in return. 

“One, nobody is stuck with anybody. I like having you around and I know my folks are warming up to you already. Two, We could do a little experiment.” He gestured to him with gusto and a glint of inspiration in his eyes. 

“A little disguise and a cover story? Boom, you could fit right in, no questions asked. Tifa and Aerith are nice people anyway.” He offered. 

Cloud raised his eyebrows as he looked off in thought, weighing his options. He let out a soft sigh as he turned back to Zack. 

"... if you're positive they won't freak out, then… maybe." He shrugged. 

Zack beamed, clapping his hands together. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Great! Now let's get you ready." 

* * *

"This… isn't going to work." 

"Oh, come on! It doesn't look too awful, in my expert opinion." Zack whacked Cloud firmly on the back. 

Cloud wrinkled his nose, the large sunglasses over his eyes blocked out how he rolled them. The disguise was simple enough. An oversized hoodie Zack had swiped from Angeal, sporting some old bar logo splayed across the chest. Cloud had maneuvered and tucked his bandaged wing into it without too much protrusion being visible. His choker stayed prominent on his neck, but could be easily argued away as just gaudy fashion choices. Zack had then pulled the large hood up over his head with a flourish to cover his pointed ears and matting of down feathers down his neck, to complete the look. 

Cloud clicked his tongue, shoving his hands into the large uni-pocket on the front of the sweatshirt. 

“... Even I know this looks stupid.” He mumbled and Zack patted his back reassuringly. 

“Aw, come on. Maybe you look a little bit like a shut in, but hey it’s better than looking like an entirely different species right off the bat, right?” He tried to encourage but shrugged. Zack had a feeling that his friends wouldn’t be too hard on his guest anyway, regardless of how he looked. They were good people all the way through, of that, Zack was certain. 

Cloud’s shoulders slumped but he nodded once. He knew it wouldn’t be beneficial to draw too much attention to himself, even if Zack seemed to trust the people he was going to meet. He breathed out heavily as he tried to still the anxiety that rose in his chest. He felt… uncomfortable. Trusting someone so easily felt foolish. But for some reason, Zack made him want to. 

Pulling his PHS back out from his pocket, Zack checked the time and hummed lowly. 

“Alright, just in time… they should be here soon. Are you still feeling up to this? I know it probably  _ is  _ kind of risky, considering you aren’t, like, human. But…” He sighed, pushing black strands of hair from his face. 

“It’s probably kind of lonely, isn’t it? Just having me around. Sure, Angeal and Gen are here, but you could probably use some more friends, ya know?” He tilted his head and smiled lightly. 

Cloud wrinkled his brow and frowned softly. He shifted from foot to foot lightly, the porch creaking under his weight. 

“I guess… If you think so.” He said quietly, feeling more anxious energy build in his core. He gnawed at his pale lip absentmindedly. He didn’t necessarily have ‘friends’ before. and honestly didn’t feel like he needed anymore then Zack… 

The sound of tire against gravel traveled up the road, the same rundown truck that had stopped by a few days prior plowing up the road toward the little house. It kicked up a cloud of dirt and mud. 

Cloud tilted the glasses perched on his nose down a bit to see better and squinted. 

“... what the hell is that?” He glanced toward the taller man beside him who chuckled, grinning down at his smaller friend. 

“That, spike, is a car. We humans use ‘em to travel around quickly.” Zack explained simply. 

“Oh… I guess you’d need something else to get around, huh…” The blonde mused quietly, watching with interest as the machine moved closer and closer into view. 

Zack blinked, not entirely understanding before his thoughts were derailed, the loud blare of a horn starling him. 

The beat up old truck pulled to a stop in front of the porch, sputtering of the engine loud and clear before it cut off. In the passenger’s seat, Aerith waved and threw open the door with a loud creak. She jumped up from her seat and dusted off her long white dress with vigor before she looked up toward the two on the porch with a smile. 

“Zack! You have some explaining to do!” She chided teasingly. 

A slam from the other side of the car sounded and Tifa stepped out from around the truck, a decently sized paper bag in hand. She leaned against the hood of the truck and waved easily to her friend. 

Zack waved to his friends and glanced beside him to Cloud, who stood stark still and had taken a step backwards. The dark haired man’s expression softened and he stepped closer toward him, lightly brushing their fingers together before he gestured with his chin towards the two women. 

“Hey… They don’t bite. Come on.” His lip twitched up slightly as he stepped forward and waited for the blonde who slowly trailed behind him as he hopped down from the porch and approached. 

Zack grinned, hands behind his head, the picture of casual as he walked forward. 

“And what would I have to fess up to now? I’ve been good, I swear!” He teased right back as he stepped up to the woman with chestnut hair. She giggled and batted at his chest, shoving him off playfully. 

“Of course, Of course! You’re never anything but good, Mr.Fair.” She winked at him as she joked right back before her eyes widened a little, seeing the figure who stayed behind her longtime friend. They appeared slightly smaller and the majority of their features stayed hidden in the baggy clothes they wore. 

Tifa rounded the car to stand beside Aerith and held up the paper bag with a raised eyebrow, motioning to the fourth person. 

“So I’m guessing this is who these are for, right?” Her lip curved up in a small smile. 

Zack beamed and nodded, stepping aside so his guest came more into view from his hiding spot in his shadow. 

“You bet! Tifa, Aerith, this is Cloud. A friend of mine all the way from Gongaga.” He introduced and looked over his shoulder to his guest. He gave a thumbs up. 

Cloud jumped, looking back and forth between Zack and his two friends and surprised they acknowledged him so quickly. He cleared his throat once before raising a hand in a small wave. 

“Uh, hey.” He said quietly and scratched at his cheek. 

The two women exchanged a look, eyebrows raised as they both took in the rather… oddly dressed person Zack introduced. But they grinned at each other before looking back to the smaller man. 

Aerith smiled kindly and extended her hand to him. 

“Well then, Nice to meet you, Cloud! I’m Aerith. A longtime friend of Zack.” She introduced herself easily. 

Cloud looked down at her hand and swallowed hard. He held his own hand out. He only brushed her hand for a moment before pulling it back as if he’d been shocked and winced visibly. He felt his forehead bead with sweat. He almost fucked up big time, touching her hand like that. He didn’t realize he'd immediately feel a wave of pure curiosity crash into him. It disoriented him for a moment before he blinked hard and swallowed, steadying himself.

Aerith stared at her hand for a few seconds with a cinched brow before she hummed and stood back on her heels, a pleasant smile returning to her kind face. 

Tifa smiled, stepping forward and placing the paper bag into Cloud’s arms. 

“Nice meeting you, Cloud. Here’s some clothes that should probably fit you. Zack described you as ‘a little guy’ so I think I got the sizing right.” Her eyes lighted with amusement while Cloud scowled in Zack’s direction, his cheeks flushing a light pink. 

“Thanks.” He offered as he took the bag, holding it to his chest. He glanced downward awkwardly. 

Tifa pursed her lips as she eyed Zack curiously. 

“I’m surprised you’ve never mentioned him before, Zack. You love gabbing usually.” she mused warmly. 

Zack laughed, a bit nervously and scratched the back of his head. He shrugged. 

“Well we were friends when I was a kid before my parents passed away… And when they passed, I got swept out of Gongaga without any warning. But hey, fate brought us back together. Crazy, huh?” He beamed, looking at Cloud with a warmness that settled pleasantly in his chest, dampening down that twisting anxiety that coiled in his gut. 

Cloud nodded, breathing out with a soft chuckle. 

“Hah, yeah… crazy.” he glanced at Zack and his expression remained undistinguishable under his sunglasses. 

Tifa looked between the two and tossed a sidelong look to Aerith, who smiled with a knowing glint in her eye. 

"You'd think it was winter with you dressed up so heavily! You must be burning up! They sure put you through the ringer already if you’re staying here, huh?" The taller women teased lightly to Cloud who flushed harder. He tugged lightly at the fabric hood of the hoodie, making sure it stayed up. 

"Yeah, I took what clothes I could get though. I'm sensitive to… the sun." Cloud responded with a small shrug. He shoved his hand back into his pocket.

Zack couldn’t have felt more proud for his improvising skill. Maybe this wouldn't be as shitty of an idea after all. 

The resident farmhand turned back to Tifa and gave another thumbs up. 

“Really though. Thanks for stopping and grabbing some stuff for him. He doesn’t really have a lot he brought with him, so he’s been stealing my clothes.” He snickered at the surprised face the blonde made beside him. 

“You gave them to me to use though…” he mumbled under his breath. 

Tifa waved him off and rocked back and forth from heel to toe. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. Just some simple shirts and jeans from the secondhand shop in town. One of them even has SPF in the fabric. Lucky coincidence if you aren't a fan of the sunshine.” She hummed as she spoke. 

"Weird for a Gongagan though…" she muttered, eyeing the new face a tad suspiciously. 

Aerith nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her. She looked to Cloud with keen eyes, pulling his attention from the darker haired woman. 

“I hope you like what we picked for you. Let us know if they aren’t your taste! We’ll grab you some things more your style if that's the case.” She offered with genuine concern. 

“Zack told us you’re more of a homebody then a cityboy.” 

Cloud blinked at her and shook his head. 

“No, uh, I mean it. Anything is great. Thanks.” He spoke plainly but looked down, almost appearing embarrassed. 

Zack couldn’t help the fond smile that spread on his face as he watched his friends interact with the blonde. It felt nice to see people he cared about getting along…. He hadn’t even realized that he somehow cared so much for someone he just recently met, and with such bizarre circumstances. Weirder stuff had to have happened though, somewhere at least. 

Aerith watched Zack, smiling softly as she saw the nearly starstruck expression on his face as Tifa dragged Cloud into some pointless conversation and prodding. She cleared her throat softly. Zack looked up at her quickly and she gestured to the side. She touched Tifa’s arm gently before stepping around her and waving Zack to follow her. 

The dark haired man looked to Cloud and patted his shoulder gently before stepping around him and followed Aerith off to the side. The blonde looked after him, unease creeping on his face before Tifa caught his attention. 

“I noticed you staring at my old clunker here earlier. Want to check it out? It’s a classic.” She grinned, patting the hood of her pickup truck with gusto. 

Cloud blinked a few times before he nodded, returning her smile with a tiny one of his own. 

“Yeah, yeah that’d be cool..” He said quietly before walking to her side and looking over the car as she started to show him the specs. 

Zack folded his arms over his chest, looking down at Aerith with a cocked eyebrow. He grinned anyhow, already sensing something up by the mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Alright, Alright, I know you have questions… Lay ‘em on me.” 

Aerith tapped her chin innocently, seeming to be biding her time or gathering her thoughts. Or just taking her time to leave her old friend on pins and needles. 

“Hm… Just two. My first one is how long has it been since you were this smitten with someone besides me?” She snickered, watching as his mouth dropped open in shock. He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and his face reddened slightly. 

“S-smitten!? What? Oh come on, Aerith. Get out of here, he’s just a friend…” He waved her off quickly, feeling a tad nervous by the statement somehow. 

Aerith merely raised her eyebrows and shrugged nonchalantly. She leaned closer, standing as tall as possible to try and level their height. 

“My second question is where is your friend from  _ really? _ ” She spoke with an air of knowing, her eyes sparkling with curiosity but kindness, nonetheless. Non-judgmental.

Zack openly stared. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He squinted hard at her. Damn… She somehow  _ always  _ knew when something weird was going on. Every. Single. Time. He looked off to the side, heaving a sigh and peeking a look back to her unwavering gaze. 

“... You can always tell when something is fishy, huh?” He gave her a crooked smile, feeling entirely caught. 

Aerith breathed out quietly and kept a soft smile on her face. She took a look over where Tifa had circled the car, taking flowers out of the cargo bed and loading them off into Cloud’s arms who looked buried underneath the thick bunch. 

“Hm… I wonder that too sometimes. It’s mostly just this feeling I have.” She mused and looked back up at Zack. She held up her hand.   
“I sensed it on the night of the meteor shower too.” 

Zack squinted hard, bending down a little so they were face to face and he looked at her skeptically. 

“Sensed what exactly?” He felt a chill settle over him. Shit. They were done for. 

Aerith reached up and poked at his nose jokingly before stepping away. She swung her hands behind her back, looking up towards the bright blue sky. 

“Mmm.. It’s hard to describe. A shift, you know? Like something big was going to happen.” She glanced back over her shoulder to her friend. 

“Am I close?” She grinned. 

Zack stared at her, wide eyed. 

“... Is that why you gave me that flower?” 

Aerith laughed warmly, spinning to face him fully again. 

“Who knows.” She said cryptically, but her grass green eyes spoke the truth. 

“I just had a feeling you’d need it.” 

* * *

When night began to fall, the women, with the assistance of Cloud, had finished unloading the various flowers that Angeal had requested for planting around the orchard. It hadn’t taken too long with so many hands on deck and Zack had to admit he was impressed with the ladies insistence on showing Cloud how to properly sort and plant the flowers. He had taken to it fairly quickly, seeming pleased with himself as he set each new young plant into the dirt by the front porch. It added a nice splash of color. 

Cloud had smiled awkwardly at the praise he received, shaking it off and saying it was no big deal when they told he was a natural. But Zack could tell he was enjoying himself… 

When Aerith finally stood up after settling the last sapling, she breathed a warm sigh of relief. She clapped her hand together, noting how low the sun was in the sky and how it sank into the horizon. 

“Oh boy… We should get going, Tifa. We have one more delivery to make before we call it a night.” She hummed and spun around to face her partner in crime. 

Tifa wiped sweat from her forehead and nodded, clapping the dirt from her hands. She looked up at the sky. 

“You’re probably right. We definitely took a little bit  _ too much  _ time at this delivery.” She said playfully but chuckled. 

Aerith beamed, brushing a long brown curl back over her shoulder. 

“Only the best, for our favorite customers, isn’t that right, Zack?” She stuck her tongue out at the dark haired man who mostly hung back and watched as his friends had taught Cloud what to do. 

He stiffened up before rolling his eyes fondly and giving a thumbs up. 

“Well only the best florist sends as much personal time with their customers.” 

Aerith giggled and stretched with a pleasant sigh. She walked over to Zack and gave him a hug without a word. She patted his back lightly. 

“Good luck.” She whispered softly. Zack startled, returning her hug but swallowing hard. Why was she always so damn ominous… 

The woman walked up to Cloud who still knelt in the dirt, closely inspecting a little sapling. She smiled at him warmly. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Cloud. I definitely hope to be seeing you again!” She gave him a little wave. She didn't offer to touch him, noting from before his sharp reaction and that… strange feeling that buzzed in her ears. 

Cloud looked up at her and nodded his head a bit too quickly, his sunglasses slipping down his nose a little. His bright blue eyes visible for a slight second. Aerith only silently smiled as he hastily shoved them back up his face and smiled crookedly. 

“Y-Yeah. You too..” He mumbled and averted his gaze. 

Tifa joined Aerith, smiling warmly to their new friend and waved to him, noticing before that he appeared rather skittish. 

“Don’t let Zack boss you around too much, Cloud.” She advised with jest. 

Cloud snickered quietly, nodding his head and standing to his feet. 

“Hah, I won’t… And really. Thanks for the clothes. And for teaching me to plant things.” he said sincerely. He seemed genuinely pleased with having learned something new. 

The two women waved their goodbyes once again as they climbed into their truck. Tifa turned the keys in the ignition and honked the horn twice. Aerith rolled down the window. 

“See you again soon! Bye! Give Angeal and Genesis our best!” she hollered before Tifa took off back up the dirt road. 

Zack paced up and stood beside Cloud as they watched the beat up truck drive up the gravel path and away. He smiled down at him lightly. 

“So… What did you think?” 

Cloud kept looking at the truck as it became smaller and smaller in their vision against the setting sun. 

“I think… They were nice.” He said simply, a warm expression painted his face anyhow. 

* * *

When night fell, the sky was clear and bustling with stars. The moon shone down and cast small rays of light across the orchard and rolling plains out in the distance. From the step of the porch, the view was simple but expansive all at once in the evening. A view of the whole landscape right from one spot. 

Cloud had discarded the oversize sweatshirt when Tifa and Aerith had left, using it as a pillow to sit on against the hard wood of the porch. He gazed upward to the darkened sky. He rested his hands on his lap as he sighed, taking in a soft breath of the crisp evening air before he let it go. The night was still and only the sound of cicadas chirping in the distance interrupted the peace. 

Zack bumped open the screen door with his hip as he emerged back outside. He held a mug in each hand, steam rising from the tops.

“Coming through! Hot drinks to round out the day!” he announced with a flourish. 

He sat beside the blonde on the stoop and held out a mug toward him. He smiled crookedly when Cloud raised his eyebrows, looking at the offered cup with hesitance. 

“It isn’t going to bite you, ya know. It’s my attempt at this awesome hot chocolate Angeal makes in the winter. Maybe he could make it for you sometime, when it’s the right season.” Zack nudged it forward gently into his hands and didn’t let go until Cloud wrapped his hands around the mug and held it firmly. He looked into the dark liquid offered to him and sniffed the steam that rolled from the top. His eyes widened slightly. 

“It smells good…” He mumbled quietly, more an observation than banter. He brought the mug to his lips and sipped slowly. He let out a surprised yelp and pulled the mug down quickly though steadied himself quickly so he wouldn’t spill any of the contents. He dragged his tongue, which Zack offhandedly noted was  _ pointed,  _ across his bottom lip to soothe the slowly reddening skin. 

“ ‘ts hot…” Cloud pouted and his expression scrunched up. 

Zack couldn’t help himself and snorted, grinning widely at the smaller man as he blew on the contents of his own mug and took a sip. He winced, putting his own drink down beside him. 

“Eh… definitely isn’t as good as Angeal’s. He’ll make you the good stuff some other time.” he said offhandedly, leaning back against his hands before he looked at Cloud and stared, wide eyed. 

Cloud had crossed his legs, cradling the mug in his lap carefully. A small content smile showed on his lips as he looked down into the hot chocolate. The moonlight danced lightly on the sticking up strands of blonde hair that blew softly in the breeze and ruffled through the lightly yellow feathers at the nape of his neck.. 

“No, it’s great… I really like it,” He spoke surely, bringing his gaze to settle back and match Zack’s own. 

“Thanks, Zack.” The tiny contented smile that adorned his lips felt like a treasure, something precious that not many people were graced with seeing. 

Zack’s breath hitched in his lungs as they looked at each other. His heart clenched hard in his chest as it really dawned on him.  _ He’s special and he’s here, with me.  _

Zack sat up slowly and scooted closer without really thinking about it, gazing into cool blue eyes and couldn’t dream of tearing himself away. He pressed his hand delicately over Cloud’s own between them and squeezed gently, interlacing their fingers and feeling that familiar warmth of connection that passed between them. The pull toward one another that had been steadily tugging under the surface.

“Hey… this okay?” He offered lowly, searching the winged man’s face for an answer. 

Cloud opened his mouth slightly but stopped, unknowing of what exactly to say. Whatever he felt from his connection to Zack, it felt warm and bubbly. Something good and kind. He nodded once, slowly and returned the gentle squeeze of his hand. 

They stared at each other, into the other’s warm gaze. Every breath felt too loud and uneven as they each respectively searched each other’s faces, eyes scanning from feature to feature. Nose to the curve of the cheekbones to lips. It felt like a stalemate. 

It was instantaneous and unfathomably magnetic. They met in the middle, heads tilted and their lips slotted together nearly perfectly if not for a few little bumps of the nose against each other as they tried to find a comfortable angle. It felt electric, the zip of clarity and connection to one another as they kissed much stronger then just through their clasped palms. The feeling of mutual trust and uncertainty blended messily against a feeling of childish giddiness that made Zack chuckle inaudibly against Cloud’s warm lips. 

The kiss was chaste and light, entirely experimental and testing the waters. Zack reached up and lightly cupped his pale cheek in his hand. Cloud leaned into the touch after a moment and his shoulders relaxed. The feeling that passed back and forth between them felt divine, like mutual trust and young fondness. 

When Zack pulled back, he rested his forehead lightly against Cloud’s and opened his eyes slowly. Cloud’s eyes fluttered open after he felt him pull away and he looked through hooded eyes back into Zack’s. 

Zack chuckled quietly, bringing his hand to card delicately through the feathers at the base of the winged man’s neck. 

“Hah… Well, shit… “ He smiled lazily, pleasantly warm and lightheaded from their kiss. 

“Guess you really are a lucky star, huh?” 

Cloud stared at him and couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. He tapped their foreheads together lightly and snorted. His wing spread out a little as his body shook with laughter.

“You’re… what’s the word, uh, oh. embarrassing.” He said but smiled lightly nonetheless, his eyes crinkling at the edges in mirth. He flushed lightly, daring a snicker. "... it felt like how it was described in one of those books you gave me."

“Oh boy... Genesis is corrupting the youth.” 

Zack couldn’t stop smiling, leaning close and poked their noses together lightly. He felt on top of the world in that moment. Just sitting in the dark with an otherworldly being, immersed in each other’s eyes and enjoying the company. He chuckled quietly, reeling in the absurdity. 

He’d kissed an angel and the angel kissed him back.


	13. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chat with Genesis and bright green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho.  
> Welcome back. I'm beginning to pepper more... things in. You'll see!  
> Trying to get a proper build up here. We'll see what happens. please pardon my writing. I genuinely feel like my writing fell off a cliff for a bit. Might be stress. Eh. Enjoy anyway! 
> 
> Again and as always: No beta reader so i'm sorry if there's any typos or grammar issues.
> 
> Edit: So, just a heads up to everyone, I may or may not start coming out with updates slightly slower then before as I'm under a decent amount of stress personally and at work. But no worries! The story, of course, will continue. <3 Thanks for sticking around

“So, you’re telling me... that you got _intimate_ with an extraterrestrial, humanoid being?” 

“Jeez, it was just a kiss. You make it sound really awful, ya know.” Zack groaned loudly and sunk down further into the loveseat adorning Genesis’ study. He ran his hands over his face and slicked them through his thick bangs, heaving a heavy yet gibby sigh. His foot tapped eagerly against the old wooden flooring and basked in the bubbly feeling that settled in his gut. 

“Okay, Okay, maybe not ‘just a kiss’ but yeah, We sort of just…. Collided. It was insane.” He felt giddy, like he could run a marathon and then some. His heart had been racing a mile a minute since he and Cloud had come closer together. The two had spent a solid amount of time simply staying pressed together side by side with their thighs brushing each other, softly pressing their lips together and basking in the other’s warmth. Soft touches of the hand, delicate tilts of the head with each pass of skin to skin. Low laughter and stupid comments between each pass. It was chaste, but wonderful in it’s own way. Like experimenting with some new emotion and learning off of one another as they went. 

Zack fidgeted a bit in his seat, crossing his legs up under him. He scratched the back of his head lightly, bashful.

Genesis hummed with interest, spinning his rolling desk chair to face where Zack had plopped down when he had barged into his office so late in the evening. He had assumed everyone in the house would be asleep and he could get some writing done in peace, but clearly he had been mistaken. He tapped his pen to his cheek. 

“So. I assume you’re smitten with him, hm?” He prodded and chuckled quietly at the glare Zack shot at him. 

Zack groaned again as he sat back up properly on the chair and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His cheeks were a tad flushed as were his ears. He scratched at his cheek. 

“You people… Aerith said the same thing,” He smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I mean… Maybe I am? I don’t know. We’ve got this… connection.. He trusts me. I just don’t want to let him down.” He sighed, clasping his hands together in front of him as he looked at the floor. 

“You heard what he said before. There’s guys after him. To  _ use  _ him, to what, kill planets? That’s really fucking unnerving.” 

Genesis listened silently and leaned back on his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he reclined. He nodded solemnly. 

“Yes, I agree. It is a rather peculiar situation it’s landed us, particularly you, in.” he raised his eyebrows toward the younger man and smiled humorlessly. 

“Since you wanted to stick your nose where it most likely doesn’t belong.” 

Zack laughed shortly and scratched the back of his head. 

“Hah, well you know me. I couldn’t help it.” He sighed again and squeezed his hands together lightly. 

“You didn’t see him, Gen. Fell right from the sky during the meteor shower last week. I couldn’t  _ not  _ at least be a little curious about him,” he smiled to himself. 

“And then maybe I noticed he was really beautiful. In a strange combo of ‘I will kick your ass if you try any shit with me’ and an angel in a literal sense kind of way. You know?” He couldn’t fight the warmth that spread in his chest.

Genesis chuckled and uncrossed his legs. He tucked a few strands of his auburn hair behind his ear. 

“Hm. Maybe I do know, in a way.” He spun around in his chair and grabbed his notebook and eyed Zack over his shoulder. The good natured look from before shaded somewhat. 

“Have you put any thought into how this could end up, Zack?” he asked quietly, sending him a pointed look. 

Zack stiffened and rubbed at his arm. 

“Like… how everything is going to work with someone else living with us?” he shrugged. 

“Because he’s doing pretty well with helping me straighten up. The chocobos love him too. He doesn’t seem to mind helping out, even if he’s a bit skittish with you guys still.”

Genesis sighed heavily and pressed his fingers between his creased brow. 

“No, that’s already said and done. I’m referring to if those people after Cloud find him. Have you put any thought into what you’re going to do if that comes to pass?” He said bluntly. 

Zack stared down into his lap, his shoulders tense and stiff. He shifted in his seat. 

“... No. I haven’t yet. I still don’t really understand the full picture.” he itched his arm. His excited energy from earlier simmered down to anxiousness. Images of the thick black and purple bruise that had manifested around Cloud’s neck came to mind, yet he shoved them down. By now, the injury had faded to a pale yellow on stark pale skin. He’d trailed his fingers along the faded marks when they’d been close. That mark, along with the state of his mangled wing, had to be from those people after Cloud. He clenched his fists. 

“... Well, Obviously I’m not going to let them take him if he doesn’t want to go back. From what I can tell, Cloud’s pissed at them and terrified of them.” He swallowed a deep breath of air. He clenched and unclenched his fists. 

“I don’t know what they did to Cloud… But I’m positive it’s worse than he’s letting on. and I won’t stand by and let them use him as some… puppet.” He cringed as he said it, the word tasting stale in his mouth.

“... and are you sure this is what Cloud wants? To be here on a strange planet with people he’s just met? Or did you assume so because he’s in no shape to go anywhere else?” Genesis spun his chair around again to fully face Zack. He rolled the chair up to his side at the couch and he placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder firmly. His gaze softened as Zack looked up to meet his eyes. 

“I advise you to take this seriously and have a discussion with him about what he plans to do for the future. It’s clear you care about him, Zachary. And that he’s come to trust you in turn. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” He spoke softly and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. 

Zack searched his guardian's expression before he swallowed, nodding once. 

“I… I will. Tomorrow. I think he’s sleeping now. Meeting the girls really wore him out,” he chuckled humorlessly before he let out another soft sigh. 

“I was trying to just hold off for a while… didn’t want to go prying too much into something that’s probably painful for him to talk about.” he appeared more subdued, a crease in his brow as he looked away again. 

Genesis sighed quietly and let go, giving him his space again. 

“That was wise to do, for a time, as he acclimated to a new environment. But now that he’s more settled, I think it’d be good to have a discussion with Cloud and find out what he wants.” He propped his chin up on his hand. He offered a small smile nonetheless, trying to dispel the uncomfortable air that had overcome the room. 

“I can tell you this though. He appears the reserved, guarded type. He wouldn’t have let you close unless he sincerely trusts you or wishes to trust you.” 

Zack blinked openly at him and tilted his head, furrowing his brow. 

“How can you tell all that? You’ve barely talked to him when you aren’t passed out asleep or hiding somewhere to write.” 

Genesis shrugged his shoulders and smiled bemusedly at him, his eyes sparked with something Zack couldn’t put his finger on. A mix of teasing accusation but not harsh in the slightest.

“Call it a writer’s intuition. It’s just an observation. After all, you did save his life.” 

Zack snorted and shook his head before standing up. He stretched his arms behind his head and grinned lopsidedly. 

“Nah, now you’re getting over dramatic…” He couldn’t hide the way the tips of his ears flushed red. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Thanks for letting me bother you for a bit. I just couldn’t sleep, felt too hopped up.” he shrugged as he strode over to the door but stopped in the doorway, holding his hand up to stop himself on the door frame for a moment before he looked backward over his shoulder. 

“... Thanks for listening, Genesis.” He smiled softly. 

Genesis gave him a slight nod and waved him off casually but a light smile still played on his lips. He spun back around in his rolling chair and pushed himself back to his desk. 

Zack took a deep breath as he walked into the darkened hallway, shutting the door to the study behind him. The whole house was silent except for the low snores he heard from Angeal and Genesis’ room and the creaking of the floorboards as they settled in the night. He walked to his room and stood in the open doorway, leaning against the door frame and looking inside. He folded his arms, a soft smile pulling at his mouth. 

Cloud laid curled up on his side, breathing in and out gently. His freshly bandaged wing laid curled against his back and only moved as his chest rose and fell. The moonlight that shone in from the window bathed the sleeping man in soft white light. 

Zack took a few slow steps forward into the room and approached the side of the cot where the alien man slept. He reached out hesitantly, resting his hand gently into soft blonde hair. It felt silken and cool as he softly ruffled it. The man didn’t stir anymore then a soft murmur and small pout that adorned his pale features. 

Zack felt his heart flutter in his chest as he looked down on the smaller man with a warm smile on his face, even in the darkness. For some reason, he still didn’t completely understand why he’d taken such a fondness for the other. But it felt right. And it felt real, especially when they had kissed on the porch. It cemented something inside him, a resolve. He would support whatever choice Cloud made for the future, no matter how terrified he was for him. He stroked over those soft blonde spikes gently before he paced over to his own bed and flopped over onto the rumpled covers. He stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, resting his arms behind his head. 

For the first night in a long time, he felt completely content. Even if the future was uncertain, Zack still felt happy. More than happy. He looked to his side, seeing the slow rise and fall of Cloud’s shoulders with each breath he took. He smiled to himself as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. 

Damn. Maybe he was smitten. But hell, if it didn’t feel wonderful. 

* * *

  
  
  


Zack blinked blearily. He yawned, feeling groggy in what he assumed were the early morning hours. The room was still dark, dawn barely having broken across the horizon. He moved to turn onto his side when he furrowed his brow, unable to move as a weight pressed down onto his chest. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and stared ahead. 

Two shining emerald eyes stared right into his, perched over top of him like a predator catching its prey. Cloud stared down at him, face entirely devoid of emotion besides the intense gaze of slit pupils and pulsating green iris’. His dark, leathery wing was spread out behind him and his hands braced on either side of the dark haired man’s head. His muscles appeared tense underneath his pale, pale skin. 

Zack’s breath caught in his throat before he let out a shaking laugh, reaching up and patted lightly at Cloud’s cheek. 

“H-Hah, you scared the shit out of me.” He breathed out with a lopsided smile, waiting for the alien man to respond. 

He didn’t. 

“Cloud…?” The dark haired man asked quietly, cupping his cheek and leaning up a bit, scooting backward so he wasn’t as trapped underneath the smaller man. He felt cold dread seep into his veins. 

“Hey.. Hey, Cloud? Snap out of it, buddy.” He uttered, panic rising in his voice. 

The blonde only continued to stare at him, unblinking and the expression that shifted onto his face didn’t suit him at all. Analyzing and studying him. Almost slight disdain or an unimpressed sneer.

Zack couldn’t stop himself when he reached forward and took both of his shoulders firmly in his grip. He shook once, surely. 

“Cloud!” 

The blonde gasped loudly, suddenly doubling over and coughing violently as he crumpled forward into Zack’s chest. Almost as if his strings had been cut. He breathed raggedly, grabbing tightly to Zack’s shirt and simply getting his bearing from… whatever had happened. 

When Cloud looked up, his eyes were no longer that murky clouded green but were once again the luminous sky blue they’d been before. Panic was written all over his features and he suddenly shoved himself away and out of Zack’s grip, scrambling to the edge of his bed and looked Zack over hurriedly. 

“Shit, shit… Did I hurt you?” He asked breathlessly. 

Zack stared at him openly, his mouth opening and closing. His breath caught. 

“N..no. I’m fine,” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you?” 

Cloud frowned deeply and rubbed at his forehead. He winced hard, the feathers at the back of his neck standing on end. 

Zack edged closer, holding out his hand slowly as to not spook the other. 

“Cloud. What’s going on? Talk to me, come on…” he urged quietly. 

Cloud grunted and hissed in that foreign language that Zack couldn’t decipher. He hunched in on himself, clenching and unclenching his pointed nails against his arm. 

Zack reached out and put his hand over the blonde’s firmly and held it so he’d stop scratching at himself. 

“Hey. Whatever’s going on, try talking to me, okay? We can get you through it.” He spoke seriously, squeezing firmly as he took his hand again. 

Cloud looked up at him from under his fringe, hesitance and fear in his gaze. He took a heavy breath only to frown deeper. 

“I.. I don’t know. He can do that… Just  _ use  _ me.” He grit his teeth and looked away quickly, his bangs falling back over his face. 

“I heard his voice and then it was like I was seeing through a fog but I couldn’t move at all…” He clenched his fist hard. 

Zack looked at him skeptically, moving to sit next to him but kept hold of his hand. It seemed to vaguely help ground the other man. 

“You mean that guy you mentioned before… Seph?” He frowned. 

“He, like, controlled you? Just now?” 

“Yeah… His name is Sephiroth.” Cloud kept his gaze in his lap and his shoulders shook with silent anger. He suddenly looked up and stared at Zack’s face in horror. 

“Shit, no! I thought if I wasn’t close to him, he couldn’t…  _ do that.”  _ He made to hit the top of his leg in frustration. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t hurt yourself.” Zack caught his fist mid-swing and simply held onto it. His eyebrows knit together. 

“This isn’t your fault. Take a second and breath with me, okay?” He leveled his gaze with Cloud’s and stared until his shoulders became slightly less tense and he took a heavy breath out, some of the tension leaving him. He nodded his head once. 

“Okay… Cool, cool... “ Zack brushed his bangs from his eyes and took a deep breath himself, trying to straighten out his thoughts. He turned, crossing one leg under his other as he turned to face Cloud fully. 

“Alright. Are you okay?” He asked again, looking at him earnestly. He genuinely wanted to make sure he felt alright before he pushed any further. 

Cloud huffed out through his nose before he nodded his head. His wing hung limply at his back, clearly having been overstretched before. 

“Okay, okay, that’s good. I… Listen, I’m sorry.” The dark haired farmhand looked at him sadly, not pity but deep set worry in his eyes. 

Cloud blinked at him owlishly before he scrunched his features in visible confusion. 

“Why are  _ you  _ sorry? I’m the one who-” 

Before he could continue, Zack leaned forward and engulfed him in a strong embrace. He held onto his smaller frame lightly enough for him to pull away if he wanted, but the blonde simply stayed still before he reached forward and held back. He pressed his face fiercely into Zack’s shoulder. Something solid. 

Zack held delicately at the back of his neck and stroked lightly over light yellow feathers. 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through shit like this.” He murmured into the crown of his head. 

Cloud laughed bitterly against his shoulder and he sniffled, hiding his face away from his gaze. 

“That isn’t your problem…” He grumbled. 

“You were nice enough to help me out. You’re still helping me now...” 

Zack stroked softly over the little down feathers again and sighed, smiling softly even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Nah. But I kind of want it to be my problem too, ya know? I’m not helping you out of some obligation.” He reassured quietly. He let Cloud lean forward and rest against his chest. 

“It’s just because I want to. So no worrying about scaring me off with whatever is going on, got it?” 

Cloud grumbled inaudibly against his shoulder but more of the stress from his shoulders disappeared at the words. He moved back a fraction to look up at Zack’s face with a cocked eyebrow. 

“... You wouldn’t want anything to do with me, if you knew the whole thing.” He sighed quietly, his shoulders finally slumping in defeat. 

“I’m… kind of fucked up.” 

Zack rolled his eyes and put his hand on top of his head, giving his already messy strands of blonde spikes a ruffle. 

“Nope. You won’t get rid of me that easily, Spike,” He shrugged and smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I did need to talk to you though… Guess this just bumped it up on the agenda, because it’s probably going to become a bigger uh… ‘issue’ later.” He scratched at his cheek lightly. 

“Did you have any plans of what you’re going to do when you’re healed? Is there anywhere you want to go? Any dreams?” He raised his eyebrows slightly. 

Cloud frowned, shifting his gaze downward. 

“I said before. I didn’t think I’d make it this far.” He huffed and blew a stray strand of blonde from his eyes. 

“But… I like it here. I won’t stay though. If you don’t want me to stick around… it would be risky. And you’ve done more than enough for me already.” He rubbed lightly at his arm. 

Zack’s eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He nudged his shoulder lightly. 

“I wasn’t asking you to go anywhere. I like having you here, too.” he watched his expression carefully, noting the genuine surprise that crossed his face. He chuckled lightly. 

“I just… needed to be sure. So we can figure out, properly, how we’re going to get this collar off you and how to make sure this Sephiroth guy doesn’t fuck with you anymore.” 

Cloud stared at him before he covered his mouth to stifle a short laugh. 

Zack openly gawked. 

“W-What’s so funny?! I’m being serious!” He frowned. 

Cloud looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and that tiny smile that he’d grown to like so much. His cheeks were a light pink, even in the dull morning glow as dawn shined in through the window. 

“You’re… serious. About wanting me around. Even with all this other stuff to deal with because of me. Why?” 

Zack flushed up to his ears and scratched at the back of his head, ruffling up his long black mane of hair and shrugged his shoulders. He flashed him a lopsided smile. 

“I mean… I don’t really know myself,” He leaned forward and bumped their shoulders together. 

“You’re special. What if it’s just that?” 

The blonde’s shoulders shook with another small laugh, earlier terror entirely forgotten for the time being. His eyes were bright with mirth as he looked at the farmhand. 

“Then I'd say you’re crazy.” 

Zack only beamed wider. 

“Maybe I am. And maybe a little crazy about you. We’ll have to see.” He winked. 

Cloud snorted and shoved his shoulder. Short burst of connection flashed into his palm. 

Enamored. He couldn’t tell who the emotion came from. 


	14. Tapestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the eyes of a puppet, a powerful entity pulls the strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!  
> This is a special one and probably isn't what you expected.  
> But hopefully you enjoy it anyway! The wheels of fate are beginning to turn! 
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd so please pardon any stray spelling errors or grammar mishaps that might be there. 
> 
> Thanks so much and enjoy!

Think of it as an extension of himself, his mother had told him once upon a time. A vessel to carry forth one’s will and heed each command as if it were prophecy. The mechanics were simple, after all, the same mako coursed through their veins now. Some ancient bond. A simple point of intertwine was all it took. 

Sephiroth thought of it as weaving a tapestry, as he'd seen in many a civilization. Subtle and entirely focused shifting and maneuvering of threads, all leading to one finite end point. Most tapestries told a story. Unfurled over and over again with tales of a hero, perhaps. Maybe an image of a deity, vague and beautiful by design. Societies were always cliché in that way. Cliché and utterly predictable. 

That was, in part, what made his puppet so interesting to toy with. Of course, he was of higher purpose. But Cloud Strife was an intriguing being, he'd realized upon first laying his eyes on the man, small and lithe and infinitely powerless  _ yet determined  _ as his pale face was illuminated by the fire burning from that minuscule village he’d been hidden in. The silver haired man could tell by his energy alone that his bloodline was eons old, just as legends had described. As old as mother even. Curious. 

_ Sephiroth brandished his long katana, eyeing the blonde winged man with a small ghost of a smile on his lip. He swung the blade outward, splattering the snow with fresh blood. He'd found him. That beacon of power that they’d searched the stars for, planet after planet, species after species. All the struggle and pillaging had been worth it.  _

_ “Ah. Here you are.” he eyed his prey with curiosity.  _

_ The blonde stood, trembling in his bare feet against plush white snow, holding up a small hunting blade. His bright blue eyes pierced through the darkness, pupils in angry dark pinpricks. Quite similar in appearance to him and his siblings. How peculiar.  _

**_“You… Bastard!”_ **

_ The young man burst forward, holding up his weapon as anger twisted his features into an aggressive snarl. He lunged. Sephiroth’s eyebrow twitched in interest but only smiled lightly. The smaller man’s futile attempt at revenge was nothing more than a valiant call for death. A shame. He would rather die than simply submit what he protected.  _

_ Not as if it mattered. He needed the man of this certain ancient blood as well as the materia he sought.  _

_ The silver swordsman moved swiftly as he brandished his katana with flourish once again. He moved too quickly for the poor boy to comprehend as he sheathed his blade into the blonde man’s chest. The familiar crack of bone and quiet but rushed exhale of breath that left the man limp as he pulled the smaller man close and into his grip.  _

_ Sephiroth could sense it from the moment they touched and he cradled the man who struggled to breath in his arms. The power, the raw potential, that encompassed his being. He wanted it. To possess that energy. He could feel it in his veins, lightning crackling under his skin. The frayed edges of the other’s consciousness coming into view in his own so clearly. _

**_It is yours, my son. Concentrate and the world shall open to welcome you._ **

_ His nostrils flared in that second as the voice spoke to him, the wicked smile on his typically stoic lips pressed gently against soft blonde hair. He tightened his grip on the man. He could feel it.  _ **_Kin. a reunion. Completion._ **

_ “You’re safe now. Mother has a purpose for you, as do I. Sleep, my puppet.” He hushed into his ear. The feeling of the man collapsing into his hold was the feeling of revelation. He possessed it, just as mother had said. The power of a god.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ "Open your eyes” _

He spoke gently into the void of the mind. 

Cloud’s eyes fluttered open, looking upward to the dark ceiling of an unfamiliar room. It was easy, even with the distance between them. To tug the strings of his puppet and borrow his body as he so wished. It belonged to him. The foolish attempt at escape meant nothing. 

Bright green eyes adjusted to the darkness as the puppet sat up slowly. He glanced over his shoulder, noting that the once beautiful wing was rendered mangled and charred. A pity. He brought a hand to his throat, feeling the smoothed black orb nestled into metal. It was still fastened securely. Good, good. 

He stood from his laying down position and looked down, seeing a figure fast asleep on the surface beside what he assumed was a spare cot. 

Impassive as he peered closer, squinting as he noted the defined features of the tanned figure’s face and the complete lack of caution they displayed, having a foreign entity in his home. He crawled over top of the figure. Hm. Larger than the puppet by some. But still. The fauna of this planet must be of no intellect. To allow a creature into its dwelling without so much as any self preservation measures. 

Sephiroth peered down through his puppet’s eyes, looking down at the man’s contented expression as he slept. The creature must have taken pity on Cloud, cared for him as if an injured animal that could be nurtured and tamed. Foolish, truly. 

Underneath him, the dark haired man stirred, his expression scrunching up slightly before he peeked open one indigo blue eye and his mouth fell open. A dumbfounded expression crossed his face. The imbecile choked on a breathy laugh and reached up, patting his cheek lightly. 

“H-Hah, you scared the shit out of me.” The dark haired man said nervously. A human language. He recognized that much, he’d learned as such in his studies of civilizations in his time. A dull species, greedy and misguided in their pursuit of achieving and meddling in affairs they didn’t deserve to be involved in. 

The soft expression the man was directing toward him, towards the body he gazed through, it made his lip downturn slightly further than natural. Concern and jest. The fauna was too comfortable. 

_ Ah. So this was the one he could feel through his connection to  _ **_his_ ** _ puppet.  _ His expression remained neutral as he stared simply, evaluating the creature that had interfered with his property long enough. He appeared… unendingly simple. Another distraction. 

“Cloud…?” The dark haired man asked quietly. He pressed his palm to Cloud’s cheek and held it there as he moved backwards, sitting up fully. Sephiroth frowned further to himself but didn’t allow it to show on the puppet’s face. The fool seemed much too familiar. This human didn’t know his place. 

“Hey.. Hey, Cloud? Snap out of it, buddy.” The tanned man uttered, panic rising in his voice. His eyes were wide as he watched who looked like his friend. 

Sephiroth looked him over, once, another time. Exceedingly simple and primitive. A despairing smile pulling on his lip as he watched the panic in the man’s eyes. He wouldn’t be a challenge to handle, if need be. Though Sephiroth was amused somewhat. At the fear he could see dance in the dark haired man’s eyes. Rightly so. What was his couldn’t be so easily pulled from his grasp. Mother had promised as much. 

The man moved forward suddenly, clutching both of the puppet’s bony shoulders and shook him. It made the wild glint in his green gaze catch the morning light just so as he stared at the foolish being, before Sephiroth cut the strings. 

* * *

  
  
  


The silver haired man sighed quietly, crossing and uncrossing his legs, one other the other as he sat beside an open window and peered out into the typical black sky. He rested his chin lightly against his gloved palm. 

Soft footsteps clicked against the ground and came to a halt a few feet away. Sephiroth raised his gaze. 

Kadaj leaned against the doorway to the room, arms folded over his leather clad chest as he regarded his older sibling cooly. He peered down boredly at his hand, studying his nails without hurry. 

“Have you finished sulking yet, brother?” He inquired and glanced upward. 

Sephiroth hummed lowly in his throat as he turned to regard the younger man. He brushed some of his long silver locks over his shoulder and down along his back. He stood from his perch beside the open window. Where the puppet had made his escape. 

“Hm. I suppose I've taken my time.” He mused more to himself than his company. 

“It won’t be long now.” 

Kadaj rolled his eyes and huffed a quiet breath as he straightened up when his elder approached him at the door. 

“... I didn’t think you’d risk his departure in such a way.” He ducked his head when Sephiroth brushed past him into the fluorescent hall. Clean, crisp, sanitary white on all sides. 

Sephiroth halted, glancing over his shoulder blankly before he continued walking. Kadaj followed, as he expected him to. He didn’t look back. 

“A proper punishment needed to be given. Otherwise, he will not understand where he stands.” he explained cooly and never broke his stride. He knew that it wasn’t truly only that. It was for more personal, sadistic reasons. Reasons mother didn’t question, and thus were deemed acceptable in his mind. 

Kadaj kept about a foot between them as they traversed the winding corridors. He clenched his fists tightly balled at his sides, frustration clear on his face but only for a split second before he inhaled and regained his composure. 

“..... You wavered. That is how he broke free, am I right?” He uttered, annoyance clear in his voice but he didn’t dare press it further. 

Sephiroth halted suddenly and the younger nearly ran into his back. He barely turned as he regarded Kadaj with an ice cold gaze. 

“I did  **not** waver. All is part of Mother’s will. Showing the Cetra the depravity of the cosmos and having him return to us willingly will better our chances at using the materia.” He deadpanned and his lip down turned a mere fraction before he started forward once again. 

“Using the black materia with his will intact will assist us far more than total loss of his mind.” 

Kadaj hummed quietly in affirmation. He understood, in a sense. But did not see the potential in Cloud that Sephiroth or mother saw. He looked like a pathetic little bird, in his eyes. 

As they approached a large metal door at the end of a long corridor, the low buzzing they were both accustomed to rung against their ears. The overwhelming static that crackled in the air. 

Sephiroth stared at cool metal, resting his hand upon it lightly. He bowed his head. Almost paying respects in a sort before he pressed the heavy door open. It creaked softly and the room was pitch dark, all except for the glowing cylindrical tank in the center of the room that stretched from ceiling to floor. 

The haunting visage of a goddess, in her own right. An enormous entity in the shape of a woman yet extremely  _ other  _ by her hued grey-blue skin and long silver hair that floated in the liquid in which she dwelled. Her one red eye stared forward emotionlessly, yet she will rung clear in her child’s mind. 

**My son. You’ve connected again with the Cetra. You’ve done well.**

Sephiroth swallowed dryly, the overwhelming consciousness of his mother still somehow managed to stun him for a moment each time. 

The appendage at her feet that sunk deep into the floor, into the being of the room pulsaded rhythmically in the stillness of the room. 

Kadaj stayed silently behind, leaning again against the wall with something akin to envy coloring his features. He looked away. It only felt right to avert his gaze. 

  
  


The dark goddess spoke again. 

**Soon you must act. Unleash your power onto the cosmos and mold it to your liking. It will please me greatly.**

Sephiroth gazed up at the image of his mother. Always so mysterious and beautiful. Oh how he aspired to please her. With little flourish, he knelt to one knee and bowed his head reverently. 

“Yes, Mother. I understand… Collecting my puppet will occur shortly,” He spoke quietly. 

**Time marches on, but for you, it may be infinite. To shape life anew for me is your calling. Return which is yours and enact your will.**

“Yes, Mother… Thank you.” 

With little more said between them, Sephiroth rose to his feet and turned, his dark black wing spreading forth from his shoulder with a whoosh of feathers. He moved swiftly from the room without looking back. 

Preparations would need to be carried out swiftly if he wanted to prepare properly for the anticipated reunion. With the return of Cloud in his grasp, with his ancient power and his own strength, reshaping the cosmos as he deemed acceptable to mother would be a simple task. To destroy and conquer as he saw fit, to act as the god he was destined to be. It lit fire in his chest, power and adrenaline coursing through his being. Mother had promised him, after all. And he would not fail her. 

He could do as he knew needed to be done and no one would be able to deny him his wish. He narrowed his eyes as he stared forward down the same unending, blinding white corridors of his mother’s sanctuary. He would see it through to the end. 

Reunion was inevitable. 


	15. The Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that belongs to him, time passes, and they grow closer still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So sorry this took a week to pump out? Lol I had work and had to figure out where this ship was headed before I got to it. 
> 
> But anyway, we're here, guys. Almost to the good stuff. Right. There. Haha you'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, As usual please forgive any spelling or grammar errors!  
> And enjoy!

“Not bad,” Cloud mumbled to himself as he looked into the mirror over the bathroom sink. He’d finally decided to try on the clothes Aerith and Tifa had bought for him at Zack’s vague request. He was thankful they at least made sure to bring him the bare essentials which he lacked when he was in captivity. All he had previously when he woke up, was a sheer sheet like tunic. Just the minimum coverage for the feigned modesty his captors infringed upon him. He knew they didn’t truly care whether he was clothed or bare. It was irrelevant to them. 

He frowned, thinking about it. It was humiliating. The feeling of unwanted intimacy burned into his skin. 

Looking himself over in the dim fluorescent light, he felt more comfortable already. The young man had been given black boxers, which were still slightly large from fitting perfectly but still manageable and less huge than Zack’s were on him. He’d gotten lucky, noting how they’d picked a sleeveless black tank top for him that was easy enough to finagle his wing through without tearing the fabric. A pair of black jeans with a studded belt to hold up the slightly roomy pants completed the ensemble. It felt… more like his own clothing and infinitely more comfortable then swimming in someone else’s clothes. It felt like something he could loosely say was his own and feel like it were true. 

Of course, he grew comfortable with the things Zack had let him borrow but he couldn’t hog all his clothes forever… Even if it brought him a solidary comfort when he wore them. 

Giving himself one last once over and another attempt at smoothing down his wild blonde locks, Cloud let out a soft huff of air he’d been holding. He caught a glimpse of his still badly managed charred flesh that spread across the jagged bone from his shoulder and cringed, inwardly. It felt less painful, the more days passed by, but it still reminded him of the bitter promise that Sephiroth had made him. The words forged in flame and mutilation, etched into his being the day he fell. 

_ Reunion  _

The thought powerfully flashed across his vision before he shook his head violently and clutched at his suddenly aching skull. Haze, thick and overpowering and nearly clouding his vision as he stumbled against the sink for balance. His breath felt caught in his throat as fear gripped his heart. 

“Hey! You almost done in there? I gotta piss suuuuper bad. TMI I know, sorry buddy!” Came a sudden call from behind the closed door separating the hall from the bathroom and Cloud visibly jumped at the sudden knocking. 

His trapped breath seeped out of his parted lips slowly, blinking back to himself in the present. The dizziness slowly but surely faded from his mind and vision. 

_ Zack  _

Cloud felt some of the tension bleed from his stiff posture as he turned to the door and opened it, looking up at his companion who leaned against the doorway casually. His eyes widened slightly as he took the blonde in and a gentle smile tugged at his lip. Pure fondness. Cloud felt himself flush just slightly at the meaningful look behind his kind eyes as they peered him over in his new ensemble. 

Zack cleared his throat and stood up straighter. He reached out and touched softly to the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. 

“You look… good. Everything fit okay?” He asked earnestly. He looked like he genuinely wanted to know how he felt and it made Cloud blush all the harder. 

Cloud rubbed at his arm lightly and nodded once. He cast him a crooked smile, briefly flashing vaguely pointed teeth. 

“Yeah… Fits fine. Not as big as your things, so it feels a lot closer to… mine? I guess..” He clicked his tongue awkwardly, rolling the words around as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say. He frowned just slightly. He didn’t like the small language barrier that still existed between them, but Zack seemed to understand nonetheless as the man smiled broadly. 

Zack patted his shoulder firmly and gave a gentle squeeze. He couldn’t stop the way his fingers lingered against the bare shoulder, lightly moving across soft skin. 

“Great. You deserve your own stuff.” He said seriously before he stepped around him and into the bathroom. 

Cloud stood there, just out of the room as the door shut behind him. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He stared shakily at the old wooden floorboards as heat filled his cheeks and his eyes watered just a little. He wiped away the tears that threatened to well up quickly with the back of his hand. 

Damn right, he deserved his own things. It felt foreign, to have agency. But fuck, if he didn’t want to live again. 

Zack somehow knew exactly what he meant to say. 

* * *

  
  


The days passed slowly since the time Cloud had been momentarily possessed in the early morning hours of the day. 

Things seemed almost entirely ordinary to Zack, at least from how his life was B.C. (Before Cloud, as he’d so affectionately put it much to the man himself’s chagrin). A typical summer like all those before except for a few key but small differences. 

First, there were four people living in a two bedroom ranch house in the middle of nowhere. So things were, in friendly terms, pretty cramped. No one really seemed to mind all that much, least of all their intergalactic guest who seemed quietly grateful for anything they did for him. The blonde was content with the spare cot he was given beside his host’s bed and to act as quiet company. 

Secondly, Zack finally felt he had someone closer to his own age to talk to… Sure, he had Aerith and Tifa who stopped by on occasion and there was a weird alien age difference and all that. Yet Cloud felt pretty on his level and on the same wavelength as he did. It felt… nice. To share the day with someone who seemed genuinely interested in the miniscule things he did around the orchard. Like picking apples from a sloping tree was such a bizarre spectacle and brushing matted chocobo feathers was a fascinating job. 

Lastly, was the emotional rollercoaster he found himself on. Sure, Zack credited himself with being a catch and a proper flirt. He had a fling or two in the past, but never really felt that heated spark with anyone when he was younger. Nothing felt anymore than an ‘in the moment’ type of thing previously. But since giving in to a pull he couldn’t deny and kissing Cloud, he suddenly felt like a stereotypical school girl. One who broke into a cold sweat and babbled nonsense whenever the winged man gave those tiny chuckles or a genuine grin at some silly joke he tried to make. It was downright embarrassing. Wasn’t he supposed to be good at this? At least that was what Angeal and Genesis used to tease him with. 

When it felt so genuine and real though, like they both saw some glimmer in each other the more time they spent together, the more flustered and unprepared Zack felt. 

What kind of relationship could he hope to get from someone so different from himself… It didn’t feel fair to Cloud. He also appeared to be someone who was so clearly mistreated in the past that it reflected in his suddenly exhausted gaze whenever the winged man caught sight of his wing. Or the way Zack found him sitting outside on occasion, gripping tightly to the metal collar fastened around his throat as he looked out over the horizon. 

It made Zack’s chest ache in the oddest way. The melancholy that flitted Cloud’s expression sometimes struck at him in a way he couldn't find words for. And he wanted to help in any way he could, if only he could see that underlying sadness leave his shining blue eyes. 

* * *

  
  


“Alright, Spike. I got something cool to show you, if you’re game.” Zack announced one morning, mouth partially full of cereal as he shoveled away at his breakfast. 

Cloud hummed lightly with interest and picked up a freshly cut strawberry. He chewed lightly with furrowed brows, still unused to the distinct sweetness of the fruit. He shrugged noncommittally to Zack with a curious air. 

“Sure.” He said simply but smiled lightly. It felt easy to smile around Zack, who was always so full of smiles himself. 

“Excellent! Finish up and we can head over! It isn’t too far away. Just a spot I think is neat that I don't think I’ve shown you yet.” The farmhand explained as he shoveled the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chewed with gusto. His gut twisted slightly, nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

_ ‘Play it cool, Fair. Cool.’  _ He thought to himself pointedly as he pushed his bowl aside and watched Cloud pick up another ripe strawberry from the little bowl he ate from. He’d taken note how much the blonde seemed to savor and really taste anything he ate. It was cute. Really, extremely cute and endearing. Fuck, play it  _ cool!  _

Pushing up from his seat, Zack walked his bowl to the sink and placed it carefully in the bottom. He’d deal with it later anyway. He watched Cloud stand from his seat and follow suit, the clicking of their bowls slotting together in the sink before he looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Lead the way.” He said simply. He looked up at Zack expectantly. 

Zack grinned warmly before he nodded and turned on his heel and waved for the smaller man to follow him as he stepped out the screen door and onto the porch. The morning was alright, if not a bit grey with an overcast sky. It had been like that for almost a week already and unusually chilly for the time of year. He offhandedly wondered how the cool streak would affect the dumbapples.. 

He stepped off the porch and up towards the little gravel pathway with Banora white trees arching overhead. Zack glanced over his shoulder and waited for Cloud to follow him. He looked back and forth, from tree to tree as they walked under the natural archway. Wonder was visible in his eyes as they moved up the path. 

Zack chuckled lightly and slowed to walk side by side with his companion and bumped shoulders. 

“Cool, right? Banora white trees are so weird..” He snorted when Cloud nodded at his remark. 

“They.. all are shaped like that?” the blonde raised his eyebrows. 

Zack nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as they went. 

“Sure are. Angeal said they’ve always been that way. And they grow at all different times of the year. That’s why they call them ‘dumbapples’. Because they don’t know what season it is.” He stuck his tongue out jokingly. 

Cloud let out a soft laugh of amusement as he cast a sideways glance to Zack. His eyes squinted in the corner a bit from mirth. 

Zack swallowed heavily but returned a bashful smile, feeling the butterflies stir in his stomach. 

They moved up the path in comfortable silence from there until they made it to the rocky bank of a small stream. Rocks and boulders lining the shoreline and the quiet trickle of water as it danced over the smoothed rocks of the little river. 

Zack smiled over to Cloud before vaguely gesturing forward. 

“Tada.” 

Cloud blinked briefly at the nice scenery. Even with the cloudy day, the area felt secluded and connected with nature. It was calm. 

“Oh… It’s nice here.” He said quietly and his eyes softened a fraction. 

Zack scratched at his cheek and flushed a little. 

“Yeah, right? Gen comes here to write sometimes, but I come here if I need a breather or want to be alone with my thoughts.” He explained as he stepped forward. He sat along the shoreline in the spot where a patch of grass met gravel. He patted the spot next to him. 

Cloud tilted his head curiously before he wondered over and sat beside him, He hummed quietly. 

“Hm.. It seems like a good place to just stop and be… I guess?” He pursed his lips in thought. He cast a sidelong gaze at the taller man who watched him with interest. His lip quirked up in a tiny smile. He couldn’t help it when Zack looked at him so expectantly. 

Zack leaned back on his hands a bit and looked back up at the cloudy sky before letting his eyes flutter shut. He took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes again, Cloud had inched closer and was looking over his face with curiosity and then utter embarrassment at being caught staring too intensely. 

The dark haired man couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter at the sheepish expression that played across his companion’s face. He eventually caught his breath from his laughing fit and he cleared his throat. He leveled his sights on the winged man with a soft smile.

“Hey, Cloud? How are you liking it here? On Gaia I mean?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want to push too hard, just in case. 

Cloud hummed lowly in his throat and sighed quietly as he put his hands into his lap. He briefly thought about the question, mulling over it with a somber expression which unnerved Zack to watch. 

“It’s… nice here. Nothing like constant cold at home, nothing like with them. It’s just nice.” He finally conceded and glanced to see what Zack thought. 

Zack looked pleasantly surprised before altogether visibly relieved. His expression melted into a smile. 

“Thank the goddess. I swear, for a split second there you had me worried.” He teased. 

Cloud blinked at him and scrunched his features curiously. 

“Why would you be?” 

Zack sputtered and blushed lightly, scratching at his cheek. He quickly averted his eyes and felt a cool sweat appear on the back of his neck.  _ Real cool, buddy.  _

“Hah! I don’t.. Know. I just want to make sure you’re actually liking it here and don’t feel stuck. You’re free to do as you like, ya know? You can go anywhere you want now.” He reassured with a bit of a panicked rambling. 

Cloud’s shoulders slumped slightly and his wing sagged at his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably. He looked down, suddenly pensive. 

“I could. If I really wanted to.” he mumbled to himself before chancing a small glance to Zack. Hesitant and measured. 

“I can’t think of somewhere I’d rather be though. I’m okay right here… with you.” he said it almost inaudibly, the slightest catch of breath. 

“If you’d want me.” 

Zack could have sworn his heart stopped temporarily from the way it lurched into action in his chest. He felt the smile spread on his face before he could think and he scooted closer, affectionately nudging his shoulder. 

“Hey. Of course I’d ‘want you’. I just wanted to let you know you had options.” he chuckled lightly. 

Cloud looked up at him, luminous eyes slightly rounded in what could be described as mystified. They simply looked at each other for a moment, warm breath and close proximity. 

This time Cloud was the one who leaned up and pressed a brief kiss to Zack’s warm mouth and his own lip quirked up in a smile when he pulled back just slightly. He laughed, light and airy. 

“I.. like that about you. You’re really uh,” He pondered his words for a moment before his smile grew a little more. 

“You help me remember I’m not some toy.” 

Zack blinked and reached out, touching his hand gently, He felt worry settle deep in his chest from that statement but still elated by the small act of reciprocated affection. 

“You  _ aren’t _ some toy, okay? You’re you.” He squeezed his hand softly. The zip of feeling and shared care could be felt passed between them. 

“You’re nobody’s to control or manipulate. And if anybody tries? Send ‘em my way.” He smiled jokingly at the end but shifted slightly. 

“Though I bet you can take care of yourself just fine.” 

Cloud snorted and squeezed his hand back in return. He smiled at him, mirth evident in his eyes. 

“Hey, Zack? Thanks.” He said quietly. He lanced their fingers together slowly before giving another firm squeeze. His cheeks were dusted a light rosy pink. 

Zack smiled kindly and nodded once. 

“No need to thank me for anything…” He waved him off dismissively but couldn’t help snickering at the pout that appeared on his winged friend’s lips. He couldn’t help it. He was too cute. 

“Man… You’re blowing up my whole ‘romancing’ ideals, here.” 

He hesitantly reached out, cupping his cheek gently and sliding a few strands of soft blonde hair behind his pointed ear. He leaned a bit closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked seriously, trailing his finger lightly against his cheekbone. 

Cloud reached up with his unoccupied hand and placed it lightly over Zack’s that held his cheek. He leaned into it just so and his eyelashes fluttered. He gave a small nod and swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Yeah… Please.” 

Zack didn’t hesitate and leaned in, softly pressing their lips together and sighing comfortably into what felt almost too familiar for only their third kiss. The soft buzzing of mutual understanding and curiosity hummed lowly in their ears. The gentle sliding and reapplying of pressure, finding what was comfortable. It felt nice. 

Zack nearly jumped when he felt the soft prod of a warm tongue press lightly to the seam of his mouth but who was he to turn away such an offering? He parted his lips slightly and outright groaned in elation as they pressed closer together into the kiss. He slid his hand further back into Cloud’s soft hair and hummed quietly as he pressed closer and plundered Cloud’s mouth. Fuck. The blonde’s tongue was long and pointed and toyed with his like it knew  _ exactly  _ what it was doing. He definitely hadn’t taken Cloud for the experienced type… 

Cloud shifted again slightly, moving to his knees and shifted, grunting and mumbling as his neck ached softly from the weird angle. He pulled away slowly, panting as he licked the warm saliva from his lips. He slid comfortably into Zack’s lap and faced him straight on, smiling coyly at him. Zack looked winded, red cheeks and mussed black hair already. Well, more mussed than before. 

“This okay?” He asked quietly. 

Zack stared at him bewildered before he broke into a more predatory grin and held fast at his hips and pulled him closer. Cloud grinned, They didn’t even think about the slither of emerald hidden in the flecks of the blonde’s warm gaze. 

“Better than okay.” He whispered against his lips before he pressed back forward and connected them in sensation again. 

Cloud easily fell into the rhythm, the push and pull of Zack and his insistent energy. He wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck and sighed contentedly, relishing the feeling of Zack’s tongue tasting him and dragging along his vaguely pointed teeth. He felt goosebumps crawl up his skin as Zack lazily rubbed circles on his hip bones, his fingers drifting just a little under the hem of his shirt to tease at bare skin. He toyed with the long strands of black hair his fingers ran through at the base of Zack’s neck and delighted at the goosebumps he elicited and the sudden movement underneath him. He gasped softly into the kiss, feeling Zack’s excitement against his backside and shuttered indulgent at the feeling. 

Zack pulled back, pecking softly at his lips and smiled bashfully. 

“H-hah.. Sorry.. I got excited there…” He mumbled. 

Cloud huffed to try and catch his breath but laughed breathlessly, his own face burned bright red from the exertion and excitement. He shook his head. 

“Don’t say sorry… It’s uh.. Kind of great.” He averted his gaze in a way Zack could almost call shy. His own breath hitched lightly, feeling the hard outline of Zack through his jeans and shivered. He licked at his lips, his long tongue snaking out and wetting his lips unconsciously. 

Zack gawked at him and nearly choked. His heart raced a mile a minute before he broke into a wider smile. Without much warning, he scooped Cloud up into his arms as he stood. 

Cloud yelped in protest and raised his eyebrows at him in surprise when he was lifted up. 

“Aaaand that’s it. I’m about to snap. And die of embarrassment if anyone catches us frotting around in the riverbank. We need some privacy!” Zack declared as he started walking back up the path and toward the barn proper. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt the laugh that shook Cloud’s skinny body in his arms as he held him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Things get more intimate. and weird. :)


	16. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times together are always a learning experience  
> But it's warm and right, with someone you trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody.  
> And here we go, at long last, porn. Just. A chapter of love making between two dorks.  
> So yes, the rating changed to Explicit. 
> 
> So sorry if anything is weird. I definitely want to build up their relationship a lot because it's such a special one.  
> I wanted to highlight the weird nature of their relationship since it's after Cloud has suffered a lot, so we'll see more of that in play in the future. 
> 
> I also use the word ‘cunt’ to describe one of Cloud’s sex organs so. If you’re uncomfortable with that... just letting you know.
> 
> Anyway, as always unbeta'd and I tried my best to go back and fix what I could see.  
> Enjoy

“Hey.. This okay?” Zack asked carefully, swallowing hard as he looked up to the blonde seated above him, straddling his waist. His hands rested lightly on the lithe man’s hips and just barely stroked at the strip of soft skin between the jeans he wore and where his T-shirt rode up from their maneuvering into bed. 

It had sure been something, to be carried into the barn and thrown easily over Zack’s shoulder as he climbed up to the loft as if he weighed nothing at all. It should have been a scary, powerless feeling but the human farmhand made him feel oddly safe in his care. Even the chocobos stayed to their own devices down below. Smart birds, indeed. 

Cloud took a deep inhale through his nose and nodded shortly, his cheeks dusted a light pink as he peered down at Zack almost timidly. He could barely look the man in the eye in the moment, aware of the fierce way it made his heart pound in his chest. He adjusted slightly on the man’s waist and flushed harder when Zack grunted and mumbled an apology when he could tell Cloud felt his arousal through his pants. At least that seemed familiar enough, the bodily reaction. He swallowed thickly himself. He felt…. Nervous. 

“Y..Yeah. I’m okay.” He responded evenly and licked his lips lightly. His own hands were braced against the dark haired man’s broad chest, simply feeling the woven muscle underneath his shirt and feeling the steady beat of his heart. 

Zack smiled gently, giving his waist a soft squeeze before he trailed his fingers upwards and under the seam of the winged man’s shirt to drag along smooth, pale skin. It felt like human flesh, if not even more inhumanly smooth and at a temperature slightly elevated to his own. Pleasant. 

With each drag of his calloused fingers, Cloud shivered and shifted against Zack’s lap. It felt strange, to be entirely aware of everything that was being done to him, but also so much more intense and heightened. Like each touch was in the forefront of his mind and felt even  _ better  _ than he thought it would. But then again, maybe that was just  _ Zack.  _ He was here, in the moment with  _ Zack.  _ and it was exhilarating. 

With focused hands, the blonde dragged his fingers down Zack’s abdomen and stopped where his shirt rode up at the bottom. He glanced at him cautiously, getting a small nod and a smile of permission before he pulled the light fabric up and off of the dark haired man’s beautifully tanned body. The man chuckled when he couldn’t pull it up anymore and he sat up, helping him remove his shirt entirely and throw it aside. 

Cloud swallowed thickly as he looked at Zack’s toned chest, admiring the small spattering of dark chest hair that trailed down further and disappeared under his waistband. Zack grinned, hooking his fingers under the blonde’s own shirt and raised an eyebrow at him, careful and asking. Cloud felt his heart stutter. He nodded resolutely when the farmhand stripped the shirt off almost like unwrapping a gift, slow and methodical and up and over his wing with the utmost care. 

He felt exposed when the shirt was stripped away and tossed to the floor, forgotten with the other shirt. They simply looked at each other. Fondness and curiosity evident in both their eyes as they examined each other. 

Compared to Zack’s sun kissed skin and well endowed musculature from a life of hard work, Cloud appeared more compact and willowy, with the body of a dancer. Pale skin with a splattering of freckles that nearly sparkled like glitter. Down feathers lined the back of his neck and along the sides of his throat, golden and soft and nearly the same appearance as his spiked hair, if not for the fact they were feathers. He may have been small, but Zack could tell he still held a lot of strength, all the scars littering that lithe frame told him so. But he also knew that the first time he saw him, from the defiance in his eyes. That spark of life that drew himself toward him.

Carefully, Zack brought his calloused hand up and cupped the blonde’s soft pale cheek, trailing his fingers softly along his cheekbone and under his eye. He smiled. 

“You know… You’re pretty cute when you’re embarrassed.” He teased harmlessly. 

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled, touching over his palm and scooting closer on his lap again so they were entirely flush. It felt infinitely more electric, the skin against skin of their chests bumping together. It caused them both to gasp suddenly in surprise. He could feel the lust from the dark haired man flow into him and his in turn flow back. 

“O-Oh.” Cloud panted quietly, his cheeks a deeper red. 

Zack blinked at him, eyes hooded from the sudden jolt of sensation and he couldn’t help himself as he dove back in and pulled the smaller man close and crushed their lips together with urgency. He trailed his hand down from his cheek softly over his neck and held his shoulders carefully. Cloud arched up into the kiss, wrapping his arms back around Zack’s neck and tilted his head to deepen it as he slid his tongue back into his waiting mouth. He liked the feeling of his dull teeth as he explored his mouth eagerly, knowing he had the advantage with his sharpened canines. Not that he would need it. Zack only reciprocated in kind, tasting each other and rubbing delicately at smooth skin and anywhere else they could get their hands on. 

Cloud slowly reached between them and grasped at Zack’s clothed erection and hummed quietly, feeling along it with careful fingers. Zack grunted and moaned into his mouth at the touch. The blonde rubbed slowly up and down the hardened outline and hummed curiously before he slowly pulled back from their kiss with a dangerous glint in his eye. He crawled backwards until he was settled between Zack’s long legs and fumbled with the buttons of his pants. He glanced upward, cat-like blue eyes shining with question. 

Zack felt his heart melt at the sight. He lifted his hips up slightly and assisted in shimmying his jeans off and chucked them aside. He smiled crookedly, scratching the back of his head when the alien man between his legs stared, open mouthed at his hard cock as it stood proudly at attention. 

“H-Hah.. You’re acting like you’ve never seen a dick before.” he offhandedly joked then nearly wheezed when Cloud simply raised an eyebrow at him, bringing his hand up to touch along the sizable length and brought it to rest against his pale cheek. He stroked up and down the length, liking the texture and the feeling of the course black hair at the base. The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he stroked at the appendage, a teasing smile gracing his lips. 

“Haven’t seen one like this before…” He responded casually, his long tongue peeking from his mouth and suddenly along the underside of the taller man’s cock. 

“It’s the same color as here.” He mused, touching lightly to his muscular thigh. 

Zack bit back a moan at the warm of that hot tongue toyed with him and he gripped the bed sheets tightly. He furrowed his brows, panting. 

“Same color? What do you…” He grumbled before blinking.  _ Oh shit, what does HIS dick look like? _

He bit back another moan when Cloud chuckled quietly at his shocked expression. He circled his long, pointed tongue around the head and against his slit slowly. He hummed warmly at the way the man above him cursed and squirmed. He carefully opened his mouth and pressed his kiss swollen lips to the tip of his cock before finally taking him into his mouth fully and swallowing him down until he hit the back of his throat. He moved rhythmically, back and forth on his dick with abandon, eyes closed and serene like he was savouring him. 

Zack groaned loudly, feeling heat coil in his stomach at the warmth that engulfed him and  _ shit, he was never going to be able to have someone else blow him ever again. It was ruined now, by an expert tongue and the soft graze of sharp teeth, threatening to puncture if the man really wanted.  _ He threaded his fingers in that soft blonde hair and grit his teeth at each pass of his cock back into that warm, welcoming mouth. 

“S-Shit, Cloud…” He gasped before finally pulling the blonde off his cock with a bit of applied force, nearly cumming just from seeing the way Cloud opened his glassy blue eyes and the string of saliva connecting those pretty lips from his sex. 

“H-Hah.. You’re.. Really fucking good at that.” He smiled softly. His cock throbbed now that it was neglected. 

Cloud blinked a few times before smiling back, albeit a bit smug. 

“I try.” He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why’d you stop me?” 

Zack wrinkled his brow and softly stroked at his soft blonde locks, slowly pressing the blonde down onto his back and careful to maneuver his wing back against the thick blanket. He crawled over him. 

“Uh, Because you need to have some fun too. Duh,” He chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips. 

“Didn’t want to have too much fun by myself. Where’s the fun in that.” 

Cloud seemed taken aback by that and his cheeks flushed that familiar pink as he averted his eyes. 

“I.. I was fine just doing that. If you didn’t want to do anything else…” 

Zack rolled his eyes and poked his nose. 

“None of that self sacrificial shit. Let me take care of you, yeah?” He smiled, all genuine and warm and Cloud couldn’t help but nod his head, eager and nervous all into one. He hadn’t expected to feel this taken care of or worried about. 

Zack grinned triumphantly before he trailed his fingers down over his partner’s soft chest and pressed light kisses to his collarbone and at any scars he saw. He sucked softly, nipping and warming the fair skin. He rubbed soothingly into his sides with his hands and moved his fingers down to trail over his waistband of his jeans. 

“Let’s even the playing field. This okay?” He asked, his eyes meeting his seriously but not in an intimidating way. Just asking permission. Every time he just did that, it made Cloud feel safer. He nodded and lifted his hips as Zack had done before and let the larger man slip the pants and underwear down and off his ankles to be thrown away and forgotten with the rest of their clothes. 

Zack blinked. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that there would be  _ some  _ difference in their biology. But the green tinted, almost tentacle like cock was definitely not high on the list of things he would have guessed. The blonde was decently sized, not too small, not too big.  _ Just right.  _

He grinned as he touched at his dick and watched as the winged man gasped and jumped at the feeling. It was a lot softer than the skin on his own, and decidedly more sensitive it seemed. He smeared the precum over his tip gently as he stroked it, noting it fit nicely in his hand as he worked and Cloud wriggled underneath him with soft grunts. 

“How’s that feel?” He asked warmly, smiling as he shifted to be properly between twitching pale legs this time. He marveled quietly at the difference in hue his skin had, a mix of pinkish and green compared to when a human was flushed red and tans. 

Cloud covered his mouth and moaned faintly at the little touches. He definitely appeared way more sensitive than Zack was, feeling unused to the attention. The winged man parted his thighs a bit more without meaning to in his fussing not to squirm too much. 

“Hah, good, hm? Huh-” 

Zack openly stared, back and forth from up towards Cloud’s flushed face and the sudden reveal of _a second_ pale and mint hued sex organ between his legs, nestled underneath his cock prettily and shining with nearly glowing slick. Zack knew, logically, he should have probably felt some concern, at the very least. But no, he swallowed thickly, mouth watering at the sight as it dawned on him. He kept jerking steadily on his partner’s dick while he broached the question, attempting to seem nonchalant while also silently thanking every god or goddess that would listen because _shit, that was hot._

“Hey, uh… Cloud? What’s this?” He asked softly, pressing once finger lightly against the already slick folds and the blonde jerked hard, face burning red as he averted his eyes. 

“You.. You seem to know  _ exactly  _ what it is.” Cloud hissed, embarrassed that the guy had the audacity to call him out on what he knew was definitely not something normally humans had both of. Not to mention the partially luminous nature of his fluids, he knew that much wasn’t really common in other species besides his own and… he didn’t want to think of them now. Not when Zack was smiling at him with such kind eyes and touching him like he was precious. He looked away with embarrassment as he sighed and spread his legs wider, holding under his own knees up so the dark haired man could sate his curiosity and get a better look. He trusted him. 

Zack whistled lowly as he got a better view of what he, a classy human, would call a really, really pretty cunt. He swirled his finger a bit against the warm liquid gathering over his folds and smiled in success when his finger slipped into him and pressed in up to the knuckle. He glanced up at the blonde every so often, watching his hands covering his mouth helplessly as he tried to silence his quiet noises and moans of pleasure. Zack chuckled and leaned up back over him a bit, stroking his cute cock with one hand and swirling his finger against what he figured would be his clit. 

“Feeling nice? Anyone ever touch you here before?” He asked warmly, meaning for it to be sexy and unthoughtful banter, pressing soft pecks to his chest and looking up at him with a warm smile. 

Cloud gave a small hiccup but nodded once but he looked at Zack in the eyes. His pupils were entirely dark and dilated, his eyes glassy but still his pretty sky blue. 

“Y..Yeah, but when you do it, it feels good.” he spoke so earnestly that Zack slowed his ministrations to a stop and frowned lightly. That made his stomach drop, the insinuation behind his words fueled angry in his chest but he tucked it away.

  
Without much warning, Zack moved backwards and pulled his partner with him until the blonde laid over top of him and he cupped his face in his hands, looking him right in the eyes. 

“Well.. Yeah. This is supposed to feel good. You’re allowed your own pleasure too, Spike.” He reassured quietly and suddenly pulled him close, just a tight embrace between two entirely nude parties. 

“So if it ever doesn’t feel good, or if you’re not into it, hell, if you’re not into me, just let me know.”

Cloud felt like his heart couldn’t get anymore full as he shakily reached back and hugged him right back, squeezing him tightly and pressing his face to his shoulder and breathing in deeply. Zack smelled like whatever hot and spicy cologne he used, with something a little sweet. A choice. Zack was giving him a choice. Something he could decide and any answer he gave would be  _ okay.  _

He nodded his head resolutely against his shoulder, pressing his own feather light kiss to his golden skin. He sat back up a bit, a tiny smile gracing his lips. 

“Y-Yeah.. I’ll let you know,” He hefted himself up until he was seated once again on the taller man’s waist and shifted back slightly as he raised his hips. He made steady eye contact, licking his lips lightly. 

“But I do want to. Right now.” He breathed and reached under himself, taking hold of Zack’s still throbbing cock and positioning himself over it until he felt the tip slip against his slick. It made them both shutter. 

Zack reached up, holding Cloud’s narrow hips lightly and helped guide him down onto himself but didn’t press. 

“Go at your pace, Whatever feels good for you.” He instructed and snorted lightly at the glare Cloud shot him as he began to press down. 

Cloud gasped shakily as his hole was breached and he felt his cock slip inside with ease, slick with his fluids and excitement. He braced his hands once again against that broad chest and sunk down fully, seating himself entirely onto Zack’s heat and shuttered at the feeling. His wing flared out behind him, dark leather and white bandage but spread wide. Almost angelic, if not for the darkness of his wing. An angel with a bite, then. 

“Z.. Zack.” He murmured as his heart hammered away in his chest. 

Zack moaned outright as his partner sunk down fully onto his burning length and resisted the urge to squeeze harder at those pale hips. He cracked another smile, all reassuring and kindness as they both settled into the feeling. 

“D-Damn. You’re really tight.” He spoke softly, more to marvel at the fact himself then to embarrass Cloud further. 

The blonde panted softly and pouted at the man underneath him before he started to move, slowly at first. Lifting himself up and off that long cock before smoothly pressing himself back down and causing them both to grunt in satisfaction at the friction. Zack hummed praise and encouragement as the blonde bounced on his dick rhythmically, feeling up and down the soft hips and waist he cradled in his strong hands. He wanted the blonde to assert his own feelings and go at his own pace. And it felt fucking  _ perfect.  _ The warmth, the movement, the soft noises that wrung from the blonde with each press down. 

“That’s it… good, good,” He praised breathily, lifting his hips to meet him halfway with each thrust up. 

Zack’s eyes drifted to the blonde’s neglected tentacle like appendage as it bobbed against his smooth stomach, slick with precum and hard as he moved. He grabbed the smaller man’s dick and worked it for him , tearing a strained gasp and keen from him. 

“S-Shit, I’m not gonna last.” He grunted, sitting himself up but letting Cloud stay in control as he resituated himself in his lap facing him. He pulled the blonde closer, holding to his ass to use as leverage to help him move easier. 

“Hg, Cloud!” 

Cloud moaned loudly against his shoulder, feeling his cock hit him deeper inside in the new position and he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck again. He felt like he was burning, but it was a pleasant heat that swept through his whole body. 

“Z-Zack.. Me too,” He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, his toes curling as orgasm ripped through him, his cock splattering onto his stomach and he clenched hard around the cock inside him. Zack groaned in ecstasy as he thrust himself twice more before burying himself into his partner and spilling his seed into his gut with almost a growl. 

They breathed together slowly, hanging onto each other in the afterglow and listening to the other’s soft breathing and thudding heartbeat. The faint pass of emotion moved from one soul to the other as they clung to each other. Affection. Just pure, unadulterated affection and almost longing. 

Zack took another deep breath before he easily lifted the blonde off his now thoroughly spent cock and maneuvered them to lay together on the rickety bed, side by side. He held his arm open, offering Cloud the choice to come closer to him or not, to which the blonde scooted almost immediately and rested his head to Zack’s heaving chest. They silently laid together. 

The earlier clouds had melted away and a few stray beams of sunlight drifted in through the window. Zack smiled when the rays of light danced softly against golden tufts of hair and a nicely healing wing. He rubbed his shoulder gently, smiling down at the blonde who peeked open an eye at him lazily. 

“So.. You alright? How are you feeling?” He asked warmly, feeling entirely content and the warmth of a smaller body half on top of him and the sun making him feel sleepy. 

Cloud gave that tiny smile and rested his cheek against his chest, listening to the soothing bumps of his heart. He stretched a little bit. 

“I feel.. Really good,” He said quietly and his cheeks tinted pink.

"All warm.." 

Zack softly combed his fingers through his blonde bangs, dampened with sweat and exertion. He grinned lazily. 

“Not too shabby for a human?” He teased. 

Cloud snorted and smiled at him meaningfully. He draped his wing over them both, almost protectively. 

“... The best, actually.” 

Zack beamed warmly and couldn’t help himself. He pressed a kiss to the top of Cloud’s head. 

“Damn, I even blew an alien away? I must be doing something right.” he stuck his tongue out. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and batted at his chest. 

“Don’t get full of yourself.” 

Zack laughed full heartedly and pulled the smaller man close as he could, cradling his lower back with his arm and pressing his face into the top of his head. 

“Too late for that, Spikey.” He argued in jest, laughing mutely into fluffy blonde hair. 

Cloud sighed in defeat but that tiny smile still tugged on his lips. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the closeness and warmth. It was all so new, but he treasured it nonetheless. He wanted it to last. 

He felt a shiver trail up his bare spine, hazy unease settling in his bones while he drifted off to sleep, held in strong, safe arms. He didn’t want to think about it in the heat of the moment. But like all else, he knew. and couldn't deny the truth. 

Sephiroth always knew. And he wouldn’t stand for what was his being taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always a little nervous my nsfw stuff isn’t that great Asdfghjk so hope you enjoyed anyway


	17. Forewarning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud builds his conviction and ire against a man who claims he's already free
> 
> He wants to stay where he's wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I came back to this a little quicker than I thought I would because I was struck with an idea and wanted to get this next part out as quick as possible because it's going to start ramping up from here. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter there is brief mention/flashback to sexual assault that starts at "What you do isn't the same!" and ends at "Cloud winced, clutching his head..." I didn't go as into detail because this fic is Zack/Cloud centric and just wanted to highlight Sephiroth's entitled attitude toward Cloud. 
> 
> As always, please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes! I might miss a few when editing. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

**“Cloud,”** a soothing voice seemed to whisper right into his ear. Like silk draped carefully across soft skin, only to be replaced by the icy edge of a knife. 

**“Wake up.”**

Cloud’s eyes snapped open in an instant, cool dread seeping into his veins at the familiar voice that haunted his thoughts. Calm, cool, and collected, as was typical of the man dubbed a ‘general’ across the cosmos for his merciless but precise deeds. Meticulous and commanding in every action, everything done with careful planning and calculation. Nothing left up to chance. 

Backed by solid void and darkness, Sephiroth sat atop a smooth steel throne, one leather clad leg rested gracefully over the other as he peered down through his piercing emerald gaze at his prize. His angular chin rested boredly in his gloved palm as he stared down at the blonde man at his feet. A faint smile ghosted over his pale lips, unkind but a tad amused nonetheless. Only bad things could follow such a look. 

Cloud startled back into sudden self awareness, scrambling backward with a scowl. Anger simmered in his chest at the sight of him, towering over him even in some twisted dreamscape he knew wasn’t reality. The smaller man grunted as he tried to stand but his body felt stiff and uncoordinated, still not entirely under his control. His eyes flashed with anxiety as the silver haired man rose from his barren throne with a flourish of his long black coat. The picture of reserved elegance but he knew better by now. The man was a serpent, cunning and brash and poised to strike at any moment. 

“Do you wish to return home, where you belong?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him expectantly as he took the two steps down from his stoop and strode toward him with an air of authority. He stood in front of the blonde, looking down upon him now with an expression void of all feeling. Clinical and agitated, even. Thinning patience. 

“Haven’t you played this game long enough?” He asked firmly, gauging for a reaction. 

Cloud swallowed thickly, twitching involuntarily as his shoulders straightened and shifted onto his knees, at least. He refused to be entirely prone and at the silver general’s mercy. His downturned lip became a silent snarl of defiance. 

“No, never. This isn’t a game for me.” He spat and braced his fists on top of his knees. 

“And I’m not here to play  _ yours. _ ” 

Sephiroth moved far too quick for him to react, an occurrence he should be used to by now but still always threw him off guard. One hand shoving his already weakened body to the dark ground by his neck in a choking grip and the other slammed to the floor beside his head as emerald eyes peered down into bright blue. Hunger and wrath swirled in his gaze. Pupils in sharp slits as he peered right through him.

“You appear to have forgotten yourself on that wretched planet, haven’t you?” He spoke like ice, frigid in his ears. He only pressed down harder, squeezing at his thin neck with force unknown to a normal being. Sephiroth was never an average creature. 

“You aren’t a ‘person’ as that filth seem to believe you to be. You know the truth. You’re nothing without me. A puppet to carry out my will.” the smile he gave sent chills down Cloud’s spine as he writhed and thrashed against the choking grip on his windpipe, threatening to squeeze the very soul from his body. Sharp nails grabbed and clawed at the beast in man’s clothing who pinned him in place but to no avail. Never any give.

Without warning, Sephiroth released the intense pressure and hummed lowly in thought as Cloud gasped and choked for breath, heaving in as much air as possible to compensate for lost time. He left his hand there, a light but controlling grip on the soft flesh on a fragile neck above the silver collar decorating his skin. He felt the quick pulse thumping under paper thin skin, so easily tearable. 

Cloud weakly grunted and reached up to shove the larger man away but Sephiroth caught it easily. He chuckled as he held his balled fist without having to try in the slightest. It was pitiful. 

“It amuses me that you continue to fight for this illusion of ‘freedom’ you seek. There is nothing to be free from, puppet. You already can possess as many galaxies and worlds as you wish, if you remain by my side.” he squeezed the small fist lightly, nearly kind. His eyes glinted hotly, green with scorn that shifted so quickly it nearly gave the blonde whiplash. 

“You are already free, yet you go find solace in a  _ thing  _ who can give you nothing but more delusion.” Sephiroth spoke almost tenderly as he dragged his fingers up the side of his neck to hold his chin firmly, possessively as he made him look up at him. 

“You belong to me, Cloud. Mother has ordained it, So it shall be. You’re mine to do as I please, do not forget.” 

Cloud glared up at him, hand fisted into Sephiroth’s long cloak and pressed back up against him. He grit his teeth. 

“Don’t.. try that again. I don’t want to hear it. Just, damn it... Just let me go!” He hissed through grit teeth, the pressure returning as Sephiroth tightened his grip on his jaw as he held his chin. He gasped for breath as his vision grew hazy once again from the constant strain. 

Sephiroth sighed in disappoint, his mouth down-turned into a small frown of annoyance as he leaned over the blonde and forced him to look him in the eye once more. His dark wing spread out across the blackness, threatening and looming above him. 

“You refuse to acknowledge the truth. That we are bound by mako and destiny. you cannot run from it for much longer.” He softly brought his hand down and cupped his cheek, as one would a lover. He dragged a gloved finger slowly across his cheekbone. 

“I must admit. I’m scorned to know you would throw away your body to the first creature to show you attention. And after all the times I have given you that same pleasure. Another shame,” He tutted, but his eyes glared daggers down at Cloud, pinning him in place and slowly stopping his struggle. 

“I expected more of you, Cloud.” 

Cloud’s stomach dropped, like he’d been doused in ice water as the realization finally sunk in. The thought had crossed his mind briefly but he wanted desperately to believe it couldn’t be true.  _ He’d seen. Sephiroth had seen everything.  _

Angry tears pricked at Cloud’s eyes as his fighting underneath him only grew harsher, shoving his hands up and landing one solid hit against the man’s chiseled jaw. He only blinked in mild discomfort. 

“You… You don’t control me! Or what I do! It wasn’t like that!” He shouted, yet his voice wavered. It felt humiliating. Like nothing could truly be  _ his.  _ An ache welled in his chest as his thoughts drifted to Zack, the kindness he showed him, the laughter and light touches, the hesitance. It wasn’t just for show, right? He hadn’t just done it because he was the first person to treat him kindly… right? 

“What you do isn’t the same as him! I hate it when you touch me!” he spat with venom, his stomach rolling at the memories that flitted across his consciousness through a thick emerald haze. 

_ His head violently slammed down onto a hard marble floor, so hard his ears rang. Blood dripped into his vision, already blurred with green hues and unable to move his body. The violent thrusts that met his pelvis and the pain that flared into his very core with each violent jerk. His whole being was limp and pliant, the threads too tightly wrapped around his consciousness for him to even attempt at fighting.  _

_ A determined expression on an immaculate face, only a small crease in his silver brow to show exertion as Sephiroth forced him down and took him with abandon. Grunting out words that sounded like the musing of a madman; a sick prophecy. That it was his calling, to use him in all ways to ascend to godhood, that together it would be so simple. That their reunion was so sweet and necessary for all they could accomplish if bound as mother had said. The beginning of something greater then they could possibly imagine.  
  
He hated it. He hated it so much. He wanted the pain to stop, as his vision faded to dull green and he didn't feel anymore.  _

Cloud winced, clutching his head in pain at the flash of memory that assaulted him. He didn’t want to see it, to remember everything that he’d been used for as a useless puppet to a false deity. 

Sephiroth only chuckled lightly and squeezed his cheeks mockingly, almost as one would a naughty child. He truly looked down on him, in all sense of the phrase. 

“Hm. I will allow you of your transgression this time, Since I wasn’t there to properly  _ handle  _ you.” He spoke sickeningly sweet as he brought his thumb to Cloud’s lip and tugged it down. He chuckled faintly at the way his teeth grit together in apprehension. He cocked his head as he spoke, pressing closer so he could watch as that delicious dread became visible in bright blue eyes. 

“That heathen was merely functioning on the instinct of a lower species, to pounce and claim. I loathe to see your  _ idiosyncratic mating  _ become a habit.” he smiled, feeling the smaller man shake and only become more enraged below him as he pressed his body down on him. 

“It’s unbecoming of the last Cetra.” 

Cloud swore and his own wing flared out behind him, even against the darkness of the invisible ground and he hissed in pain as the sore flesh sprung outward. Menacing in its leathery and fire-torn nature. He bared his teeth and reached up suddenly, fisting his hand against the collar of Sephiroth’s coat. He pulled down sharply, headbutting him and glaring hot hellfire into those piercing eyes that terrified and enraged him so. 

“You don’t know anything about me. About the planet I’m on or the ones you destroy. Or about the Cetra.” he spoke lowly with conviction. 

“You and  _ your mother _ only know me as a tool with something you can use.” He stared hard directly into his perplexed gaze. His fist shook as he tightened his grip on the leather of his enemy's coat. 

“So you’ve already lost. And you’re never getting me back.” 

Sephiroth looked back at him, emotionless before a wide smirk crossed his features. He outright laughed and slid a gloved hand into the back of Cloud’s hair and gripped hard, meeting his scornful gaze head on with one akin to glee. A challenge he was eager to overtake. 

“You speak so surely. Will you be this sure when I come to claim you? Will you scream in agony as I tear you from that false freedom you’ve created for yourself among lower lifeforms?” he gripped hard until he tilted the blonde’s head back painfully by the hair, exposing his neck and the glint of the black materia seated in iron around it. 

“I was waiting for you to beg to return home of your own accord. But I suppose this is unavoidable, with all your stubbornness.” 

Cloud grit his teeth and strained to look at Sephiroth. He glared. 

“I won’t… go back without a fight.” He winced, the grip in his blonde spikes tightening painfully. He knew he was almost powerless in such a place, created by Sephiroth merely to torment him. But it wouldn’t overtake his will entirely. 

Sephiroth gave him a wry smile and edged closer, pulling his captive back up and toward him. He spoke lowly into his ear, a bitter chuckle dancing on his tongue. His hot breath ghosted against freezing pale skin. A beast atop its prey, once again. Their familiar game of give and take. 

“Then a fight you will receive, Cloud. You always do love the struggle I provide you.” 

Cloud stiffened, goosebumps rising on his skin. Hatred and fear clutched at his heart. 

“Until then, My Puppet. Prepare for our glorious  _ reunion. _ ” 

* * *

  
  


Cloud’s eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as he stared up at old wooden planks across a dim ceiling. Evening sunlight, hot oranges and reds, streamed in from the open window beside the bed up in… the barn. Yeah, that’s right, the barn on Gaia… safety. 

He took deep inhales of air, trying to catch his breath as he came back into consciousness. He turned his head to look beside him and his fear slowly ebbed away at the sight of Zack, eyes closed and lightly snoring beside him. They must have fallen asleep… 

The tanned man’s arm was lightly thrown across Cloud’s bare waist and simply held him close as he slept. He looked entirely relaxed and content, snoring away without a care in the world with the sunset acting as a halo behind his wild black mane of spikes. 

Cloud smiled softly as he turned in his bedmate’s hold to face him and pressed up against his side, his own heart still pounding rapidly from Sephiroth’s warning, no,  _ promise  _ that echoed in his mind _.  _ He pressed his face comfortably into the crook of Zack’s shoulder and listened hard for the sound of his heartbeats, calmly bumping along as he dreamed. 

The blonde sighed quietly, pressing up entirely against the other man’s side and took a deep breath, breathing in the fading tang of cologne and a distinct spice that was entirely Zack. He wasn’t going to go back willingly, of that he was sure. If he died trying, so be it. But Cloud desperately wanted moments like this, calm and happy and entirely within his control, to last forever. 

Zack mumbled nearly inaudibly and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest, humming contentedly only when Cloud laid halfway on top of him and had both his arms snugly wrapped around his waist. He snored away, some drool collecting at the corner of his mouth that made Cloud quietly snort and roll his eyes. The winged man hesitantly leaned up and got more comfortable, resting his head atop of Zack’s chest and closed his eyes. His wing folded up behind him, settling in along his back. 

He took another slow, deep breath. Warmth surrounded him and the soft sounds of birds chirping in the distance as the warm sun sunk over the horizon and bathed the room in the purples and blues of the evening. He absently was reminded that it had been cloudy earlier, but now the sky had opened up just as dusk fell. 

It was beautiful. Gaia was beautiful. 

This was beautiful. Being in the arms of someone who treated him as a person, rather than a thing. And cared enough to try and understand him.

Cloud wanted to stay. If anything, just a little while longer. 


	18. To Like and Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning afters, a dirty shovel, distant fights, and what's to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> This chapter was hard for me to start for some reason, so it took a bit for me to actually get my butt in gear and write it. It's also a bit longer than I originally planned, but that's fine! haha
> 
> MORE INCREDIBLE ART! Based off Chapter 6, when the guys went for a ride together! [Take a look!](https://twitter.com/strawbbyboy/status/1285726493700698113?s%3D20&sa=D&ust=1595796870851000&usg=AFQjCNHa6CYi7Rtjwi6ql399E4WFNY5RPw)
> 
> As usual, no beta and please pardon any spelling errors and grammar issues. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone so much for all the support and for taking the time to read! It really does mean the world to me.

When Zack had woken up late the next morning, he yawned loudly and stretched out his pleasantly aching limbs. He almost felt like he’d had a good workout, the light strain and satisfying ache in his muscles. He absentmindedly scratched at his cheek then rubbed the sleep from his eyes groggily. He shivered, feeling chills trail up his bare skin as he realized the blankets were pooled around his ankles, tossed about carelessly. 

Blinking slowly and letting his eyes adjust to the morning sunlight that streamed in through the window, Zack froze as he stared upward at the ceiling. The bed felt… cold. He turned to his side and his heart suddenly sank. Empty. The space beside him on the small bed was empty. Shit.

The farm hand sat up with a start and looked around the loft with a jerk. He swung out of bed in a flash, stumbling over the abandoned pile of clothing on the floor and felt slightly better already when his eyes landed on the set of clothes that belonged to his guest. Well… Most of it, just the blonde’s shirt and jeans still laid out on the hardwood. So Cloud hadn’t just taken off, unless he decided to just ditch him entirely in the buff… Thank the goddess. 

There was an audible sigh of agitation Zack could hear from up above in the loft as he bent and picked up his own jeans and boxers. He distinctly noticed the disappearance of his dark T-shirt… He rolled his shoulders and popped his joints with a satisfied sigh as he straightened back up. They’d definitely both need a shower after last night, a faint blush rising on his cheeks just thinking about the intimate activities they’d gotten into. It still didn’t feel entirely real to him yet. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit to himself.

Zack went to the edge of the upper floor and peeked over, seeing the three chocobos milling about the little space. They all seemed content for the early morning hours. Usually they got pretty rowdy first thing in the day if they weren’t tended to right away. Maybe his feathered companion was a good influence on them after all.

From below, there was another faint annoyed huff and sigh followed by the sound of dull thuds and shifting. Zack slipped back into his boxers and dark jeans. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and flattened it down some, having gotten even more unruly as he slept. He scooped up Cloud’s crumpled and forgotten shirt and jeans and slung them over his arm easily. He went to the ladder and climbed down, sliding down the rest of the way when he was halfway and snorted when the chocobos squaked curiously at him from across the barn. They kewled at him a few times before going back about their business. 

“Cloud? You in here?” He called, an amused smirk on his lips as he leaned back against a pillar supporting the upper loft and faced the back of the barn where he’d heard the noise. He folded his arms over his chest casually and waited. 

There was shifting behind a large pile of straw and a familiar head of spiked poked out from around it. The winged man stepped into view and Zack’s heart nearly stopped. So that’s where his T-shirt had gone… Cloud had thrown on his dark shirt. It hung low on his collarbone and draped more over one shoulder and off the other, easily accommodating where his dark wing peeked out and sprouted from his shoulder. He’d foregone jeans, only wearing his slightly too large black boxers. Pieces of hay and straw stuck out of his wind blonde spikes and stuck to his clothes. In his hand, he had a rusted shovel. He looks to the side, a bit embarrassed in the state he was in. 

Zack snorted and pushed up off the pillar and approached him. He stopped in front of him and smiled softly, taking a large piece of straw from his bangs and flicking it aside. He only grinned wider at the way the smaller man’s cheeks flushed a soft pink and his pointed ears seemed to droop. 

“Well good morning to you too, Spike.” He said softly, warmth in his gaze. 

“What are you getting up to so early?” 

Cloud blinked up at him and flushed further, sighing and running a hand through his hair to dislodge more stray debris from the barn. He seemed a bit pensive, holding the shovel tightly in one hand. He stiffened and looked up at Zack, a bit nervous.   
“I was… practicing.” He managed, wrinkling his nose at the sound of the words leaving his mouth. He clutched the old tool tighter.

Zack tilted his head curiously at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Practicing? Like… digging stuff?” He seemed genuinely perplexed. Was this a weird alien thing again? Like the touching? 

Cloud blew out a puff of air and shook his head resoundly. He stepped back and held the sword two handedly, one over the other toward the top of the stick on the opposite side of the metal tip. He made a light arcing gesture. He raised an eyebrow back at his companion, seeing if he understood what he meant. 

“Oh!” Zack snapped his fingers as he watched, both his eyebrows shooting up in interest and surprise. 

“You mean like fighting? Oh, wow. Angeal used to teach me swordplay techniques he knew. He’s always been a big buff in that sort of thing,” He mused and scratched at his cheek bashfully. 

“We did a lot of physical training back in the day to help teach me discipline, and whatnot.” The dark haired man cupped his chin in his hand and hummed appreciatively at the memory. His eyes drew over the winged man who also seemed surprised by the response he’d gotten.

The blonde lowered the shovel from his mock defensive stance and nodded a bit eagerly. He seemed impressed at Zack’s assumed knowledge on the subject. He’d have to get more insight on that.

“Yeah, That.” He said simply but offered a small smile. He shivered suddenly, a cold wind sweeping through the barn. With a small sigh, he dragged his hand back through his shaggy bangs and glanced at Zack from under his fringe. His gaze almost read as guilt before he cleared his throat and straightened up. 

“I have to tell you some things.” He said evenly, his expression dulled until it was almost unreadable.

“I need to.. Learn more.” He held up the shovel a bit. 

Zack startled, feeling the shift in his companion’s demeanor but he nodded all the same. They really  _ did  _ need to sit and discuss some things. How Cloud was adjusting, what his concerns for the future were and if he was in danger, what  _ was their relationship even at this point?  _ Lots of questions that swirled around Zack’s skull and only got more intimidating the longer they were ignored. 

He nodded shortly but offered a reassuring grin. 

“We should. But first! Feel like taking a shower, Spikey? You’re an absolute mess.” He snickered quietly, noting the way the blonde’s wing stretched out impulsive in surprise and the other man flushed and looked down at himself. He pouted a bit. He shoved against Zack’s chest lightly and rolled his eyes but smiled faintly. Zack somehow always knew how to break that tension a little. 

“... you mean.. Clean up? What was that you gave me before?” Cloud pursed his lips in thought and sighed, frustrated again with his lack of words. 

Zack tilted his head before he snapped and grinned.   
“Oh! That was a bath! We can do that too, if you want. But I have a feeling you’ll really like the shower.” He suggested with a shrug and a crooked grin. The shower would probably be a lot kinder to his still healing appendage, anyway. 

Cloud raised an eyebrow curiously but nodded once. He dusted more hay and dirt from his shirt and stabbed the shovel downward, imbedding it in the dirt. 

Zack blinked widely in evident surprise.  _ Shit, he’s pretty strong.  _ He smiled lightly, feeling proud at how much more lively his guest seemed in the past weeks. Without thought, he held out his hand toward Cloud. Just an open offer. 

Cloud looked down at his extended hand and stared at it, habitually hesitant but he looked up at Zack’s relaxed and open expression and the hesitance bled from his shoulders. He reached out slowly and placed his hand into Zack’s offered one softly. He gave it a small squeeze. The touch felt slightly different then all the times previous. The zip of feeling crossed between them felt like a satisfying warmth, that seeped up where their hands were joined. A low sizzling of fascination and fondness, at this point. 

They stared at each other for a brief moment, bewilderment on both their faces before Zack cracked a smile and started to laugh. Cloud’s lip quirked up and he covered his mouth, unable to do anything but to follow suit as laughter bubbled up in his chest and past his lips. Zack interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently as he got his excited laughter under control. He just couldn’t help it. The physical feeling of mutual interest really took him by surprise. 

Zack tugged on his hand gently and gestured over his shoulder toward the barn door. He grinned, lopsided and goofy but dripping with warmth that stirred something undeniably welcome in the winged man’s chest. 

Together, they left the barn with some squawks from the curious chocobos and walked across the property in the fresh morning dew up to the porch. Zack yawned and rubbed at his eyes, stretching up over his head with the arm that wasn’t busy lightly guiding his companion. 

With no grandiose, Zack opened the screen door and bumped it open with his hip and held it for Cloud to step inside. The dark wing immediately stretched out in surprise, accompanied by the soft clinks of silverware and an audible snicker. Zack rolled his eyes as he stepped inside after the blonde and saw his guardians seated at the breakfast table. 

Genesis looked absolutely smug as he leaned against the wooden table top and nursed a cup of tea in his hands. He eyed over the pair with a knowing gaze before taking a long sip of his drink. Angeal, on the other hand looked rather surprised, evident by the silverware he dropped onto the floor as he looked the two over. 

Zack looked down at himself and then at his partner, trying to concern why they were being given such scandalized looks.  _ Oh.  _ He had completely forgotten he only threw on his jeans from the day prior and foregone a shirt, as his own black T shirt was draped across Cloud’s frame and he was only in that and some boxers. He held back a snort at how red Cloud’s face was. He was obviously embarrassed. 

Zack could only grin proudly, bumping shoulders with the alien man lightly to reassure him and he looked back to his family. 

“Hey, guys. Mornin’.” He scratched at his cheek bashfully. 

“Sleep well?” 

Genesis smiled, all teeth behind his teacup and his eyes shimmered with barely disguised mischief. 

“Mm, good morning, Zack. We slept well,” he eyed the two over. 

“I assume you two have a good night as well.” he raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“Genesis!” Angeal coughed and cleared his throat, putting his hand to his forehead and shaking it. He sighed and straightened up in his seat. 

“At least have some tact…” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Cloud averted his gaze off to the side and found an interesting spot in the old wooden floor to stare a hole into. His face was bright red. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. 

Zack couldn’t help but nudge him lightly, mirth in his smile as he tried to reassure him. 

“... We did. I took him to that nice spot by the stream! And then we just uh, hung out in the barn and crashed there last night.” He gave his most convincing grin, scratching at the back of his head. His own cheeks flushed lightly as he startled to shuffle off toward the hallway that led to the stairs. 

Genesis hummed noncommittally as he sat back in his chair. He smiled lightly to the two of them, still the poised picture of smug at the turn of events. He took another sip of his drink. 

Angeal sighed quietly but he gave a small smile. He held onto his own mug, breathing in the aroma of fresh coffee and closing his eyes calmly. He opened one and peered at his pupil. 

“I’m glad you two had fun. Now, go wash up.” he conceded but didn’t seem opposed to the obvious elephant in the room. Only a bit wary. 

Without anymore prompting, Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulder and pushed him out into the hallway. He peeked back into the kitchen at his folks and mouthed an excited ‘Thank you!’ and beamed before he came back to the hall and sighed in relief. 

Cloud ran his hands through his hair and groaned loudly, his wing flapping anxiously at his back. It took Zack by surprise. His range of motion was definitely improving in long strides, especially considering how bad it was when he first saw him. 

Zack snorted and bumped his shoulder lightly. 

“I'm really sorry if you got embarrassed.. I didn’t think they’d be in the house. Usually they’re out and about by now..” He chuckled and scratched at his cheek. 

Cloud pouted but sighed. His cheeks were still a heated pink. 

“No, it’s….” he groaned and raked his hands through his hair more, agitated by the loss of words he found himself in. 

“I don’t… I was just surprised.” he mumbled. 

Zack smiled at him lightly and touched his shoulder, a grounding gesture. 

“Hey. It’s okay. You weren’t expecting to see anyone right after… uh.. Our..” He floundered a bit, trying to word it in the easiest way possible. Shaking his head and waving it off, he gestured to the stairs and grinned, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Okay, let’s just go clean up and we can talk more after, yeah?” 

Cloud took a deep breath in and nodded his head, a bit of anxiety flaring in his chest. His head felt clouded, bogged down with new emotions and things he wasn’t used to dealing with. He’d take them as they came… 

* * *

  
  


Cloud sat, cross legged on Zack’s bed in his small bedroom. He had clean clothes on, a nice light blue sweater that Aerith and Tifa had bought for him, slung low on one shoulder so his wing could peek out without too much pain. He felt comfortable and clean. It still startled him how pleasant and obviously  _ different  _ that sensation was to him. The shower had been nice, just as Zack had insisted and he felt pleasantly refreshed, even with the knot growing in his stomach over the discussion that had to be had. 

Zack stretched, coming back over from his closet and plopping down onto the bed beside the alien man with a satisfied smile. He had a towel draped across his neck and underneath his damp black hair. He grinned at Cloud. 

“Feeling alright? You definitely look comfy.” He mused teasingly. 

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled softly, tucking some strands of his blonde hair behind his pointed ear. He nodded. 

“Yeah… Never worn something like this before.” He raised his arm and his sleeve hung a bit loosely on his arm. Still a bit big on his lithe body. 

Zack nodded and leaned back on his hands a bit. 

“Oh, I gotcha. That’s called a sweater. They’re super cozy and usually we don’t wear them in the summer but it’s been.. Kind of cool lately, huh?” His brow furrowed a bit in thought at the recent overcast days in a row. Weird. 

Cloud hummed quietly in acknowledgement as he looked into his lap. He glanced sideways at Zack, seeing how warm his eyes were when he looked in his direction. His kindness was evident in every feature, it still kind of startled him. A stark contrast to the cold, calculated nature he was used to. Zack felt warm and alive, in all aspects. 

Clearing his throat, Cloud shifted and turned to face Zack entirely. 

“I saw him. Sephiroth. In my dream again.” He confessed softly. 

Zack visibly stiffened beside him. He instinctively reached out but stopped himself, hand hovering over Cloud’s shoulder before he dropped it slowly. He wasn’t sure if he’d… want to be touched right then. 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you like last time?” He asked quietly, concern laced in his tone. 

Cloud shook his head, reaching up and touching lightly over his throat. He didn’t think there was any evident bruising to be seen this time.  _ Sephiroth must not have wanted there to be this time.  _

“... Nothing I’m not used to.” He shrugged lightly. 

Zack frowned, his brows scrunching in concern as it passed his features. 

“So he did, didn’t he?” he prodded lightly. 

Cloud winced and averted his gaze, shame flaring in his chest at how useless he felt against the entity in his head. His shoulders slumped. 

“I.. It isn’t important.” He clenched his fists on his knees. 

“But, he’s toying with me.” 

Zack felt anger simmer in his gut, his own fists clenching as he watched the way Cloud shrunk in on himself. He didn’t deserve that. No one deserved to seem that angry and afraid. 

Cloud suddenly felt that same frigid feeling fill him, his heart sunk. He looked at Zack with wide eyes, fear evident. 

“And he knows about you.” His fists trembled uselessly. 

Zack blinked, his anger seeping away at the sight of the blonde crumbling the more he explained. It seemed to torment him, the thoughts and conversations he had with this  _ thing  _ while he was unconscious. He couldn’t help it when he reached out and touched his knee lightly. Just a simple touch. 

Cloud took another deep breath. He looked at his dark haired companion warily. 

“He’s angry. That we...” He grunted and glared down into his lap. 

“He’s going to come and try and force me to go with him.” 

Zack frowned. 

“And you’re not going to let him, right? You’re going to fight back?” He felt heart drop at the crestfallen expression on those gentle features he’d grown to like so much. 

Cloud nodded and his mouth set in a firm line. 

“I promised I’d give him a fight. I’d rather die trying than willingly go be used as a tool.” He explained and the fire behind his eyes dimmed some. He looked up at Zack, wincing. 

“I don’t… want you to get hurt. Or the other people here. I thought about it. I said I’d stay but… is that the best idea?” He questioned quietly, with resigned conviction. As if he already knew the answer. He didn’t want to lose more people who showed him kindness. 

Zack’s eyes widened. He shook his head hard and surged forward, cupping Cloud’s face in his hands and locking eyes with him. 

“Hey, hey, no. Sorry Spike, but we’re pretty heavily involved now and I’m not letting you go through hell alone. I bet you’ve done that enough as is, huh?” He gave a tiny smile, trying to lighten the tension but still felt that ping of fear. Fear of losing someone who he was just starting to really get to know and to connect with. Someone he was inexplicably drawn to, like a moth to a flame. 

A few emotions played out across the pale man’s face as he stared up back at Zack. He lightly put his hands over his that held his face. It definitely helped ground him and stop that nagging in the back of his head that begged to push him away.

“I don’t want him to use what you’ve done for me against me. Or this place… It’s been really, just, nice here.” He said softly, feeling conflicted. He didn’t want to have to fight Sephiroth or his  _ siblings _ alone, but he also didn’t know what he could do otherwise. Zack wasn’t  _ like him.  _ Humans seemed, from his experience watching them, fragile. Not entirely helpless, but still something  _ other. Zack was still something, no someone, he didn’t entirely understand.  _

He leaned his cheek into Zack’s hands as the man drew him closer and eventually maneuvered him enough to pull him into a tight hug. He rubbed small circles on his back.

“Well I don’t want this guy to hurt you either. It really… pisses me off that he can keep messing with you, when you already got away from him once.” He mumbled into the top of his hair, letting the smaller man melt into his embrace and calm down a bit. He clearly worked himself up over speaking about this with him. 

Cloud shifted, resting his cheek against Zack’s broad shoulder and simply sat there, enveloped in a nice calming hold. His mind briefly flashed to the memory of Sephiroth trying to change his mind. That Zack’s species only was one of instinct and pounced on him with the opportunity to use him for his own benefit. It had stung, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that it was true. The dark haired farmhand had single handedly nursed him back to health, taught him some of his language, joked around with him, asked him his thoughts and opinions, kissed him with emotions he’d never felt before… that was more than just instinct. Humans were a lot more thoughtful and intelligent than Sephiroth and his  _ mother  _ would ever give them credit for. He took another slow deep breath. 

“... That’s why I was swinging around that uh… thing.” he mumbled into the fabric of Zack’s shirt. 

“I have to practice. Relearn things. It’s been a long, long time.” 

Zack snorted at the thought of when he’d come down after waking up and seen Cloud toting around an old shovel and covered in dirt and straw. He guessed it made sense, anything could be a two handed weapon if you really needed it to be. He pulled back some to look Cloud in the face with a grin. 

“You seriously landed in the best possible place on Gaia for sword practice with zero weird looks from anybody. Angeal’s going to lose his mind when I tell him.” he joked but kept rubbing his back soothingly. 

“We can work on it together, okay? Sound like a plan? You don’t need to worry about ‘protecting’ anyone and putting others first, right now. You need to focus on protecting what’s right,” Zack smiled warmly and he poked Cloud’s forehead lightly. 

“Here.” 

Cloud’s mouth went dry and he looked up toward his forehead, where Zack had teasingly pointed. He let out a broken laugh, wiping a few tears that built in his eyes. His shoulder shook with his warm laughter and it melted Zack’s heart as he watched him flash him a shaky smile and roll of his eyes. The smaller man leaned back in and wrapped his arms a bit more confidently around Zack’s middle and gave him a light squeeze. He realized he felt safe there. 

They stayed like that for a while, Cloud breathing in Zack’s fresh showered skin and Zack putting his chin on top of Cloud’s head and chuckling softly as his damp blonde hair tickled him. 

It was quiet when Zack lightly touched Cloud’s lower back. 

“So.. Now that business is out of the way,” He cleared his throat. 

“Was… yesterday okay? How are you feeling?” He asked quietly, more cautious and hesitant than he was used to. He didn’t want to scare the other away, especially when he seemed so perplexed still on why he wanted him to stay, even with a looming threat. 

Cloud glanced up at him. His expression softened and he smiled lightly. He leaned back and looked at him straight on. 

“It was great. I… You’re uh.. Great?” He stumbled, wincing at how absolutely awful that sounded. He couldn’t think of any other immediate words he could use to describe it that he knew off the top of his head. He felt he had a decent handle on the language, but clearly not good enough. 

Zack sat quietly before he heaved out a long sigh of relief and another stunning smile swept his face. 

“Oh, thank the goddess… You scared me for a minute.” He snorted and stuck his tongue out at him jokingly for a second until the blonde nudged him. 

“I, uh,.. I’m kind of not sure if this is obvious by now and I don’t know how else to say it besides I guess… I like you.” He smiled crookedly at Cloud, pink flushing his tanned cheeks and he scratched at the back of his head, dragging his fingers through his lightly knotted black hair. 

“And I just… I’m not helping you because I expect anything from you. But I’ve grown to just… like you I guess. A lot. Shit, it sounds stupid when I try and word it out.” he groaned, more to himself then to Cloud who sat silently as he rambled. 

The alien man sat, stunned. He vaguely understood those words. Endearment. He felt that kind of emotion when they touched skin to skin. He also felt safe in his presence, a type of ease washing over him that he wasn’t accustomed to anymore. But it was good. It reminded him of things before, back when he’d sit with his mother by the roaring fireplace in the harsh winter and they would soak up the heat together as the frigid wind blew outside. But different because he felt more  _ drawn  _ toward this person then anyone he’d met before. 

It was distinctly different then the pull Sephiroth spoke about between them. 

Theirs felt like a rivalry, a never ending cycle of hatred, possession and obsession that he had been unwillingly subjected to. His will and body were taken from him and used as a pawn. Manipulated and controlled.

But the pull he felt toward Zack felt simply  _ right.  _ This human, someone he met entirely by chance, cared what he thought and cared about what he was comfortable with. He seemed to take pride in making him laugh or to crack a witty remark and then wait eagerly for the smile that inevitably followed. Zack didn’t want to  _ possess  _ him. He just wanted to be near him. And that thought made Cloud’s chest tighten pleasantly. A happy ache that bloomed in his heart. 

Zack watched his companion, shifted in his seat a bit awkwardly as the blonde stared at him blankly for a full minute. His heart raced hard in his chest. In truth, he was scared. Scared that this whole  _ thing  _ that had built up between them was just a complicated misunderstanding. Did he get it wrong? Had he misread- 

“... Like you. Zack.” 

Zack’s heart clenched. He looked back to Cloud who gave him a small smile, crooked and imperfect in the best possible way. The blonde toyed with a long strand of his hair. 

“I like you.” He sounded more confident this time when he said it, looking and meeting Zack’s impossibly wide eyes. 

Zack’s grin couldn’t have been any bigger as he nearly tackled the smaller man over onto the bed with a quiet ‘oof!’ from him as he fell back on the crumbled dark sheets. He laughed warmly, gently pressing their foreheads together and smiling down at the large blues that gazed up at him. There was that familiar charge of emotion that shifted between them. Relief and elation, stupid, unsure young love and it felt  _ wonderful.  _

Cloud snickered quietly at the dreamy expression that played across Zack’s face as he smiled down at him, his strong arms placed on either side of his head and he could lightly touch his hair. 

Zack’s expression softened as he calmed down, a warm closed mouth smile still on his lips as he simply gazed at the strange, enigmatic man that had fallen into his life. 

Cloud looked back up in equal wonder. He reached up and placed a hand softly to Zack’s cheek, finger running over the small ‘x’ shaped scar that lined his jaw. His eyes drew to his smiling mouth and then flickered back to his gaze. 

“Can I… kiss you this time?” He asked quietly. 

Zack nodded his head once, reassuring warmth still glinted in his eyes as he let Cloud reach up and lightly thread his fingers through his hair. He pressed a hesitant kiss to Zack’s lips and smiled. 

Zack laughed, it sounded like music and felt like bliss. Cloud touched their foreheads together, staying close and laughed right along with him. 


	19. Comet Split to Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light streaks across the heavens once more, to the unskilled eye, it could be nothing more then a comet.  
> Simple mind can easily be warped.  
> Now, they bid their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short! It's some lead up to next chapter where things begin to become more... interesting. heh heh. I'm trying to get more done before I move closer to my campus later this month so oof. But! I'm honored you're back! :D 
> 
> Thank you so much, as always, for sticking with me! It means the world to me.  
> As always, please forgive any grammar or spelling errors! It's 1am pfft. Whoops.

_ Frigid hot streaks flickered across the early morning sky above the planet of Gaia, three distinct trails that glowed and left flashes of light in their wake. A comet, perhaps. Broken up in the atmosphere and soaring across the horizon. Something natural and simple, easy for human mines to comprehend then to let fade into the back of their minds. Already forgotten.  _

_ Over fields, over towns, over the sea. A guided trail of starlight careening toward a specific area. At least in the general vicinity of where they felt they should be headed. Where the dull presence of power and restrained spirit emanated from.  _

_ With a stark burst of blue-green light, above a subdued town in the middle of endless green groves of trees and golden fields, a fierce wind blew as the beacons of light came to a hard stop with the flourish of wings and the quickly fading sparks of brilliance that followed. The brightness faded, leaving the town as it was before. A soul none the wiser.  _

Kadaj huffed under his breath and tilted his head to the side, hearing the faint crack of bone as he stretched his legs and neck from the long flight. All lean and pale, cloaked in thick leathers from head to toe, he fixed misplaced strands of his shoulder length silver hair. 

He had to admit, he would be rather hard to miss if someone were truly looking out for him or his similarly dressed siblings. Yet lower lifeform’s perception was easily swayed and diverted to whatever trivial tasks they pursued. So avoiding detection would prove easy before such simpleminded creatures. Using the creatures of coverage from whom they were trying to stay hidden from would hopefully work quite nicely. 

He sighed in slight annoyance to himself, kicking his heeled boot into the dirt as if testing the surroundings. Definitely more… dirty then he was used to. 

“Brother. I believe we’re undetected,” The tallest of the three spoke up from behind him, the sound of fluttering feathers and the creaking of bones and joints as he stepped up beside him. Yazoo glanced at Kadaj with a slightly raised eyebrow. His dark grey wing had disappeared back against his back, seemingly completely gone from view. 

Kadaj hummed in acknowledgment and folded his arms over his chest as he looked out over the abandoned cobblestone streets laid out before them. Glowing street lights flicked through their colors, directing no one in particular. Little houses and shops lined the area. It appeared close knit and entirely rustic. He’d seen more advanced civilizations in his time across the cosmos, but here seemed like a mix of both newer technologies and more antique attributes. How quaint. 

Behind them, there was some shuffling and an uncomfortable grunt. Loz stumbled up behind the two of his siblings, dusting off his chest as his own wing descended back into his shoulder. He slicked back his short silver hair and his eyes widened, looking out at the quiet street. 

“Mother said big brother is here?” He asked with a frown, scratching at his cheek. This definitely wasn’t the kind of place he imagined when he was told the Cetra and black materia were on some far off planet. This place seemed… very quiet. He quietly hoped that their lost brother wasn't too bored without them to entertain him.

Kadaj nodded in affirmation but a small frown creased his chapped lips. 

“Yes, in the general area. Sephiroth pinpointed him as well. Now we survey and report anything outstanding back.” He glanced back at both of his siblings. A small smirk tugged at his mouth.

“And if the opportunity arises before our  _ beloved  _ older brother joins us, we take matters into our own hands to reclaim what’s ours.” 

The two nodded to their trusted sibling and understood leader resolutely and looked back over the street beyond. The morning sun slowly started to rise over the sleepy little village, orange and yellows lighting up the dark blue and purple night sky. It appeared much different then the space Jenova created for them, always blanketed in darkness with an unending view of the stars. How bizarre the things that these creatures experienced. 

Kadaj stepped back into the shadows between the two shops and beckoned his brothers to follow suit. They did without question, minimal stumbling from Loz, immediately seeing the slowly growing activity of the village as people began to rise with the sun. Sunken in among the shaded corners against dark bricks and walls. Hidden away from any untrained eyes, while their own glowed the faintest emerald green. Merely a trick of the light to any bystanders who may accidentally fall across them before their attention drifted elsewhere. 

It wouldn’t be long now. All they needed to do was bide their time and keep an eye on things. Surely it would be simple enough of a task. Keeping an eye on the once complaint puppet would be the hard part. The mental connection between them was faint without Sephiroth's influence, yet it could still be felt thinly. Like a gentle caress of a breeze or the faintest static that buzzed in the ear. 

In his chest, Kadaj felt agitation burn.  _ Why does Mother instruct Sephiroth to do what the three of them could do?  _ It grained on his nerves, even with how much he fought to hold those feelings of simmering resentment at bay. He looked at his gloved palm, his hand lightly shook, be it from unshown nerves or something else. His frown only deepened. 

The three of them were simple compared to the complex being that was their elder brother. Sephiroth was an entirely different breed compared to them in all aspects. Mother’s crown achievement in the universe, a prince to carry on her will and legacy.

They were… incomplete. Mother had appeared disappointed from the moment of their creation. As if they were missing something she could not provide to them. 

Simply remnants of a species the dark goddess could never hope to recreate. 

Kadaj clenched his fist and looked onward. He puffed his chest and held his chin high as he continued to keep an eye on the ongoings of the creatures who began to mill about. 

They’d just have to prove themselves worthy. More than all the other instances where they did just that in the past to no acknowledgment. Maybe this time, if they played their cards right, they could be enough. 

The silver haired man set his jaw as he glanced up at his two siblings, one long and slender with ice in his gaze and the other broad and chiseled yet with childlike fascination under the surface. A breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding released from his lungs with a rush and he sighed quietly. He squared his shoulders and stood tall, proud to a fault. 

Things would go well. He would make it so. 

He’d see to it that he-, no, they proved their worth at last. 


	20. Little Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go see what she can see, in a garden of her own design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like plot dump. So. Things are still ramping up.  
> I hope this chapter is alright haha. I had a lot to cover and I hope I did it justice. You know how it is. 
> 
> This week there's two wonderful pieces of fanart by HopesFeathers! [Cloud and Zack caught by Gen and Ang](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1289771585239314432?s=20) and [A beautiful Cloud Portrait!](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1290649671547916291?s=20) They're both lovely!!! Go check them out!!!!  
> Obviously there's still a lot more to come, so please bare with me!!  
> As usual, mind the typos and grammar mishaps. So sorry!  
> Thanks so much and enjoy! and see you next time!
> 
> Might be a bit delayed because currently I’m sick and getting ready to move. Thanks for your patience!!

“Alright, try doing what I showed you.” Zack smiled toward his side, eyeing the set brow upon Cloud’s face. The blonde seemed deep in concentration as he shifted his legs to widen his stance slightly, his borrowed tennis shoes groaned under his feet from use. 

Zack had to admit he felt fairly proud of himself for his quick thinking when Cloud had made it clear he was decently studied in swordplay. With a few sturdy tree branches and a couple hours of having his nose to the grindstone, he’d managed to whittle two long poles to use for practice. It would do until they’d manage to convince Angeal to let them… “borrow” a few of his real pieces that he collected. But that was a task better left until they were certain it was absolutely necessary. 

Zack set his own pole to the side and decided to look to the blonde man beside him, watching as he shifted his sweatpant clad legs into a steadier stance and readied his grip on the long end of the mock blade. He wielded it two handedly, much to Zack’s pleasant surprise. That was the way he himself had preferred when his mentor taught him as well. He could appreciate Cloud’s seriousness and reserve as he shifted back and forth through different forms. He mostly appeared rusty, more so than inexperienced as Zack had originally expected. 

The blonde seemed more comfortable then when he’d first showed up as well, his wing having entirely scabbed over and the wing appearing entirely leathery. There was minimal pain when he moved it, only the dullest ache when he stretched it outward too far. Zack had removed the bandages for him just a day or so ago. It felt good to have it in the open air again. It looked a lot more  _ intense  _ then it had his entire life until recently, having been fluffy and wild with bright yellow feathers, but at least it was mostly intact. 

Cloud paced his movements as he shifted from form to form, arms up in a block, shifting down to a hard swipe at the dirt ground, and so on. It felt good, like stretching a long neglected limb. He could barely remember the last time he trained seriously. He had vague memories that danced in the back of his head when he really thought about it. 

_ He remembered hunting with his mother to prepare for a long winter, carefully skinning a freshly slain Nibel wolf and saying thanks to the planet for it’s bounty. Sustenance and warmth to survive the elements.  _

_ The sparking of embers on some kindling to start a roaring fire in the brick hearth, using an old pocket knife a village elder had handed down to him when he was still young. _

_ He could also recall brief flashes through a thick haze. Of being jerked around and slung into a wall, barely able to fight back. Moving uncoordinatedly against a katana with two adjacent blades, strong iron gauntlets, and between bullets lobed at him from who knows where. Strung along in a poorly choreographed dance merely for the sport of it. They were just toying with him.  _

Cloud huffed and swung down hard, the end of the long wooden pole hitting against the dirt with a loud smack. He breathed in and out slowly, squeezing and releasing his grip as he tried to focus back on the moment. His brow furrowed. 

The blonde alien jumped as a firm hand gripped at his shoulder all of a sudden. 

When he lifted his head, Zack smiled at him crookedly, all charm and teeth. It made some of the built up tension bled out of his shoulders instinctively.

“Hey, You alright? You got lost there for a minute there.” He noted matter of factly, but concern glinted in his eyes. 

Cloud cleared his throat and sighed quietly, averting his gaze. He held onto the pole with one hand and brought the other to his face as he scratched at the back of his head. 

“Yeah… got distracted.” He shrugged noncommittally. 

Zack’s lip downturned slightly, able to tell that his partner was most likely dealing with  _ something.  _ He just didn’t know what. 

He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and gave him a light playful shake. 

“Why don’t we take a break? You’ve been at it all morning.” He offered with a small shrug of his own. He raised a keen eyebrow. 

Cloud’s shoulders slumped, knowing that Zack was right. He would just keep getting distracted or lost in his thoughts if he didn’t take a small break at least. It gnawed at him, the more he was left to his thoughts. The brief flashes of vague, undefined memories that splashed across his mind and sapped him of his energy. It terrified him. What he didn’t know and what kept coming back to him the longer he stayed free of outside influence. 

_ What other things did he not know?  _

Shaking his head from his thoughts once again, Cloud swallowed thickly before he looked up and met the dark haired man’s worried gaze. He nodded his head once. 

“I.. yeah. That’s.. Probably a good idea.” he said quietly, looking awkwardly to the side. He felt heat rise in his chest faintly, somehow embarrassed how easily it seemed like the other man could see right through him. 

Zack smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Cloud’s shoulder and giving him another little shake. He took the pole from his hands and set it against his own on the wall as they passed, moving out toward the door of the barn. These days, the old barn felt more cozy. Must be the company. 

When he glanced at the smaller man to his side, something painful tugged at Zack’s chest as he watched Cloud and his downcast expression. Something definitely was bothering the other, though he didn’t want to pry. Cloud might not have been able to verbalize how he felt, with his limited knowledge of his language. And he seemed more the reserved type anyway, the more Zack got to know him. Only showing the rare smile or occasional snarking jab back at a silly joke. It made those little things all the more worth it though when he did get a warm and genuine response out of him. 

The touches here and there helped to. Bringing things into focus and narrowing it down to just base feeling. 

Cloud seemed like any signs of normal warmth and kindness was strange and foreign to him. And Zack wanted to show him how wonderful it felt to let go and just  _ be _ . 

It had taken him a long time after his parents passed to realize how precious life was and to find the silver lining in his own life, no matter how minimal. The winged man had clearly been hurt in the past and used in ways out of his control. It broke Zack’s heart to think that Cloud had felt so helpless for so long. 

The least he could do was stand beside him and support him as he found himself more and more each day. Letting Cloud know he had someone on his side who  _ cared  _ was his top priority. In his heart, he knew it wasn’t his job to  _ fix  _ those wounds that hampered Cloud down. Just to help nurture them and help him clean up in the aftermath. And he was okay with that. 

And  _ maybe, just maybe  _ he was insanely smitten with the eccentric blonde that had fallen into his life.

Both young men had grown closer the more time they spent together and in all honesty, even with the impending loom of uncertainty, it sort of felt domestic. Cloud would help around the property with different tasks that needed to be done with zeal to learn and seemed fascinated by the smallest, most everyday things. Zack taught him all sorts of different skills he’d learned from years of practice and rambled on about random interesting things that popped into his head. They both enjoyed the other’s company. Simple as that. 

They’d gotten physically close the one time… But even just keeping things slow and chaste felt like a gift in it’s own right. Zack didn’t want to push, especially now he knew that they ‘had an audience’ or so he’d put it, much to Cloud’s chagrin. But overly eager little pecks on the cheek were enough to make hearts flutter and bring small smiles to their lips. The small nudge of the shoulder or a touch on the arm or lower back. It all was welcome and comforting in it’s own right. 

And Zack was okay with that. More than okay with it. He felt genuinely fulfilled for the first time in a long, long time. 

* * *

  
  


A flourish of air zipped around Zack’s face as he revved the engine on his Harley Davidson, long wisps of his black hair whipped around behind him and tickled at Cloud’s face as it was pressed against his back. 

They sped up along a long gravel road, through open fields and pastures. The sun sat slightly low in the hazy summer sky, almost like a heat fog formed a layer between the earth and endless horizon. The air was sticky with humidity. At least the breeze from driving was cool. 

Cloud peeked up over Zack’s leather clad shoulder and squinted toward the horizon, the wind blowing back his spiked blonde locks and ruffled the stray feathers that stuck out from underneath his jacket’s neckline. His wing was skillfully tucked close against his back and easily disguised this time under the properly fitting zip up he wore. As long as no one looked too close, they wouldn’t see a difference then anyone else, especially with his hood up.

“Where are we going again?” Cloud projected above the roar of the engine and wind in his ears. 

Zack glanced over at Cloud’s face as it peeked over his shoulder and he smiled. He snorted as he watched the blonde squint his eyes from the rushing breeze. 

“Headed to town. I think I know somebody who could help us out with prepping for this Sephiroth guy.” His grin only widened and he winked. 

“Plus, we can grab you goggles for the ride back. Though it’s kind of cute when you make that scrunched up face.” He joked and burst out laughing when Cloud swatted at his back as they continued to drive onward. 

Few buildings began to rise in the horizon, the small local town coming into view for the first time. 

Suddenly, ice shot through the alien man’s veins. Just quickly and settled heavily in his chest.

_ Reunion.  _

_ Big brother?  _

**_Cloud_ **

Cloud winced, clutching his hand to his temple as sudden shooting pain swarmed his vision when words invaded his head. He shook his head roughly, snapping himself from the ugly nauseous feeling that welled inside him. He pressed his face into Zack’s back and tightened his grip around his waist. 

Shit. He felt like sleeping, closing his eyes and drifting away. But he held on, gripping his tether to himself all the tighter. 

* * *

Zack kicked out the stand to his bike and rested it down as they finally stopped in front of a little storefront. The town was small and homey, cobblestone streets and light posts lining the few street area with a spattering of houses and businesses here and there. 

The specific one they’d pulled up in front of was beautifully decorated from the window baskets on the upper floor to the lightly blue painted front door. A large glass display window stood at the front of the shop, elaborate flower displays and vases lined neatly beside each other and a lovely few hanging baskets with different arrangements lining each one with different colors of flowers. The quaint wooden sign that hung above the door read ‘Gainsborough Garden’. 

Cloud blinked up at the shop slowly, still trying to get his bearing from the sudden gut wrentching feeling that came and went so quickly. He breathed out slowly and shakily. 

“Hey.. You doing alright?” Zack glanced over his shoulder at his weary passenger. 

“...Yeah.. just dizzy. I’m fine,” The blonde mumbled in response, rubbing at his eyes before he stumbled off the bike. Zack caught him by the arm so he wouldn’t topple over. 

“Huh. Didn’t know aliens could get motion sickness.” He grinned good naturedly but helped steady Cloud who waved him away and looked up at the shop they stood before. 

“Garden..?” He tilted his head and glanced to the lovely displays. 

Zack chuckled and nodded, walking up to the front door and opening it, holding it open for Cloud. A little tinkle of bells followed suit. He grinned. 

“Don’t worry. I think you’ll already be comfortable here and feel better in no time. if my hunch is right.” He gestured for his winged partner to go in. 

Cloud swallowed hard as he tried to suss out what he meant before he sighed in defeat and hesitantly went in through the door. 

What hit him first was the wafting sweet scent of all different kinds of foliage as he went into the dimly lit shop. The entire storefront was covered head to toe in different arrangements of flowers and even pots of potted plants lining the creaky wooden floor. 

“Just a minute!! Be right with you!!” A familiar sing-song voice called from somewhere behind the small counter set up in front of another open door. There was the sound of scuffling and stumbling before Aerith appeared in the doorway, arms wrapped around a large potted aloe plant that’s stalks breached out in all directions. Her face lit up when she recognized her guests and she smiled warmly. 

“Oh! Zack! Cloud! What a nice surprise! Tifa will be so sad she missed you!” She gasped before grunting and setting down the plant beside the window for ample sunlight. She straightened back up and wiped her brow. She dusted her dirt covered hands on her smock. 

“What brings you two around? ” She raised an eyebrow keenly. 

Zack closed the door behind him and came up to the counter, leaning on it casually. 

“An old friend just can’t stop by to say hello to the most wonderful florist in all of Gaia?” 

Aerith giggled, covering her mouth and waved him off. 

“He could if he  _ ever did before.  _ But you brought your special friend along, So it must be important.” She winked coyly, only giggling more when she watched Cloud shuffle on his feet. She looked him over carefully before snapping and scurrying out from behind the counter and right up to Cloud. She circled him. 

“Oh! You’re wearing the clothes! Are they comfortable? I bet you still need new ones if you’re going to be here for a while?” She mused as she came back around to his front. She seemed hopeful that he’d stay a while, at least. 

“We’ll have to go grab you some together! I bet you and Tifa have similar tastes actually!” She seemed excited at the thought. 

Cloud cleared his throat and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck under the hood pulled up over his head. 

“Yeah, they’re great. Uh, thanks.” He responded awkwardly but his nervousness eased up a bit when Aerith grinned warmly and nodded. 

Aerith walked back over to the counter and leaned beside Zack. She tilted her head. 

“So. What’s brought you two all the way out here?” She hummed easily. 

Zack straightened up and scratched his cheek. 

“Well… sorry to say we’re not here for flowers. I was actually wondering about your more…  _ under the radar stuff,  _ yeah?” 

Aerith hummed audibly in thought and tapped at her cheek. She smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

“Hmm, I don’t hear that one very often. I don’t know…” She mused playfully, but gave a little chuckle toward Cloud who blinked confusedly as he watched the exchange. 

“Oh, come on, Aerith! You know I’m only asking because…” Zack glanced overtly to Cloud who stood awkwardly behind them. 

“Pretty please with sprinkles on top?” Zack pleaded and gave her the good old Fair brand puppy dog eyes. She could practically see his tail wagging if he had one. 

Aerith laughed brightly and shooed him off. 

“Okay, Okay. I guess it’s warranted because I gave you that flower when it happened, right?” She asked assuredly and Zack blinked.  _ Oh yeah… the Lily.  _

The dark haired man nodded and grinned back at her as she pushed off of the counter and walked around toward the open door to the backroom. She waved to both of them to follow. 

“Right this way! Watch your step!” She hummed before disappearing from sight into the back. 

Cloud narrowed his eyes and quirked his lip. He folded his arms a bit standoffishly. 

“Zack… What’s going on here?” he stepped closer to stand next to the man who looked about to follow the cheerful brunette woman. 

Zack shoved his hands into his leather jacket’s pockets and nudged at his side lightly. 

“Aw, come on.. Don’t be that way. Sorry if I was kind of being vague… uh, just come on. You’ll see in a minute.” he smiled pleadingly, all genuine reassurance in his gaze. 

Cloud sighed but nodded. 

Zack gestured toward the door and allowed the blonde man to go in first. The doorway lead into a small, dimly lit hallway littered with antiques and old paintings. Bags of dirt and mulch lined the sides of the room neatly but there were spatterings of fresh earth strewn about on the old tile floor. There were a few doors that weren’t open, but one toward the end of the hallway where bright sunlight seemed to strewn in. 

“... weird place.” Cloud mumbled under his breath as he approached the open entryway and blinked in pleasant surprise when he stepped into an absolutely beautiful greenhouse. 

The panes of glass spotless and gleaming in the dull summer sun, even through some light hazy. All sorts of vines climbed the walls, ivy and clover lining a neatly laid stone pathway that led to a little patio of sorts nestled in the center of the large space. The different sweet scents of flowers carried in the air and gave it a light perfumy smell, not unlike the scent Aerith carried on herself heavily when she walked by before. 

At the center of the circular patio, stood the flower woman with a warm smile. She gestured to the little garden table behind her with four neatly placed ironcrafted chairs around it. 

“Come and sit, you too!” she waved over to them before taking a seat herself on one side of the round table. 

Cloud openly stared and turned around, taking in all the foreign sights of the so many mixing species of flora. His bright eyes were wide with amazement. But unease somehow gripped him, even there. He felt like eyes were upon him, but from where he couldn't tell. It unsettled him... He looked up, a momentary flash of silver- nothing. Just the sky... 

Zack chuckled quietly behind him, gently touching at his lower back to nudge him forward toward the table and startled him back to the present. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Aerith has a way with this kind of thing.” He commented lightly. 

Cloud nodded and looked at Aerith who sat at the table. He lightly sat down, not leaning back against the back of the chair but sitting on the edge to avoid crushing his hidden appendage. He blinked at her. 

“You grew all this?” he asked quietly. 

Aerith nodded proudly and glanced around the familiar room. 

“My mother and I did. Tifa helps me too, now that my mother has passed.” Her smile was bittersweet as she explained. 

Cloud’s lip twitched and he nodded curtly. 

“Oh… sorry.” he mumbled lightly. He could understand the feeling. 

Aerith shook her head and a bit more life bled back into her bright green eyes. They were green like the flora all around them. Not like cold, cutting gemstone. It put Cloud at ease. 

“Don’t be. My mother is all around us, you see,” she gestured to the room openly. 

“In all the earth. She’s always with me.” 

Cloud squinted confusedly but nodded once. 

Zack folded both his legs on his seat and grinned brightly at Aerith. 

“Alright, lady. Now spill the beans for the poor guy. I didn’t tell him anything about why we’re here. And I need some truth from you too, ya know.” he leaned his chin expectantly in his palm as he leaned on the table. 

Cloud’s expression scrunched up. 

“Spill the what…” 

Aerith snorted and covered her mouth, looking between the two as she giggled. 

“Oh goddess, Zack! You’ve probably terrified him!” She snorted before she cleared her throat politely. She glanced at Cloud. 

“Forgive him. He’s dense as a brick wall sometimes.” 

Cloud’s lip quirked up slightly at that. 

Zack rolled his eyes and pouted. 

“Hey, don’t deflect to me! You’re the one with the freaky powers!” he whined outright.   
"I think."

Cloud blinked and frowned. 

“.. Powers? What does he mean?” he asked shortly, suddenly feeling on edge. The only  _ things  _ he knew with any kind of real powers were… 

Aerith waved her hand in front of her when she saw the blonde’s serious gaze land on her. She shot Zack a pointed look. 

“See! Now you’ve spooked him! Jeez.” She huffed and folded her hand lightly on top of each other on the table. 

“What he means is I'm what some people call a clairvoyant or intuitive.” She explained primly and only smiled at the mystified look Cloud still gave her. 

“That means I can sense things that other people can’t or sometimes get premonitions,” she explained gently. 

Cloud nodded slowly, balling his hands on his lap as he listened. His frown only deepened. 

“So.. You can feel things?” He asked quietly, glancing down at his shoes. His stomach sank. Maybe that meant she could sense impending trouble. The inescapable grasp of Jenova and her hunger for any planets she deemed suitable to feast upon. 

Aerith’s expression softened as she saw the twitch in Cloud’s stoic expression. She tucked a lock of her long light bright hair behind his ear. 

“Yes. Like I could sense when a chance encounter would come toward Zack and intersect with his fate.” She peeked over at Zack who stared at her, mouth agape. 

“Wait, wait, wait.. So you genuinely  _ knew  _ I was going to meet someone that night? With the meteor shower?” He didn’t seem all that surprised, just a bit taken aback. He already had known Aerith was attuned to something normal people weren’t but he wasn’t sure just how far it went. 

“Ooh… and you gave me that flower as a peace offering!” 

The woman nodded and smiled coyly, peeking at Cloud now. 

“Uh huh. And maybe I'd help you finally get back out there!” she snickered playfully before she focused back on the blonde man with kind eyes.

“And I also know that you’re truly not from around here, Cloud. From anywhere on Gaia.” she raised a knowing eyebrow. 

Cloud winced and rubbed at the back of his neck underneath his thrown up hood. He glanced at Zack who simply shook his head fondly toward his old friend. Like the situation was typical in any sense. 

Taking a deep breath, Cloud slowly lowered his hood to reveal his pointed ears and showed more of his luminescent pale skin. He rubbed at the back of his neck. His wing ached to stretch but it felt too nerve wracking and startling to just reveal. 

“.. You really do have powers, huh?” He huffed quietly. 

  
  


Aerith blinked at him openly for only a moment before she clapped her hands together, her own eyes lighting with wonder. 

“Who knows. My mother was the same. But I’m so happy I was right! I didn’t want to offend you on the off chance I was wrong! And… I won’t lie to you. You kind of stand out anyhow.” she flushed lightly in her cheeks. 

Cloud gave her a small shrug but smiled lightly. He glanced back between Zack and her. 

“So… Why  _ did  _ we come here, Zack? Not that she isn’t nice I mean…” he shrunk in on himself a bit, embarrassed and red. He felt more  _ seen  _ then he had in a while, since he was usually just around the farm. Not in front of someone who  _ knew  _ what he was. 

Zack snorted and waved him off. He sat up, straightening himself out before his gaze hardened. Serious and sure. 

“... I needed to ask Aerith about if she can tell us anything about what she feels about the future.” He confessed. 

“Because she’s never steered me wrong before. And we need to know what we’re up against.” 

Cloud’s mouth set in a firm line and he nodded. He shifted lightly in his seat. 

“Oh… Yeah. That’s.. Yeah.” He finally managed but seemed just as high strung. 

Aerith looked between the two men worriedly. 

“You mean the near future?” She asked carefully. She sighed and interlaced her fingers. 

“Because when I got the premonition on the day of the meteor shower, It felt like a piece of tightly coiled string snapped. It startled me! And you must have been from where that metaphorical string snapped.” She mused, holding her hands in front of her chest. 

“That might seem small, but the littlest shift in something can change things so much.” 

Cloud looked hard at his lap. He squeezed his fists tightly into his knees. 

“The day I broke free.” He said simply and it just  _ made sense.  _ The hold on his consciousness. It broke, for just a moment. It changed everything. 

Aerith nodded knowingly as she held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. 

“I can tell things vaguely, Zack. So it might not be perfect. But... “ a tiny smile spread across her lips. 

“You can win. You just need to find the right conduit. Something to push all your will into to light the way. It's closer then you think, right under your nose! Then you’ll break your unwanted bonds.” 

Zack gawked openly at her, dumbfounded. 

“H-Huh? Now I'm the one whose confused...” 

Cloud’s throat went dry and his head snapped up to look at Aerith who slowly opened her eyes. A welcoming smile on her lips.

“You are not alone, Cloud. Remember that.” She reached out across the table and took his hands gently, giving them a little squeeze. Her trusting green eyes bore into his hesitant blue ones. 

“You  _ will _ win.”

Cloud felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. Goddess... How he wanted to believe she was right. 


	21. Ringing in my Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith gives Cloud something to look over, The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!  
> Welcome back!  
> This week, I have more art people have made for this fic!!! OMFG  
> First is krystalllyne's [Alien Cloud designs!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDp6kn-Fh7n/?igshid=1u5clfrc2tb73) They're absolutely gorgeous and I love his expressions!!  
> and We have mercurialcrown for Cloud's birthday but it's [Alien Au Cloud and Zack celebrating together!](https://twitter.com/mercurialcrown/status/1292840640250814467?s=21) This piece is absolutely stunning and the little details are making me weak hhh  
> Seriously! Go check out all the art!! It's phenomenal! You guys are so sweet to do that for my fic!! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm moving this week so I'm hoping I get a chance to work on my next chapter, but we'll see! Might be a little late with the update next week.  
> Thank you guys so much for all your patience and support! It means the world to me! 
> 
> As always, Forgive any grammar errors or mishaps! I try my best with editing but it's just lil' old me.  
> Enjoy! See ya next time!

The eccentric women seemed to move on rather quickly after her eerie but uplifting prediction… Humans could be like that though, Cloud guessed. From what he’d observed anyway. 

Aerith seemed entirely too smug and bubbly the longer the twosome stayed and kept her company. The tension had completely eased at the clairvoyant women’s reassurance. The sureness and confidence in which she spoke and gave her vague guidance had planted the smallest seed of hope within Cloud’s chest. 

Aerith chatted eagerly with Zack about an upcoming sapling shipment she had coming in and how Angeal would definitely want to get some when they arrived. Every so often the kind women would glance his way, giving a knowing look and a small smile. 

Cloud glanced back and forth between them as they spoke animatedly to one another, yet his mind was elsewhere. It just wouldn’t settle down as Aerith’s words slowly sunk in. If he played his cards right, things could get better. He could end the unsavory portion of his life and be free to do as he pleased. To live where he wanted and to be with who he wanted. To be more than a pawn. It made him ache deep in his bones. 

“So, Cloud, how are you feeling?” came the quiet question, the brunette women smiled at him gently. 

“When you first arrived, I could tell you were nervous.” She pointed out matter of factly. 

Cloud blinked at her as he was brought back to the present and flushed lightly. He scratched at his cheek. 

“Oh, uh, fine, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders offhandedly. 

Aerith only gave a small smile and nodded once, humming as she folded her hands in her lap. She leaned forward again and looked him over seriously.

“I want you to know I’m here for you as much as Zack is. I can tell you’re a good soul.” She reassured simply before leaning back into her chair and giggling a bit. 

“Well.. Maybe not as much as Zack. But I can tell he’s a special case with you, hm?” She snickered amusedly behind her hand and only laughed harder when Zack’s ears went red. 

Cloud felt his own cheeks warm and he rubbed at the nape of his neck lightly as he averted his gaze. He nodded though anyway. He could tell this girl was perceptive. No use trying to hide it. 

“Y-Yeah. He’s well… weird. you know?” He mumbled. He felt his wing stir underneath his jacket and shifted on the garden chair. 

“But thanks, Aerith. Really. I’m still… getting used to things.” 

Aerith beamed and nodded eagerly at the notion, seeming to understand his sentiment. She looked fondly between her two guests with a keenness. 

“Oh, I’m sure! I won’t pry! But definitely feel free to chat about anything with me! I’m all ears.” 

Zack smiled lightly, his cheeks a light red as he glanced at Cloud then to Aerith. Two of his favorite people getting along… it was nice, he had to admit. While he had once adored Aerith, he could solidly say that he knew the two of them were better off as close friends. He felt happy for the little life her and Tifa had built for themselves in town. Their own little storefront entirely built up out of blood, sweat, and tears. 

Sure, he himself still felt directionless sometimes, but with the addition of Cloud into his life, he suddenly didn’t feel so lost anymore. He had something to look forward to. Like helping his new companion fight back his old demons and the things that dragged him down. It was almost poetic in a sense. While Zack himself wanted to be important, to mean something, he already could see he did to someone. By the way Cloud looked at him, with a gentle fondness and appreciation, it was evident. So for the time being, being important to one person was more than enough. Together, they could build up from there. If Cloud even wanted to, anyway… 

Zack blinked when he noticed Cloud and Aerith looking at him expectantly and he flushed, realizing they probably asked him something and he completely zoned out. 

“Ah ha.. Huh?” He tilted his head innocently. 

Cloud’s lip ticked up and he smiled lightly, rolling his eyes while all Aerith did was fall backward in her chair and burst out laughing. Zack sputtered. 

“W-What?! Why are you laughing!” He demanded and groaned loudly while Aerith tried to rein in her giggles. She smiled coyly and waved her hand dismissively. 

“Oh nothing, nothing~ Your expression said it all anyway, loverboy.” She winked. 

Cloud snickered quietly as Zack whined audibly and reached out toward his feathered companion, clutching at his arm and shaking gently. 

“Oh come on! I want to know now!” he begged, mostly teasing. 

Cloud simply shook his head but snorted faintly as he watched Zack sigh in defeat. 

“She was uh, doing that thing… where you get in other people’s business.” He snorted lightly when the turn of phrase suddenly came upon him. 

“‘Being nosy’, or something.” 

Zack blinked at him before he hunched over with a bark of laughter. 

“Holy shit! Spike… you’re definitely reading too many of Genesis' books. That’s totally his type of expression.” he wheezed as he reeled his laughter back and fondly shook his head. 

Cloud pouted lightly and folded his arms. 

“It isn’t like you gave me much else to read. It’s those or the books with all the pictures.” he raised an eyebrow almost accusingly. 

Aerith stood up suddenly from her seat, the legs screeching across the stone ground. She clasped her hands together, clapping once in delight. 

“Oh! Speaking of weird books! Thanks for reminding me. I have just the thing for you, Cloud before you leave! Sit tight!” she gave a quick thumbs up before scurrying down the path and back into the hallway that they’d come in from. 

Cloud blinked, watching their host quickly scurry from the room. He sighed. Zack sure knew some colorful people… Though he probably didn’t really have a place to say that. 

Zack reached out and lightly placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“Hey, You doing alright? I know some of the stuff she says can kind of be… A lot.” he asked carefully but gave a small smile. 

“But she’s usually right about whatever I ask her.” 

Cloud cleared his throat but nodded. 

“I mean, she said we can win against him. That’s all that matters to me.” He clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap. 

Zack clicked his tongue and sighed. He rested his hand on top of the blonde’s head and ruffled his hair lightly. 

“... alright. If you say so. But you know, it’s okay to be nervous too.” He shrugged. 

Cloud took a deep breath and glanced away, pouting when his hair was tussled. Not that he really minded. He just didn’t like the low pull of anxiety that pricked in his chest when he even  _ thought  _ about Sephiroth. Let alone be free from him. It left a dull prick, like the knick of a needle that wouldn’t go away. 

Before too long, Aerith came bustling back into the room with a raggedy looking book clutched to her chest, bound in dark black and silver leathers.  
  
Behind her, the women from before with long dark brown hair and red eyes poked her head in through the door. She waved and smiled when she saw the familiar face of Zack and then blinked rapidly when she saw the blonde, hood down and feathered hair poking out. She cracked a crooked smile at the alien man. She followed Aerith into the room, curiosity in her gaze. 

“Hey, Zack. Hi, um- Cloud, right?” Tifa smiled sheepishly, yet didn’t seem too bothered or unnerved. Only slightly taken aback. 

“Found what I was looking for! I found Tifa too,” Aerith all but chirped as she plopped back into her seat and laid the item she was holding onto the table, facing her two guests. Tifa shook her head fondly at the women’s carefree attitude but simply leaned beside her on the table. 

Aerith patted the worn leather bound book. On the cover there was a circle of different colored orbs that almost looked set into the thick leather. Intricate gold leaf seemed set in against the cracks. In the center of the outer circle of different colored orbs, a white and a black sphere sat one above the other.

“This was something from my mother’s collection and you immediately reminded me of it…” her expression lilted almost sadly as she looked from Cloud’s face down to the black orb fastened to his neck. 

“I have a feeling this could help you somehow.” She pushed the book closer to them across the table. 

Cloud stared down at the old piece of literature and frowned. 

“But… This was your mother’s… I can’t just-” he tried to argue but the small woman raised her finger and shook her head with a small smile. 

“Have some faith, would you? It just so happened you ended up here. And it just so happens I have something that might be useful to you. That’s fate at work!” she shrugged easily but seemed entirely earnest at her musing. 

“So trust me on this, okay? Give it a look over when you get a chance.” 

Cloud sighed quietly in defeat as he reached up and took the book, the old leather creaking faintly against his palms as he picked it up. It was light, but surprisingly thick and well made as it didn’t fall apart despite it’s old appearance. He raised an eyebrow but nodded hesitantly, placing it in his lap. He didn’t get how a simple human  _ book  _ was supposed to help him but… He would give it a shot. 

Zack patted his back and beamed before standing up and stretching. 

“Man… You get a gift from Aerith on your second visit? No fair! I had to visit her at least 20 times before she gave me  _ anything! _ ” he joked easily. 

Tifa snorted and raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh really? Must be because she likes Cloud more than a loud puppy-dog.” She teased back. 

“Hey! I resent that!” The dark haired farmhand pouted but there was no malice or discontent in his tone. 

Cloud stood up himself and rolled his eyes but nodded in thanks to Aerith who smiled at him kindly. 

“Thanks, Aerith. For everything.” He said curtly before scratching at his cheek. 

“and for not… freaking out.” He gestured to his face and general head area. 

The women laughed and waved him away. 

“Oh, of course! Anytime. And please believe me when I say it wasn’t much of a surprise for me… I could tell you were special from the start.” Aerith grinned warmly. 

“I’ve seen stranger, trust me.” 

Cloud flushed subtly up his ears and ducked his head. He nodded anyway. 

Tifa hummed and smirked lightly in Zack’s direction. 

“You both  _ suck  _ at hiding things, you know.” 

Zack laughed bashfully and scratched at his head. 

  
  


_ Oops. Looked like the cat was out of the bag to begin with.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Are you sure this is a good idea..?” Cloud asked quietly, his hood once again up and covering his head as they walked side by side. He held the book Aerith had given to his side.

It was late afternoon by then, the sun hanging low and orange in the sky as it moved steadily toward the horizon. People milled around the main street of the small town, looking from shop to shop as they walked on the cobblestone streets. The atmosphere was calm and rustic, vibrant with life and activity. 

“Well… Nobody else is as sharp as Aerith and Tifa, so you should be okay. Especially since your wing is all folded up.” Zack grinned but his expression faltered slightly. 

“Does it hurt? Would you rather just head back?” 

Cloud quickly shook his head and his cheeks pinkened. 

“Uh, no. It’s feeling alright.. Just surprised we’re still here.” 

“Well, of course! Though I’d show you around. Since this is the biggest town for a few hundred miles, anyway. Maybe I could even show you around the big city someday, if you’d want!” Zack rambled but only beamed wider when he caught Cloud holding back a chuckle at him. 

“Hey! You keep laughing at me today.” He pointed but his eyes were all pleasant fondness as they settled on the incognito alien man. He had a nice laugh, Zack noted. 

Cloud shook his head, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. The tiniest smile tugged at his pale lips. 

“Not my fault. You keep getting worked up.” he shrugged his shoulders. 

Zack snorted and nudged his side. 

“Well duh. That’s what I’m known for.” He winked. 

Cloud shook his head fondly and kept walking up the street with Zack’s lead, listening to the man ramble on about the different storefronts and distant memories of visiting said stores with his guardians or friends on occasion. It felt nice to listen to Zack talk, about anything really. Cloud found it comforting to hear the reverence Zack held for each of his memories as he retold them. Like Zack thought of every moment as near and dear to him. He couldn't help but feel reassured by that... That maybe someday, he'd be part of one of those fond memories that the man retold with such happiness.

Glancing up at him under his hood, Cloud caught Zack’s kind blue eyes amid him telling about a time when he ran off to the town in a huff, trying to avoid doing chores back on the orchard. Cloud felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what exactly he felt suddenly when he listened to him. It made him nervous. And antsy. And really, really warm all over. 

Without missing a beat, Zack fashioned a warm smile at his partner and reached out. He gently took Cloud’s hand into his and interlaced their fingers before they kept walking. He squeezed his hand tightly for a beat before easing up. 

“You doing alright, Spike?” He asked lowly. He eyed the other over curiously. 

Cloud squeezed his hand back, feeling that familiar seeping of emotion and euphoria that came with that sort of strange connection. He nodded once. 

“.. ‘m Great.” He felt like his ears were burning. 

Zack only beamed harder, the brightest of smiles among the darkening sky of evening as it started to envelope the late afternoon. The low bustle of people walking about and chattering in the background faded into white noise as Cloud looked up at him. Zack really was something different entirely then what he was used to. All heat and liquid fire, while he was used to frigid ice and indifference. 

Cloud studied his handsome face, feeling the inexplicable urge to lean up and kiss him in that moment. It was perfect. Just the pointless little acts of kindness that Zack did without thinking reduced him to a nervous bubbly feeling in his chest. It was wonderful. Simple bliss and contentedness that he wasn't accustomed to. He wanted so badly to sit in that feeling forever. 

Light flashed across his vision, the fluttering of fathers far off in his ears with a resounding thrilling in the back of his head.

Three pairs of serpentine emerald eyes gazed at him through the crowd of people behind the human farmhand whose mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear… 

Three agonizingly familiar silhouettes that sent a wave of nausea coursing through his frame and nearly toppled him over. 

Cloud hissed as he hunched over violently, clutching at his skull urgently as pure pressure and pain stabbed violently behind his eyes. 

_ “ _ **_Traitor!_ ** _ ”  _

_ “ _ **_Adulterer._ ** _ ”  _

_ “ _ **_Big brother,_ ** _ what are you doing? I hadn’t thought you’d run away to crawl into some lower lifeforms arms for comfort. I assumed you were too proud.”  _

“S..Shut up..” 

_ “Have you forgotten Mother’s word? You’re bound to Sephiroth. There’s no way around your betrothal. It was etched into life the moment you came into existence.”  _ Kadaj’s voice echoed across his throbbing headache and slammed into his head. 

_ “I don’t see how pretending it isn’t so will help you. You’re only extending your own suffering. Just return home with us. And it will all be better again.”  _

Another stab of liquid hot magma seared into his vision.

“I-I said Shut up! I hate him! I hate  **_you!_ ** ” He snapped through his voice wavered, that familiar stabbing of dread making itself evident in the blonde man’s chest. Right through that ugly, darkened scar on his skin. 

_ “Why must you be so stubborn? Is it because of this terrestrial creature? Because you want 'freedom?' Foolish of you to get attached so flippantly. I really expected more of you, Cloud. More of the thing Mother and Brother have such high hopes for.”  _

There was a resounding ringing in his ears. His eyes were open but he couldn’t see a thing. His mouth was open but he couldn’t scream. It hurt. The resounding sounds in his ears were deafening. 

_ “Come  _ **_home_ ** _.”  _

_ “We’ll  _ **_take care of you._ ** _ ”  _

_ “You won’t  _ **_have to feel this pain_ ** _.”  _

_ “Come  _ **_back with us._ ** _ ”  _

_ “Don’t make us  _ **_hurt you_ ** _.”  _

Cloud couldn’t take it anymore as he crumbled to the ground, violently clutching his head and gasping for breath. The old book hitting the ground unceremoniously at the side, forgotten. 

He couldn’t hear Zack shouting his name when he lost himself to darkness. 


	22. The Seed of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnants put their plan into action.  
> Zack is in over his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> So sorry for the delay with the update this week! I just finished moving into my new place and finally just got settled (mostly lol). So besides that, I'm getting ready for the semester to kick up again so woo. Love that haha. 
> 
> I've received more incredible art for this story!! AAAA  
> A very cute (and slightly nsfw) piece of [Zack and Cloud in the throws of passion](https://twitter.com/Engeal3/status/1297665995927171076?s=20) from Chapter 16 by the amazing artist Engeal!!  
> And an inedible take on [Alien Sephiroth and Kadaj](https://twitter.com/strawbbyboy/status/1296575442468712453?s=20) by the astounding Strawbbyboy!!  
> Thank you guys so much!! Definitely go check their stuff out!!! 
> 
> Anyway and as always, please forgive any grammar mishaps and oversights on my part! I try my best to edit, but you know how it is. lol 
> 
> This chapter is mainly just more tension building and slides into the next phase of the fic. Enjoy!!

Zack honestly couldn’t have been happier. 

He walked down the main street of the little town he and Cloud had ventured to, hand in hand. It had been ages since he had been on what could even be considered a date. Sure, walking down a bustling road and pointing out different shops to a wide eyed alien wasn’t the most traditional or romantic date, but it sure felt like  _ something.  _ He enjoyed seeing the look of quiet contentment or the rare smile that flashed briefly in his direction at each silly story from his childhood he brought up in front of different stores as they passed. Some silly misadventure when Genesis ‘borrowed’ Angeal’s truck to take them both on a joyride, catching a nice older woman’s lost dog and returning it and her thinking he stole it, Tifa giving him the hardest side eye he’d ever seen when he tried to be smooth but ended up tripping into the middle of the street. Each memory was so different yet felt right, in the grand scheme of Zack’s life. A little highlight into the workings of what made him tick. 

As he rambled on, Zack kept catching his bright blue eyes, watching with rapt attention and a small laugh on his lips. Cloud watched him speak with a genuinely chuffed and warm expression. He seemed to enjoy and lean into each tale with interest. Though he ducked his head down and glanced back toward the shops when Zack noticed him staring too intensely. 

All in all, the day had gone better than he originally expected when he thought of taking Cloud out to see Aerith. It would have been simpler and safer to just call her and ask her to come to the orchard but the trip seemed like a good opportunity to show the cooped up alien man what life was like in a human community. Even if just for a few minutes before they hit the road again. It didn’t feel right to keep his new companion hidden away and out of touch with what living was really like. Cloud deserved to experience all the best Gaia had to offer. And by the goddess, Zack wanted to make it happen. 

Everything seemed fine. Until Cloud stopped walking. His grip on Zack’s hand went entirely slack, letting his arms fall away to the side. The blonde man stilled, staring intensely at a group of teenagers and as they passed by a darkened alleyway. His lips parted as if he were about to speak before he grit his teeth and brought a hand up to clutch desperately at his head and hunched forward as if he’d been punched in the gut. 

Zack spun on his heel to bend down, clutching at Cloud’s shoulder to steady him as he winced painfully and curled in on himself. 

“Huh- Cloud! Hey, Hey what’s wrong? What happened?” He spoke hurriedly, trying to get the blonde’s hazy gaze to focus on him. Yet the other man’s eyes were trained from under his hood in the same direction as when he stopped. His eyes were wide, all the muscles visible in his neck and face scratched and taunt in a way that had to be painful. 

“Cloud? Spike, come on, talk to me-” The dark haired man pleaded before he placed his own palm over top of the hand Cloud had forcefully fisted into his hair. 

Then he  **heard** it. And the world slowed to a stop right before his eyes. It narrowed down to just them, two souls and an insidious cadence that broke the silence. 

An unfamiliar, curt voice spoke and he could hear it  _ directly in his head.  _

_ “ _ **_Big brother,_ ** _ what are you doing? I hadn’t thought you’d run away to crawl into some lower lifeforms arms for comfort. I assumed you were too proud.”  _

Big brother? Lower lifeform? Zack’s mind spun, wincing as he felt a dull pressure behind his eyes. He gasped quietly when Cloud spit back to the voice, grit out through clenched teeth. 

“S..Shut up..” 

Zack only squeezed his hand over top of Cloud’s more firmly and untangled his taunt fingers away from his blonde wefts with care, knowing if he squeezed and pulled any harder he’d only hurt himself more. 

The farmhand didn’t know what else to do except kneel on one leg and squeeze the blonde’s hand. Fuck, it hurt to watch the man’s shoulders tremble in obvious pain and not be able to  _ do anything. _ Dread slowly started to rise in his chest with each passing second. The world around them seemed to narrow and slow down. 

“ _ Have you forgotten Mother’s word? You’re bound to Sephiroth. There’s no way around your betrothal. It was etched into life the moment you came into existence.” _ The voice spoke nonchalantly, as if scolding a small child. It cemented an ire Zack didn’t realize he’d built up the more he heard about this  _ Mother  _ and  _ Sephiroth.  _

_ “I don’t see how pretending it isn’t so will help you. You’re only extending your own suffering. Just return home with us. And it will all be better again.”  _

Zack grit his own teeth, the dull throbbing built into a consistent ache that gnawed annoyingly at his consciousness the longer he held onto Cloud’s trembling hand. But he refused to let go, just yet. He’d withstand it, if only to lessen the strain on his companion if only by a little. 

He didn’t even truly register the words the cruel voice said so confidently. He just wanted to be there for Cloud. 

A desperate inhale of air racked Cloud’s trembling body and he jerked up, if only by a fraction in the direction of the alleyway. His eyes looked right through Zack, as if he couldn’t even see him. 

“I-I said Shut up! I hate him! I hate  **_you!_ ** ” he bared his teeth fiercely but immediately wavered, clutching painfully at his chest with an expression filled with so much anguish and hatred. 

_ “Why must you be so stubborn? Is it because of this terrestrial creature?”  _ A lilt of amusement and quiet exasperation came through as the voice sighed. 

Zack frowned. If this  _ thing  _ was only trying to talk to Cloud and he overheard, why was it talking in a way he could understand too? Shit.  _ Shit it  _ **_wanted_ ** _ him to hear.  _

He grimaced when he finally noticed. A pair of shining green, serpentine eyes trained on him from across the street, hidden in the shadow of buildings. An amused smile christened the figure’s pale face and made his sharp, inhuman teeth visible. Two more pairs of the same emerald eyes emerged beside the center figure. All three of them were clothed in dark black material, akin to leather and made the stark, unnatural paleness to their skin stand out even more. The same silver hair, piercing green eyes, and pointed ears just the same as Cloud’s… 

Immediate realization slammed into Zack’s gut.  _ Them. These people. The ones after Cloud. Here. On Gaia. Fuck.  _

The center figure shook his head exasperatedly, yet a smug smile stayed on his face. His eyes stayed locked onto Zack and rooted him to the spot. 

_ “Foolish of you to get attached so flippantly. I really expected more of you, Cloud. More of the thing Mother and Brother have such high hopes for.”  _

Pain exploded behind Zack’s eyes and caused him to pull his hand away from where his and Cloud’s were joined as if he’d been burned. He fell backward onto his ass, staring in object horror as Cloud suddenly lurched forward, an unbarred and raw scream of agony spilling from his lips. His hands flew to clutch at and cover his ears as if trying to block out a sound Zack couldn’t hear. 

For a moment, unfocused blue eyes settled on Zack. He opened his mouth before he bit down hard on his lip, his eyes appeared to flicker an unnatural hue of teal before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed heavily to the pavement. 

“Cloud!” 

Shaking himself from his stupor, Zack scrambled over on all fours to his side and lifted the limp man’s torso up off the street. He propped him up against his chest. He brushed long blonde bangs from Cloud’s face and touched his forehead. He felt warm to the touch and sweat clung to his skin. Shit,  _ Shit.  _

Zack touched his cheek lightly, feeling his chest physically ache as he watched the strained expression on the unconscious man’s face. 

“Cloud… Cloud, come on, stay with me…” 

The silence that seemed to wrap around them was so thick it was nearly suffocating. And wildly unsettling, the sounds of the usual liviness of the little town had completely fallen away. The bound book Cloud had been carrying laid out beside him, the stones in the cover almost seemed to glow mutely when he looked. When Zack looked up, he was met with a leer from across the cobblestone streets, meeting unnerving green eyes that seemed to look him over as he clutched the blonde man to his chest. 

“Hey!” Zack frowned hard, finally having his wits about him enough to form some proper thoughts after whatever  _ that  _ had been. 

“Just what did you do to him?!” He growled without thinking, squeezing Cloud closer and leaned over him, almost as a shield of the piercing eyes that looked at them both hungrily. 

The figure in the middle only smiled, cruel and deranged in its appearance as he stepped closer. He clasped his gloved hands together. This time, he spoke directly from his mouth instead of into his or Cloud’s head. It only made him more unsettling in his  _ otherness.  _

“Nothing he hasn’t already been accustomed to. Now, run along, creature.” He made an unenthused shooing motion. 

“This matter does not concern you.” 

The tall, more muscular man with silver hair who flanked the smaller central figure in the group of three gave a gleeful laugh which he hid behind his hand at the other's attitude. At the middle figure’s other side, a lean and tall silver haired man raised an eyebrow in his direction. Silently curious. 

Zack’s shoulders shook in his rage as it finally began to boil over inside him. 

“Doesn’t concern me, my ass! That’s bullshit! All of it!” He shouted back with vigor and scored his expression. Deathly serious. 

“This guy trusted me with some information on  _ you people  _ and what you want with him. I won’t let you get near him!” With conviction, he clutched the blonde man to his chest protectively. 

The man in the center, with his shoulder length silver locks sighed annoyedly but gave a glance over his shoulders to the other two on either side of him. With a low huff, he reached behind him and withdrew a short double bladed katana from the it’s sheath. With no flourish, a dark grey wing sprung forth from his back, outstretched and dangerous in its presence. Bright cat-like green eyes zeroed in on Zack, the winged man’s lip upturnt in a smirk that would have made a lesser man shit themselves. 

“You see yourself as more significant than you are, Zack Fair.” The sinister glint in his eyes made Zack shift uncomfortably. The utterance of his name only cemented his fears. That the situation would not end well for them the longer he stayed rooted to the spot, held by dread and uncertainty at just  _ what  _ he was dealing with. 

The man spun the short duel katana blade in one hand before he pointed it straight out in the dark haired man’s direction. 

“This matter is beyond mere  _ dust _ to comprehend.” His eyes narrowed, tilting his chin up to the other two behind him who similarly drew their respective weapons. 

  
  


Without missing a beat, Zack stood up in one quick and fluid motion, gathering the unconscious Cloud into his arms. He swooped down and snagged the leather bound book before he made a break for it. As soon as he lost sight of the three enigmatic figures, it was as if glass shattered and the sounds of the usual city fare roared back to life all around him. The temporary stillness shattered away and was almost like it was never even there in the first place. 

* * *

  
  


“Brother!-” Loz called before he stepped back, stopping in his track before he even started. 

“Leave them.” Kadaj held out his blade in front of his sibling to halt him from giving chase. 

“I’ve already planted the seed as Mother requested, given our close proximity to big brother. It will only fester, given time then he will  _ have  _ to return to us. We needn’t make our presence known to these lowly creatures just yet.” he explained calmly, spinning his sword in his gloved hand once more before returning it to his sheath. 

“They’d put up too much of a ruckus when we do consume this wretched place.” 

“What about that one who saw us? ‘Zack Fair’, you called it.” Yazoo tilted his head impassively to Kadaj, placing his gun back into the holster at his side. 

“Mother and Sephiroth already know of that one’s existence. It is of minimal threat to us. Though I don’t understand why they allow that creature so close to  _ our  _ Cetra.” he responded with a huff, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Must not be that big of an issue then, if Mother isn’t bothered by it.” Loz hummed in thought as he watched the liveliness of the street start again, as if a flip had been switched. 

Passersby didn’t even notice the three pairs of glowing emerald eyes, peering out of the space between the shops as they passed. It was as if they weren’t even there. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Not daring to look back, Zack ran as fast as his legs could carry him back through the steadily dimming streets as night began to fall. The last streams of orange light peeked through the spaces between buildings as they passed by in a hurry. Passersby yelped and jumped from the two’s direction and out of the way, calling out after him in their surprise. 

Zack kept glancing down, watching Cloud’s face and the pain that settled into his expression in his unconsciousness. He squeezed the limp body tighter to his chest in his hold and held Cloud’s head protectively to his shoulder. 

“Stay with me, Cloudy… I’m going to get you somewhere safe.” He spoke quietly but his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. He knew something wasn’t right with the way he watched in horror as the man had wailed in anguish before collapsing. It tore into his heart, the thought of what horror he’d experienced to give that reaction.. He couldn’t imagine. 

Balancing the other man carefully with one arm, Zack rounded an alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, hidden in shadow. He fumbled with his free hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his PHS. He thumbed through his contacts as he tried to rationalize his thoughts and next course of action. 

He didn’t notice until he stumbled over Angeal’s name in his contacts that he realized his hand was shaking. 

He dared a look at Cloud, touching his cheek and felt how clammy and pale his skin looked. Somehow, he appeared even more unnaturally pale than he usually did on a good day. That definitely wasn’t good… 

The brief skin to skin contact felt like a static shock, not the clear and sure connection they usually had when they did touch hands or press their foreheads together. 

Zack swallowed thickly, panic rising higher and higher in his throat before he finally flipped his PHS back open and clicked the call button. He brought the device to his ear, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly and adjusted his grip on Cloud. He felt too on edge to put him down. 

“Come on, come on, pick up…” he mumbled. 

At the other end of the alleyway, a cheery PHS’ ringtone echoed out. 

Zack looked up with a start, eyes wide and ready to bolt again. But his mouth broke into a small, grateful smile at the sight that greeted him.

Aerith stood at the end of the alleyway, hunched over and pressed her palms to her knees as she caught her breath. She looked disheveled. By her side, peering into the dark space, Tifa stood at the ready. She looked around skeptically. She appeared on high alert, turning to watch their surroundings. 

When the florist finally scored her breath, she stood back up to full height. Her soft green eyes swam with worry and confusion, such a perplexed expression seemed completely uncharacteristic on her usually serene face. 

“I felt it. The planet. Ours and others. They're crying.” She spoke softly. 

“Cloud…” 

Zack blinked at her, his mouth set in a grim line. He looked back down at the limp body in his arms and grimaced. He tucked the leather bound book gently under Cloud's hands which rested lightly on his stomach. The alien man looked like he were merely sleeping, but Zack's stomach turned at the sight. The deathly peace in which the man he grew to adore rested in. It wasn’t right. It didn’t suit him at all...

He didn’t entirely understand what his friend meant, but Zack knew the planet wasn’t the only one who felt like shedding tears. It'd have to get in line. 


	23. Succumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of something greater begin to show, Zack makes his conviction known and finds a good place to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everybody!! Long time no see!  
> I'm sincerely sorry for my lack of a prompt update!! My courses just started back up again for this semester so I am, of course, drowning.  
> I'm seriously so thankful for everyone's support and kindness for this little story of mine. I think at this point, i'm confident enough to give out [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Telesthesian)! Definitely feel free to hit me up and chat with me about my story or anything FFVII related! 
> 
> Anyway, as usual no beta, all me, baby. And it's 12:33am so. Take that as you will.  
> Thanks so much! Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 9/8/2020:   
> Howdy everyone. Just wanted to apologize for the delayed update. It's coming!! It's just been a bit difficult to find the time to write as of late because of my mounting courses and classwork. But no worries! The next chapter is in the works as we speak! Stay tuned and thank you for your patience!!!

The wind felt frigid against his skin as Zack roared up the muddy dirt road, revving the engine of his motorcycle as hard as it would allow. He rubbed his arm over his eyes forcefully, wiping away the excess pinpricks of tears that had overcome him before they had left the alleyway behind and headed out of town. The light trickle of water didn’t help the bone deep chill that clung desperately to his body. 

He spared a glance over his shoulder, watching as the sun was finally swallowed up by the horizon and behind the little cluster of buildings. It cast the whole town in an eerie, murky glow that made his stomach turn. A pair of headlights tailed his bike, his heart jumped into his throat before he let out a shaky exhale upon realizing who it was. Tifa’s pickup kept pace with him even as he floored it out of the area as fast as his bike would let him. 

The unnerved farmhand shifted his passenger carefully on his lap, holding him securely between his arms as he gripped the handlebars firmly. He winced suddenly in surprise, looking down at his left hand. The light was dim, but he could just barely make out a mottled bruise on his palm. It _stung._ That was… weird. Where did that come from? 

Shaking his head, Zack chanced a glance down and watched the slow bob of blonde spikes with every bump in the road they hit, the lithe man’s body swaying slightly every which way from the movement. Seeing the smaller man so utterly silent and motionless made his chest ache, even if Cloud was generally pretty quiet… It just wasn’t the same as seeing the subtle smile on his pale lips when he was pleased or the hard downturned frown that came onto his face when he got annoyed. It couldn’t even match the outright flustered silent treatment he got when he kissed him without warning sometimes— 

Zack shook his head from his intrusive thoughts and focused forward, squinting hard against the wind and the darkness. Nothing would stop him from getting Cloud somewhere safe. Anywhere, far enough away from whatever the fuck _those three_ had been and whatever stunt they tried to pull. Just thinking about it made Zack’s insides twist uncomfortably. The fact that they could simply look at his companion, _his partner,_ and make him double over in pain… It filled him with inescrible rage and the ever growing urge to protect.

All they needed to do was get back to the orchard and regroup. Figure out just what to do.

Then, they could figure out their next move from there. 

“Hang in there, Cloudy… Almost home. I know you get nauseous. Just a bit longer, ‘kay?” He spoke loudly over the wind, resting his chin on top of blonde spikes that tickled him from the breeze. 

There wasn’t a reply.

* * *

  
  


Unnatural stillness. It felt achingly familiar, yet somehow entirely new and strange. Wasn’t there warmth before? Just for a little while, a lively fire had encompassed him and kept him warm. But where did it go? ...Fire? Wasn’t it somebody...

Cloud’s eyes felt as if they were cracked open, yet all he could see was blank unending darkness in all directions. His mind felt hazy as he blinked slowly, attempting to see more clearly but could not. 

Pins and needles cascaded along his flesh. He vaguely could feel his shoulder burn and ache terribly. But who could care when his nerves didn’t allow him to fully feel the sting. His eyes peered down at himself after a slow blink. It seemed like his body took a moment before he could react, as if through deep black water. His body stood bare and illuminescent. He groggily realized what looked like shining green thread was coiled tightly around his limbs. His hands bound together toward his chest and his legs similarly entangled in the shining web. Thick black liquid slipped down the emerald lines as they dug fiercely into his skin. The threads pulled taunt, trailing off into the darkness. No end in sight. 

_‘Oh,’_ he thought distantly. His own inner monologue sounded drowned out and far off in his head, an underlying rolling static taking up the space between his ears. Numb. 

‘Wasn’t I somewhere else..’ 

**You are home**

The confident yet unassuming words were spoken with such sincerity, it felt wrong to not agree. The words seemed to come from within, as if he thought them, said in his own garbled voice as it crossed his mind. 

‘ _Home? Where is that?’_ he thought rather bitterly, perplexed and exhausted as he strained to stay conscious. The lull of static eased his aches and pains until they were replaced with barren, serene emptiness that wrapped around him. 

**Right where you are**

‘Where... what?’ 

Cloud winced, the threads crisscrossing on his limbs feeling frigid against his bare skin and dug uncomfortably into all the flesh it stretched across. He thrashed against the bonds weakly but his body barely responded as it normally would. Sluggish. Tired. Exhausted. 

**Why resist a rest? You’ve been avoiding your purpose for too long, you must be weak**

Avoiding? What? A purpose? The surge of thoughts zipped through his head faster than he could comprehend or properly grasp before the static buzz drew on and louder against his skull. The noise rang and knocked around his head, pressing the thoughts right back out and left him feeling blank and empty. Cold. 

‘Rest sounds… pretty good,’ he thought passively, his eyelids drooping lower and lower no matter how he fought to stay awake. 

**Rest now, cetra. Reunion will fulfill and heal you. You needn’t think anymore**

‘Cetra…’ Cloud winced at the phrase, spoken in his own warped voice into his ear. It sounded higher then his own true voice, lilting and paced. Whispered with venom and possessiveness he couldn’t understand. The phrase.. What did that mean? He couldn’t recall. What was that? What was _he?_

**Embrace us**

As his body stopped obeying him and his eyelids fluttered lower and lower, a dim purple light seeped into Cloud’s vision among the blackness. It mingled with the green fluidly, the hued meshing together like they were meant to be. It clouded his already hazy vision as he took one last glance down at himself. Muddled dark blacks marred his skin nearly like a blooming bruise against shimmering flesh, a black liquid seeping from a wound at his shoulder and down his arm. It dripped down past his limp fingertips into the nothingness of the abyss below. 

His lungs seized as he released a strangled breath. 

In that moment as his eyes finally closed and a frigid shock seeped into his shoulder along the binding of emerald twine and thread. Some kind of reunion sounded nice. A homecoming. His homecoming? Who could say...

Maybe he’d remember who he was… and where he belonged. 

* * *

  
  


“Okay, now that everyone is settled, can you **please** explain to us what’s going on, Zack?” Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose, holding an incoming headache at bay as he scanned the darkened room. The study was dimly lit, Genesis having lit the fireplace at the first sight of Zack’s shaken state when he barged in the door. 

_‘The hearth heals the soul, or so they say,’_ Genesis had muttered under his breath, casting an unease glance to his partner who stood by the door. 

It had surprised them both terribly when the squeal of tires had broken the still night outside and their ward had burst in through the front door, the now familiar blonde entirely limp in his arms. The crazed look in Zack’s blue eyes told them all they needed to know for the time being when they ushered the four newcomers upstairs and into the cozy study space. Tifa and Aerith followed quietly, worry evident in their strained expressions as they gave small waves of hello to the two older men as they entered. 

The organized room provided ample space for Zack to lay Cloud down carefully on the loveseat by the fire. He moved the leatherbound book Aerith had insisted Cloud take and held it tightly in his grip while he worked. He was mindful of his wing as he untucked it from the oversized jacket he wore to disguise it while they were in town. He discarded it, leaving the smaller man in his black undershirt. He touched and shifted the leather like appendage with great care as he eased it along the unconscious man’s back and stepped back hesitantly when he finished. 

A heavy quiet fell over the room, the crackle of embers the only sound to disturb the thick unease that seeped into the air with each miniscule breath the alien man took before them. His chest barely moved at all, the only shift seemed to be the barely visible flutter of his eyelashes as his eyes seemed to move under his eyelids. Almost as though he were dreaming. 

Angeal cleared his throat once again. 

“Zack. We just want to understand what’s going on.” He urged carefully, sighing and stepping forward to stand beside him. He placed a hand heavily on his shoulder. 

“Take your time, but please.” 

Zack stared down at his feet, his mouth twitching in a deep frown that creased his brows. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Cloud… Something happened to him while we were in town and now he won’t wake up.” He spoke quietly, as if afraid to speak too loudly or he’d wake the man at his side. 

“Those _people_ that want him. I don’t know how they did it. But they just showed up and I could _hear them,”_ he looked up, his eyes wide with his own disbelief as he looked into his mentors passive gaze. He pointed at his temple. 

“I could hear them _here._ They wanted me to.” 

Angeal stared down at him blankly, blinking slowly as he processed the information and he paled slightly. He glanced aside to Genesis who sat at his desk opposite the loveseat. His legs were folded primly and his hands folded in his lap but he seemed obviously tense. He raised an eyebrow at Angeal. Seeming to say _what now?_

Angeal shook his head and his lip twitched down in a firm frown. He squeezed the younger man’s shoulder lightly. 

“Zack… you remember what I said. Don’t you? About if this,” he searched for the right words.  
“‘Unique situation’ got out of hand.” his tone seemed cautious, dancing around the obvious worry and issue he took with the information. 

Zack’s eyes flashed, one second from pure unadulterated fear. Almost like a kicked puppy, afraid of what was to come. But almost immediately after, his expression shifted entirely. Fire and defiance burned in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I remember. And excuse me for this, Angeal, but it’s not happening.” He said curtly and folded his arms confidently over his chest. He took a step back, out of his grip and stood in front of the loveseat. 

“I can’t just abandon him. Cloud needs us! He needs me! So what if there’s scary alien intergalactic shit going on around him? We can’t just kick him out and leave him out to dry!” Zack argued. He stood in front of Cloud, shielding him away from Angeal’s concerned expression. 

Aerith looked to Tifa at her side who touched her below lightly, giving a reassuring little squeeze and a quick nod. Aerith nodded resolutely and stepped forward. 

“He’s right, Angeal. I can’t in right conscience let this go. Cloud has a good heart, doesn’t he deserve a chance?” she looked back and forth between Zack and Angeal. 

Angeal folded his arms back over his own chest and gave an exasperated frown. 

“Zack, you know we can’t do this… And Aerith, I know you mean well. But what exactly are we getting into. Us? We’re only _human._ If those _things_ after him did that,” he gestured toward Cloud. 

“Then what do you expect they’ll do to us? I refuse to stand by and allow the ones I care about to get hurt for someone we barely know.” 

Zack bawled. 

“Barely.. Barely know?! Come on, Ang!! He’s been here nearly the whole summer! You know he likes to help out around the orchard, you know he likes when you make pancakes in funny shapes, and you know he’s a natural with the chocobos! He isn’t just some stranger to us anymore! What happened to your honor, huh?!” 

Angeal’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked exasperated. 

“My honor? My honor and pride are in protecting _my family._ Zack, please just listen to reason, this is a fight we just can’t win-” 

The elevated throbbing of his heart roared painfully loud in his ears. Zack clenched his fists hard, the bruise in his palm aching awfully before he finally snapped back. He nearly hurled the bound book in his hand in anger but just barely held himself back.

“Screw ‘can and can’t win’! **_I love him!_ ** He’s part of our family already, can’t you feel it? I’m not letting him be tormented anymore! He’s been through enough!” 

He swallowed thickly, more aggravated and worn out tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he stared back at the shocked expression he was met with from his older guardian. His fists trembled. 

The silence sat heavy in the air again. So quiet, a pin could have dropped and everyone could have heard. 

Angeal’s expression visibly softened, regarding his ward with understanding. He stepped forward slowly. Zack flinched back on instinct, ready to put up a fight before a large, gentle hand rested on top of his head, in his thick black spikes. Angeal gave a light sigh. 

“... I can tell you really love him, Zack. I… I’m sorry. For suggesting it’d be easier to cut and run.” he ruffled his hair lightly, a familiar gesture though it had been years since he’d last done it. 

“I don’t know how you’re going to make this happen but… If it's you, you'll make _something_ happen. And we’re all here to help you. Anyway we can. We just need to take ample caution.” 

Zack blinked up, his eyes straining with unshed tears that he quickly wiped away and he cracked a small smile. He punched lightly at the man’s broad shoulders. 

“Y.. you jerk.. You really made me think you were going to throw him out on his own.” he sniffed hard, rubbing at his nose. 

The tension in the air seemed to snap, a collect sigh of relief let go. Zack glanced to his friends with an expression of pure relief. Tifa gave a him a reassuring smile and thumbs up, Aerith grinned sympathetic at him.

Angeal took a step back and shook his head fondly. He gazed out toward the window, over toward where Genesis sat with a small, relieved smile on his face. 

“I guess I can’t go about ‘protecting my family’ if my family thinks we should go about it a different way.” he mused lightly. 

Genesis’ expression was warm as he nodded in agreement before he turned back toward Zack in his wheeled seat. He pressed his chin to his palm, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Right then, Zack. Now that he’s made his big protest and is sated for the time being, do explain to us your plan to help out your special friend?” He seemed genuinely intrigued. 

Zack blinked at his other guardian, then gleaned to Tifa and Aerith. The girls nodded encouragingly, Aerith’s eyes flickering with an unknown confidence as she looked at him and down to the book clenched tightly in his fist. 

Lifting the book up in front of him, Zack stared down at the intricate cover and the various shining mock orbs pressed into the leather. He looked back to Genesis with conviction. 

“Well. The first step? Figure out _what the hell is going on,_ ” he pointed out with a small lopsided shrug. He patted the top of the book resolutely and determination set in his eyes. 

“And I think right here is the best place to start.”


	24. Solving a Riddle, but Missing a Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack solves a piece of the puzzle, but a new problem arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! Welcome back!  
> So, so, super sorry for the late update this week. I might start having to go a bit longer to update, maybe once every two weeks since this semester started and it's really kicking my butt.  
> BUT I hope you guys like the chapter this week. A lot more is coming into play and finally things are clicking into place to escalate toward the endgame.  
> Hope you all are riding along with me :)  
> As usual, no beta and I tried to edit to the best of my ability. So please bare with me!  
> I appreciate everyone's patience and kindness!!!! 
> 
> Stay healthy and enjoy!

**_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_ **

**_The goddess descends from the sky_ **

**_Wings of light and dark spread afar_ **

**_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_ **

_ Once upon a time, the cosmos sat black and void. Empty of splendor and utterly shapeless, light nor dark impeded on the listless eternity.  _

_ Until the goddess, born out of nothing, reached forth through the curtain of black and split forth the seams of a colorless horizon. Untold color and magnificence spilled forth from her bosom and showered the empty space with starlight.  _

_ From her light, minuscule life bore itself into the far corners of her endless reach and embedded itself into the ebb and flow of all things. Flora, fauna, beautiful things. Twisting and intertwining on unknown planets and rock without name or title. The goddess loved them so.  _

_ But with such beauty, the goddess realized, there was no one to share her worlds with.  _

_ A lonely existence. What was the point of such things if there was nothing to admire it along side her?  _

_ With the raise of her hand and the opening of her heart, the goddess cast her children into the great cosmos.  _

_ They called themselves ‘Cetra’. Such creatures were in-tune with her divine will and wisdom, able to hear from her soft voice as if she spoke right to them. They honored her, treating her creation with the utmost care and dignity. They used their gifts to live comfortably in their many lands. Wings to soar and gather, keen eyes to scout and admire, but her most powerful gift rested simply in their palm at the people’s beck and call.  _

_ Materia. The hardened gem-like bits of the goddess’ own essence, the lifeblood of creation, condensed and given among her children. The flame of a hearth, the kiss of ice, the bristle of a fine breeze, among many other useful effects. She gifted them all to her beloved children.  _

_ They grew well, her special people, yet not of the goddess’ own accord, life had other plans. New creatures appeared on her various planets and planes, creatures not unlike her children yet distinctly different.  _

_ Human. Some were good and kind. They lived alongside the Cetra and coexisted peacefully. In some worlds, their union was prosperous and joyous. The goddess was pleased.  _

_ But not all humans wanted to live equally among those who harbored the goddess’ blessing. The slaughter of her people began slowly but surely, the harboring and destruction of her essence draping across the cosmos. It wounded the goddess so.  _

_ She wept for her children, her tears shattering worlds and leaving half of the endless space in disarray. She could not forgive them. These woeful creatures. Those who were not part of her design and vision. They had pillaged her beautiful creations, trampled her orderly ideals and laid plans. Cetra were only so well equipped to fight back, but their peaceful ways led them down the path to destruction.  _

**_The goddess would not forgive them._ **

_ The benevolent goddess disappeared from the vision and hearts of the Cetra without warning one day, living behind only the low thrum of warmth within each planet of life. Her lifestream. Yet her love and adoration no longer reached them. The slaughter continued as did the collection and destruction of their precious artifacts. Their numbers thinned greatly.  _

_ Some humans cared for the cetra who they stumbled upon, welcoming them into their society with a warm embrace. That kindness was as rare as it was treasured.  _

* * *

  
  


Zack squinted at the page incredulously, reading the words allowed from the first section of the leather bound book. The letters were written in what appeared to be a light ink, not printed as he had expected. He tilted his head.

“This sounds… kind of like a storybook?” He blinked curiously as his eyes skimmed over the page. He glanced up toward Aerith, who watched silently from beside Tifa. She gave him a small smile, yet it didn’t quite reach her shining green eyes. Her gaze appeared almost melancholy. After a moment, she settled her gaze on the sleeping blonde on the couch and away from Zack’s worried look. 

Zack cleared his throat as he continued to read aloud to the room. 

* * *

  
  


_ The goddess our ancestors knew left long ago, but her will had shifted steadily. We can feel it in waves, the steady seeking of her special people.  _

_ Vengeful and angry, cold and lost.  _

_ Some nights, my own mother had terrible headaches and cried in agony. She cried of visions of faraway planets swarmed in fire and entirely destroyed. I had vague visions growing up, the people who shared my half blood far, far away. But now I only feel them in faint callings.  _

_ The new goddess hunts for them still, or so my mother told me. I can feel it too. Shifting through the flow of life to seek her once gifted power, the materia of old. Or those that may still wield that special, precious power. _

_ I am lucky. The cetra blood in my veins runs thin, in Aerith it runs even thinner. I thank my mother everyday for giving us the gift of this, of a simple human existence.  _

_ I know there are others who are not as lucky.  _

  
  


* * *

Zack stared down at the page. His heart sank in his chest. 

He slowly looked up.

“Aerith… Your mom, Ifalna,  _ wrote  _ this, didn’t she?” He gestured gently to the book held lightly in his palms now, more reverently and respectfully. 

He vaguely remembered seeing the women… well, There were two. Aerith’s home life seemed complicated from what he could recall. Ifalna Gainsborough and Elmyra Gainsborough both acted as Aerith’s mothers, if his memory served him right.

Ifalna seemed more… flighty and somewhere far away in her mind when he remembered seeing her once or twice before. As elegant and willowy as ever, Aerith took after her remarkably so in appearance, from the soft green eyes to the lightly curled brown hair. The women would barely regard him at times, just continuing on her needlework or simply giving a small smile in greeting before returning to her thoughts. 

That opposed to Elmyra, a practical woman keen on a strong work ethic and caring for her family. She seemed more of the curt and forthcoming in the times he’d met her, often scolding him for his brashness or keeping her daughter out late. 

Zack hadn’t realized so much seemed to be brewing under the surface of Aerith’s life, even if he’d come to know her all those years. 

He sort of understood Tifa’s protective attitude a lot better now. It was more than just protecting someone you care about. It was the deep set uncertainty of what Aerith would have to live through someday, given her family’s strange origin. 

“And if she did… You’re part Cetra?” He broached the topic as carefully as possible, feeling as if just holding the book he were invading his childhood friend’s privacy.

Aerith rang her hands lightly, giving a hesitant look up below her bangs before she nodded. 

“I believe so. My mother kept quiet about much of that while I was growing up.” she responded a bit timidly, it was out of character from her typical singsong voice and upbeat attitude. 

“She began to talk more about it with me before she passed away. Elmyra too, though she probably knew even less than I did.” 

Zack couldn’t blame her for her hesitance. 

Tifa lightly rested her hand on Aerith’s shoulder, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Aerith glanced over her shoulder at the other women and smiled apologetically. She gave a quiet “i’m alright,” before continuing. Her worried expression rested on the man limp on the couch. 

“I think you can see where I was trying to point you by giving my mother’s journal to you, but I thought Cloud would be the one to read it…” 

Zack tilted his head, catching his thoughts up with the steadily paced beating of his heart. He felt goosebumps settle in his limbs. 

“So… You think Cloud is one of the people that a goddess lady is looking for?” he felt a lump form in his throat. 

The silence that permeated the room was all the answer he needed. They all shifted uncomfortably in their respective places. 

Genesis tapped lightly at his desk, hand settled under his chin as he processed the influx of information. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t mean to be an alarmist, but that one passage toward the beginning mentioned something a tad… unnerving, wouldn’t you say?” he huffed out a measured breath. The redhead tried not to look too hard at his already on edge husband as he curtly said,

“The goddess has a disdain for humans, it said.” 

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose, the muscle on his neck visibly tensed. He heaved a heavy breath but kept his mouth shut. He knew better then to expect anything  _ easier  _ out of the entire situation on the whole.

Zack ran a hand through his bangs and pushed them out of his face. More dread seeped into his chest the longer things started to settle into place in his mind. He looked back toward Aerith urgently. 

“Wait, wait. So, the reason you have all those weird premonitions and stuff. Is that because of that? Some old connection to a pissed off goddess?” He squinted hard, trying to solve the difficult puzzle that had formed in his mind. 

Aerith pursed her lips as she tried to find the right words herself. 

“... I’d say that’s probably accurate, mostly. I think I can feel shifts in the life of the cosmos. So like,” she tapped her cheek carefully. 

“The night you mentioned Cloud appeared. I sensed something shifting and giving way, kind of like paper ripping, but I couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. Just what it would somehow involve  _ you  _ and that change was coming toward us. _. _ ” She trailed off. 

Tifa shifted beside her, again squeezing her shoulder before instead trailing her hand down her arm and giving her hand a firm squeeze. She frowned at Zack. 

“Zack, don’t go sounding angry at Aerith. None of this is her fault, she’s trying to help as best she can.” She raised a challenging eyebrow in his direction. 

Zack sunk in on himself slightly, frowning heavily as he conceded. She had a point… 

“Sorry, Aerith. I just… This is a  _ lot,”  _ His shoulders slumped. He couldn’t stop himself from pacing back and forth a few steps in the small office space before simply plopping down onto the floor beside the couch. His gaze swam with sadness as he looked at his companion. 

“.. And how is any of that going to help him? What does some kind of entity want with him, anyway? It isn’t his fault he’s, what, one of the last Cetra?” he reached out, lightly taking the winged man’s limp hand into his own and squeezed it softly. His palm was cold to the touch. He rubbed his hand over top of his to warm it up as best he could. 

The blonde stirred slightly, his slow breath shook lightly, retching out a choke sort of broken sound. He winced as if in pain, in his unconscious state and it only further broke the human man’s heart. 

Zack’s eyes flitted down to the choker, more like a collar, fastened ever so tightly to his slender neck. He blinked when he finally genuinely took in the dark sphere gemstone nestled into the metal. It glowed almost darkly, seeming to take in some of the light around it and cast a shimmer from within. He stared at it. Something clicked in his head. 

The scared, downright terrified way he’d found Cloud. 

The faraway stare that took ages to leave his bright blue eyes the more they talked. 

The burnt and mangled wing, the plethora of scars. 

The mention of escape and being the last of his kind, forced to follow wherever he was led.

The hesitance to trust and be touched, to let people in. 

The unadulterated  _ fear and hatred  _ that the blonde regarded that  _ Sephiroth  _ and  _ Those people. _

_ Jenova.  _

He knew Cloud must have been through  _ something  _ but nothing like  _ this.  _

“Shit.” Zack felt his heart tremble in his chest. He leaned up over the side of he couch, placing the book down on the floor and simply squeezing Cloud’s cold hands lightly. He pressed his face against the barely moving chest before him. 

His hand burned like hell, but he couldn’t think. 

“...Zack?” Aerith’s voice was soft behind him, she sunk to her knees at his side. She reached out hesitantly but didn’t touch him, not wanting to startle him. 

Zack’s shoulders tightened and he squeezed Cloud’s hands hard. He felt foolish for not realizing sooner, even if he didn’t have all the information until just moments ago. He felt foolish for not pressing his companion a little harder to really  _ know  _ what was going on. 

“Come on, Zack.. We’ll figure this out… We won’t let Cloud be taken away.” Aerith tried to encourage lightly. She didn’t like to see this unusually vulnerable, defeated side of her friend. It was so unlike him… 

When Zack turned to face her, she stared wide eyed. Large tears gathered in Zack’s deep blue eyes as he looked back at her. His hands were interlaced with the unmoving man below him’s own like a lifeline. His expression was dire, utter grief etched onto his chiseled face. 

“‘That goddess’ isn’t just trying to  _ take him _ , _ ”  _ He grit his teeth, fire in his eyes suddenly. He just couldn’t help it, the more he thought about it. What those smug bastards had said.  _ Betrothal. Brother. Mother.  _

“It looks like  _ Jenova  _ is trying to play for keeps.” 

Aerith frowned, trying to piece together what he said. 

“What… do you mean, Zack?” 

Zack’s breath hitched. He felt frustration well up in his bones at the mere thought. 

“That thing has been trying to use Cloud to bring back the Cetra since she set her offspring on him! She wants to recreate the Cetra by making him and her sons...” He bit his lip, feeling too raw as the pieces began to snap and fall into place for him. He didn’t want to think of  _ that  _ type of thing being forced on anyone, especially not his Cloud. 

“Cloud said he escaped from a parasite called  _ Jenova.  _ And this  _ goddess  _ seems to have a lot of similar goals to wipe out planets and manipulate Cetra to her own ends.” He didn’t like where this could be headed. 

“So, what you're saying is that…” 

  
  


“Yeah. I am.” 

The fire crackled in the hearth. The only sound in the room was the splintering of wood as fire tore through it, and the slow, barely there breathing of the last Cetra. His face looked peaceful, only the slightest crease in his brow. His shoulder still appeared bruised, molted and dark and even appearing slightly bigger then just previous. It looked painful.

Zack swallowed thickly.

“So… Looks like we need to stop a goddess turned bad and her entitled prick sons.” 

  
  
  
In that moment. Stark, luminous eyes fluttered open. Deep jade eyes stared up at Zack wordlessly. Lifeless, like a doll. Empty. That pale face held no emotion. 

Zack felt his heart sink. 

"Cloud?" 


	25. Provocation and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chips begin to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy! Welcome back!  
> While this chapter may be shorter than most, it pretty much lays down what is going to lead to the endgame at this point.  
> I apologize in advance if what I'm going for is a bit murky but I'm still hoping I answered a lot of questions you may have had! 
> 
> While we're here! MORE FANART you should check out!!!  
> Here is a lovely [Alien Cloud](https://twitter.com/awaiting_wings/status/1304618742299717632?s=21) by Awaiting_Wings! He's absolutely gorgeous and I love the design!  
> Next, we have a lovely portrayl of [Jenova's descent](https://twitter.com/diaphanousssss/status/1306414638507098113?s=21) from a benevolent goddess to twisted by hatred by Diaphanousssss! Absolutely stunning and blew my mind.  
> And last but not least, An adorable chibi portrait of [this AU's Zack and Cloud](https://twitter.com/busan__bunny/status/1306946196318154754?s=21) by busan_bunny. They look so happy and content. Hopefully we can get back to that soon.  
> Please go check out these artists and their amazing work!!! It means the world to me! I adore these so much. 
> 
> And lastly, Thanks so much for all the support and kindness you've all shown me! It makes me so happy to know you're sticking around and reading my little story.  
> Hold onto your hats, the beginning of the end is on the way. 
> 
> No beta, as usual, and godspeed.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 9/28  
> Hello! Thank everyone for being so patient with me and kind!!   
> I'm currently working on the next chapter but my courses have really thrown me for a loop and I have an 80 minute exam tomorrow so hhhh. I will definitely be back on it soon, and might even have a surprise in the works.   
> Again, thank you guys so much for your patience and kindness!! It means the world!!

The room seemed to starkly drop in temperature the moment Cloud opened his eyes. He didn’t move, barely shifted. He just stared straight upward into the air at nothing in particular. His pupils were fogged over, another dull shade of green that didn’t match his normal bright blue eyes. They appeared murky and unfocused, a sheen of sea glass on a dark shore. 

Zack watched with bated breath as he felt dread slide back into his body and settle heavily in his chest. He leaned over the couch to get a better look at the slowly waking man’s face. His blood ran cold in his veins as the unsettling feeling and faint buzzing, the one he had heard a few times before, suddenly rang faintly in the back of his ears. It seemed low and intrusive, but distinctly _wrong_. 

“Cloud?” He dared to ask faintly, reaching and touching lightly at the pale man’s face. 

With slow, paced movement, Cloud’s eyes slowly shifted from straight up at the ceiling to peer up into his face impassively. Zack stared back, utterly transfixed at the bizarre expression on his companion’s face. A blank stare from far off eyes. 

The blonde only blinked at him slowly before sitting up in an unfocused, suddenly jarring motion. Zack shot backward out of his way and stared in shock at the unnerving movements. Sure, he was awake. But something _definitely was not right_. 

Cloud’s shoulders and head slumped forward unnaturally, as if his body were too heavy to bear to lift its own weight. He took a trembling breath before he turned his head slowly up again, almost as if examining the room and it’s occupants for the first time. His eyes were a hazy jade green, settling on each individual in the vicinity who stared at him in abject horror or worry. He seemed to see right through them all with a quick tilt of the head. 

Aerith stood stark still, frozen as she watched. She felt a bizarre culmination of energy and sharp tugging of strings in the back of her mind. The planet seemed to stir faintly, from what she could tell. Tifa stood in a defensive stance at her side. She already sensed danger and unease filtering heavily over the room. The way the man acted didn’t sit right with her. Cloud had seemed different before since they first met him. A bit skittish and uncertain. But in the moment… he seemed downright _otherworldly_ and _alien._

Genesis had risen to his feet at his desk, immediately alarmed by the sudden shift in the room’s atmosphere and made eye contact with Angeal across from him on the opposite wall. They glanced at the alien man warily, unsure of making any sharp or sudden movements. They watched silently. 

Silently, an aloof smile slowly spread across Cloud’s lips. 

Zack felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight, it sent a shiver down his spine and reminded him of that one time before… 

_Two shining emerald eyes stared right into his, perched over top of him like a predator catching its prey. The terrifying detached expression that the thing wearing Cloud’s skin had given him as he seemed to examine him, judge him, and regard his worth or threat. The fleeting yet mocking smile that had flitted across his lips before leaving Cloud a panicked mess as his senses returned to him._

He swallowed thickly. The distress Cloud had been sent into the first time it happened, even if only briefly. _Sephiroth. He had gained control. Could see through his eyes._

_Could utterly manipulate him._

Zack’s palm burned painfully along with his growing anger. He clenched and unclenched his hand before glancing down at it. Mottled black bruises and a sheen of dark sweat clung to his skin. It only made the vile twist of rage burn brighter in his chest somehow. 

Cloud’s dark, mangled wing outstretched in his wake as he turned on the sofa, placing his feet onto the floor with a strange sudden grace that didn’t match his previously jerky movements. Keen eyes glanced to his pale shoulder, eyeing the sickly black and purple bruising that marred his pale skin yet seemed content with the somewhat disturbing appearance of it. Entirely unbothered by the state of it. 

Finishing his inspection on the body, He stood up slowly, the old wooden floor creaked underfoot as he rose in silence. The crackle of the fireplace seemed deafening suddenly. 

His gaze swept back across the room dismissively before settling on the little leather bound journal rested nicely beside where he had been sprawled on the sofa. He reached for it and held it up, turning it over in his hands. His fingers soothed lightly over what now made sense to be a group of replica materia on the thick cover of the journal before he dropped it dismissively to the floor. How strange. 

In the recesses of his mind, the puppeteer seemed perplexed. Their easy chatter and theorizing above the prone body of someone who easily could function as a plant for his needs. Foolish, really. There was no use for such things though, meaningless regals of a past long ago and long unneeded. 

Why focus on the past, when the shining future awaits?

Aerith flitched and held herself back from lunging to catch her mother’s book and held her tongue. She felt tears prick in her own eyes, her gaze locking with the bare expression of the blonde that met hers. The heartless, cold expression didn’t look correct upon his usually stoic but bashful face, from what she saw of him. It only made her bristle in deep sadness. That something like this could _actually happen._ It made her wonder what other fairytales her mother had told her were true.

Without a word, Cloud turned toward the window. The moonlight seemed to stream in blindingly, the darkness illuminated and cast him in an eerie white glow. With a careful touch, he brought his hand to the choker around his neck and felt the dark materia. His lip turned quietly. Perfect. 

Slowly, Cloud turned back to glance over his shoulder. His expression drooped visibly back to neutral, almost calm and with a bitter undertone of quiet _acceptance._

Zack’s own eyes widened as he sat stunned, looking up at Cloud’s willowy form from where he had stumbled back to. But it slowly dawned on him what was about to happen the moment his one broken wing flapped and realization dropped to the pit of his stomach like a weight.

He shot to his feet and outstretched his hand toward the forlorn vision of the strange man he had come to adore so deeply. 

And watched as he gave him one last, exhausted look his way before the windowpane shattered into shimmering fragments that hung in the air, nearly like fallen stars before clinking to the ground in a flurry of motion. No one could seem to move fast enough to reach him. 

He seemed untouchable, even right before them.

Through the shower of glass and moonlight, Cloud lifted from his feet and was gone. 

Zack stared dully forward, his hand reaching toward nothing. He felt frozen as the breath he’d been holding left his lungs in a harsh release. His open palm closed around nothing and fell to his side. He stepped forward slowly, everyone too shocked to even move. His feet crunched on the shards of glass as he passed and peered outside the window. 

The sky was alight with bright green twinkling, a strange hazy twilight that didn’t seem natural in the slightest. He swallowed heavily. 

Zack could feel it now, centered in his palm. The one he distinctly realized had established the connection with Cloud and when he’d heard _those people_. The searing pain and Cloud's agony before falling unconscious. He'd inadvertently been infected too with whatever had effected his companion, it seemed. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a faint hope grow in his chest at the sudden realization. 

Like a light connection and pull toward the horizon, somewhere out there, like following a thread. He blinked. He could distinctly feel a pull from multiple directions. Somewhere close by. Somewhere far off. Something lightly clicked into place. 

“Hey, Angeal? Can I borrow something? Promise I won’t be too rough on it.” 

The older man shook himself from his shocked stupor and raised a genuinely curious eyebrow. 

“I.. suppose so?” 

With little fanfare, Zack walked with purpose over to the fireplace and looked up upon the mantle to the old yet well maintained broadsword displayed against the wall. It had been there his whole childhood, barely catching his eye anymore with the familiarity of its presence. 

A long, sturdy silver blade with ornate golden trim on the hilt and handle. Angeal had called it a Hewley family treasure, passed from one member onto the next for generations. Something about the large sword felt that same sense of _other_ that the entire situation itself gave off. His gut led him to this answer. He felt his hand trembling, threads of some unknown force pulling him toward the heirloom. 

He reached out, taking the handle and hefting the sword from its place as if it were natural. It felt _right._ Definitely more satisfying then swinging around a long pole or wooden sparring sword. 

Turning the handle around in his hand hesitantly before correcting his grip, Zack turned to face his friends and family. He swung the blade outward to the side in a nearly practiced nature. His eyes burned with renewed determination. He felt sure where he was destined to go. And what he had to do. The distant pull beckoned. 

“I know where to go. Let’s go help Cloud.” 


	26. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cetra acquired, on to the next step. 
> 
> Zack and company acquire some supplies before they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay. Before you get mad at me for being gone for like.. two months.. I want to say I'm SO SO SORRY for keeping everyone waiting!!!  
> I've had an awful month or so, if i'm being honest. My motivation to write has dwindled a tad and I've been in partial hospitalization for a few weeks so I didn't have much time to really sit down and get to writing until recently.  
> BUT We're finally here though! We're finally in the last stretch right before the final confrontation! 
> 
> Also!! So more INCREDIBLE ART made by the lovely @HopesFeathers on Twitter! [Cloud with his hunting knife](https://twitter.com/hopesfeathers/status/1320213823144550401?s=21), [Sephiroth and Cloud (And Zack)](https://twitter.com/hopesfeathers/status/1324125061813587976?s=21), and this amazing [little Animatic](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1324170194617552896?s=20) for this AU! I am absolutely blown away by the support and kindness toward my little au. Thank you so much.  
> I'm so honored you're still here with me as I continue toward the end. 
> 
> As always unbeta'd, tried to be edited by yours truly but woof I'm exhausted. Pardon my mess.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Kadaj sighed heavily, his boot tapped impatiently on the ground of the open field. The wind blew in short bursts across the open space. His brothers stood at his side, gazing upward as they waited silently. 

They had left the small town not long after their prey had absconded, as was the plan. Now the instructions were simply to  _ wait.  _ The single vague directive grated at Kadaj’s nerves, the notion that the three of them were not trustworthy enough for all the details sat ill in his chest. 

Though  _ mother always knew best  _ after all. 

The sky seemed impossibly clear, the faraway glow and shimmer of the stars twinkled across the horizon. Nothing for miles around and only the distant flickering of lights of towns far off. More unimportant and inconsequential life. Just the same as every other world. Always distracting. 

The longer they waited, the more unusual  _ feelings  _ shifted around uncomfortably in his head. It had been a long time since he felt so… he couldn’t quite put a name to it. He supposed he was partially elated, proud to at least be instrumental in the plan mother had sent forth for them. Then, he supposed he was also dismayed. Dismayed by the  _ empty  _ feeling that grew and festered the longer things remained unchanged. 

Kadaj continued to stare upward, watching the dark wide open sky. The moon was full and illuminated the grassy plain. A stillness sat thick in the air. 

A shadow crossed the perfect visage of the moon, blocking out the radiant light cast onto the field. The brothers heaved a collective sigh of relief at the sign that things were still coming along properly. 

Loz was the first to speak up, relief tinged his voice. 

“Ah! It’s brother! Just as mother said!” He pointed out easily and seemed nearly giddy at the prospect. 

A dark, spindly outstretched wing and arms held outward, in an almost unsure motion could be seen above them. 

Kadaj simply opened his arms, peering up at the incoming prize for their hardship. The missing piece of the puzzle, as it were. 

His own eyes locked onto the hazy green gaze that met his from above.

Swooping down toward the three suddenly, the one winged man collided more than flew directly into waiting open arms and slumped heavily against Kadaj’s chest as he was caught. Cloud’s gaze stayed hooded, eyelids low over the shimmering emerald gaze underneath. 

Kadaj sighed quietly. He felt the wind whip around them as he checked the blonde over, moving his limp body this way and that. 

His frown dipped further down at the first up close view of the mangled charred wing, blistering over with leathery flesh. It was… unsettling, even from his experienced, analytical gaze. He lifted his gloved fingers under Cloud’s chin and tilted his head back and forth, inspecting the rest of him over. 

“Mm.. no injuries that I can see. Besides that which brother did on his escape.” He tsked quietly. 

“Though that appears to be healing as expected.” 

Yazoo and Loz looked over Kadaj’s shoulder and peered at the unresponsive man in front of them. Yazoo hummed faintly. 

“I see… a necessary oversight, though, it is a loss.” He sighed faintly, crossing an arm over his chest. 

Loz nodded firmly and sighed a bit too loudly. He rested his arms over behind his head and glanced up toward the dark sky. 

“That’s a real shame, too. His feathers were really nice.” He pouted openly in disappointment. 

“... brother found it necessary so no there’s use in grieving for things that cannot be changed.” Kadaj answered indifferently. He maneuvered the limp man upright and looked into his hooded gaze the best he could. He stared hard. Beckoning that familiar twining of threads and connection within his mind. 

**“Cloud. Are you with us?”** He spoke slowly and clearly, gauging for a response. 

The blonde blinked once slowly and winced slightly, his lip downturning in a small frown but he nodded once. He looked unnerved, even for his subdued more compliant state. He shifted slowly from foot to foot, as if he were gaining his balance again as he got back some ability over his form, at least enough to function. 

Kadaj hummed lightly in approval and checked him over once more before glancing to the two siblings, standing at attention at his side. 

“Then, I suppose we should move on to the next step. Brother should be expecting us shortly.” 

Cloud, again, involuntarily stiffened as he stood at rigid attention. He seemed to jerk at the subtle mention of the eldest brother but didn’t do anything more. He merely waited for instruction. 

With a small smile, Loz put his hand heavily down onto their puppet’s shoulder and nudged him forward. He chuckled lightly.

“Then let’s get moving, huh?” He beamed. 

Yazoo hummed in affirmation and cast another hesitant glance to Cloud. He squinted at him before nodding solemnly to Kadaj. 

The smaller brother huffed quietly and brushed his short silver hair out of his face. With decisive fingers, he snapped. 

Cloud’s attention jerked to stare at the offending hand and his gaze slowly moved to focus on the man’s face. His expression laid blank and barren, ready to be given a directive. He blinked slowly, vague resignation crossing his expression but only briefly. 

With little flourish, Kadaj stepped aside and turned around. He gestured over his shoulder for the others to follow. 

“Let’s go. They should be expecting us. There’s much to do.” 

* * *

  
  


“Are you positive  **that** is an effective weapon?” Genesis raised an eyebrow in his husband’s direction, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched the man helt a large weighted farming scythe across his shoulder. 

“Anything seems more effective than nothing,” Angeal sighed but shook his head fondly. 

“It’s at least better than going in empty handed.” 

Zack tapped his foot impatiently against the dirt floor. It appeared hard for him to fully stand still, his haste to go find Cloud blinded him from the precautions that needed to be taken first. He stood at guard toward the front of the barn, on hand over his shoulder onto the handle of the family blade securely fastened to a strap on his back. 

Off in the distance, he could still feel it. Those threads that beckoned him toward where he knew Cloud would be. And whatever else awaited them. 

It was a strange sensation, similar to the emotional bridge he felt when he touched the other man for too long. He took a glance down at his hand and frowned. Still bruised and aching, yet not as painful since Cloud had left. 

Zack frowned slightly. The whole situation had too many layers to really wrap his mind around. He rolled his shoulders, tense and ready. He looked over toward his family and friends who stood inside the old barn as they rummaged around and gathered anything they could use to defend themselves. The quiet chirps of interest from the three chocobos echoed around the wooden walls, as if it were just a normal evening. 

Zack quirked an eyebrow in his guardian’s direction and snorted to himself when he caught wind of them talking amongst themselves. He couldn’t help but keep taking hurried looks toward the open doorway and out toward the night beyond. He felt unnerved. No one should be coming to them... They were insignificant in the grand scheme of things, or so it seemed. Those  _ things _ had what, no  _ who, _ they wanted already. But he couldn’t be too careful… 

“You say that but you’re the one bringing a  _ rifle  _ to an alien fight.” He called jokingly over his shoulder, trying to lighten his own mood. It worked, just barely, before the splitting restlessness started to seep into his bones again. 

He heard an affronted gawk from behind him and a chorus of light chuckles. 

Okay that made him feel a bit better.   
  


“Hey, come on, Zack. I think it will definitely take them by surprise. They might not have something like this where they’re from, right?” Aertih hummed as she tested out the weight and heft of a pitchfork in her hands. It was light enough to spin around in her hand with ease and she grinned confidently, stamping the end down to the ground naturally. 

Footsteps emerged behind Zack who checked behind him with a start. Tifa placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze and a disarming smile.   
“Relax for a minute, ‘kay? You’re going to need it the most out of all of us…” she said lowly and stepped across from him, leaning against the opposite of the doorway. She folded her arms over her chest. 

“Listen… Are you positive you want to pursue this, Zack?” Tifa asked softly. When she met his eyes, her expression was one of worry and mixed with sympathy. A vague understanding. She blew a strand of her dark hair from her face. 

“I like Cloud too, though I don’t know him as well as you do. But… We’re up against something we  _ really  _ don’t understand.” she deflated slightly. 

“All those things about a goddess and Cetra… Aerith’s helped me understand some things more clearly but she’s nearly just as much in the dark as we are.” 

Zack leaned back against the door frame and his shoulders sagged. He smiled crookedly, thin and unsure. 

“Sorry for making you worry, Tif’. I know it’s a big ask for you guys to come with me to do this…” He scratched at his cheek. 

“It’s going to sound crazy, trust me I know. But I can  _ feel him _ . Out there still, ya know?” He feigned a laugh, nervous and high in his throat as Tifa stared at him curiously. 

“I’m not sure when it started to happen. Since I first met Cloud, we’ve had this sort of non-verbal communication thing going on and even now with him out of sight, I can still feel his presence. It’s sort of like a compass? That I can.. Feel?” Zack rubbed at his chin in thought. 

“So, my point is, that I  _ do _ still want to go after him. Because he’s waiting for us to snap him out of whatever is weighing him down. He probably just needs that push, you know?” he mused. 

“And the people who are using him are bad news. For everyone. I can’t just… stand by, right?”

Tifa blinked at him silently. It took a couple of seconds before she smiled lightly and shook her head. 

“You’re too nice of a guy, Zack Fair. Even if you’re a little ‘crazy’.” She looked at him amusedly but she seemed genuine as always when she spoke. 

“Cloud’s lucky he got to know the most optimistic guy in the universe. And honestly, I don’t have much room to talk,” 

She dragged her boot lightly in a line across the loose dirt. Her cheeks flushed a soft red as she peeked back into the barn, toward Aerith who spun her chosen pitchfork experimentally for both Genesis and Angeal. The two seemed fairly impressed by the florist's dexterity. 

“I’d do the same for her, if she needed me.” Tifa said gently, smiling to herself. 

Zack huffed out a quiet laugh and his own cheeks reddened. He scratched at the back of his head bashfully. 

“Hah, and Aerith’s lucky to have you.” He said simply, smiling at his friend. 

He brought his gaze back up to the starry sky that stretched on. The light of the still full moon cast an eerie glow across the farm that had been his home for so many years. So many years went by, one after another, nothing changing, a steady life for an adopted farmhand. 

Before his time shared with Cloud, anyway. And that time was  _ good.  _ So good that he had almost forgotten how peculiar the circumstances were that they’d ever meet at all. One in a million odds… 

A cool wind blew, brushing his dark locks out of his face. The winds of change, in a sense, he guessed. 

Zack’s tense shoulders loosened a bit. He took a deep breath in, and deep breath out. He closed his eyes and breathed and clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. In truth, he  _ was  _ scared. Terrified, really. But there was a sense of  _ right  _ in the path he’d chosen. It was plain and simple. Even if no one else on all of Gaia could understand or make sense of it. 

_ Cloud made him feel free.  _

_ Zack wanted to chase that freedom. Wherever it lead him.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference later on and in case it wasn't so clear!  
> Weapons for the humans:  
> Zack - Buster Sword  
> Angeal - farming scythe  
> Genesis - rifle  
> Tifa - gardening trowel (and her fists of course)  
> Aerith - pitchfork
> 
> All Feedback and Comments very appreciated! My Twitter is [@Telesthesian](https://twitter.com/Telesthesian) if you'd like to stop by and say hello!


	27. Into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ride into the night, Charge on through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone!  
> I am. So, SO sorry for the delay! I've had a wild last month and things have really been piling up for me so it took me a while to get to this chapter. I appreciate all the support and kindness you've all shown me and it genuinely means the world. 
> 
> As usual, No beta, and was loosely edited by me. Pardon any mistakes, I'm hoping I will catch them later.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!!

_Gray. All gray and a sheen of crisp black, covering everything._

_No sight, no sense, nothing._

_Nothing but a thin, endless thread leading out into the darkness in many directions._

_Frightening. Those connections frightened him._

_Because where could they lead?_

* * *

“Woah-” Zack grit his teeth, pressing back against the offending double tiered blade that was swung at him with the broad end of the large blade he wielded. 

* * *

The group of fellow humans had followed Zack, all piled into Tifa’s pick up as they tore up the road. He somehow _knew where to go_ as he led them toward the mental pull of Cloud and _the other threads now tied to him._ An electric buzz trailed up his spine the further they got from the safety of the orchard and out onto the open, endless dirt roads, nestled between fields of crop. 

The wheels of Zack’s motorcycle spun hard and fast against the dirt, kicking up a spray of dust and gravel in its wake. The night seemed relatively peaceful, the dark horizon stretching far and the faint presence of stars visible to the naked eye. The only difference seemed to be the sudden, abnormal flash of brightness that flickered against the darkness, lighting the whole sky for only a brief second. It made his stomach churn. _That definitely wasn’t normal._

The longer the group drove, the more unnerved Zack became. _Something wasn’t right, Something wasn’t…_

His eyes widened, his vision readjusting to the dark from the bright flashes. Dread crept into his veins when he finally saw it. An unfamiliar structure that seemed to grow larger the closer they drove in it’s direction. A strange rocky looking mountain that had emerged abruptly from once flat, empty plain. 

As soon as the defined shape of the ragged cliff side came into clear view, Zack screeched to a sideways halt, throwing his leg out to stop the heavy machine that rumbled between his legs. 

“Shit, not these guys..” he breathed out bitterly, eyeing three dark silhouettes that even stood out among the darkness surrounding them. What made cold realization strike Zack were the three pairs of shining, feline eyes peering at the group through the dark. 

Behind him, the pickup slowed to a stop and the headlights cast a glow across the gravelly road, pointed in the direction of the field in which the strange mountain had jutted forth from. 

As soon as the dim light touched the three offending figures, a smear of black leather and a flash of silver appeared in Zack’s eyes. He jumped back, his bike clattering to the ground and the heavy blade at his back swung around to block the heavy frontal assault. 

* * *

“Hm. I assumed the creatures here were the stubborn sort, but color me pleasantly surprised.” Kadaj hummed in amusement, leaning forward with his weight and coming closer to Zack’s face. His eyes cast down to Zack’s hand, curled tightly around the handle of the buster sword. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought you’d be dead by now.” 

Zack followed Kadaj’s gaze. His palm stung. Suddenly he grit his teeth and swung firmly up, shoving the other man backward as he jumped back to give himself room. 

“Me? I’m just fine,” He hefted the blade back up in the more talkative man’s direction. From his back, his family and friends stepped up beside him confidently, in ready stances. Aerith put a hand lightly to Zack’s shoulder and squeezed, letting him know they were right behind him. He glanced at her and gave a small grin. 

“And us humans are pretty damn stubborn.” 

Kadaj smiled knowingly, his pinprick pupils constricted. His siblings flanked him, their own weapons brandished casually. 

Yazoo blinked silently toward the group and squinted when his eyes landed on Zack. His nose wrinkled in dismay. 

“Are you…” he began when Loz openly gawked. 

“You’re the same as brother!” the bulkier of the three blurted, his surprised expression growing to one of glee. 

“Is that why you came here to find us? Hah! Who knew that’d happen with this species as well.” 

Kadaj shot his sibling an agitated look. 

Zack frowned, his hand aching the more those three kept _looking_ at him like that. 

“... What? We’re just here for our friend. And we’re taking him home.” He took a step forward. 

“So I think you should get the hell out of our way and tell us where Cloud is.” 

“You may think you came here for your own reasons, but you were merely following the pull. I assumed as much.” Kadaj twirled his duel blade boredly. 

“You were collateral damage in our last encounter. Nothing more. You must have received a piece of our gift for the Cetra.” 

“You bastards..” 

Zack glared openly, readjusting his grip on the handle of his sword. His palm ached deep into his bones, but he knew it didn’t compare to the pain he knew Cloud probably felt from whatever they’d done to them both. They’d infected them with _something._ Something to draw them to them. 

He shook himself from those thoughts, gaze firmly behind the three alien men before them, toward the jutting rock formation at their back. A darkened opening sliced into the rock. The pull went right past them, into there… 

“Well, all that isn’t important right now,” Zack glanced to his sides. 

Angeal eyed in his charge’s direction, watching carefully and gave a slow nod. Genesis followed suit, rolling his shoulders and frowned deeply. Tense. Aerith squeezed the staff of her pitchfork firmly and peered over at the others cautiously. Determination sparkled in her eyes. Tifa widened her stance, fists up. She also gave Zack a firm nod. A nonverbal agreement. 

The air felt stagnant. Charged with electricity and uncertainty. 

“What’s important is Cloud. So,” with little preamble, Zack lunged to the side as he made a mad dash toward the side around the men in their way from the cavern opening in the cliff face. 

_“Go!”_

Just as the three silver haired men were about to move, a group of shots rang out, colliding with the center, shortest brother’s shoulder and imbedding into the other gunman brother’s thigh, bringing Yazoo to his knee with a hiss of surprise as his gun clattered to the ground. Kadaj’s eyes were wild, pupils thinned to narrow slits as he raised his hand, pressing his fingers into the new wound. Dark black ickor seeped from the hole, covering his gloved fingers as he yanked forth the bullet that lodged itself there. 

Genesis clicked his tongue, cocking the hammer of his rifle as he lowered it from his vision. 

“Focus on yourselves, boys. You seem to underestimate what we’re capable of.” His mouth quirked up, a wry smile on his lips. He watched Zack, Aerith, and Tifa, sprint toward the cavern entrance. 

Loz looked back and forth quickly from his injured and affronted brothers to the absconding trio. He turned to give chase when the long end of a curved blade was tucked firmly under his chin from behind. Angeal cleared his throat. 

“It isn’t wise to turn your back on an enemy. Your fight is with us.” He said gurfly, his hand steady on the handle of the scythe. 

Angeal and Genesis spared each other a glance, faced against their own enemies, a flame passed between them. Somehow, it was familiar. 

Genesis cleared his throat in a manner almost practiced.

“Well, Partner. Let’s show them hell.” 

* * *

  
  


Zack let out a slow, shaky breath. He felt conflicted with the position he’d left his guardians in, yet felt confident they knew what they were up against. He silently thanked them for giving them the opportunity to advance nonetheless. He wasn’t sure how much time they’d have to put a stop to whatever the hell these things wanted to achieve, and needed Cloud and his materia for. It definitely _did not_ sound good by the look of it. 

The group stalked deeper into the rocky cavern with caution, holding their guard as they advanced. The walls narrowed the further in they ascended, the only sound the gravel shifting under their feet and a dull, monotone hum that emanated from further into the passage. 

“Zack, what do you feel?” Aerith whispered from behind him, clutching her makeshift weapon tightly. She, too, felt on edge. The static in the air thickened with every second. 

“I can feel him. Further up this way.” Zack responded quietly. He shifted his grip on the handle of his blade held at his front. He swallowed thickly around the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. 

Closing his eyes briefly, he took a slow deep breath. _He could see it. A thin green trail of light pulsing through the darkness. It seemed to spread all around them, all reaching eagerly further into the passage. He recognized Cloud, feeling his faint presence at the end of one thread. But another infinitely colder, nearly overwhelming force also emanated from within._

  
  


Zack swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes. 

“I can also tell that he isn’t alone. Sephiroth should be there too… I guess he finally made it to Gaia, like Cloud thought he would.” He explained slowly.

It still felt extremely uncomfortable to wrap his mind around. The idea that someone could make another person so _afraid_ and control them from miles, and miles away. And that that person was also being controlled by a different force… It sent a chill down his spine. 

“Focus, okay? Your thoughts are getting away from you, I can tell.” Aerith piped up, stepping up beside Zack and nudging his shoulder and pulling him back from his wandering thoughts. She gave him a tiny reassuring smile. 

Zack took a deep breath and let it out sharply. He nodded, smiling apologetically. 

“Ah, yeah… I’m that easy to read, huh?” he joked half heartedly. 

Tifa kept pace at Zack’s other side, looking at him knowingly. 

“You always do wear your heart on your sleeve, you know. It isn’t hard to tell you’re on edge,” She mused. 

“I’d be more shocked if you weren’t nervous. This whole situation is… pretty insane.” 

Zack chuckled lightly, his friend’s matter-of-fact tone soothing him a bit. 

“You think I’d be used to it by now, right? Harboring an alien for months and wanting to get to know him…” he scratched at his cheek, shifting to lift the weighted blade with only one hand. He winced, feeling the subtle burn in his palm. He couldn’t help but to look. 

Splotched and speckled with dark bruises under the skin. It looked bad, worse than how he thought it had when he first noticed the pain.

“Oh, that’s nothing to be pouting over. You like him, plain as day!” Aerith hummed and poked him firmly in the side. 

“And we do too. That’s why we’re here with you. To help someone we care about.” She searched his gaze earnestly, sincerity bubbling in her bright eyes. With no hesitation, she softly placed her hand over Zack’s injured one and simply held it there. She looked at him seriously, knowingly. 

“We’re here for the both of you.” 

Zack stared down at her hand in his. From beside him, Tifa bumped their shoulders together affectionately. 

“So don’t be brooding before the fight is even lost.” 

“Hah, right, right.” Zack gave both his friends a small smile, comforted by their seemingly unending support and understanding. They knew him best, his anxieties and all. 

“Thank you guys.” He mumbled quietly, genuine adoration for his comrades filled his chest.

Onward, up the elevated path, a radiance unparalleled to anything the human's had seen before glowed steadily before them. The faint humming that echoed around the cavern coalesced, seeming to come together at the end of the hall into an open chamber.   
  
His breath caught in his throat, arm singing with pain as he readjusted his grip on he buster sword once again. With one last look to the two women beside him, he stared ahead. His blue eyes alight with passion, the resolve to delve into the unknown. No matter where it would lead them. They would see it through to the end. For him. and for Gaia.   
  
"Alright, guys," Zack started forward with as much confidence as he could muster. He threw a grin over his shoulder to his friends. 

"Let's mosey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! On the verge of the big confrontation.. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me.  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! They always mean the world to me.


	28. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, Introductions, Where does one begin to lower lifeforms? 
> 
> Zack breaks through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everybody! It's been a long time. Happy belated New Year!  
> Hoping 2021 goes a lot smoother for all of us.  
> I'm extremely sorry for the very slow updates... I've been going through a lot as of late but am definitely on the mend now (I hope?). Now it's all a matter of how much my courses this semester decide to skin me alive. But fingers crossed, huh? 
> 
> But as usual, No beta so pardon any glaring grammar mistakes I missed.  
> I will definitely comb back through when I'm more awake than I am at the moment lol.  
> Enjoy! and thanks again for sticking with me.

_“Hey,... Hey, Cloud, It’s me. I’m here”_

_“Try and focus.”_

_“Come on, Come on talk to me, Please..”_

_“Don’t give up— ”_

_A familiar voice echoed through the darkness. It sounded… sad. And urgent. Maybe he should try and find it… See where it came from. But it’s peaceful in the quiet._

_Maybe he could sleep just a little while longer. There’s no rush in particular, anyway._

_Nothing else matters anymore inside the dark, it would all be controlled for him in the end anyway._

_No use fighting fate, so it seemed._

_Too bad… He really wanted to see him again…_

* * *

When the trio emerged into the opening in the rock, the space was eerily quiet, devoid of that faint buzzing that had resonated up the pathway yet Zack could still feel it. It felt oppressive, weighed down his chest and buzzed around inside. It seemed… relatively calm at the moment. Yet, a prickling, static feeling buzzed underneath Zack’s skin as he cautiously stepped further into the space. The sudden brightness caught them by surprise against the dimness of the hall they passed through.

Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light, Zack looked around the large open space. He blinked as he realized just _why_ it was so bright. When he looked up, there wasn’t a ceiling to the strange room at all. The moon seemed abnormally large and nearly drowned out the inky black sky around it. Smooth grey rock, similar to the ground rock of a field when one dug deep enough, spread unusually smooth and almost like marble across the floor. The moonlight from above gleamed against the polished ground and caught on something out of the corner of his eye as he scanned the nearly empty room. 

Across from them, a simple yet elegant grey and silver chair seemed built right from the floor itself faced them. It seemed perfectly placed, precisely so. Like they were expected. 

The occupant of the chair seemed to be seated rather casually, A tall, imposing man raised an eyebrow slowly toward them. Unbothered and entirely analytical. 

Tifa and Aerith stiffened and bristled at Zack’s back, glancing to each other nervously.

An almost glowing green gaze swept over the three of them one by one with little intrigue though vague recognition flashed in his expression as his sights finally settled onto Zack. 

His long silver hair flowed over his shoulders and along his back as he leaned his chin into his palm which rested on the arm of the gleaming silver arm of the chair. His long legs were crossed just as boredly, one thrown elegantly across the other knee. 

Even from feet away, Zack could feel that terrible pricking pain emanating from his hand and the pull led him right here, toward the man in front of him. He… couldn’t sense Cloud in this room, as soon as he stepped inside. It sent a chill down his spine. 

“So you’re Sephiroth…,” he breathed shakily, anger and anxiety swirled around in his chest. Seeing the man, _the thing,_ in person, the one who was the source of Cloud’s fear made anger strike through him. He clenched his fists hard. 

“Where’s Cloud?!” He shouted across the space, stepping forward and pointing the blade of the buster sword in the offending man’s direction. 

A low chuckle emanated from the mysterious man, who stood to his feet eerily without a sound. He crooked his eyebrow as his eyes drew to the bulky weapon pointed in his direction and the three humans who stood at the defensive. 

“You’re just as crass as I assumed you would be,” Sephiroth’s eyes glinted dangerously, his voice breaking the silence and the lilt of his voice echoing about. It seemed to come at them from all directions. 

“You must be Zack Fair.” His lip twitched up in the mockery of a smile, yet ire burned visibly beneath his expression. 

Tifa gasped softly at her friend’s back. She looked confusedly between the two men. From the recognition to the ease in which Sephiroth spoke their language. He spoke with more confidence than Cloud did. 

Aerith squared her shoulders, her hands firmly on her makeshift weapon. She could sense the menacing energy coming from the strange man across from them. She didn’t like the familiarity she used with her friend. He was already underestimating what Zack could do. 

Zack’s frown deepened, he held his stance more firmly though his wrist did shake, feeling the burn of his hand. 

“...How do you know me? Through Cloud, right?” He narrowed his eyes seriously. 

“What have you done to him? I know you forced him to come here!” 

Sephiroth hummed quietly, as if amused. His boots clicked against the floor as he took a few steps forward. It only caused the three to bolster more. He seemed delighted at the prospect. 

“I’ve seen enough to know who _you_ are. I was amused by your influence over the boy. Though I assume it could be expected. Having flown the nest into a peculiar and tainted world, all alone.” he mused easily, continuing to size up the trio. The imposing figure seemed fairly at ease, casually sauntering closer to them yet not coming into their space. Toying with them. 

“And what have I done? Rekindled our connection, as was my birthright. A blessing from my mother.” Raising his hand, he beaconed to his side, into what the group realized was a somewhat shadowy corner of the room. 

“Your little influence and ‘kindness’ meant nothing in the end.” 

There was a quiet shuffle, the shifting of fabric and two green pinpricks peered from the darkness. 

Zack’s breath caught thick in his throat. His heart clenched painfully. _No, no that couldn’t be right..._

Cloud emerged from the shadow, his charred wing hanging limply at his back as if he didn’t have the energy to move it in the slightest. His eyelids were drooped over murky emerald eyes, a somber expression on his pale, almost greyish face. His human clothes were foregone, replaced with black leathers, similar to that which Sephiroth and his brothers wore. More than the little clothes he arrived from the heavens in, but more restrictive. He moved at a brisk pace to the alien man’s side, not even registering or regarding his friends in the room before him.

Sephiroth smiled, almost adoringly down at the blonde and cupped his chin in his gloved hand. He tilted his face in the human’s direction. The silver haired man smiled cruelly. 

“Do you recognize those creatures over there, my Cloud? Isn’t it awful they don’t see our greater purpose? A shame.” His deep baritone dripped with honey, as though he were speaking with a beloved pet. His fingers tightened on the smaller man’s chin, a small frown fell onto Sephiroth’s lips. Cloud didn’t react beside a light shake in his shoulders, a flinch. 

“You don’t see your use oftentimes, either. I always have to reteach you your place. Though I suppose that makes it more enjoyable, in the end.” 

Zack clenched his fists around the hilt of the buster sword painfully tight. He felt unadulterated dread bubble up in the back of his throat the more he watched, hot and angry a— 

“Enough! Let him go!” Tifa shouted stepping forward, her fists raised in the clear gesture of a threat. She looked over her shoulder and nodded confidently, Aerith nodding back in suit and stepped up beside her two friends.

“He didn’t want to go back with you. He’s told us that much. Look at you! You’re controlling him to make him compliant!” 

Zack blinked, quietly surprised as his friends stepped forward yet he felt nothing but relief at that moment. If Tifa hadn’t stepped in and done _anything_ , he didn’t know what he might have done… An overwhelming nausea and anxiety pulled at his chest. Just like the first time he touched Cloud’s hand and could sense his hesitation. A fear of the unknown. 

The silver haired man stopped, glancing at the dark haired young woman callously. He seemed quietly impressed by her unabashed statement yet he only gave her a passing glance. He trailed his gloved fingertips down his puppet’s slender neck and drew them slowly across the collar, dragging along the intricate lines of steel and silver until they finally landed on the dark black, orb of a gemstone. 

Sephiroth chuckled quietly. 

“You truly don’t understand, do you, human?” He spoke bluntly, finally turning to stare at the woman with piercing green eyes. Uttery inhuman and devoid of mercy. 

“ _All is part of Mother’s will._ Our cetra was _allowed_ to arrive here, to observe. And to wallow in his powerlessness.” Sephiroth stroked along the leathery blackened wing before him, letting the last few remaining burnt feathers drop to the floor. It seemed a shadow of how it had been before his rushed departure. A creature’s wing, something weird and warped. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Deep emerald eyes settled back onto Zack, standing rigid and on edge. His breath coming heavy at the trickle of panic that sung in his veins. He felt an ugly calling in his gut, swirling and screaming in agony. His hand burned.

“You managed to salvage a decent portion of him, Zack Fair. I’m pleased a simple-minded thing like you was able to keep my vassal in good condition.” he smiled faintly, pleased with the visible bristle it got from the man. 

“A ripe condition to harvest the fruit of all this labor, at last.” 

Zack’s shoulders shook, he couldn't stop staring at the scene before him. The strange man who had fallen from the sky and into his heart, standing stiff, nonresponsive and unmoving under some kind of otherworldly thrall. And the strange child of a warped goddess from the stars, playing some sort of _game_ with them.

He never had wanted to _hurt_ someone so much in his entire goddamn life. 

“I… J-just shut up! And back off of him!” Zack snapped, leveling the broad blade of the sword in the silver haired man’s direction. He advanced a step, frowning. The sting in his hand pulsed hard, the closer he stepped. 

Sephiroth hummed mutely, dropping his arms from Cloud and eyeing over the oversized weapon Zack held. He seemed genuinely surprised, intrigued even. 

“Oh, now where did you get _that_?” his boots clicked against the floor, holding his hand out to the side. In a strange blurry haze, an unruly weapon appeared gracefully into his grip. The blade of his katana stretched out much farther than that of a normal blade. He slashes it down experimentally, testing it in the air. The silver blade glinted in the moonlight. 

“I haven’t heard tell of something like _that_ on a planet like this before…” The alien man hummed, more to himself than anyone else. His gaze looked faraway, green and pulsing. 

Zack’s eyes widened, staring at the manifestation that appeared to the man. He looked to his own weapon, the family treasure from Angeal, and back to take in the ethereal one Sephiroth wielded. 

“... Hah, like it matters to you where I got it. I’m going to run you out of here with it!” He shouted back, tightening his grip. He glanced back at Tifa and Aerith at his sides. 

Aerith looked back, looking pointedly between Zack and where Cloud stood, simply standing and peering forward. He never even seemed to notice they were there. He seemed merely a shell of the cautious young man who slowly opened up to them. All of them.

‘Go, we’ll distract,’ she whispered nearly inaudibly. 

Zack swallowed thickly, looking back and forth between his two human friends. Tifa gave him an affirmative nod and pulled up her fists, stepping broadly in front of Zack. He didn’t miss the way a slight tremor worked up her spine. Aerith softly touched his arm, a tiny reassurance. She smiled and nodded shortly. Stepping up beside Tifa, she held her pitchfork firmly. 

Sephiroth watched the ragtag group of humans boredly, looking over his shoulder to Cloud whom he beckoned to his side again. With a light touch to his head, he gave a soft stroke to feathery blonde hair. 

“This will be finished quickly. Then we can cleanse this place, together.” he spoke gently but his gaze flickered hungrily to his plaything’s face. His eyes trailed to the shining materia adorned on his neck. Ah, the Wonderful things to come. 

Cloud gave a small nod at his words, his expression twitched uncomfortably under his gaze. 

Aerith cleared her throat loudly, stirring Sephiroth from his thoughts. He looked up, subtle annoyance spaying onto his expression. How could a human, such a little woman at that, show such utter crassness to a being so clearly above her caliber… Things like them made his skin crawl. With the flick of his wrist, the blade was brought flawlessly to a point in her direction. 

Aerith took a deep breath, the warmth of the planet she could always vaguely feel resonated deeply in her chest. It hated him. It was terrified and perplexed of this man. She looked at him sadly, a question popping into her mind. 

“... Why does the liftstream fear you, if you’re doing your mother’s will?” she asked simply, brows furrowed. It just… didn’t make sense. 

“That was… her once, wasn’t it?” 

Sephiroth’s nostrils flared, eyes widening a fraction before his pupils constricted into visible predatory pinpricks. In a flurry of movement, he approached her with speed unknown to man and slashed down hard with his blade. Thirsty for blood. 

With a gasp, the brown haired woman brought her farmtool up, in a movement to cover her chest yet it wasn’t necessary. 

In the blink of an eye, Tifa stood at her side, the trowel at her hip thrust outward horizontally and clattered loudly with the sharpened silver that bared down upon it. It threatened to split it in two if she hadn’t slid backwards in their momentum. 

Tifa’s bright red eyes caught onto Zack’s who starred in open shock at the scene before him. 

_“Zack! GO!”_ She shouted, shoving the attacking blade upward with as much force as possible and made to throw a solid kick to Sephiroth’s side who grunted agitatedly. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. 

Breaking into a sprint and crossing the little distance, the buster sword dropping heavily to the floor with a loud clatter. Zack practically collided with Cloud, clambering up to him and wrapping his arms tightly around his rigid frame. When he received no response or movement, his heart nearly stopped. 

“Hey… Hey, Cloud, it’s me, I’m here.” He whispered to him urgently, touching his cold cheeks and stroking softly against the lightly shining skin. 

“Try and focus,” He breathed shakily, flinching with every sound of metal hitting against metal or the clattering sounds of his friends holding the enraged silver haired warlord at bay. 

Cloud didn’t stir, his breathing soft and unchanged even by the closeness as Zack held his face in his hands and looked desperately for any sign of change. 

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he shuttered. What if he was just gone… Just somewhere else entirely. And all that was left with this. Some puppet for a guy and a goddess to play god with. Tears trickled down Zack’s cheeks before he could understand why. 

Lightly pressing their foreheads together, Zack kept his eyes closed tight. His shoulders shook. 

“Come on, Come on talk to me, Please..” Zack could barely restrain the panic and grief that coated his voice as he softly took Cloud’s limp hands into his. Those ghost like eyes looking forward hazily at nothing. 

Zack gently held up their linked hands between them, pressed warm and safe between both their chests. 

“Don’t give up, Cloud.”

He squeezed their interlaced hands together. His palm burned terribly, white hot and violent. 

and then...

* * *

It was dark. Extremely, encompassingly dark. 

He tried to turn, but Zack couldn't tell where he was... He felt like he was drifting. Floating away and bogged down, all the same. 

"Where...?" He asked aloud, the brief echo bounced around him in the voice.

Then he heard a quiet gasp, familiar and equally as confused. 

“...Zack?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Comments appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!


End file.
